


【AU】Super Vampire

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、Shaw/Root





	1. Chapter.1 Anti-V

《Super Vampire》Chapter.1 Anti-V

By Fish.

 

序

Kara Danvers的博客

《警惕Anti-V！新型納粹思想！》

 

著名歌手Bear Page日前於演唱會上公開其”Double V”身份（Vegetarian Vampire）後，隨即於派對上被＂Anti-V＂分子襲擊而受傷留醫。十年前，吸血鬼族群走出隱世狀態，經過三年討論，國會通過草案並頒佈了”V Law”，承認本身擁有合法居民身份的吸血鬼族群，與普通人類一樣，擁有全面的憲法權利。然而，近幾年冒起的＂Anti-V＂分子，籍吸血鬼族群中少數人的犯罪，鼓吹仇視抵制吸血鬼族群的言論，情況令人堪憂。

 

那些從來沒犯過罪的吸血鬼，與我們一樣，也是聯邦公民，同樣擁有一切的合法權利，包括不能被隨意拘捕、被襲擊的權利。然而，政府卻並未有重罰涉嫌犯下襲擊罪的相關＂Anti-V＂分子，這種包庇罪犯的態度，令人聯想起幾十年前被同類逼害的LGBTQ人群，甚至是幾年前逃難至地球的外星人。

 

現今，大部份吸血鬼已經公開融入社會，據Catco報章《Catco Daily》上月調查，於國民城公開登記在冊的吸血鬼民民，有超過百分之八十為Vegetarian Vampire。吸血鬼族群捨棄過往攻擊人類、飲用人血的傳統習慣，選擇與人類共存。相反，＂Anti-V＂分子卻一再鼓吹盲目仇恨言論，多次於網上以言論攻擊吸血鬼名人，甚至襲擊他們。

 

我，Kara Danvers在此呼籲各位國民城有良知的市民們，要警惕＂Anti-V＂這種新型納粹分子，停止逼害吸血鬼的行動，捍衛吸血鬼公民的合法權益！

 

《Catco Daily》記者

Kara Danvers

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

「You are fired, Danvers.」Snapper咬了一口酥皮丹麥條，酥皮碎屑從他下巴掉落到桌上，但他毫不在意，面無表情地將信封甩到了桌上。

 

身為襯衫和小西褲的Kara站在他身前，不敢相信地睜大雙眼。Kara托推著眼鏡，顯得氣急敗壞，雙手拍在桌上，桌子一震，連掉在桌上的酥皮屑都被震得飛揚。「你…你不能這樣做！根據第一憲法修正案！我有自由發表言論的權利！」

 

「Danvers! Wake up！」Snapper推開椅子，將咬了一半的丹麥條連同紙袋扔在桌上。對於這位一再打擾他寶貴早餐時間的菜鳥記者，他向來一再忍受，但到了今天，情況已經發展到連他都無法控制的地步了。

 

「我早就提醒過你！新股東本人就是”Anti-V”組織的資金贊助者，你偏要寫篇炮轟”Anti-V”的稿子，幸好我前晚截掉了排版部，但沒過幾小時，你居然將報道發在網上，而且署名用的是＂Catco Daily＂的記者！你知道今早董事會有多震怒嗎！我們有三分之一的廣告客戶都是保守黨，你是腦子秀逗了還是以為你是Supergirl，可以胡言亂語得罪人都不怕後果！」

 

「我……董事會根本沒權干預＂編採自主＂！更何況那是我私人博客……」Kara愈說愈心虛，的確，她一氣之下就用了《Catco Daily》的記者身份，登出了那篇她被撒下的文章。「但我不會道歉的，Snapper，我是在做正確的事情，若沒人警醒國民城的居然們，很快，言論就會被這班”Anti-V”分子帶歪！已經不少人在網上攻擊歌手Bear Page的性取向和她的吸血鬼身份了！」

 

「Bear Page被襲擊的案件，自然會有警察來操心。身為媒體，我們要做的是不偏不倚，要用證據來說話，你現在公開指責”Anti-V”分子是納粹？你有多少事實來證明你的假設、你的觀點？」Snapper將信封拿起，塞到Kara手裡。「Danvers, 這次我都保不住你，解僱的決定，是經董事會投票後作出的。」

 

沉默的空氣中，只有Snapper咀嚼著丹麥條的聲音。依Kara Danvers真正身份的超級聽力，她甚至在放空中，不小心地聽到五十米以外行政部的女秘書們，正對著電腦熒幕津津有味地討論聲。她們在欣賞屏上L-Corp新任總裁穿著背心公開露面時所展示的傲人身材，包括她領口處露了出來的黑絲蕾絲，那是Victoria’s Secret新款胸衣。

 

「公道自在良心，Snapper.」Kara低頭攥緊了信封，重新集中注意力，屏除掉聽力中那些花癡笑聲，她重新抬頭，打破沉默。「我以為拿過普立茲獎的你，比誰都更明白，媒體第四權的重要性。」

 

Snapper那雙狹小而精明的眼睛，終於從桌上那亂糟糟的稿紙中分神，盯向Kara，終究，他嘴巴動了一動，卻甚麼都沒說。

 

Kara再無絲毫留戀地轉身，克制著她的超級速度，大步踏出了Catco Media－Catxo Daily編採部主任的辦公室。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Kara？」癱在沙發上，賭氣地吃著一大盒雪糕的Kara，在一分鐘前，就毫不費力地聽到樓下傳來獨特的雅馬哈R6引擎的聲音。果然，隨著門口鑰匙孔轉動，姐姐Alex的聲音出現了在她公寓門口。

「Kara，你是不舒服嗎？為甚麼沒去上班？」Alex－緊張大師－Danvers，完全遺忘了Supergirl只要一天照到黃太陽，都很難會生病。

 

Alex踏入門口沒幾步，就衝到沙發上，伸出手摸著Kara的額頭。

「我怎麼可能生病，Alex……I just got fired.」Kara嘆氣，扔下雪糕盒，緊緊抱住了Alex。在這時候，親愛的姐姐的擁抱，是除了雪糕以外，最能令她感到安心的慰籍。

 

「Aww…輕點，Kara。」Alex無奈地說，她被妹妹一摟，失去平衡倒在Kara身上。「發生了甚麼事？就因為你那篇博客？」

 

「對…」Kara承認，下巴在Alex頭頂亂蹭著，仿佛這樣就能解氣。「我們集團的新股東是”Anti-V”組織背後的金主……」

 

「Kara，你沒做錯。」Alex在沙發上撐起身子，鬆開妹妹那窒息的擁抱，捉緊了Kara的雙手。「放心，我支持你。更何況，以你名牌大學畢業的資歷，想要重新找一份工作，根本就不難。」

 

「Still, I…」Kara低頭，「過去這幾年，我學會了怎麼做個稱職的英雄，但現在卻連記者的位子都保不住…」Alex瞧見耷拉著頭，顯得沒精打氣的Kara，反倒笑了出來，伸出手在Kara額頭上輕輕一彈。「你在說甚麼呢，你可是Supergirl！Kara，提起精神來！」

 

「就算是Supergirl，都需要一份day job來交房租！Alex，我不管！你要負責接濟我！」額上被姐姐手指一彈，但根本感覺不到痛楚的Kara，鐵了心要鬧玩，她伏下身，鑽到了Alex的懷裡，使出”金髮頭腦攻擊”，惹得Alex小腹痕癢難當。

 

「好…好了好了！Kara！」

Alex投降，從小到大，她都難以拒絕妹妹的任何請求。

「今晚我就請你去吃大餐，慶祝你首次失業，那行了吧？」

 

「你要說到做到！」

興奮得差點飄起來的Kara扑到Alex肩上，響亮地在姐姐臉頰上一啵。

「Alex你最好了！」

 

「你的口水！Kara！」Alex嫌棄地用手背擦著臉頰，電話鈴聲打斷了她想要將口水反擦到Kara衣袖的企圖。「我現在馬上去搜餐廳。」Kara裝了一個鬼臉，便元氣滿滿閃身到房間，捧出電腦。在姐姐面前，她根本不用掩飾超級速度。

 

Alex搖搖頭，看著仍長不大的Kara，不禁為國民城擁有這一位超級英雄而覺得堪憂。盡職忠守的Alex接聽了手機。「Danvers.」

 

電話裡傳來緊張的女聲。

「Alex？！快到第三街上的Queen’s！有案子！」

「Anny？我馬上到。」

 

「將餐廳名字和地址text給我。」看著趴在電腦邊上，顯得精神奕奕的Kara，Alex放心地站起身，拎起鑰匙和包

 

「記住不准失約，NCPD”特案組”警探。」

「知道了，無業遊民。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「喀嚓！喀嚓！」鑒證科人員拿著巨大的相機，在牆壁前拍照。

長髮黑眸，看起來乖巧溫馴，一點兒都不像警探的Anny Zhang，在鑒證科人員讓開身子後，湊到牆壁之上仔細檢查。

 

只見牆壁上被人用血書寫著花體大字－＂Root”。

「到底是誰做的……」

 

「誰是”特案組”成員？」清冷的女聲響起，Anny回過頭來，只見一個腰間別著警徽的便裝警察，彎腰越過了酒店房門的封鎖線，朝在場辦案人員們問道。兩名仍在拍照的鑒證人員不約而同地指向了Anny。Anny硬著頭皮上前應答，跟美女打交道，是她向來不擅長的，除了那位她瘋狂祟拜的第一警探Danvers。

 

「我是Anny Zhang，NCPD特案組警探，你是……」

Anny仔細打量對方的美貌，對方跟自己身高相約，但衣袖勾勒出她那微微隆起的二頭肌線條。對方一頭長髮，髮尾微捲。看到她小麥色的皮膚，Anny猜這名陌生的警探，也許有著拉美裔的血統。

「新來的特案組主管，Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer.」Maggie不理會對方瞪大的雙眼，「另外一個警探呢？現場證物你都看過了沒有？跟酒店主管聯絡，我要大堂和走廊所有的攝像……」

 

「等等－－！等等，你是新主管？可是局長之前明明說……」Anny驚訝得口齒不清，看到新主管的臉色，她馬上吞下了後半句說話。「另外一個警探呢，Detective Zhang？你最好別要我再重覆問題。」

 

「呃…Alex她……現在…」可憐的Anny大腦高速運轉中，她不是不知道Alex在接到妹妹的短信通知後，就以光速騎著摩托車離開了局裡。這就是為甚麼Anny接報需要出動後，就趕緊給擅離職守的Alex打了電話，要她馬上趕來。「她，我想，呃……」

 

「Anny？！」Alex穿過封鎖線進入房間，她正熟練地戴起藍色手套－－Anny現在手上亦戴著，這是她們來調查作案現場時的必要裝備。「這位是？」

 

Anny鬆了一口氣，正要給Alex圓場，但Maggie已經打斷了她。「Maggie Sawyer, your new boss.」Maggie眼睛在對方領口轉悠了一會兒，同時勾起忍俊不禁的微笑。這惹得疑惑的Alex下意識低頭查看，才發現自己上衣領口處，有著明顯的粉紅奶油跡。

 

該死的！Kara！

下次要好好收拾這個愛吃草莓雪糕的傢伙！

 

Alex臉色不自然地變得粉紅，伸手在領口上隨意一抹。

「What do we got, Anny?」

她尷尬得甚至忘了問，為甚麼突然特案組會冒出了一個new boss.

 

「呃……現場證物就只有牆上的這個血字，現場攝像頭的錄像我稍後會拿回局裡分析。」在特案組中專職負責所有關於技術支援的Anny，實際上是後勤探員的角色。「三個受害人還在醫院留醫，因為貧血而處於昏迷狀態，暫時沒法取得證供。」

 

「“Root”？這是犯案者留下的……？」Alex仔細端詳牆上的血字。「不過，為甚麼叫我們特案組來？受害者中有吸血鬼嗎…？」

 

「不，我懷疑作案者是吸血鬼。」Maggie指向血字，「這是哥特式字體，是吸血鬼族群的特有文化。同時，三名受害者脖子上有血洞，出現貧血症狀，很明顯是吸血鬼下的手。」

 

「上個月我們組也接過一宗類似的案子，但最後才發現那是”Anti-V”分子犯下的案，目的是為了栽贓。」Alex不客氣地指出事實，「Sawyer, 我想還需要待鑒證科辨別出現場出現了吸血鬼的DNA，確認了作案者的身份，才可以接案吧？畢竟現在還不知道這宗案，是不是符合特案組的職務范圍。」

 

他們特案組只負責一切與吸血鬼有關的案件，不論受害者還是犯案者。

 

「First, you will call me boss while on work.」Maggie踏前一步，有著完全不輸於Alex的氣勢，即使她比對方矮上半個頭。「Second, 是不是符合特案組的職務范圍，由我說了算。」

 

一旁的Anny敢怒不敢言，雖然新上司是火辣美女……但…但這不代表她可以這樣跟自己的偶像Alex這麼說話！更何況主管這職位…

 

「Yes...BOSS.」Alex居高臨下地微笑，沒露出絲毫不悅。

說畢，她微湊近一步，用眼神瞥向Maggie那V領上衣所露出來的黑絲蕾絲。

「Victoria’s Secret新出的款式？Huh? 跟那位L-Corp總裁的可是同款呢…可惜，尺吋比她的小了些？」

  
一旁的Anny，在寂靜的房中發出清晰可見的倒抽涼氣聲。

然而，Alex的攻擊卻沒達到預期的效果。Maggie像被恭維到似的，露出了迷人的酒渦笑容，令Alex不由自主地看呆。

 

「哈哈哈……Danvers, 尺吋的大小不是憑肉眼就能準確看出的，還是要握上手……測量，才能作準。」Maggie瞄了一眼旁邊的Anny，華裔警探的臉紅得像剛跑完數百米的。Maggie那迷人的黑眸子轉回Alex臉上，「不過相信我，你握過的＂經驗＂，肯定沒我的多。」

 

說畢，並沒理會兩位被震驚得無法說出話的下屬，Maggie瀟灑地揮手，彎腰越過封鎖線出了房門。

 

「每小時向我報告最新進展，兩位警探。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

皇后醫院的一樓大堂裡，Anny用寬大的警服外套包裹著自己，即使已經踏入和暖的春天，但醫院的冷氣仍然卵足勁兒地吹，令Anny不由得躲在大堂角落裡，避開正門的吹風口。「你在看甚麼？」溫暖的手掌貼著自己的頭頂，令Anny覺得自己是隻被主人拍拍頭的寵物－－－而她並不是，但Anny無法對＂主人＂生氣，畢竟那可是她進警校以來祟拜到現在的偶像。

 

Alex順著剛才Anny牢牢盯住的方向，不難發現那是名頭戴著外科手術帽，笑得開朗陽光的金髮英俊醫生。「你能不能少犯一會兒花癡，Anny？」Alex翻著白眼，「走吧，該回警局向新上司報告進展了。」

 

「我才沒有！」Anny臉又不由自主地紅著，這是她特殊的體質，她非常容易在激動的時候犯臉紅。「…人家只是在欣賞…」

 

「欣賞美好的肉體？」Alex領著Anny出了醫院大門，走向她那輛拉風的藍色摩托車。「哼！我才沒有這麼下流……下流的該是那個Sawyer！」Alex對Anny的抱怨視而不見，只顧著將車上的頭盔拋了給Anny。「Alex，你都不生氣的嗎？！明明年度最優秀警探是你！自從警督調到波士頓之後，局長還在暗示會升你的職，但現在就空降了一個不知道哪兒來的人做了主管……」

 

「你也說了，他只是暗示，沒有明示。」Alex坐在車上，伸展著長腿，踩在腳踏上。「你到底要不要上車？我們得趕緊回去，這次犯案的吸血鬼，居然擁有能讓人類失憶的能力，是個非比尋常的案件，若我們不快點破案，說不定下次犯案者，就不淨止吸食人血這麼簡單。」

 

「要我說的話……這三個女的明明即使失了憶，還能隱約回味她們…上了她們的那個女吸血鬼的魅力，說不定這個只是個吸血鬼界的唐璜，不然為甚麼這三個女人根本不覺得自己是受害者？」Anny戴上頭盔後，扭捏扭捏的上了後座。

 

即使這已經不是第一次與偶像共騎一輛車，但是她的心還是像小鹿亂撞般跳著，討厭，你已經不是菜鳥警探了，別讓顏值影響你成熟的人設！Anny邊內心吶喊，邊顫抖著雙手探向Alex的腰。

 

「別忘記＂V Law”－－第二十一號法案裡，吸血鬼不可以在違反人類意願下吸取人類血液。既然這三個受害者都是失憶狀態，我們也無從得知，到底這吸血鬼有沒違反她們的意願，更何況，吸血鬼也不可以隨意對人類施展能力…」Alex拉下頭盔上的護目鏡片。「明明你對吸血鬼案件的熟悉程度無人能及，真不知道那Sawyer有甚麼了不起能空降…」Anny嘟著嘴，替Alex不值。

 

Alex啟動發動機，引擎聲轟轟的響起。

「坐穩，Anny，這次輕點手，別勒死我，謝謝。」

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Maggie Sawyer? 怎麼連你的新上司都穿起了Luthor同款內衣？」Kara翻了個大白眼，也難怪Kara砸舌，憑著超級聽力，她可是整天都聽著不少路人在談論著新上任的L-Corp總裁的一切。實際上，在她解僱前，她就跟Snapper爭取到代表Catco採訪Lena Luthor的機會，而這難能可貴的機會，止步於今早的解僱。「為甚麼人們不可以將焦點放在她的雙碩士學位而不是她的身材和內衣？」

 

「Check please.」Alex朝侍應揚手，拿起餐巾擦嘴。她下班後，就遵守了對妹妹的諾言，帶Kara來到這所新開張才一周的西餐廳，這裡的肉眼牛排遠近馳名。「那是因為人都是以貌取人的，Kara。」

 

「你提起這點，我倒是想起來社交網站上那些對……」Kara撅起嘴，放輕了聲線，「對Supergirl身材評頭品足的人……男人倒算了，為甚麼連女人都在關注！而且我看過一個投票，問你最希望本市哪位名人與Supergirl配對－－！我真的……」

 

「你的帳單。」一個紮著棕色波浪馬尾的侍應拿著銀盤子和帳單來到，Kara連忙閉起嘴來。Alex掏出現金和小費，放在盤子。漂亮的女侍應朝Alex眨眨眼，將帳單翻轉，塞到Alex手裡。「My number, call me.」

 

Kara目定口呆地看著女侍應飄飄然地拿著銀盤子離開。Alex見怪不怪地收起了帳單，當然，她沒想過真的會致電對方，但在女士面前，你總不能當面拒絕吧。

 

「Alex…不准－－不准你打電話給…給這個人。」Kara妒忌地說著，那位女侍應回到櫃台附近，湊近到另外兩位侍應耳邊，竊竊私語。「我沒這打算，為甚麼這麼說？」「因為－－－因為我聽到那個人在跟其他侍應－－談論你的身材－－天啊我聽不下去了。」Kara自暴自棄地任由超級聽力繼續運作，聽著其他女人贊助自己的姐姐身材有多棒，甚至激起了她們在床上的征服欲……天啊這世界到底生了甚麼病！

 

「傻瓜，我沒打算跟女人約會。」實際上，Alex也的確忙得無論跟男人還是女人約會，都沒有時間。「我每星期要帶你出來吃飯就已經佔用了我不少私人時間了。」Alex拉起Kara的手離開餐椅，Kara乘機湊過頭來輕吻姐姐的頭髮，毫不意外聽到大後方的那堆花癡女侍應發出哀嘆聲音。

 

出了餐廳門口，對妹妹的醋勁和莫名的得意，Alex仍然是懵懂難解。聽著Kara愉快地哼起小調，Alex決定放棄了深究，由著Kara挽著自己的手臂，於酒吧街上漫步。

 

「這樣想的話，你還是不升職的好，不然你就沒這麼多時間陪我了。」Kara瞥見前方有人群聚集，便伸長了腦袋。「只要你快點找個伴兒，我就能輕輕鬆鬆的過回我的單身生活了。」每年感恩節，面對老媽的逼問重頭戲，Alex很是頭疼－－－這位親生的老媽倒是從來沒著急過自己的終身大事，博士媽媽想要解決的是，氪星人尋找一位人類終身伴侶的終極難題。

 

「別跟老媽一樣嘮叨了，那邊原來就是L-Corp集團新開的動物血中心。」Kara拉著姐姐的手臂，走到人群外圍。「如果我還有Catco的記者證就好了，這可是採訪Luthor的好機會，實際上，我覺得我的公民博客應該繼續寫下去，Alex，你覺得呢？」

 

在動物血中心外，擠滿了採訪記者和人群。「媽媽……動物血中心……要來做甚麼？」Kara將聽力擴大，聽著人群核心裡傳來的談話聲。「這裡是將動物血液販賣給吸血鬼的地方。」

 

「哼！將吸血鬼的生意放到明面上，Luthor家族真的為了賺錢而不要臉！」

「人家賣的動物血啊，那就跟餐廳一樣嘛，你說我們人類能不能進去買？」

「買些豬血回家做豬紅似乎不錯……中餐裡我記得有這道菜。」

 

「Kara，你的博客甚麼時候改了做叫＂公民博客＂？」Alex的調笑問題將Kara的注意拉回，但突然人群的一陣騷動，幾把驚叫聲在前方傳來。

 

「有人受傷了！」憑Supergirl的聽力，Kara自然聽清楚了前方在發生甚麼事情。「去吧。」Alex自然會意，剎那間，在沒人注意的情況下，Kara閃身就消失在空氣之中，那可是Supergirl的獨有速度。

 

「小心她，她可是吸血鬼！」「天啊，看她的獠牙，離她遠些！」

「抓住她，她想吸人血！」

 

「放開她！」一聲嬌吒，令那個正要閃身至中心門前空地的紅藍身影，空中身形不禁一滯。這次，Supergirl飄浮在空中，任誰都沒有注意到國民城的英雄就在大家頭頂上。

 

「她是來這裡買動物血的素食吸血鬼，她根本沒攻擊性！」

 

同時間，Alex也從人群外圍擠到了中心，卻不見Supergirl的身影，只見一個戴著白色面具的女性一身披著一身黑色斗篷，站在了一個正掩住嘴巴的瘦弱女吸血鬼身前。

 

一個小腿擦傷，正流著血的小男孩坐在地上，他的母親正安慰著倔強地不讓眼淚流出的男孩。

 

「你看她連獠牙都露出來了！」一個高壯的白人男性踏前了一步，「說不定，剛才就是她推跌這個男孩！」

 

「我…我沒有…」女吸血鬼放下手，弱弱地反駁，露出了她那冒尖的獠牙。Alex相當熟悉吸血鬼的特性，大部份的吸血鬼在嗅到人類血液的時候，都會忍不住冒出尖牙，這是他們的生理反應。這也是為甚麼都市傳說裡，說吸血鬼常隱藏在醫院，拿醫院血庫裡的人血飲用為生的故事相當荒唐－－－據Alex多年辦案經驗，沒一個吸血鬼的偽裝身份是醫生，因為他們根本不能是在常常出現人血的地方隱藏自己。「我…我只是想扶起他，真的…」

 

「後退！若你再敢上來抓這位女士的手，我就馬上給你好看的。」那個蒙面女吸血鬼恐嚇著那個白人男性，Alex踏前一步，這才看到對方手裡拿著電擊棒。

 

那是不少人買來防身用的電擊武器－－因為這是普通人類唯一能防禦吸血鬼的手段。作為警察，Alex也配備了這件武器。

 

「說不定連你都是吸血鬼－－你們這些墮落的傢伙！」白人男性威脅性地舉起手中的電擊棒，打開了開關，上面冒著藍色電流。Alex的瞳孔驟然縮小，憑上面湧出的電流看，這枝電擊棒的伏特已經遠超過一般平民可以合法持有電擊武器的規定了！

 

男人衝向了兩名女吸血鬼，Alex正要抽出配槍大聲阻止之際，徒然生變，被人群包圍著的空地中央，兩個女吸血鬼的位置驟然被一個紅藍身影所取代。

 

「對女士這麼無禮，你算哪門子的男人。」

Supergirl危險地瞇起雙眼，她左手牢牢抓住了湧出藍色電流的電擊棒，這種程度的電流對她的鋼鐵之驅根本起不到絲毫的傷害。

 

男人被倏然冒出的Supergirl嚇得手一鬆，跌坐在地上，Supergirl輕鬆地將電擊棒關掉，扔到遠遠的。Alex抬頭眺望，這才發現一旁的電燈杆上，就站著方才那位蒙面吸血鬼，力大無窮的她輕鬆地拎著那位獠牙依然露出的吸血鬼同伴。

 

「別讓她們跑了！」

不知道誰在人群中高呼，然後槍擊聲響起，恐懼人群放聲尖叫，爭相走避。

「可惡！」

 

Supergirl移影換形飛到半空中擋開了子彈，仍站在電燈杆上的蒙面吸血鬼呆滯地看著Supergirl為她擋去這一擊。

 

雖然子彈未必能殺死吸血鬼，但吸血鬼依然是血肉之驅，對他們而言，槍擊也是程度不輕的傷害。

 

「你們沒事吧？」Supergirl轉身詢問，但蒙面吸血鬼已經反應過來，拎著同伴幾步跳躍，便消失在夜色之中。

 

「等……」Supergirl放棄了尋找，轉過身來在人群中尋找剛才的槍擊者，但人群早已作鳥獸散，連那位掏出電擊棒的男人都消失不見。空地上，只剩下Alex拔出配槍，護著坐在地上的小男孩和他母親，剛才人群慌亂的走動，差點令他們被踐踏。

 

Alex同樣在人群中四處張望搜索，她抬起頭朝Kara搖搖頭。  
Supergirl飄浮在空中，罕有地在人類們面前板起臉孔，怒氣滿滿。

 

該死的！

不用Supergirl化回Kara Danvers的記者身份調查，Kara已經猜到，這肯定又是”Anti-V”幹的好事！

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「你還在看……？Kara！我警告你，你最好在十五分鐘之內去刷牙上床睡覺。」Alex用頭巾擦著濕潤的頭髮，從浴室裡步出。

 

「不行…我今晚一定要寫完這篇報道，放上博客…你能相信嗎…！這些人在眾目睽睽之下，掏出電擊棒和槍來對付手無寸鐵的吸血鬼！」Kara咬著牙，使勁兒地鍵盤上敲打。按照她的敲法，這很有可能會是氪星人居住地球以來，損壞的第十二部筆記本電腦。

 

「隨你喜歡……但今晚你得睡沙發。」對於氪星人的執著性子，Alex是清楚的。「別奢望爬上我的床，Kara。」

 

「是你硬要我來你這裡過夜的，Alex，這不公平！」

「誰叫你將通訊地址寫在博客裡惹得那些”Anti-V”分子找到了你的公寓！」Alex將濕漉漉的頭巾甩到Kara頭上，Kara並沒避開，若這舉動可愉悅到不悅的Alex，Kara心甘情願。

 

畢竟，正常人類的確是會被噴滿油漆恐嚇字句的公寓大門所嚇倒的。

但她可是Supergirl。

雖然，Kara懷疑Alex想保護的是自己的偽裝身份而已，畢竟以她Supergirl的能力，要對付那些摸上門的壞分子，綽綽有餘，但作為Kara Danvers，一個普通的記者最好還是別在報道之外，與超級英雄扯上甚麼關係。

 

「別兇我嘛…Alex，我知道錯了。我這就將地址改成電郵……」Kara無辜地扯下頭上的毛巾。「Kara，Supergirl要伸張正義，這我理解，但吸血鬼族群與人類的衝突，你最好還是少些插手。這是我們特案組的工作范圍。若Supergirl在吸血鬼問題上表明立場，很有可能會被有心人拿來製造輿論。」

 

「Alex，正義是無分族群的！我要伸張的正義，不單止是人類的，應該是所有生物的。難道要我眼見那些無辜的吸血鬼被攻擊，我都要無動於衷嗎？」

 

「我不是這樣的意思。」Alex一手撐在隱隱作痛的頭上，「我只是想……不論是Kara Danvers還是Supergirl，我都想保護你而已。」

 

「…我知道。」

Kara柔和了眼神，內疚和不安在氪星人心頭升起，看著一臉擔憂的姐姐，Kara意識到對方在意自己的程度。「抱歉，我會注意的…」

 

她想要保護那些勢孤力弱的人們，而忽略了站在自己背後，一直想要靠人類血肉之驅來保護自己的親人。

 

「晚安，Kara。」

千言萬語，終化成一聲嘆氣。

羽毛般的輕吻落在氪星人的額上，Kara看著姐姐關上了睡房的房門。

 

將心頭升上的感激抑下，Kara重新將專注力放回在熒幕前。

卸下了英雄的光環，即使只是普通的記者，Kara都要用她的文字來捍衛弱者的權利！

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「請歡迎從加州州警局調來Maggie Sawyer督察，她會接替李警督，成為NCPD特案組的新主管。」局長領著眾人鼓掌，Maggie微笑，露出的酒渦，可愛得與她警章上顯示出的位階毫不匹配。Alex雖然跟隨鼓掌，但她內心知道，不少人就跟Anny一樣，在懷疑這位空降NCPD的新督察的實力。

 

「Sawyer在加州州警局是明日之星，我可是花了老大的力氣才將她挖了過來，她還在FBI進修過，Danvers, Zhang, 你們要好好向你的新上司學習……」端著紙杯裡的氣泡水，一向在局裡開銷行緊縮政策的局長，笑意盈盈地向Maggie介紹下屬們。

 

「Alex連FBI的Offer都有，有甚麼稀奇的…」Anny小聲嘟嚷，誰都聽也不清她說甚麼。

「這麼說，你之前一直住在加州？」Alex輕舉紙杯，朝Maggie祝酒。

 

「對，我才剛剛搬來國民城。」

「你會發現擁有一位超級英雄的城市很不錯，多虧Supergirl，我們特案組的工作量減輕了一半。」

 

當然，這絕對不是昨晚Alex心軟又讓Kara爬上她的床的原因，絕對不是。

畢竟，就算Alex鎖了卧室的門，那個依賴自己成性的妹妹仍然能從窗戶裡飛進去，賴在床上不走。

 

「是嗎？那我想你們得要改掉這個依賴外星人的壞習慣了。」Maggie嘴角一勾，隱約露出輕視，「自力更生，獨力辦案，不假手於人，才是我的工作原則，Danvers. 畢竟我們才是這座城市的合法執法者，而不是Supergirl，對吧？」

 

糟糕了，Supergirl可是Alex唯一的逆鱗。

看著Alex勾起的興味笑容，Anny不禁為之緊張。

 

「你怎麼都不反駁她！Alex！」二十分鐘後,在警局更衣室裡，Anny看著忙於低頭查看妹妹發來短訊的Alex。見對方毫不著急，華裔警探更覺不忿，用中文蹦出了一句，「真的是皇帝不急太監急！」

 

「你說甚麼？」Alex安心收起手機，她剛通知了Kara，她已經幫妹妹預約好維修工，會重新將她公寓大門粉刷，將那道被噴上油漆恐嚇字句的大門復原。「你又要教我中文嗎，Anny？」

 

「你…唉！」

 

「Danvers，你在這裡。」Maggie推開門進去更衣室，Anny乖乖閉上嘴別過臉去，Alex將佩槍繫好在皮帶上。「Boss, 現在出發嗎？」

 

「不，”Root”的案件不用你來跟進，昨晚的蒙面吸血鬼事件，給我寫份報告，今晚下班前交到我桌上。」Maggie轉向躲在櫃門後裝作翻找東西的Anny，「Anny，配好槍，跟我去找三個受害者。」

 

「但…但她們不是都失憶了嗎？而且她們都出院了…」Anny在櫃門後對著手指，聲音驟然收小，「我……我是不配槍的後勤…」

 

「在特案組裡沒有後勤，你進得來就得配槍出勤。這個月開始，你要重新參加局裡的槍擊訓練，不合格的話，停職。」Maggie語調裡不帶一絲情感，「五分鐘後，門口集合，動作快些。」

 

更衣室大門關上，Anny情緒激動地從櫃門後蹦出。

「Alex！救救我！你知道我會通不過槍擊訓練的－－－！」

 

突然被調離查案核心的Alex，看上去並不發怒，她慢條斯理地整理著襯衫的領子。

「Easy, Anny. 走吧，我陪你去槍庫辦領槍手續。」

 

沒精打采的Anny跟在Alex後頭，走廊上人流逐漸疏落，這可是午飯時間－－通往地下和二樓槍庫的樓梯轉角，兩個駐足的人影令Alex硬生生地停下了腳步。

 

一直低頭走路的Anny並沒為意，鼻子狠狠撞上了Alex的後背。

「Oh god...」

Anny疼得眼淚都出來了。

 

「Anny，那是……」淚眼迷濛的Anny被Alex拉到身旁，站在樓梯轉角旁的，正是那個穿著酷勁皮衣外套，將雙手酷酷地抱在胸前的Maggie Sawyer.

 

「那美女是誰…?」

另外一個人影，有著一頭柔和的金色長髮。女生看上去柔弱斯文，只見她不停用手背輕拭著眼角，低頭抽泣。兩人遠遠地看，Maggie重重地嘆了一口氣，伸手正要拉起女生的手，卻被對方反手輕扇在臉上。

 

「噢！」Anny誇張地捧著臉，驚呆地看著這一幕。

金髮女生抽泣著，掩著臉朝Alex和Anny跑來，兩人訝異地轉頭，對方的目的地，是她們身後對面的女洗手間。

 

Maggie順著女生的目光，顯然也看到走廊上的兩人。

很快，這位新任督察就跟沒事人般消失在樓梯轉角。

 

「我想……這位是Sawyer的…前度女友？」Anny大膽猜測，「我們不會這麼湊巧目睹了一個分手現場了吧？」

 

「別這麼八卦，Anny，這不是我們該管的事情。」Alex舉起錶一看，便推著Anny往前走。「快去領槍。」

 

「不－－！我想到了一個好方法！Alex！難道你不想知道為甚麼這個人會空降組裡，搶掉了你的位置嗎？要我說……」Anny眼睛鬼靈精地轉了一圈，跟著Alex上了樓梯。「Alex，你可以去色誘Maggie，想辦法從她口裡套話！就算趕不走她……起碼，看著你的份上，她以後都不會為難我們。」

 

「你是氣泡水喝多了撐了吧。」Alex沒好氣地回道，一邊拉著Anny走向槍庫。「憑甚麼要我犧牲色相？再說，你看看人家喜歡的類型，很明顯我不是她的菜。」

 

「就是因為不喜歡了，她們才分了啊，Alex，你絕對有機會……呃，我的意思是，不是讓你真追求她，但你可以用美色迷惑她！」

 

「這個周未你還是別來我公寓跟Kara一起看電影了，你這滿腦子的壞水，別帶壞了我妹妹！」

Alex手撐在腰上，單手將Anny推進槍庫。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「這篇報章，是你寫的吧，Miss Danvers.」

 

冒著熱氣的紅茶傾倒進精緻的瓷制茶杯裡，看著美如白玉的手親自為自己斟茶，從坐上專車那一刻起已經惶恐到不行的Kara，已經訝異得臉上毫無表情了。

 

「對…對的，Miss Luthor.」Kara拎起茶杯，絲毫不覺茶杯燙手。看著對面妝容姣好，真人比起平面硬照不知道美了多少的Lena Luthor本人，Kara神推鬼差的說了一句。「你的口音真好聽。」

 

Lena正想要呷茶，聽到這句恭維，微笑著放下茶杯。

「抱歉，我就是改不掉口音，」

 

身為稱職的前Catco專業記者，Kara自然一早對L-Corp新任總裁的的一切如數家珍。

「……原諒我，我從來沒遇過在英國貴族學校讀書的人，所以…對於英國口音有些好奇。」

 

「那並沒甚麼值得誇耀的，除了學會了泡正宗英式紅茶之外，我沒學到多少東西。」Lena自謙，將話題繞回Kara本人。「說起好奇心，我很有興趣多了解你，Miss Danvers。你這篇昨晚凌晨發出的博客文章－”The battle between Supergirl and Anti-V”，已經被各大報章轉載了，點擊率在今晨七時破了二十萬。」

 

……然後你就在今早八時，派出了加長轎車來到了我公寓樓下，將我接到了L-Corp這幢新落成的甲級寫字樓…上面的頂層總裁辦公室裡喝茶聊天？

 

「呃…是的？」詞窮的Kara不曉得要如何接話。

 

Kara發誓，她從前一點兒都不明為甚麼會有女生對自己的漂亮姐姐犯花癡，比如那位Detective Anny。但直到這刻，Kara有如五雷轟頂，她終於明白了！

 

她正在腦裡虛構出一副扑向Anny身上，兩人抵掌而癡笑，各自對著Alex和Lena照片，眼睛冒出心心的畫面。

 

這世界上怎麼可以有這麼好看的女性人類！氪星人在內心瘋狂吶喊著。

 

Lena紮著一頭幹練的馬尾，淺色眼影襯托著她那雙冰綠色的眸子，懾人心魂，令氪星人忘記控制手指的力氣，差點捏碎了手裡這隻價值不菲的茶杯。

 

更別說，對方胸前的豐滿，撐起了抹胸長裙上一片亮麗的風景，絲滑的綢緞布料，就像Lena唇上所塗的魅惑釉色唇膏般，令人生出想要撫摸、輕觸的衝動……

 

親眼看到真人，Kara總算明白為甚麼國民城的男女們，都熱衷於討論這位空降國民城的名人。

 

Lena Luthor，這個僅以二十六歲之齡接掌了世界五百強裡排名第三位的L-Corp集團的總裁，不同於那位聲名顯赫，早幾年已經入獄的兄長。身為養女的她，一直低調到無可再低調。

 

Lena長年生活在英國，先後攻讀了兩個碩士學位，在學期間已經在倫敦創辦了屬於自己的公司，業績蒸蒸日上。但她反其道而行，多次拒絕其他投資人融資入股的邀請，維持公司的中小型規模。直到幾個月前，她才被董事會任命為總裁，進主將總部搬至國民城的L-Corp集團，進入了美國人的視野中。

 

「My bad，你一早就被我請來，還沒有機會吃早餐吧？」看到Kara呆呆地盯著自己，Lena誤以為對方因空腹而沒打起精神來。「Jess，將早餐拿進來。」Lena體貼地喚來助理，將兩盒甜甜圈放在桌上打開，焦糖的香氣連帶年輕總裁身上的香水味，飄進了氪星人靈敏的鼻腔裡。

 

「謝謝。」Kara毫不客氣地快速消滅了一盒甜甜圈，在收獲了Lena微微驚訝的眼神後，始知道矜持，輕輕拿起餐巾拭嘴。「為甚麼…Miss Luthor你會對我寫的報道感興趣？」

 

「你寫得出這篇報道，想必也知道L-corp集團在這短短幾個月裡，在國民城裡開了三家動物血中心，作用正規渠道，提供血液給素食吸血鬼們，對吧？」

 

「是的，我很欽佩你，這門生意的確大有可為，一直以來，大家都忽視了吸血鬼的消費需要……」

 

「不，我想要做的不是賺錢，Kara－－請容許我－－」

Kara連忙點頭，樂意對方稱呼自己的名字。

只見Lena也拎起甜甜圈，糖霜沾上她的焰唇，她輕伸舌尖，將粉未舐去，Kara忍不住喉嚨＂咕嚕＂一聲……

 

她肯定是又餓了，氪星人只吃一盒甜甜盒怎麼可能就飽？

 

「我想要做的，不單止是從正途，將動物血液供給素食吸血鬼們，更重要的是－－令那些仍未能戒除人類血液的吸血鬼，獲得一個循序漸進，適應進食動物血過程的地方。在我的商業計劃裡，動物血中心會慢慢發展出其他業務，甚至成為專職治療吸血鬼的醫療中心。」

 

「這－－這是個天才般的想法！」Kara愈聽愈入神，注意力終於從眼前的美人兒，轉回正事上，「但，我還是不明白，你為甚麼要跟我透露L-Corp的商業秘密，我只是個－－」

 

「剛被Catco Daily解職的記者，我知道，Kara。」Lena微笑。

 

啊，用英音說自己的名字，原來是這麼好聽的。

Kara察覺到自己再一次走神，連忙回答。

 

「對，Miss Luthor，那是因為我想為正義發聲－－我們不能因為保守黨和”Anti-V”分子的商業勢力就屈服，我想引導人們關注吸血鬼被欺凌的現實，這些案件每天都在發生。」

 

「我知道，這就是為甚麼，我想要請你成為我的員工。」

「呃－啊？」Kara結巴著，「但……但是L-Corp並不是……不是媒體集團。」

 

「我想請你做我的私人助理，以及管理L-Corp集團的官方社交媒體，包括推特、博客……你可以在我們集團的博客上，寫所有你想寫的文章報道。」Lena站起身，將文件夾遞給Kara。「職銜的話，你將會是我的私人助理，以及媒體部主編。」

 

來不及反應，Kara已經打開了文件夾裡，看清了上面一紙聘書的條款，上面的待遇高得嚇人－－Kara連連擦亮眼睛三次，才敢相信上面的數字。

 

「這待遇要求……會不會…」Kara猶豫著。

「我可以另外每個月，再給你一筆特別獎金，只要你達到我的要求，令L-Corp成為捍衛素食吸血鬼群體的代言人。」Lena眨著長長的睫毛，輕側著頭，朝Kara伸出手。「Kara，我是很有誠意來邀請你加入L-Corp的，答應我吧。」

 

頭腦混亂得像個毛線團的Kara，想都不想，就握起了Lena的手。

 

啊……好柔軟，很溫暖，特別滑。

 

「我，我很榮幸，Miss Luthor.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

待Jess送走了她集團未來的媒體部主編後，Lena返到辦公桌前，開始閱讀今天要處理的文件。她看往桌上的英式座鐘，時間剛好指往九時。

 

分秒必爭，是Lena的信條，她從來都不浪費一分一秒的時間。只有精準控制自己的時間安排，才有可能從茫茫人海中脫穎而出。

 

即使，她本身已被冠上了Luthor之姓，一切仿佛唾手可得，但Lena仍然以嚴格的標準要求自己。

 

敲窗聲從後傳來，打斷了Lena閱覽文件的進度條，她黛眉輕皺，轉身看往窗外，如果是不識趣來打擾自己的抹窗工人，她一定會……

 

等一下……

 

一個人影站在陽台，隔著玻璃門朝Lena輕輕揮手。

那是…

 

「你…來這裡做甚麼？」Lena緊張地跳起身，伸手按下在桌下暗鍵，鎖好了辦公室的門，以防Jess突然闖入。

 

未待Lena來開門，對方已輕鬆地打開根本沒鎖的陽台敞門。

「我來謝謝你啊－－－」

 

「Kayler，我上次幫你只是舉手之勞。」

女吸血鬼Kayler有著一頭柔順的黑髮，今天的她與昨晚在動物血中心外，被人對峙攻擊時的裝扮，有少許不一樣。Kayler戴著了一副眼鏡，這是她平日的偽裝，令她看上去跟一般高中學生無害。

 

「Lena，我知道你為了幫我戒掉對人血的依賴，做了很多努力。昨晚的意外我很抱歉，我只是想幫那小男孩站起身，但我沒想到他腿上流著血。」Kayler抿起嘴，熟門熟路地在沙發上坐著，Lena雖然無奈，但仍然按著禮節，替她斟了一杯茶。

 

「我沒怪過你，Kayler。」Lena給她遞著茶杯。

「但很顯然，你有些後悔戴起那面具，貿貿然幫我出頭，對吧？要是知道Supergirl在場，你其實根本不用出手。Supergirl的出現雖然淡化了人們對”蒙面吸血鬼”的討論，但我知道警方好像已經在調查蒙面吸血鬼到底是誰。」

 

「這方面你不需要為我擔心。」Lena嘆氣，「只要你別再血癮復發，就能減輕我一半的麻煩了。」

 

Kayler苦笑，突然笑容減退，嬌小的鼻翼舒張著，在空氣中輕嗅。

「Lena，你剛才有客人？」

桌上那隻Kara剛喝過的茶杯，Jess還沒來進來收起。

 

「對，但那不重要，回到正題，你來找我有甚麼事？還有，昨晚你沒有回到庇護所，你去哪了？」Lena挑眉，「別再拿你有了一個人類朋友那個故事來糊弄我。」

 

「你不相信我能交到人類朋友就算…」Kayler輕哼聲，但轉眼間，她眉眼又變得凝重，「我來是為了警告你，Lena。」

 

「甚麼？！」Lena笑出了聲。「警告我甚麼？」

「我…接到情報，吸血鬼獵人協會將手伸到國民城了。昨晚鬧出來的事，已經暴露了我的行蹤，不消多久，他們就會找上我，我怕我會連累你。」

Kayler放弄茶杯，輕飄飄地走到玻璃門邊。

 

「胡說，你不可以離開國民城，治療還沒結束－－！你當日發過誓，說會戒掉血癮，才會離開的。更何況，甚麼吸血鬼獵人協會？那只是個都市傳說！」Lena微微激動站起身，對Kayler的警告感到疑惑。

 

「我…我想逃都逃不到，Lena，但我必須警告你，我不想你因為我而被吸血鬼獵人盯上。」

Kayler苦惱地說。「不管怎樣，你最近出入要注意安全，儘量低調。我…先走了…」

 

「等…」

Lena話都沒說完，Kayler已經打開門，從陽台上輕躍消失。

 

吸血鬼獵人協會……這個專門消滅吸血鬼的組織，難道真的存在？

Lena重重坐回辦公桌前，一臉沉重。

 

難道作為素食吸血鬼，Lena連保護同伴的小小願望，都實踐不到？

Lena握著鋼筆的拳頭愈捏愈緊。

 

她按下座機上的通訊鍵。

「Jess, 替我接通Ms Shaw的私人號碼。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 


	2. Chapter.2 Who is Mask Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者累趴的話：  
> 下章Shaw要正式出場啦！  
> 話說Maggie的醋意已經隱約爆發了。  
> 但姐控的爆發才最為可怕……

《Super Vampire》Chapter.2 Who is Mask Lady  
By Fish.

「＂Who is THE MASK LADY”？天啊，Alex，你為甚麼要看Snapper這篇文章！」  
將外帶壽司塞得滿嘴鼓鼓的超級英雄Supergirl從Alex公寓陽台上跳進屋內。

對於自己妹妹很擅長利用超級速度，做自己專屬的外賣快遞員這件事，Alex並不感到驚訝。她心安理得的從Kara手裡接過外賣袋，放下手裡的＂Catco Daily”，同時挑起眉，一副準備審訊的探員姿勢。

「首先，這是你以前上班第一天就強逼我訂閱的報紙。其次，我托Shaw那邊問到的科學期刊編輯部面試，你為甚麼推掉了？」

剛想跑路去換裝的Kara被Alex拽住了披風，尷尬地被拖到沙發上。無奈的Kara只得坐下，接受逼供。「呃……我已經找到工作了。」

「甚麼？！」Alex非常驚訝，連壽司都沒來得及打開，「哪家雜誌社？哪家報刊？」

「是L-Corp...」Kara眼睛溜了一圈，毫不客氣地從姐姐手裡的袋子拿出外賣盒，正想捏起壽司，手卻被拍掉。「別吃掉我的晚餐，Kara，我敢你打賭你來之前已經吃了兩盒，我看到了收據－－現在告訴我，你是甚麼時候去L-Corp面試的？你被Catco炒掉都沒有兩天，還有，我不記得L-Corp有報章或者雜誌的業務。」

「是Miss Luthor找上了我，她想請我做她私人助理和媒體部主編。L-Corp有自己的網絡博客，我也需要自己寫採訪稿……」得不到吃的而扁起嘴來的Supergirl摸摸自己那根本不疼的手，「我打算明天去辦了入職手續才告訴你。話說回來，你和你新上司相處得怎樣了？」

說實話，管理一個小小的集團博客根本不是Kara的理想職業生涯，但看在Lena份上…不，是看在她的抱負份上！Kara才會爽快地當場答應了Lena給出的offer.

「那個Sawyer？我交上了蒙面吸血鬼的報告了。」  
不管怎樣，妹妹找到工作總歸是一件好事。審問完畢後，Alex拆開外賣盒開始享受自己的晚餐。

像心中有鬼般，成功轉移了Alex注意力的Kara悄悄地鬆一口氣。她用了若三秒鐘來回穿梭進Alex的卧室，卸下英雄制服後，又飛奔回沙發上，點開遙控器，今晚將播出《The Good Fight》的第一季大結局！

「其實我本來都不想去那個甚麼科學期刊……那位置倒是適合你這位醫學博士…」Kara將腿搭在姐姐膝上，得到了具有博士學位的警探一個白眼。「還有，我不喜歡欠Shaw的人情。」

「那是因為作為Supergirl，你給他們Deo惹的麻煩已經夠多了。」Alex扭開放在身旁的啤酒。「不，那是因為她老想挖你進去Deo科學部，拜托，那個不見天日的總部有甚麼好的？還有，裡面全都是一群科學宅男。」Kara身子愈歪愈斜，直到整個人的重量，懶洋洋地壓在Alex左半邊身子上。

「你聽上去好像很不想我進Deo跟你一起工作。」Alex沒好氣地抬起左臂，摟住了躺得沒有一點人相的妹妹，同時抿了一口酒，「我有這麼可怕嗎？」

「說老實話，Deo總部被外星人進攻的次數是NCPD怎樣都比不上的。」外星罪犯專家Supergirl－Kara聳起肩，「我可不能讓你到這麼危險的＂秘密部門＂工作，在外面辦公時還得掛著可笑的FBI證件。說真的，我們家有一個人專門過這種雙面生活就夠了。」

要完美切換超級英雄和普通人的狀態，可不是這麼容易。同理，在秘密部門工作也是一種負擔。

「說起雙面生活…你猜那位”Mask Lady”到底是何方神聖？」雖然報告已經呈上，一無所獲的Alex仍然對這件插曲念念不忘。即使”Mask Lady”不算得上是特案組的辦案對像，比起那位具有危險性的”Root”....「你那時候就沒好奇的用你的X光視線看她長甚麼樣嗎？」

「我忘了……」Kara回憶起那天她浮在半空之上，看著閃身避開攻擊，跳到電線杆頂端的蒙面女人。

依稀，在光影的照耀下，即使對方披著一身黑衣斗篷，但亦能從身體曲線中看出對方的身材頗為豐滿。剎那間，Kara腦海中又閃爍起Lena那天的裝束打扮，蒙面吸血鬼和她唯一一個共同點，大概都是身材曼妙吧。

Kara注意力從電視機畫面上飄走，還不時使勁地搖頭的狀況吸引了Alex轉頭。  
「你為甚麼在搖頭？你真想不起的話不要緊，Kara。」

Kara的臉起了淡淡的粉紅色，她成功地趕走了腦海裡Lena的微笑，她甚麼時候跟花癡警探Anny一樣，只會以貌取人了？不！她這叫單純欣賞同性的美麗而已。

「哦，你看Maia女朋友終於出來了！」  
Kara誇張地指著電視機，再次成功轉移姐姐的視線。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「甚麼？吸血鬼獵人的傳說？我沒聽說過。」走在酒紅燈綠的酒吧街上，Alex拿著手機，站在”Angel”酒吧門外。這是她第六次被又一位經過的女人吹著口哨調戲。

這次，Alex只得撩開皮衣外套，露出皮帶上的警徽。沒想到，不遠處數位看起來像剛成年的染色少女們，倒是開始熱烈地朝Alex咬唇扭腰，試圖吸引她的注意力。

………  
到底這班少女們被電視機上的火辣警探形像誤導了多少？

「我在，Shaw，抱歉，你若要去圖書館查資料的話，我今晚可陪不到你，我要去辦案…」Alex轉身背向那班花癡少女，終於瞥見自己苦等多時的目標。「先掛了，看好我妹妹，對，別再讓她不小心扭斷哪個外星人的手，拜。」

「Boss.」  
Maggie顯然沒預料過會在這裡看到Alex，她瞪大了黑溜溜的眼睛，Alex留意到她將長髮紮成了馬尾。Alex禁不住在腦海裡學那些無腦少女一樣吹起無聲的口哨，這可是個新造型。  
「Anny呢？我明明要她跟我……」  
「她腹瀉，去了醫院，我來頂替她跟你一起調查。」Alex仰看著天使酒吧的招牌，這是國民城裡一間由吸血鬼經營的大型酒吧，吸血鬼和人類都會來這裡尋歡作樂。

換句話說，這裡就是兩個族群不分性別的獵豔勝地。要是”Root”一直瞄準人類下手的話，這所酒吧，想必也曾出現過她的蹤影。

出於某種原因，一直不希望放著這樣一位精明能幹的下屬在身邊的Maggie，見狀也不好再推辭。「跟我進去，Danvers，收起你腰上的警徽，今晚要低調行事。」

越過酒吧門前那長長的隊伍，Maggie走到入口處，跟門衛打了個眼色，便帶著Alex長驅直入。這家名聲在外的酒吧，其特色在於玄關處設有嚴格的安檢，避免任何安全隱患。她們直接越過安檢後，拐了個彎，酒吧一樓的寬廣舞池便映於眼前。

陰暗的燈光下，Alex於急速的步伐裡，還抽空瞄了一眼貼在走廊裡的緊急疏散圖，上面有著酒吧三層的平面台。二樓和三樓都是被劃成不同面積的房間包廂。

酒吧裡正放著Joan Baez的”Oh Haapy Day”，若她沒記錯，好像是90年代的……在背景樂聲下，Alex內心亦轉悠著疑惑，明明才剛調來國民城，但為甚麼Maggie會對這個吸血鬼酒吧這麼熟悉？

Alex跟著Maggie穿越了舞池的人群，擠到了酒吧桌旁邊。  
只見Maggie朝酒保打了個響指，「威士忌，不加冰。你呢？」Maggie轉過臉來燈光打在她臉上，長長的眼睫毛在麥色肌膚上顯出倒影。Alex沉默了兩秒，連忙反應過來。「Same.」

酒保正要倒酒，一個西装革履，跟管家似的中年人卻從後拍拍酒保肩膀，示意他讓開位置。  
即使中年人與酒吧氣氛格格不入，但Maggie臉上卻毫無意外的神色，顯然，她不是第一次見到對方。  
「這是…」Alex注意力被對方手裡的酒瓶吸引住。  
「Macallan？你花了重本啊，Reese.」Maggie毫不驚訝地接過對方遞來的酒杯。  
「正如我在電話裡說的，我們這兒沒有你想要找的人，女士。」對方生硬地說，狹長的淺色細眼瞟向了Alex，對她上下打量。「又換了女伴？」

掩飾般咳嗽了一下，Maggie避開女朋友的話題。「這個人自稱Root，目標皆是身材樣貌不俗的人類，還喜歡一次約走好幾個，真的沒印象？會不會是哪位名字開頭都是R的常客？」

「能進得來的，樣貌身材都是上佳的，喜歡開大型派對的客人也不少，你要我怎麼回答你？」  
Reese嘲諷般一笑，這令Alex對他印象下降了一個層次。進來的客人都被他毒辣的目光分成不同等級的＂上佳＂貨物。

「不想我帶著人回來參觀你樓上的房間，你最好多幫我加緊留意一下。」Maggie一口氣將酒中物喝盡，示意Alex跟上。

雖然只淺嚐了一口，但向來辦公時嚴格守規，不會沾染酒精的Alex，對於扔下這杯不知道值多少錢的威士忌，毫無罪疚感。

「Boss，我們現在手上的線索沒多少就進來調查，不會大海撈針嗎？」  
「在這裡別叫我Boss。」Maggie突然停下腳步，差點被急步追上的Alex撞到。舞池裡的人群太多，Maggie一手拉起了Alex的胳膊，直到她們來到音響轟不到的角落。「我說過了，要低調，不要讓人聯想起我們來這裡是調查……噢，Shit！」

Maggie眼神落在Alex肩後，只見Alex還沒來得及反應，已被Maggie一手拉近到牆邊。一直低著頭跟上司講話的她，差點被扯得撲在Maggie身上，幸好Alex手掌及時撐在牆上。

「甚麼？！」沒搞清楚狀況的Alex仍然被對方強而有力的手拽緊，她靠在Maggie耳邊低聲反問。被她的噴氣刺激得身子下意識一顫，但Maggie仍然抓緊了Alex的胳臂，並無鬆開距離。「見鬼，那是我的EX，別動，不能讓她看見我。」

「……要不然你臉上又要挨一巴掌？」Alex無奈地繼續在上司耳邊說，她不是有意要繼續在Maggie耳邊吐氣，只是上級命令她不能動，Alex只好繼續維持這姿勢說話。

Maggie脖子輕輕一縮的反應，令Alex暗自覺得玩心大發。這位身體比她嬌小，完美地被Alex身體遮在牆角的警探，看來敏感位置是耳朵。

「閉嘴，Danvers.」Maggie終於鬆開手，與Alex微微拉開距離。對方臉上閃過不自然的赧然，Alex都看在眼裡。到任幾天以來，一直以強勢面目示人的上司，與Alex眼前所見的形像反差甚大。

但她仍然是自己的上司，Alex只得忠實地執行指令，乖乖閉起嘴，別過臉去，免得Maggie惱羞成怒起來，會對自己公報私仇。

當然，Alex也想籍著轉開視線，來忽略自己胸前所頂到的一雙柔軟觸感。

舞池另外一方的角落處，一個眼熟的人影令Alex的胡思亂想統統化成泡沫。  
「那是…被Mask Lady救走的吸血鬼！」  
安然地看著前度在舞池人群中消失後，Alex的低呼令Maggie猛然警醒。  
「哪裡？！」

雖然對方戴上了眼鏡，但對方一頭柔順的黑色長髮、加上長得一副娃娃臉，令Alex難以認錯。「是她，Sawyer.」

「很好，跟我來。」Maggie繼續抓住Alex的胳膊，帶她走向那位女吸血鬼身邊。

雖然Alex通常才是負責拽人離開的主導人物，比如在面對Kara和Anny的時候，但鑑於現在拽著她的人是直屬上司，Alex只好乖乖順著她的腳步而走。

「Hi, you’re alone？這是我妹妹。」未待Alex睜大雙眼，Maggie已經如戲癡般上身，親密地挽著自己的手臂。「她想認識你，不過她有點害羞，能知道你的名字嗎？」

Alex內心暗暗提起警覺，她當然在報告裡詳細寫明了自己在蒙面吸血鬼一事中，是事後才掏槍表明身份，並沒一開始便出頭，因為蒙面吸血鬼和Supergirl已經搶先了－－－即使這個被救走的吸血鬼從來沒跟她正面對峙過，但不可否認，Alex當時身在現場，對方也不是不可能沒認出她的。

「Kayler.」令Alex暗暗鬆了一口氣的是，對方似乎沒認出她。這位看起來年紀很輕的女吸血鬼回答著，同時怯生生一笑。「抱歉，不過我不和人類約會，我現在還沒戒除我對人血的癮……」

猛然而至的烈風令Alex手臂上的細毛高高豎起，腦袋還沒運轉完畢，她的神經反應已經令她伸手拽住了Kayler.的手臂，將對方拉開。

然而那支揮舞而來的酒瓶，依然狠狠地砸中了Kayler的左手臂。

沒一般情況下的皮開肉裂和鮮血，在舞池紛擾的樂聲下，Alex甚至聽不到骨折的聲音。不過，依被攻擊後的Kayler，忽爾急速橫向飄移了好幾米的反應來看，這下她傷得不輕。

一秒後，Maggie已經轉身側身旋踢向對方的肩膀。攻擊Kayler的男人一下子被踹開了。雖然這是客人較少的舞池一角，但仍然有不少人受到了驚動，紛紛四散躲開現場。

攻擊者很快從地上爬起，對方猙獰的笑令人以為這是哪家精神病院逃出的患者。「去死吧骯髒的吸血鬼！」天使酒吧不愧為老牌酒吧，事件發生了沒十幾秒，三四個不知道從哪衝出的護衛已經撲了上來，將攻擊者按倒在地上。

事已至此，Maggie只得馬上掏出口袋裡的警徽。  
「NCPD！Alex，你將他控制住，我去……」

Maggie轉身，她身邊空空如也，剛才那位被攻擊的吸血鬼Kayler和部下Alex已經消失不見。  
「Damn it！」  
見陰沉著臉的Reese走出了酒吧桌，Maggie只得收起欲追上重要證人的念頭。

但願Alex能及時追截著那能輕鬆跳躍幾米之外的吸血鬼。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「蒙面…舞會？」第一天上班就被拽出辦公室執行＂外勤＂的Kara，站在Lena第一助理Jess身邊，一臉懵圈。「但…我沒帶禮服和面具……」

「樓上辦公室有衣帽間，別擔心。」Jess緊張地低頭敲著手機，處理著永遠都有”未閱讀＂的公務郵箱。「感謝上天，Miss Luthor這麼快就請來了第二個助理。Kara，我很需要你。聽著，今晚有幾個已公開吸血鬼身份的名人出席，我需要你全程緊跟著Miss Luthor的身邊，紀錄下她和這些名人的互動。這些都是要放到博客上的重要宣傳，文稿就全靠你了。」

Kara習慣性地推著眼鏡，深呼吸一口氣，正準備迎來新工作的第一個任務。  
「沒問題，那現在……」

「不，那些鮮花放到門口，不是放進來。」Jess大步走向會場裡搬運鮮花的人員，只剩下Kara呆立在動物血中心樓下的大堂裡。在她身後，就是她新老板將要發表開業致辭的小講台。

「Kara？」Kara的超級聽力完全聽不到Lena在身後的腳步聲，她嚇了一跳，連忙轉身，看著明豔照人的Lena。

Lena已經換上了一身漂亮的黑色禮服，襯得她的膚色透如白雪，她溫柔地笑著。  
「很緊張？放輕鬆。」

「不，我很好，Miss Luthor。」Kara使勁地繃出微笑，Lena正要再說些甚麼，幾個掛著證件的集團主管們，已經將繁忙的總裁請走。  
五分鐘後，透過氪星人的聽力，Kara聽到Lena正在講台後的化妝間裡，接受著媒體的獨家訪問。

在一個星期前，說不定在那班媒體中間，還有著Kara的位置。  
然而，難得地遇到理念與自己情投意合的僱主，Kara現在倒覺得，是不是於媒體集團裡工作，都無關緊要了。

重要的是，她可以為正義發聲。

「……感謝各位對L-Corp的支持。下面將是介紹我們集團未來發展方向的短片，請各位細心欣賞。」開幕儀式順利開始了一半，Lena發表完致辭後，便得體地微笑，踏下了講台。

按照中心開幕流程，在五分鐘短片之後，蒙面舞會即將開始。  
在開幕儀式開始前，Kara已經在衣帽間裡挑出一件用白綢縫成的素雅禮服，同時順手拿了一頂銀色面具。這種面具樣式，是不少客人手上的同款。作為剛入職的員工，她不希望引起過多的注意。

「Kara…Kara！」台下的Jess將Kara拉到一角，緊張地低聲問。「你剛才看到Miss Luthor走到哪個方向了嗎？我找不到她了！待會兒舞會她還要主持的…」

「說不定她是上樓拿面具去了？」Kara記得剛才Lena一直忙於跟各界人士寒喧，根本沒時間在Jess的手機上挑選要戴上的面具。「別慌，我來幫忙找。」

趁著大堂燈光暗起，短片開始播放。兩人走出了會場的門口，這裡通往一樓動物血中心的不同診室，Kara指向樓梯間，「分頭，我去二樓找。」Jess點頭，踩著高跟鞋飛快地消失在走廊之中。

Kara動用起超級聽力，但仍然一無所獲，她唯有以正常速度踏上樓梯，往二樓的辦公室走去。  
沒辦法，誰叫這裡到處都是攝像頭，Supergirl顯然不能公開作弊，用超級速度來找出失蹤的漂亮老板。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

夜色中，一道急速的殘影定身在小巷的牆邊，Kayler並未喘氣，但卻難掩的痛苦的神色，她抱著受傷的右臂依著小巷牆壁緩緩蹲下。

TMD，她差點骨折了，要不是吸血鬼體質比一般人類要強，她敢說自己這隻手臂差點就當場廢了。

微不可聽的破空聲傳來，Kayler打起精神來，凝重和警戒令她褪下了平日偽裝出來的無害和迷糊。「誰？」

「我是NCPD特案組警探。」見一路疾跑轉入小巷的是人類，Kayler凝起的警惕頓時散去了一半。「我知道你是誰。」Kayler無害的笑容泛起。無錯，她早就認出了在酒吧裡突然接近自己的這位警探，她當日出現過在動物血中心前，在槍擊發生之後。

「你沒事吧，先起來…」Alex遞出的手滯在半空。Kayler一個閃身，已經躍到旁邊一樓外牆的消防樓梯上。「我知道你內心在打甚麼注意，警探。」

Alex直起身子，雙手高舉半空，示意自己無任何敵意。  
「我只是好奇，Kayler，關於那個Mask Lady...」

「無可奉告。」Kayler瞇起了眼睛，鼻子用力嗅著。「等等，你身上的味道有點特別…在哪裡呢……？糟糕！」

「等等！」  
吸血鬼的速度並不是人類可追上的，只見Kayler的身影在夜色掩護中一蹦一跳，很快就消失於無形。Alex徒勞無功地追了一段路後，只好放棄。

要是平日，要捉拿潛逃的吸血鬼罪犯，特案組可是有整整一隊人馬，配合空中支援，才能將速度奇快的吸血鬼抓拿。只可惜，Kayler並不是罪犯，Alex亦無權強行留下她問話，而今晚她們的目標，其實該是針對Root才對的……

「Hello Sweetie。」  
一把甜美的聲音在Alex身後倏地響起。

Alex轉過身來，她吃驚得瞳孔急速縮小，對方的黑影迅猛地撲上，她脖子感到閃電般刺痛。天旋地轉之下，Alex不由得眼前一黑，緊閉起眸子，只剩下對方甜美的聲音在自己耳畔纏繞留戀…

「味道真甘美，很可惜不能在床上慢慢享受你了，甜心。」

脖子一鬆，嘴唇被柔滑而靈活的舌頭撬開，Alex只覺嘴唇麻痺起來，體裡仿佛有甚麼東西被對方吸走一樣……剛才她看到對方長相時的吃驚和驚豔，對方頭髮拂過自己下巴的香氣……

這些記憶，正一點一滴地被吸走…  
是”Root”....

四周的事物仿佛被扭曲，暈眩著的Alex失去了對空間和時間的感知感，拼命頑強運作的感官，令她依稀感到對方溫柔地將渾身脫力的自己，放在硬繃繃的地面上。

「St...op...」  
Alex失去意識前，想要全盡力睜開雙眼，希望窺得始作俑者的身影，但她眼皮仍舊緊閉。

很快，她便陷入無盡的黑暗之中。

一雙纖細的手，將寫著＂Root＂字樣的簽名書簽，攝進了昏迷警探皮衣的口袋裡。

 

當Maggie處理掉纏人的Reese後，依循著酒吧後巷裡的腳印，追到小巷時，這位上任才沒幾天的特案組主管心臟幾乎嚇得停頓。

那個十分鐘前還不懷好意地，衝她耳邊低聲說話呼氣的警探，躺在地上不醒人事。

「Danvers！」  
Maggie衝到她身邊，跪在地上，小心翼翼地檢查著Alex的身體，然後才敢將她抱起，挨在自己懷裡。

「Mother Fucker！」  
抱起警探後，小巷裡陰暗的街燈正好將對方脖上的小血洞照得清清楚楚。Maggie抽出褲袋裡的電話呼救。「這裡是總局特案組Sawyer，”V-tack”！officer down！我重覆，一名警探遇襲！我需要救護車！馬上增派人手！地址天使酒吧……」

“V-tack”，這是警局裡的術語，即代表案件屬於＂Vampire attack”的性質。

掛掉電話後，Maggie焦急地用手指按在Alex手腕動脈上，她默記著對方的脈搏，對方心跳不快，手掌冰涼，血壓顯然很低，看上去被吸了不少血。

Maggie忍住不緊緊攥起拳頭，她要冷靜……  
起碼，她的部下並無即時生命危險。

但是…該死的！  
眼尖的Maggie留意到Alex嘴唇上的點點血跡。

媽的，這變態吸血鬼吸了Alex的血後，還吻了她！  
無名火起的Maggie咬緊牙關。

深呼吸一口氣後，Maggie強行壓下惱火，注意到Alex皮衣口套裡露出一截白色紙張。

Maggie將Alex身子抱高了些，好讓她騰出手來，將那張紙抽出。  
那是有獨特網狀紋路的白色細長硬挺紙張，書簽正面有血紅色的哥特字樣＂Root＂，Maggie將書簽翻轉，上面還附有一句留言……

“Now game is on.”

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara走進空無一人的衣帽間裡，沙發上有剛才Lena上台辭詞時，仍拿在手中的狹長黑色手包。很明顯，Lena下台後，有上過來二樓這裡。

「Lena…？Miss Luthor？」Kara下意識地喊起了老板的名字，意識不對後，又急忙改口。

奇怪，短短幾分鐘，Lena怎麼可能消失不見？  
難道是進去洗手間了？

Kara正想踏出衣帽間，改為搜索二樓的衛生間時，卻眼利地看到衣櫃門夾著一角黑布。  
Kara上前打開櫃門，好奇地拿出那套被夾在門邊的黑衣。  
這套黑衣大得像刻意的加大碼，類似一件斗篷，Kara試圖整理這件衣服，因為它正被胡亂地勾在衣架上，東歪西倒，突然，一個東西從斗篷裡跌出，Kara彎下腰執起。

那是一張白色面具。  
等等……

這件黑色斗篷看著像哪裡見過…？若配上這個白色面具的話……  
那天夜裡飛躍至電線杆上的人影，在Kara腦海裡再度浮現。  
Kara下意暬拎起斗篷，放在鼻下輕輕嗅著。

這陣熟悉的香水味道……

空中氣壓的流動，引起了Kara的警覺，畢竟她的職業生涯有一半時間都在空中飛翔度過。她迅速轉身，擺出防禦性的姿勢。

長髮凌亂地披在肩前的Lena，扶著那位女性吸血鬼，如同魅影般突然出現在打開的落地玻璃門前。「Kayler，傷雖然包紮好了但你需要休……」

L-Corp總裁的話，在看到拿著斗蓬和面具的Kara時，便硬生生地停頓了。  
Lena臉上的擔憂凝固起來，緩緩轉變為慌亂。那雙塗著致命般的罌粟紅唇抖了半天，都沒再吐出一個單詞。

Kara慶幸在聽到不尋常的氣壓流動時，沒有馬上職業病發作，換上Supergirl的服裝。在驚疑和氣憤的情緒下，她滿腦子都想著－－－為甚麼Lena會是名吸血鬼？既然她這麼關心素食吸血鬼與人類的和平，為甚麼還要隱瞞她的真正身份！？！？

年輕的氪星人被真相絞成一團的腦袋，很快陷入當機狀態。

那個女性吸血鬼－Kayler，鼻翼在沉默又尷尬的空氣裡輕嗅後，小臉上綻放出喜悅的光芒，她指著Kara大喊：「是你！你就是那天救了我們的Supergirl！」

Super-Girl？！？！？！？！

「你怎麼知道…？！」Kara飛快地掩住了嘴巴，馬上同步欣賞到L-Corp總裁上難得的變臉。

Lena的表情從本來的慌亂怯疚，轉變成詫異和難以置信。  
也許還有一絲的……驚喜！？

「不，我我我不是！」Kara結巴地否認，這種事她也曾經在Cat Grant眼前做過…她臉上生硬地揚起反嘲笑容，「怎麼可能，說出去都沒人相信……」

「你身上的味道，聞起來跟Supergirl的一模一樣！」Kayler掩著被繃帶包紮好的左臂，得意洋洋地轉向Lena，像頭邀功的搖尾小狗。「Lena，你招了Supergirl來當你的新助理！？」

「我…」Kara不明白眼前的吸血鬼怎會認得出她身上的氣味。  
「Lena，你…」  
Lena精心隱藏多時的身份已經暴露了。

「你你你是”Mask Lady”...？」  
「對，我是名吸血鬼，Kara。」Lena欲言又止。  
若有似無的嘆息被一陣急速的鈴聲打斷。

「Danvers Junior, 我是Sawyer，Alex昏迷進了醫院……」  
接通了來電的Kara，注定於今夜一再被重磅消息轟炸。若說前一個令人震驚得下巴掉下的真相，她還可以勉強消化的話……

Alex陷入危險的消息，是一個可以令氪星人馬上停頓呼吸的重磅通知。  
氪星人的大腦陷入可怕的沉默之中。

臉色煞白的Kara費力地回應著電話那邊焦慮的女聲。  
「哪兒…我姐姐在哪兒？！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	3. Chapter.3 Cat“Lo-lo”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、Shaw根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 沒人覺得姐姐的夢境很好玩嗎哈哈哈。  
> 其實我還沒有設置好最終的大反派，大家有意見可以提出來哈。  
> 其實我本來的梗概，真的是寫總裁很快就向kara提出約會的…現在延後再延後了。。。  
> 大家千呼萬喚的根總出場了....  
> 大家別抱太大期望，肖根我真的不會詳寫…因為太難寫了啊！  
> 你們猜下章情感進度會如何？目前maggie先單戀（。。。）  
> 好吧，先對alex有好感這點，已經很清楚了。但彼此身份上的秘密，依然是她們的阻礙。  
> btw，這章晨晨（Anny）恭喜你完成了所有迷妹的夢想。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.3 Cat“Lo-lo”  
By Fish.

從接到姐姐昏迷進了醫院的那刻起，Kara腦袋像被灌了冰塊，頭皮刺麻。  
直到此刻，Kara已經飛翔於國民城的夜空裡，感受著約七公里、並不算高的風速時，她仍然滿腦子被絞在一團的煩惱所影響。

這令她差點沒意識到氣壓的驟然改變，被一股猛烈烈風吹得身子東歪西倒。  
Supergirl降下高度，避開高氣壓後，風速才緩緩降低下來。

收起電話後，大概是Lena看到自己臉上那顯然而見的空白表情（實際上Kara是在擔心Alex），總裁連忙用一番看上去合理的解釋，試圖說服Supergirl……相信她？

「我不是想做甚麼蒙面英雄，只是剛好那天Kayler的情形很危急，我又不想用L-Corp總裁的身份出面，事後媒體反應肯定會很大，我就隨手在辦公室拿了張面具出去，希望讓那些人別再針對Kayler....」

始作俑者Kayler雖然傷了手臂，但卻悠閒地坐在沙發上，饒有興味地來回看著Kara和Lena兩人。

「我…我是被Luthor家族收養的，想必你也知道這點。」雖然Kara避開了Lena的視線，但鼻腔間，Lena身上的香水味依然縈繞不散。「我身為素食吸血鬼的這點，他們一直保護得很好，我長大的那段時間吸血鬼的各種謠言四起，大家都還是很恐懼…所以，我有著必須隱瞞的理由。」

「It’s...It has nothing to do with me, Miss Luthor.」Kara一手撐著腰，以Supergirl的姿態說著，語氣生硬。

「Kara, please...」Lena仍然喊自己”Kara”，「我希望你可以保守…」  
「我姐姐在醫院，我必須走了。」

當時的Kara也說不清楚自己內心的怒氣是來自於Alex昏迷，還是發現了Lena對自己有所隱瞞……

但到底，為甚麼自己會生氣呢？

下方醫院大樓的燈光，將年輕氪星人沉思的臉龐照出了幾分陰影。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex作了一個很奇怪的夢。

她走在Deo的實驗室裡，穿著白袍，就像Alex在這秘密部門工作似的。  
這可是Shaw一直以來的企圖，可惜Kara一直從中反對。

不消伸手推門，前方的玻璃門自動敞開，就像飛速拉近的鏡頭，Alex的視角往前湊近了病床上的人兒，那居然是Kara！

Kara在床上支起身子，對Alex甜甜地笑了，卻露出了一嘴獠牙，令Alex渾身冒汗。  
「姐！我要吃光Shaw藏在實驗室裡的牛排！」

可笑的白色餐巾下一刻就掛在她的吃貨妹妹脖上，數十盆血淋淋的牛排放在桌上，Kara不停地將鮮肉倒進嘴裡。

一言不合就衝過來掀翻桌子的Shaw出來了，氪星人和年輕特工撕打了起來。  
「住手！」Alex記得自己徒勞無功地喊了幾聲。

「交給我。」  
熟悉的聲音出現了，Alex轉頭，背著一把巨大光劍Maggie出現在門口，像絕地武士。  
Maggie抽出光劍，一刀劈開了兩人，Alex及時衝了過去阻止，兩人靠得很近很近……  
近到，Alex可以看到Maggie瞳孔裡的倒影。  
她笑了，又是那雙威脅性全無的酒渦。  
下一刻，Maggie張開嘴，伸出舌尖在她脖子上舐著。  
Alex脖子一陣酸麻。  
但Maggie嘴裡卻露出了獠牙，傻裡傻氣地朝她笑了一下。  
「Kiss kiss to you too.」  
Maggie一口咬在她的脖子上。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex是捂住了自己脖上的紗布而驚醒在病床上的。  
訓練有素的警探，在短短幾秒間從夢境回到了現實。  
沒錯，她被吸血鬼攻擊了。  
她吃力地爬起身，渾身酸痛，自己正身處被醫療儀器環繞的病房裡。  
「Alex？」  
仍然是在酒吧時的那身裝束，Maggie靠在門邊，她正將手機收在風衣口袋裡。  
但她那頭馬尾已經解開，長髮披散在肩上。  
「你怎樣了？傷口有問題？」  
Alex回過神來時，Maggie已迅速靠在床邊，皺著眉看著自己將手捂在脖子上。  
「沒…沒事。只是有少許痛。」  
「我剛通知了你妹妹, Danvers.」Maggie那好看的眉仍舊緊蹙，「攻擊你的人是Root.」  
「甚麼？」  
「她留了言，一張紙。證據已經被Anny拿回警局了。」Maggie坐在床邊的探訪椅，Alex被她盯緊著，下意識低頭一看，自己的衣物已被醫護人員換成了病號服。「我猜測，這次你也任何記憶？」

「我……」Alex滿腦子都是剛才的夢境，她努力回溯，對，她的確被人…被吸血鬼攻擊，她記得脖子的痛楚，但再之前呢……Alex搖搖頭，「我…我現在能想起的，只是Kayler跟箭般高速跳走的畫面。」

「Root湊巧出現在Kayler離開之後？之後你就被Root攻擊了？」  
Maggie敏銳地將唯一餘下的事實碎片撿起。  
Alex也沒辦法，她現在大腦一片空白。  
「就像喝醉酒斷片，我現在腦裡完全……完全想不起來當時的情形了。」  
「氣味呢？或者其他細節？Danves, 你跟那些失憶女孩不一樣，你是警探，你當時一定下意識的……」

「Alex！」  
＂旋風女孩＂－Alex的妹妹，Maggie從Alex手機通訊錄上知道她叫Kara，這個女生橫沖直撞的衝到了病房裡，大門用力地在牆上反彈著，發出不輕的聲響－－令Maggie覺得奇怪的是，她居然連氣都不喘。

Maggie默默給Alex的妹妹起了個＂旋風女孩’的代號。

「你怎樣了，傷到哪裡了，是磕到頭了，怎麼會昏迷的？咦…但你脖子上傷到了！？難道被人割傷了？」Kara像緊張大師般連珠爆發地問，同時雙手也沒閒著，摸著Alex渾身的骨頭，似是在檢查她骨頭哪兒有碎片。「我沒事，Kara，Kara，看著我，我還活著。」Alex握著妹妹火一般溫暖的手。「我只是被吸血鬼咬了…‥」

「等等，吸血鬼！？誰…」  
「很可惜，我們檢查過了，傷口上沒有DNA，跟那些失憶女孩一樣，襲擊者都對傷口進行了消毒處理。」Maggie站起身，既然對方的妹妹來了，她也不再需要陪床了。「我先…」不對，Maggie要步出病房的腳步停下「Kara, 我才剛剛給你打電話，你來得的速度…很快啊。」

「呃，我……我正好在附近。」Kara掩飾般推著從鼻樑上滑落的眼鏡，「是誰幹的？」  
「Root, 據說是……我那時候在追Kayler，那個被Mask Lady救過的吸血鬼，其實她這次又是受害者，有人在酒吧裡攻擊她，她就一溜煙地跑了，我追了上去之前……」  
「Kayler？！你你你，你們知道她叫Kayler？」  
這下子連Alex也警覺起來，但她沒作聲，她見Maggie正要開口，便打斷道。  
「嗯…但我已經不知道Root的長相，或者我被攻擊時的所有細節，她吸走了我的記憶。」

吸走了記憶？  
這點Alex居然下意識形容出來了？  
被轉移了注意的Maggie，倒是沒再追問Kara的奇怪表現，她想起的是Alex嘴上的鮮血……  
為了顧全屬下的面子，她還是別在對方妹妹面前提起，Alex可能被襲擊者＂吻＂過的事實。

「你……沒再記起其他細節？除了，你可能是被＂吸＂走了記憶。」Maggie引導地問，「對方說了些甚麼？是從天上襲擊你？背後？」

Alex剛要凝神回憶，太陽穴便猛然抽蓄刺痛，她不由得捂著頭。  
「Alex？」  
Kara連忙跟撫摸小貓般輕掃著姐姐的頭。  
「沒事吧？」

「沒…我…」  
「夠了，我想我姐姐需要休息，Detective Sawyer.」

Maggie挑起眉，看著微微慍怒的金髮＂旋風女孩＂。  
看來，她是…被討厭了啊？

「好好休息，我去辦住院手續，Danvers.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你確認－－現在就要出院？但醫生……」  
「醫生已經答應了。」

升降機門打開，Kara臭著臉推著輪椅出了電梯，跟在後面的Maggie一副無奈。  
只不過，沒有人比坐在輪椅上面的Alex覺得更無奈。

明明活動能力並無受損，但因自己的罕見受傷,而顯得殺意騰騰的Kara，硬要Alex乖乖坐上輪椅。

那也難怪……Alex入職為警探已經四年了，即使擦傷輕傷無可避免，但她的確是頭一次在昏迷的情況下，被送進醫院裡。

「Kara……輪椅要還給醫院的，我可以起來自己走。」看醫院大門近在咫尺，Alex想停下輪椅，但身後的怪力少女已經率先按住她雙手以阻止。「不，Alex！乖乖坐好，Shaw的車應該就在門外…」

Shaw？  
身後的Maggie尚無時間搞清楚妹妹口中的陌生人名是誰，就被Kara一聲驚呼嚇得注意力轉移。  
「Le...Miss Luthor！」

仍穿著一身黑色禮服的Lena Luthor，剛從醫院大門進來，站在門口處東張西望。  
「Kara！」  
年輕的總裁關切地看著坐在輪椅上的Alex。  
「這是你的姐姐？我是Lena，剛才Kara接到電話時被嚇得可是不輕……」  
意識到對方有可能暴露自己以兩分鐘飛行了足足兩公里遠來到醫院，Kara鬆開輪椅的把手，上前拉著Lena的手。  
「Miss Luthor, 你……你來這裡找我？抱歉，蒙面舞會的事我完全忘了……」  
「不要緊，你一直沒接電話，我只是想確保一切都沒問題。」Lena溫柔地一笑，Kara意識到自己拉住對方的手有點不禮貌，就訕笑著鬆開。Lena轉向Alex，禮貌地點頭。「希望你早日康復。」

「Miss Luthor, nice to meet you.」Alex主動與她握手，「我很好，是我妹妹過份緊張。」  
已淪為佈景板的Maggie，此時突然開腔。  
「Miss Luthor, this is the first time I meet you in person.」  
Maggie踏前一步，她像檢閱罪犯般從上而下，將對方掃視了一遍。  
「your smell...」

Lena不著痕跡地後退了一步。  
「是Chanel的Coco。這位…警探是？」  
「Sawyer.」

Kara的手機震動著，化解了這刻的尷尬沉默。  
「Shaw到門外了。」

趁旋風女孩沒為意，面色不善的Maggie主動接過輪椅，將Alex推出了大門，佇在原地的Kara跟Lena對視了兩秒，默契地轉身同步跟上。

醫院門外一處進入停車場的路口，停了一輛Jeep的黑色牧羊人。

「Keira！這邊！」車窗被搖下，一個看上去有中東裔血統的漂亮女人，一看到輪椅，就朝他們招手。

沒人留意到，只有Lena僵在了原地，落在眾人身後。  
「Shaw, it’s Ka-ra！」  
Kara氣呼呼地越過了推著輪椅的警探，首先打開了車門，Shaw剛剛下車，Alex已經飛快地跳了上後座，Maggie只得將輪椅收起。  
「這麼多人護送你回家啊，Alex？」  
將戴在頭頂的牛仔帽摘下，Shaw不留痕跡地看了一眼姍姍來遲的Lena，然後轉到Maggie身前。  
「NCPD？你是那個新來的主管，你剛來幾天，Alex就被人襲擊送院了啊。」

這番話令Maggie跟噎到似的，她那垂在腿側的雙拳不禁緊握。旁邊的昏黃路燈照得她麥色膚色微微漲紅。「你是誰？」  
「FBI, Sammen Shaw.」  
帽子飛快地在她手指間飛舞翻轉，她又轉帽子戴起，手指在帽簷輕點，像對站在身前的三位女士致意。  
「快上車，Keira，病人還要回家休息呢。」  
說罷，Shaw跳回上駕駛座。  
「明天見，Miss Luthor.」  
Kara朝Lena點點頭，坐進後座，關上車門。

汽車絕塵而去，Lena有些後悔追到了醫院，要說的話，其實也不是急於一時……只是她實在沒想到…

「動物血中心，是個不錯的想法，Luthor.」嘲弄般的聲音令Lena的腳步頓下來。  
總裁轉身，故意露出一抹困惑的笑容。  
「放心，我不會主動爆出你的身份，這是你的隱私，但記住，若你傷害到任何人…」  
警探盯著年輕的吸血鬼，笑容愈來愈冰冷。  
「我可不會放過你。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「脈博正常，血壓正常。」Shaw拿著一支小型電筒，照往Alex雙眼。「瞳孔正常。」

「夠了，我是被吸血而已，醫生也簽了紙讓我出院…」  
Alex無奈地被對方扶上床。  
「有些吸血鬼可通過吸血來對人類進行精神控制，還是小心為妙。」Shaw收拾著桌上的血壓儀，Kara將兩杯剛溫好的牛奶放到床旁邊的櫃子。對此Shaw翻了個白眼。「Keira，我可不是你的Alex小寶貝，沒必要給我牛奶。」

「閉嘴，Shaw。」Kara將手中杯遞給Alex，還幫Alex拉好被子，Alex摸著溫暖的杯子坐在床上，呷了一口牛奶。「謝謝，Kara。Shaw，你甚麼時候對吸血鬼的事情這麼清楚？」

「沒錯，你專長明明是外星生物學，吸血鬼的案件又跟你沒關係……要是我知道是哪個吸血鬼咬了Alex，我一定將他扔到外太空去！」  
「吸血鬼的案件跟Supergirl都沒關係。」Shaw坐在Alex卧室角落那張扶手椅上，不意外看到氪星人氣得牙癢癢的，「Alex，跟你認識了這麼多年，吸血鬼的案件我都聽了不少，耳濡目染而已。」

「說起吸血鬼，Kara，剛才Maggie說起Kayler的時候，你為甚麼反應這麼奇怪？」  
「喲，都喊對方Maggie了？」Shaw鼻子哼了一聲，Alex被她嗆得臉色不自然，「跟上司打好關係不對嗎？Sameen.」

Shaw不喜歡人家直呼她名字，即使是好朋友。  
Shaw不太喜歡那個膚色跟她接近的警探。只不過是一個到處亂吸人血，連人都沒殺的吸血鬼，居然花這麼多時間調查都還沒抓到？

可惜Deo人員不能拿著仿FBI證件去搶案子。

「那Kayler...」Kara一臉猶豫，屋裡兩個執法人員不約而同瞧出她在隱瞞些甚麼。

Shaw嘆氣，「說吧，Keira，人類到現在還沒發現你的真正身份真是奇怪，you terrible Liar.」  
Alex沒作聲，她只是牽起床邊妹妹的手。「Kara，你知道些甚麼？」

Kara抿著嘴，終於交代。  
「我…看到了Kayler，她和Lena一起回來的，原來，救了Kayler的那個Mask lady是Lena……」  
「Lena Luthor是吸血鬼？」Alex並沒太多驚訝，「難怪她這麼保護素食吸血鬼的權益。」  
「你們要保守秘密。」Kara一臉嚴肅，「她是我老板，按理說，我該保守她的秘密，但Alex你出事前是在追Kayler....我不能不告訴你Kayler的行蹤。」

「你真的一丁點記憶都沒有？」Shaw問Alex，「見鬼，這幾年已經很少有”能力吸血鬼”出來犯案了。」

＂能力吸血鬼＂，專指那些比普通吸血鬼多了一項或幾項特殊能力的吸血鬼。

「我被襲擊後的畫面，像格式化的硬盤，記憶被刪除得一乾二淨，但我到現在還記得我追Kayler時，她明明在跟我對話，但卻突然逃跑…我記得她跑之前說的話是－我身上的味道有點特別？然後她說了一聲＂糟糕＂，就跑掉了。」

「對了！」Kara另外一隻手拍在Alex身上，病號發出了一聲悶哼。「Kayler...抱歉，姐。Kayler她有特殊能力，她通過氣味認出了我是Supergirl！」

「甚麼！？」Alex和Shaw同步大喊，後者蹦一下從扶手椅上站了起來，小個子的特工眼睛裡閃著惱怒，她大聲地說，「這下子真可糟糕了！你知道你是Supergirl…」

「我就說這副眼鏡沒甚麼作用…」Alex瞄了一眼Kara，Kara正嘟起嘴裝無辜。  
「她用氣味認出我，我又沒辦法……」

「既然她可用氣味識別人的身份，那她說＂糟糕＂的意思……難道是指，她已經知道Root在附近？這才能解釋為甚麼Kayler前腳剛走，後腳Root就在我身後出現。」Alex沉思著，邊按摩著仍然隱隱作痛的太陽穴，「Kara，你說Lena和Kayler今晚一起出現的？在你公司的那個舞會上？」

「快輪到Lena宣佈舞會開場的時候，她不見了，我和Jess去找她，然後她和Kayler在二樓陽光出現，那時候Kayler的手臂都已經包紮好了。我猜Lena因為要帶她到哪裡包紮，才會在致辭後離開……」

「我知道這是個很大膽的想法，但Lena會不會是Root，或者跟Root有關？」Alex推測，「她和Kayler的關係好像很親密，」

「不…不會吧？」Kara遲疑，「她離開了才…五分鐘？十分鐘？」  
「酒吧距離你們那兒也不算遠。」  
Shaw嗤笑一聲，「Alex，你想像力太豐富了，Lena不是有動物血中心嗎，她幹嘛要去吸人血？」

屬於Deo專用的鈴聲響起，Shaw從腰間拔出電話。  
「長官，是的，收到，我和她在一起，明白。」

「警笛聲，三公里外…」Kara已經鬆開了握著姐姐的手，站了起身凝神聆聽。  
「有外星人僱傭兵打劫，走吧。」Shaw抽出腰間針對外星人專門開發的＂冰凍槍＂，手裡的美人兒發出清脆的上膛聲。  
Kara低下頭，對上了姐姐關切的眼神，氪星人輕輕在姐姐額上印上一吻。  
「Alex，不用擔心，你好好休息。」

夾雜著魅紅披風的藍色身影從卧室裡消失。

「她真的不知道你一直在查Sawyer？」Shaw走到門口，好心替Alex關燈。「明天我給你寄份文件，另外，我問了加州州警局的人，Maggie Sawyer這名字，沒有出現過在他們的紀錄上。」

陰暗的卧房只有外面客廳映照著幾分光線，Alex下意識摸上脖子上的紗布，眼神閃爍。  
「是嗎？麻煩你了…」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara和Deo特工們這晚折騰到凌晨一點，才將這班會噴火的外星罪犯關到郊外地下總部裡去。

懷著一身疲憊和饑餓，Kara也沒敢回自己公寓大吃特吃，她馬上趕回Alex的公寓，見到姐姐熟睡如嬰兒，才敢安心輕輕帶上門，窩在沙發上偷吃著Alex放在冰箱裡的雪糕。

吃著吃著，Kara乾脆將就地躺在沙發上熟睡，直到被從窗外照耀到沙發上的陽光吵醒，充沛的能量從黃色陽光裡源源不斷地輸送到她體內。

仍瞇著眼賴床（其實是沙發）的Kara聽到房裡Alex翻了個身，還含糊不清地說著夢話後，就閃身至卧室裡，叫醒好像又作了個惡夢的姐姐。

據Alex說，她又作到了自己和Shaw在Deo裡為了最後一塊牛排而大打出手。

替Alex清洗了脖子上的傷口後，Kara才施施然的飛到L-Corp一個街區以外的小巷，步行上班。

剛踏進頂層辦公室兩步，Jess便心急火瞭的領著Kara進了總裁辦公室。

「Kara到了，Miss Luthor.」  
「Thanks, Jess, have a set Kara.」繁忙的Lena僅在文件山裡抬頭對Kara輕笑了一聲，復繼續在文件上畫畫寫寫。「One minute.」  
Jess貼心地給Kara端上熱呼呼的紅茶，還加了一包糖－－才成為同事沒多久，她就已經知道Kara口味偏甜。

寂靜的環形辦公室裡，只有鋼筆在紙上刷刷書寫的聲音。

Lena低著頭專注在文件上，Kara悄悄呷茶時，在茶杯後仔細打量她。  
這天的Lena，梳了個精緻的髮髻，再次露出她那透白優美的頸項。  
Kara知道Lena那天戴上面具後，才挺身而出幫Kayler的原因，那時候小男孩已流了血，按理說，近距離走近的吸血鬼，都會忍不住露出獠牙。

只是……既然Lena一心希望改善素食吸血鬼被Anti-V群體歧視、攻擊的現狀，為甚麼她不能像其他紛紛表明吸血鬼身份的明星一樣，亮出身份？

畢竟吸血鬼又不像地球上唯二的氪星人，會惹來諸多仇家或異樣的目光，才不得不過著雙重身份的記者生活。

「Kara…Kara？」  
Lena柔和的聲音令Kara從自己的思考裡驚醒。  
「抱歉，我…我走神了。」  
「我們似乎只有早餐才有時間坐下來詳談。」Lena將裝著小鬆餅的碟推到Kara面前。「Kara，抱歉找得你這麼急，昨晚我急著來醫院找你，其實是想請你保守我的秘密。」

「你的…秘密，哦，你說…吸血鬼，嗯，是的。」  
Kara一時間難以抑制的讓血色湧上臉孔。

「我有著必須隱瞞的理由，若我的身份被外界所知道……這點會被用來作為攻擊Luthor家族的武器。」Lena褪去了笑容，輕皺著眉玩弄著她襯衫頂端的那顆沒扣起的鈕扣。

這時候，Kara注意到她肩領有根脫落的黑色髮絲，落在白色襯衫上，份外顯眼。

「但…在這年代，你也沒必要再隱瞞啊，像很多明星，你瞧Bear Page也公開了她是素食吱血鬼…」意識到Lena在等待自己的回答，Kara收回目光。

「然後她就被襲擊了。」Lena嘆了一口氣。「當然，現在有不少人類樂意支持吸血鬼的權益，但畢竟不是大多數。而且，若L-Corp形像受我拖累，董事會說不定下一刻就踢我出局，那我那些繼續幫助吸血鬼的商業計劃，就無法再推行了。」

「Lena，我明白了。」Kara低下頭來，看著杯裡紅茶冒起的白煙。「但我想你要明白，我姐姐是NCPD特案組的警探，所以昨晚我看到你和Kayler的事情…」

「我和Kayler…為甚麼要告訴你姐姐知道？」Lena並沒發怒，她只是不解。  
「昨晚我姐姐被吸血鬼襲擊，襲擊發生前，她正要追Kayler，Kayler在酒吧裡被人攻擊了，Alex只是想追出去讓她回去當人證，落案控告那個人……」

「一個吸血鬼……出現在Kayler逃跑之後？」Kara聽到Lena聲音十分冷靜，有的只是訝異，便抬起頭來，看到一道光芒似是映在Lena那漂亮的藍綠眼睛裡，說不清的聯想在Kara心底裡浮現，沒待Kara細思，Lena繼續問道，「你確定是吸血鬼？」

「Alex被吸血了，脖子上有兩個咬洞。前一陣子報紙也有報道過，一個署名”Root”的吸血鬼在犯案，也許你還記得…」Kara仔細端詳Lena，想知道她會不會知道內情。「而且，所有被Root吸過血的人都失憶了。」

「失憶？！」Lena惑然不解，「很少……現在已經很少＂能力者＂了。」

這是吸血鬼內部稱呼＂能力吸血鬼＂的說法。

「你不知道有哪個吸血鬼具有令人失憶的能力嗎？」見Lena搖頭，Kara繼續問，「那Kayler呢？我聽說NCPD的人正在全力找她的下落，說不定她會知道Alex被襲擊一案的線索。」

「她今早又走了，昨晚我明明囑咐她別亂跑，明明手臂上還有傷……」Lena歉意地說，「抱歉我不能告訴你更多，我只能告訴你，我庇護著Kayler是有原因的，有一群…或者一個人，似乎想對Kayler不利，所以她的行蹤也飄忽不定，有時候連我都不知道她去了哪兒。」

她們彼此沉默了一會兒，Kara將茶杯裡已涼掉的茶水一喝而盡，茶杯叩響了茶杯碟。  
「我很抱歉…」  
她們居然異口同聲！

Kara臉上再次浮現出尷尬的粉紅。  
「放心，Alex不會將你的身份說出去。」  
「我也不會。」Lena輕抿紅唇，暗指氪星英雄的真正身份。「我並不在意員工是不是準時上班，或者安份地待在辦公室裡，只要你將該寫的稿件和工作都辦好就行了。」

Kara推開真皮椅，用她那清澈見底的眼睛，真誠地看往Lena。  
「我曾經－－－將真實的自己埋藏了很久，直到我發現，其實每一面的自己，才是完整的我。」  
Kara俯身，手指探向Lena。  
Lena胸口明顯起伏著，她深吸了一口氣。  
「Miss Luthor，若有一天－－你公開吸血鬼的身份，說不定，那會是個正確的決定。」  
氪星人的手指捻起了Lena肩上那根髮絲，但她沒鬆開手，她指尖透過輕薄的襯衫料，感受到Lena皮膚的溫度。  
Kara視線從肩上移開，她們四目相交。  
Lena動了，她抬起右手，手指輕輕搭上Kara的。  
「Kara－－」  
再也無法忍受Lena那柔和的目光，Kara站直了身子飛快地走出了辦公室。

只剩下那根黑色髮絲在空中緩緩飄落，落在深藍色的地毯之上，與陰影融為一體。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

被強制休假的Alex，在送走吃光她冰箱裡所有雪糕的妹妹後，便百無聊賴地坐在書桌上，攤開空白的筆本記。

她努力回憶著被襲擊裡的…哪怕是一個畫面。

Alex先在筆記本上寫了幾個單詞。  
Crap、Smell....Sweet.

Kayler臨離開前的那句「Crap！」  
為甚麼Alex會覺得這很重要？

難道她的直覺準確？Kayler會不會從氣味裡，發現了另外一個吸血鬼正迅速靠近，於是下意識逃跑？

但為甚麼要逃跑？仇家？那些又不是要傷害Kayler的Anti-V分子。  
氣味……  
到底是甚麼呢？

Alex到底…當時有沒留意過Root身上的氣味？  
她煩惱地抓了抓頭髮，至於＂Sweet＂，她也不明白為甚麼自己要寫上這詞。

這時候要是有甜到膩人的雪糕那有多好…該死的Kara！

門鈴響起，Alex將叼在嘴唇上的筆擱下。

「你的快遞，Miss Danvers.」  
Alex關上門，拿著被硬紙皮信封裝著的一疊文件回到房裡，無疑，這就是昨晚Shaw所說的調查文件。

那是一份波士頓某家醫院的內部人事紀錄，Shaw在任職Deo前曾經是CIA的僱員，她仍然有關係能幫Alex調動到這些機密情報，Alex完全不覺得意外。

 

紀錄上有證件照、姓名、地址及其他相關的紀錄。  
那是Maggie Sawyer的照片，但姓名一欄卻填上了＂Flora Lima＂，職務竟然是護士！

第二份卻是一家哥譚市醫院的出生紀錄，上面記載著Maggie的全名＂Margaret Ellen Sawyer＂。  
她居然是在哥譚出生的？但卻說自己在加州長大……

這次是敲門聲打斷了Alex，她慎重地將這些機密文件收好，才去應門。門後出現的居然是氣喘噓噓的Anny。「你們……你們電梯壞得真不合時機…」

警探Anny苦著臉將外賣拎到桌上。「Kara的奪命追魂Call，一定要我在十二點前將給你的午餐送到，她說她在趕稿子，沒空過來看你。」

「我家才在五層，你爬了幾層樓梯就氣喘了？」Alex輕笑，「Anny，我得提醒你，像Sawyer 那種上司，你要是不好好將體能練上去，往後有夠你受的。」

Anny染上了Kara的惡習，輕嘟起嘴以表示不滿，但在她看到了Alex脖子上的紗布後，神情就變得凝重得多。

「我的天，Alex，你還活著…」  
「對，對的，放心。」Alex給了她一個安慰的笑容，便拿起冰可樂啜飲，「你和Sawyer查案怎樣了。」  
「她老可惡了，仿佛我那天腹瀉要你替我去酒吧，害你受傷的人是我！明明是她沒跟你一起跑去追那Kayler....那吸血鬼。」Anny氣得臉都紅了，她尷尬地拎起一個漢堡。「誰叫我那天喝了杯自制奶昔。哦，對了，我還買了盒三文魚刺身，趁著還新鮮，你趕緊吃。」  
Alex卻想將冷盤留在最後才吃，她拿起薯條送進口中「那也不是Sawyer的錯，不是誰的錯，是我沒注意到Root在我身後。」Alex從前辦案也有不少機會與吸血鬼罪正面交鋒，但沒一個像Root一樣，神出鬼沒。

可憐的Anny漢堡都沒吃完，就被上司Sawyer一通電話叫走。

吃飽了Anny帶來的漢堡和薯條，獨留了那盒三文魚刺身，放在客廳桌上。Alex回到書房，再次將筆記本，以及Shaw寄來的資料攤開，準備仔細推敲。

她的上司，為甚麼會曾經改名換姓，在波士頓當一個護士？  
Alex可不接受雙胞胎這種爛俗橋段。

突然響起的怪異咚聲從客廳傳來，Alex無聲地拉開抽屜，拎出手槍，光著腳踩在地面踏進客廳。

「喵！」  
一隻虎斑貓跳到桌上正聞著上面的三文魚刺身，她看到Alex時顯然沒被嚇一跳，出乎Alex的意料，這位不速之客並沒偷吃她的魚，反而從桌上跳了下來，竄過了她的腿間，小跑進書房裡。

Alex連忙回身，只見貓已經奔到卧室書架上的高處，巡視著Alex的書房。

「Little one, 你從哪進來的？」Alex伸手想去夠書架上的貓，貓卻順勢跳到她的肩上。向來不太習慣跟毛茸茸的動物打交道的Alex，身子頓時一僵。

貓的胡子在她脖子上輕刮，Alex吃力地保持脖子不動，下意識瞄向脖子，貓正輕聞著她的紗布。又是輕嗚一聲，貓跳到地上，再迅速跳上書桌，像女王般來回來動著巡視。

肩上的重量消失後，Alex才鬆一口氣，她瞥見貓脖子上戴著紅色脖圈。  
原來是有人養的，但Alex住在這幢公寓這麼久，從來沒聽過哪戶人家有養貓。  
難道不是鄰居的…？

Alex伸手輕掃著貓兒的背，像跟誤闖空門的偷盜賊討價還價，「乖，快點回家吧，我這裡可沒甚麼能招待你的。」

貓兒在那些堆文件上到處嗅嗅，乾脆屁股一坐，享受著Alex的撫摸，還發出了咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

Alex不由得輕笑出來，又輕搔著貓的下巴，開初貓顯得很享受，但沒過幾秒，貓就跟從夢裡驚醒一樣，一下子跳到地上，飛快地奔了出去。  
「你這小傢伙。」  
Alex追到客廳，只有陽台吹進來的風吹著門簾。

這貓……  
不會是爬了五層的樓從窗戶進來的吧？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

隔日Alex就收到了局長電話的慰問，她主動提出要回警局工作，局長除了同意，還要她早上獨自到他辦公室報道。

這可不是甚麼尋常事。

「Danvers, Sawyer她對你的工作表現很滿意。但人事部那邊通知了我，說你想要查閱Sawyer相關的職務文件？」  
「我只是想多了解我的新主管而已，局長。」  
「Well...我也跟Sawyer提起，我說想要團隊合作，成員之間最好要毫無保留，才能建立起信任。她也同意了，所以……這番話我只私下跟你和Zhang說過，Sawyer其實在加州州警局沒正式的文件紀錄，因為她有段時間被借調到FBI裡，執行聯合卧底任務，在波士頓。」

「卧底？」Alex很快壓下心底裡的疑慮，她昨天才收到Shaw的文件，今天，局長就親自澄清了她的身份問題？

 

縱使心底裡增添了幾分懷疑，但Alex仍然裝得一副毫無波瀾，順利從局長處脫身。

她回到了自己的座位，Anny還在皺眉研究著一堆現場物證報告，Alex只得也隨手拎起一份，裝作細讀，其實卻在思考別的事情。

為甚麼－－時間會如此巧合？  
Shaw不可能出賣她，難道是在打聽情報時，驚動了某些人，才令Sawyer收到消息？

「Danvers.」  
令Alex陷入苦苦思考的主人公出現在門邊，朝她打了個眼色，Alex只好到了門外，一副隨時聽從上司指示的模樣。  
「Boss? 」

「傷都好了？」Alex不希望脖子上兩個細洞被局裡所有人檢閱，所以仍然貼著紗布。  
「沒怎麼痛了。」  
「好－－今晚，今晚你有空嗎？」  
「我們要再去那個酒吧調查嗎？還是別的……」  
「不，那些Anny會去做，也時候讓她自己歷練一下。」Maggie話鋒一轉，「我是說，你今晚有沒別的安排？」  
Alex愣了一會兒才聽得出她有弦外之音。  
「沒有，Boss.」  
「今晚請你吃飯，為了你的英勇負傷，我那套剛搬去的公寓終於修好了抽油煙機－－我可很擅長下廚。」  
Alex飛快地轉動著腦子，不卑不亢的回答，「Thanks Boss, 但今晚不行，我妹妹知道我今天就復工很生氣，今晚說甚麼都要軟禁我在公寓裡，well, sister’s night.」  
Maggie僅僅輕挑起右眉作答。  
「沒事，Danvers，回去多休息，案子我們在查。」

下班前，Alex照慣例被Anny拉到更衣室裡，聽著她對新上司的種種抱怨。  
Alex突然打斷對方。  
「Anny，Sawyer請我去她公寓作客，晚餐聚會，你覺得她是甚麼意思？」  
長時間對著文件，眼睛酸澀，正在滴眼藥水的Anny激動得差點將管子插進眼球裡。  
「甚麼！！？？」Anny紅了一邊眼睛，捂著臉問。「她她她，她在約會你？我的天啊，Alex！你，你不會真的色誘她了吧？」  
「胡說八道。」Alex一掌拍在對方腦門上，輕抓著Anny過來，逼她輕仰著頭。「我看看你瞎了沒有…」

「我才沒有。」Anny一邊眼睛還在不斷流眼水，委屈地說。「Alex，吹吹。」  
其實Anny的抱怨還是有道理的，Anny的眼睛這兩天的確是因為熬夜而導致紅筋浮現。  
「別動…」她們的臉貼近著，Alex手撐開她眼皮，輕輕在上面吹著。「你最好回去熱敷……」

門呯一聲打開，兩人同時看往門口。Maggie愣著看往這兩個身體靠得極近的人，Anny才反應過來她和偶像Alex靠得有多近。  
「咳，呃，Alex在幫我看眼睛，我在滴眼藥水…」  
「你妹妹在樓下等著你，Danvers.」Maggie表情無變，但聲音已冷了幾分。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

明明前天在醫院輸過了血，但此刻回到公寓裡，Alex竟然覺得一身疲憊困倦。  
因一宗突發的火災，Kara正想給Alex溫杯牛奶，趕姐姐回床睡覺時，她卻不得不換上制服飛走出動－－Supergirl對Alex千叮萬囑，要她喝完牛奶就盡快休息。

然而，對Sawyer仍滿腹疑慮的Alex，怎會放過妹妹離開的這大好機會。Alex將鎖在書桌裡的文件翻出，繼續翻看著這些僅有的資料。

「喵。」Alex差點以為自己幻聽，她轉過身滿屋找，這才看到那隻虎斑貓不知道甚麼時候進了房，又爬上了書架同一個位置。「你是蜘蛛俠嗎？這麼喜歡爬上去……下去，乖。」Alex將貓抱了下來，這次貓倒沒掙扎避開了。

坐在客廳沙發上，Alex特意將那杯沒喝完的牛奶遞到貓面前，貓現在正乖乖窩在坐墊上。  
「我妹妹老塞我喝牛奶，我覺得這是小時候我老灌她喝牛奶的反擊，來，你要喝嗎？」

虎斑貓瞟了Alex一眼，她覺得自己被一隻貓鄙視了。貓打著無聲的吹欠，長大了嘴巴，尾巴一下一下地在Alex手臂打著拍子。

Alex很少覺得貓或狗這麼有趣，她來了興致，坐在沙發上繼續摸貓。  
果然，貓又發出了咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

「你為甚麼老咕嚕的叫？」Alex覺得很好笑，家裡沒養寵物，她也很少接觸貓或狗，小時候她的精力全都被家裡的小氪星人佔據著。「你名字就叫咕嚕嗎？」

「Alex－－－！！」Supergirl從陽台大步踏前，沒瞧到沙發上的貓，她扑到沙發上，從後緊緊抱住了Alex。「你居然還不睡？我要生氣了……那是甚麼？貓？」

「喵！」抗議的貓叫聲吸引了兩人的注意。  
輕柔的皮毛突然從Alex指尖下消失，貓跳下沙發，直直地奔往書房，Alex跟上，但房間裡的空蕩蕩，再次側面證明這隻貓大概是有跟蜘蛛俠同等能力的身手，不然牠是怎樣跳下五層樓仍然毫無髮傷的？

「哪裡來的貓？」Kara一臉疑惑，「Anny的？」  
「不，她們家養的是狗不是貓，那是隻自來貓，我也不知道是誰的－－不過我準備叫牠＂Lo-lo＂，牠喜歡咕嚕咕嚕叫。」

「我的肚子也喜歡咕嚕叫，你再不睡我就將你新買的雪糕吃光。」  
Supergirl囂張地朝Alex裝出鬼臉。  
「小壞蛋！」Alex伸出手指朝Supergirl額頭一彈，「換下這套制服！你穿著它來裝出這種鬼臉，制服都要被你蒙羞了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

古老的紙張在空氣裡發出一股霉味，Shaw又掀開下一頁，這本是撰寫吸血鬼族歷史的珍貴磚頭書。

「＂傳說，二十年前發生了最後一場吸血鬼獵人與吸血鬼貴族之間的大戰，最後一個吸血鬼貴族McGarth被滅門，據稱，流著最後貴族血液的遺孤下落不明，但吸血鬼獵人卻聲稱已將所有犯罪的吸血鬼貴族清洗完畢。＂」

輕唸著用哥特字體書寫的語句，Shaw沉思著。  
此時，一把輕柔得像羽毛的嗓音，竟悄悄靠近了Shaw的背後，害她不禁顫抖了一下。

「你是在尋找跟吸血鬼有關的書嗎？最後那三排還有很多。」  
Shaw將自己警戒心突然降低的原因，歸咎於自己手邊那杯咖啡早已見底。

這是一所售賣古老書籍的書店，近年來因生意不振，還兼營了咖啡店。  
站在Shaw面前的，是個高佻瘦弱的女孩，她朝Shaw甜美而羞澀地笑道。那把亞麻色的長髮，還有洗得發白的破爛牛仔褲，令Shaw很快得出，她只是個普通的年輕打工女孩的結論。

「謝了，再給我添一杯。」Shaw將空杯推給女孩，女孩輕傾著身，輕巧地收走馬克杯。一股若有似無的香味飄進Shaw的鼻腔－－但絕對不是香水，那並不是打工女孩負擔得來的。那是…鮮花的味道。

也許她還在花店打工？  
Shaw聯想道。

「等等。你們有沒有……關於吸血鬼獵人協會的書籍？」  
亞麻色長髮女孩聽到問題，雙手捧著馬克杯，像那些櫥窗裡無辜地捧著娃娃的模特兒，她朝Shaw輕歪著頭。  
「吸血鬼獵人…協會？我沒聽說過，不過吸血鬼獵人傳說的書倒是有幾本…啊，我有個有趣的獵人傳說，你想知道嗎？」

雖然掛著怯生生的笑容，但打工女孩卻老實不客氣地坐在了Shaw的對面。

Shaw收起了本來不耐的神色，揚了一揚眉，示意她說。  
「吸血鬼喜歡養蝙蝠來防止別人窺探領地，傳說……獵人為了破解，就馴化動物去打探吸血鬼的領地，甚至有人說，某些吸血鬼獵人擁有特殊能力，他們可以變成動物，比如貓－－偷偷潛進領地，將吸血鬼一網打盡。」

「哦，是嗎？不過，這些都只是傳說吧？」  
Shaw語氣冷淡地回答。  
「可以變身成貓，那也太誇張了，又不是哈利波特。」

「我猜，像某些能力吸血鬼一樣，獵人只是將精神暫時附身在動物之上？我記得傳說裡，德古拉也是這麼做的。」亞麻色女孩朝Shaw微笑，「我是Hannah，這麼晚還喝黑咖啡對身體不好，給你倒杯花草茶吧，my treat。」

不等Shaw抗議，女孩就帶著空杯走了。  
「花草茶…？這年頭只有老頭子才喝這種。」Shaw嘟嚷著，「…附身到動物上面？真是瘋了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	4. Chapter.4 Be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 這算得上是supercorp中心集了。  
> 希望後面可以多寫姐姐和姐婦的進展，不過本身按大綱，supercorp這對的進度都是快於sanvers的哈哈哈。  
> 感覺這張flo穿背心的圖好萬能。。。。。  
> 很難找到姐姐在劇裡發怒的表情，尤其是對住maggie....  
> 下次sanvers戲份一定寫maggie穿著禁欲西裝和馬甲去撩姐姐。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.4 Be mine  
By Fish.

黑色轎車靜靜地駛入莊園，戴著白手套的司機打開車門。  
「Thanks Reese.」  
對方隱藏在金絲眼鏡後的狹長淺色眼睛，默默斂下。他恭敬地回話：  
「明早見，Lena小姐。」  
管家Reese仍沒有回到車上，籍著夜色和門前隱約的燈光，當他看到Lena緩緩走進大門後，才安心地重啟汽車離開。

Lena疲憊的在玄關處換回了舒適的拖鞋，玄關處上還放著銀盤，上面是幾封信封。  
她將信封摞成一把，腳尖輕輕一點，以匪夷所思的速度上了二樓。  
她嗅到若有似無的動物血的味道，難道是Kayler來了？

然而，二樓盡頭的那個為朋友準備的客房裡，卻空無一人。  
她輕晃著頭，覺得有些頭暈，是因為太累，所以嗅覺出現幻覺了嗎？  
Lena唯有踱步回書房，身子陷進黑皮大椅裡的柔軟，青蔥的指尖緩緩按著太陽穴。

吸血鬼雖然睡眠時間比一般人類少，但連續工作了二十小時，即使是Lena也有些吃不消。  
更何況，她已經兩天沒喝動物血包了。

信封被Lena隨意攤在深褐色的書桌上，她閱讀了開初的兩封，都是吸血鬼友人寫來的普通問候信。即使是吸血鬼族群，知道她真正身份的人亦並不多，這兩位都是她還在倫敦時結交的、仍隱藏在人類貴族裡的同類。

他們都曉得這些信件最好別寄往友人新入主的L-Corp集團。

第三封…Lena一碰到信封時，那股面對死敵時猛然湧上的戰慄和不安，令她頭皮發麻。  
就如同前幾個晚上，在醫院裡她看到那位NCPD的Maggie Sawyer一樣。

信封封口用火漆蠟封好，上面是鮮紅色的十字架玫瑰章紋。  
Lena手指顫抖地拆開了信件。

裡面的信紙，是昂貴的，貨真價實的羊皮紙。  
信紙展開，上面只書寫著短短的兩個字。  
“STOP INTERVENE”

是吸血鬼獵人協會嗎…？  
電話鈴的驟然響起令Lena瞳孔倏地縮小，她伸手探向桌上的手機。  
她稍稍鬆了口氣，上面的來電顯示是”Kara”.

Kara....  
年輕的總裁內心嘆著氣。  
自從她的媒體部主管兼專屬助理落荒而逃後，對方都忙著採訪動物血中心裡的吸血鬼客戶，好幾天都沒出現在辦公室裡。

逃避著她。

「Kara? 」Lena攥緊了手裡的那張羊皮紙，她努力裝出聲音正常的樣子，「你找我有事？」  
電話那端傳來Kara的回答。  
「呃，抱歉這麼晚打擾你，Miss Luthor，我…」  
「這裡不是辦公室，你可以叫我Lena，Kara。」  
「嗯，啊，沒問題，Lena，是這樣的…」  
熟悉的聲音多少給了Lena一些安慰，她漸漸覺得血液重新往上湧，舒緩著全身發麻的現象。

她也該喝杯血補充一下能量了，不然身體會撐不住。

「……所以…你覺得Kayler會接受我的採訪邀請嗎？」  
「Lena？」  
「抱歉，我在聽…我……但我這幾天仍然沒她的消息。」  
Lena終於放下那張被握得皺起的信紙，她仍然握著電話，卻走向了書房裡的迷你冰箱，撕開紙包飲料，吸啜裡面鮮血的甜美。  
「她…她不會發生甚麼事嗎？」電話的那端，Kara顯得有些緊張。

這包滋補的鹿血，馬上令Lena全身溫暖起來。  
像鼻塞被舒開，她嗅覺能力終於恢復正常，除去了手上這包空掉的血飲料，Lena再次聞到了不尋常的動物血味道。

是從卧室傳來的。

「Lena？」  
她喜歡Kara叫她的名字。  
但這份喜悅被心裡同時升起的不安所掩蓋。

「不，不用擔心，Kayler和我有個…小措施，不管她去了哪裡，都會給我一個安全訊號…」  
Lena快速打開了卧室門口，濃重的血臭味道令她無法呼吸。

那可不是新鮮的血液。  
而是一群從窗口裡被丟進到白色毛毯上的腐爛蝙蝠屍體。

Lena聽到尖叫聲音，是腦海裡迴盪著的多年前的畫面嗎？  
不，是Lena自己發出了尖叫聲音。

手機咣噹一聲跌落在走廊上的硬木地板，Lena癱軟在門口，身體無法再動彈半分。  
她腦海一片空白，甚至無法意識到手機裡，仍傳來Kara擔憂的叫喚聲。  
「Lena！？發生甚麼事了？Lena！你還好嗎？」

二十年前，她也曾無助地渾身僵硬。  
被撕碎的不單止是蝙蝠屍體，還有她的親人。

「Help...help...」  
「Lena！」  
不再是話筒裡傳來的微弱呼叫，聲音來自衝破了卧室陽台方向的Supergirl。

Supergirl沒注意到卧室裡的狼籍，她只看到了房門半開著，呆滯地跪坐在門邊的Lena。

吸血鬼的嘴唇蒼白得像渾身血液都殆盡了。  
「Lena，是我，Lena！」

Kara的聲音將Lena拉回到現實裡。  
她著急得連Supergirl的服裝都沒換上，Lena恍惚地抬起頭，看到對方穿著一身可愛的碎花睡衣。

臭味終於獲得了Kara的注意，她轉過頭，緊皺著眉看往地上的那片蝙蝠屍體。  
「你沒事吧？有人進來了？」  
「我…我沒事。」

幸好剛才喝了一小包血，Lena很快在Kara的攙扶下站起身。  
「我想，這大概只是個惡作劇。」

這幾天對待她甚為冷淡，甚至可以說是故意避開自己的Kara，突然出現了在她的眼前。  
Lena一時間不敢相信。  
同時，她為為Supergirl身體的溫暖感到驚訝。  
Kara幾乎是半擁著自己，扶了她走出走廊，書房的那扇門沒緊閉，她們走了進去。  
Lena被扶到書房裡那張寬敞的沙發上，仍然瑟瑟發抖。

「我…可以，給你斟杯甚麼？熱茶？咖啡？」Kara半蹲著在Lena眼前，手放在Lena光裸的膝蓋上。Kara湛藍色般的天使眼睛裡，滿是關懷和擔憂。

Lena張了張嘴，又閉上。  
她不太想看到Kara目睹自己喝血。  
氪星英雄灸熱的體溫令Lena手反射性地顫抖了一下。  
Kara握起了Lena冰冷的手。

「不用害怕，我在。」見對方沒回應，Kara改為低聲問，「告訴我，發生了甚麼事情？」  
Lena想起那張仍癱在書桌上的信紙，她下意識瞟向書桌，Kara注意到了，Lena連忙將對方注意力挽回。「我…我想只是個，恐嚇。我剛回家，聞到了不尋常的…腐敗的血味，結果就看到……」

是個警告。

沒Lena想像中這麼容易被糊弄的氪星英雄，走到書桌邊上，手掌上驟然失去的溫暖，令Lena警醒著自己的脆弱。

Kara拎起那張信紙閱著。  
「是恐嚇信，Lena，是那班Anti-V對吧？」  
天生對於邪惡和不公感到厭惡的氪星人，臉上湧起了憤憤不平。  
「Lena，這裡不安全，他們都找上門了，難保下一次他們會埋伏襲擊你……」  
「不，這裡很安全。」Lena仍有些虛弱，沙發柔軟得她想睡著，她本來就睡眠不足，但剛受到驚嚇，她大腦仍然恐懼得全速運轉。「Kara…只要有你在。」

只要有你，我就是安全的。

Kara一臉措手不及，又開始了Danvers家擅長的顧左言他。  
「對了，Lena，我想你需要些…血的飲料？你看上去臉色很差。」  
Kara看到了書房裡的冰箱，她用眼色向Lena征詢，便打開了冰箱，拿出紙盒。

「你確定，不用先熱一下嗎？」  
Kara坐回沙發上，見Lena手腳不俐索地撕開飲管，開始啜飲。

Lena搖搖頭，將血包啜飲完畢。  
「不，Kara，我很好……多謝你剛才趕來，我沒事，至少，他們沒想要打算傷害我，你不用擔心。」

事已至此，Lena必須推開身邊的人。  
但Kara卻一反這幾天的鴕鳥態度，不依不撓地堅持自己。  
「不，Lena，我建議你報案，這班Anti-V不知道還在謀劃甚麼事情…」  
「Kara，我真的…」

看著對方真誠的美麗瞳色，Lena突然無法繼續再自欺欺人下去。  
她想拒絕她，但……  
這世上有誰能拒絕Supergirl主動伸出來的溫暖之手？

「我害怕，Kara。」  
Lena向來很討厭自己脆弱的一面被人目睹，她是個Luthor，天生就被教導，無時無刻都要以強者姿態出現，尤其她暗藏的秘密太多，她絕不容許自己被人打倒。

Kara漸漸瞪大了眼睛，然後毫不猶豫地伸手探向Lena。  
Kara摸上了Lena的眼角，溫柔地擦去了那滑落的淚水。

「Lena……」  
Kara愈靠愈近，輕輕搭上Lena的肩，將她攬了過來。  
「我…小時候經常作一個夢。」Lena靠在對方的肩上，「我父母被一群人架走，然後是鋪天蓋地的、湧來的蝙蝠朝我攻擊。」

「Lena…」Kara心疼的道。「我，我會保護你的。」  
Lena輕閉上眼睛，盡力在對方體溫的安慰下，將腦裡那些恐怖畫面趕走。

「Kara…」太久沒睡，頭上傳來的劇痛快要將Lena掩沒。但她呼吸間，都能聞到Kara身上芬香的氣息，是股令人安心的味道，是在Kara飛翔於夜空時，掠過並帶走的露水味道，帶著絲絲的草香味。「我……」

Kara關懷地低著頭看往Lena，只見對方像個孩子般嘟嚷著。  
「I‘m tired...I just wanna sleep...」

Kara讓開身子，輕柔地扶著眼皮已經闔起的Lena躺在沙發上。  
「Here you go.」  
對方死命地攥緊自己的手，氪星人下意識溫暖一笑。  
「I am here, Lena.」

直到對方黛眉輕輕鬆開，呼吸變得悠長而放鬆，Kara心頭大石才終於放下。  
但她嘴邊的淺笑很快僵著，Lena緊握著她的手後，她就再也沒法鬆開了。

至於是不願鬆開，還是真的沒辦法鬆開，Kara選擇將這問題深埋在腦海裡。  
Kara搖著頭笑，然後小心翼翼地移動著身體，以免吵醒熟睡中的Lena。

氪星人就這樣坐在地上，靠著沙發睡了一晚。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

五個小時的深度睡眠令吸血鬼很快恢復了體力，Lena很快就從睡夢裡醒來，她發現自己緊握的手掌已不知不覺鬆開，而柔軟的衣料披在身上的動作，亦令她毫無預警地張開了眼睛。

偷偷摸摸後被抓了包、紅著臉的Kara近距離與Lena對視著。  
Kara手裡仍拿著薄被的一角。

「嗨，Kara。」  
Lena突然有想吻她的衝動，這大膽的想法蹦在腦海中，但怯懦的身體，卻只容許Lena伸出手撥開Kara那緊貼在臉頰上的金色髮絲。

無論如何，今晚發生的事情，其親密度已經遠超一般才認識一個星期的上司與下屬。  
Kara幾乎是漲紅了臉，畏畏縮縮的後退。

「我……你的卧室我清理好了，現在還有點早，才凌晨四點…你…」  
「吸血鬼一般睡五個小時就充足了。」  
Lena在沙發上坐起身，感受著體力的充沛。  
「你呢？一夜都沒睡？」  
「Supergirl不是一般人，我們睡……」Kara緊張得結巴，「你知道的，曬曬太陽就好了。」  
「要來點早餐嗎？咖啡？果汁？」  
「我想，我是時候…先回去。」Kara不好意思地訕笑著，「我約了我姐姐吃早餐。」  
對方閃縮的背影重靠近著陽台，Lena瞇起眼睛，閃身走到她的背後，對方嚇得馬上轉身。  
「我想你姐姐不會是凌晨四時就起床吃早餐吧？」

「不，但她喜歡的那家面包店五點多就開門了…」  
仍然死命拿籍口來推搪。  
「你對我的廚藝沒信心嗎？」  
「我…」  
「我只是想謝謝你，陪了我一晚。」  
這次，Lena主動牽起了Kara的手。  
「希望你不會覺得我……太過膽小？」

她沒把握氪星人理不理解到她的弦外之音。  
灸熱的目光落在衣物上，仿佛要穿透到Kara藏在最底下的制服。  
Lena靠得愈來愈近，就像五小時前，Kara毫不猶豫將她從地上扶起來輕擁一樣。  
Lena的手輕搭上了Kara的腰，她鼻尖一點一點地，緩慢地傾向了Kara的耳畔。  
「Kara…」

Kara無處可躲，但她沒這心理準備，而氪星人最擅長的，是逃……  
「我好像聽到三十公里外的警笛聲我想我要先走了再見Lena！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Lena不喜歡與陌生人住在一起，偌大的莊園裡，前來打掃的仆人或園丁，基本上都是在Lena白天到公司辦公時，才會到這裡服務。

因工作關係，Lena也很少在莊園裡吃晚餐，她也用不著專門僱一位廚師，而早餐的解決，很多時，她是都直接到公司吃Jess早早起床排隊買來的窩夫或班戟。  
即使是在倫敦獨自打拼的日子裡，她也很習慣下廚了。

本來她想將久違的下廚手藝，展現在那個人看，但對方再次的落荒而逃，令Lena頓時心頭空蕩蕩的。

同時也在暗暗飄浮。起碼，Kara沒直接拒絕自己的親密。

結果，Lena搬進莊園裡的第一次下廚，奉獻了給眼前人。

「你煎的這塊班戟太甜了，Luthor.」  
Shaw將碟上的炒蛋、培根一掃而空，唯獨留著那塊只被吃了一口的班戟。  
Lena又給對方倒了一杯黑咖啡。  
「那是預調粉，我可不知道甜度跟你習慣的不一樣，Shaw，by the way，我還以為該是你親自下廚，來答謝我這位救命恩人的？」

嘴巴鼓鼓的Shaw動作一頓，抬起頭翻了個白眼。  
即使是救命恩人，她向來都不會客氣。

「幫你調查吸血鬼獵人的事，不就是在償還了嗎？」  
Shaw將桌邊的筆記推給Lena。  
「我在那該死的書店待到了凌晨一點，被逼喝了杯難喝要死的草本茶…那女人真的煩…」  
Shaw語句裡的突然一頓，Lena並沒有忽略，但見Shaw只是繼續灌喝黑咖啡，Lena亦沒心思再繼續探究這位探員的私生活。  
「辛苦你了。」  
在Shaw到達前的半小時，Lena就已經解決了早餐的需要，她愜意地呷著親自沖泡的紅茶，翻開了Shaw給的筆記。

前幾頁都是手抄的，都是關於吸血鬼獵人傳說的文字，雖然Shaw的牌氣稍稍火爆了些，但她的字跡卻毫不潦草，透著一分剛毅沉著。

Lena翻到第三頁時，看到了上面的章紋，不可思議地發出了嘶嘶的吸氣聲。

那是”十字架玫瑰”的章紋。  
原來，這是吸血鬼獵人的標誌。

「怎麼了？」Shaw放下馬克杯，警覺地問。

「沒事。」Lena鎮定的說，「對了，過兩天有個籌款舞會，我推不掉。」  
不像前幾天的動物血中心的小型舞會，作為主人家的她倒是可以避過一劫。  
「你是在邀請我嗎？我以為你應該儘量避免讓人知道你認識我。」Shaw嘲笑道，「你知道的，像Danvers她們……」

Lena嘆氣，她那天直奔醫院的舉動，現在回顧確是有些莽撞，不論是對自己還是Shaw而言。  
她並不知道Shaw居然認識Kara。

而那位警探，居然憑氣味發現了自己的身份……除了Kayler外，她是Lena認識的人中，第二位具有特別能力，但很顯然Sawyer並不是吸血鬼。  
難道她是位傳說中的獵人？

「你相信吸血鬼獵人的存在嗎，Shaw？」  
「別避開話題，Luthor，我認為你該去邀請Kara當舞伴。」Shaw狡黠地笑，「哦，不，該是Supergirl……」

Lena臉色微變。  
「果然。」Shaw雙手墊在頭後方，有些無禮的將腿搭在旁邊椅上。「我想我忘了告訴你，為了配合部門的工作，Supergirl身上可是有定位追蹤儀的。」  
「我以為，像你這種秘密部門的會更注重……合作對像的隱私？」  
Lena乾脆起身，將Shaw那份沒吃完的班戟倒進垃圾桶裡。

「我沒興趣想要知道Kara半夜來你家待到凌晨，幹了些甚麼？」Shaw懶慵慵地說，「我只想勸告你，別整天都一張禁欲臉……」  
「我們沒幹些甚麼。」Lena微紅著臉。  
「你緊張些甚麼，Kara的姐姐又不會來興師問罪。」Shaw歪頭說，「當然，那是在我告密之前……」  
「我和Kara之間沒發生甚麼事。」Lena受不住Shaw的＂唯恐天下不亂＂，「你滿意了吧？」

其實，沒發生任何事，才是Lena覺得該遺憾的吧…  
她只是，有點想吻她而已……

「隨你喜歡，請繼續否認。」  
Shaw吃飽滿足，用手背抹嘴，無視桌上的餐巾，站起身，沒半分想要答謝主人家的意思。  
「別抱怨我沒鼓勵你追尋真愛，Luthor.」

Lena手支在餐桌上思考著Shaw的話，她聽見屋外汽車引擎發動的聲音，Shaw是開車回到那個秘密基地嗎？

曾經出手相助這位探員的Lena，早知道這位朋友工作的特殊性，但她絕對沒想過，Shaw居然隸屬天天與Supergirl執行任務的秘密部門。

「huh, true love?」  
Lena沉吟地說，將Shaw的筆記本合起來。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Shaw將車停泊在L-Corp大樓之下，她沒想到剛從那位L姓朋友的莊園離開，馬上接到的案子，又兜轉回Lena身上。

準確些來說，是Anti-V組織針對L-Corp集團的示威和襲擊。  
Shaw下了車，右手伸向褲袋上的證件，那是Deo探員出外勤時均會佩戴的FBI證件。

至於為甚麼一宗尋常的案件要動用到Deo，歸根究底，都是因為那位站在大樓前廣場裡，被耀眼的太陽光照得閃閃發亮的紅藍身影。

「Supergirl。」Shaw嘴一撇，切換到工作模式，在工作的時候，她從來都不會對這位Alex的妹妹客氣。「我不記得甚麼時候L-Corp與外星人陰謀扯上了關係。」

旁邊幾位早已錄取了Supergirl口供的警員，見Shaw展示了聯邦調查探員的證件，都悻悻轉頭離去。

Supergirl那雙即使被高溫燃燒都不會破爛的長靴，激動地跺到地上，濺出地上一片水花。  
「那班可惡的Anti-V拿著水炮槍來攻擊大堂裡的職員，他們要強闖到大樓裡面！」  
Shaw瞄了一眼兩輛警車，那班滋事分子已被逐個押解上車。  
「你真的穿著這身衣服，從Luthor頂層的辦公室裡飛出來的？」  
Kara的崗位的確位於頂層……  
Supergirl無辜地盯著Shaw，「我可是有兩份工作的，Shaw，不過你放心，我特意飛到隔壁大樓裡換了衣服再衝下來的……」

「Supergirl，聽著。」被滴滴作響的電話干擾，Shaw拿起來，掃視著上面的任務指示。「外星人罪案才是我們的辦事範圍。剛收到消息，五十一街發現外星人屍體，還有個醉酒的外星人暴力拒捕，你最好過去一趟。」

得到了任務的Supergirl，就像搖著長尾巴的金毛狗，朝遠拋到空中的圓球奔去，揚著紅色的披風，一下子直飛沖天。

Shaw嘆了口氣，準備繼續交接現場的工作，卻瞥到圍觀群眾在竊竊私語。  
眼下國民城裡就吸血鬼和人類的衝突鬧得沸騰，真希望Supergirl別一頭栽進去。

即使是備受人類敬仰的英雄，也有可能有天，因為猜疑而被拉下神壇。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「我們已經有三名人證，能證實你就是當晚於動物血中心外攻擊一名吸血鬼的襲擊者，你有甚麼要辯解的？」

同時，Alex手撐在桌上，將幾張監控上含糊不清的照片甩到男子面前。

Anny端坐在疑犯的對面，開腔道，「除了襲擊罪的指控，我們還在你的公寓裡還搜出了多枝電擊槍，跟襲擊案現場的武器一致。你知不知道，在國民城，持有超過三萬伏特的電擊槍是非法的？」

男子嘲弄一笑，「我的律師呢？」  
「等他來到，我勸你最好乖乖認罪，證據確鑿，上了法庭，你一定會敗訴。」  
男子嘿嘿大笑，手扯得被銬在桌上的鐵鍊發出聲響。  
Alex和Anny互相看了一眼。

男子將手臂支在桌上，炫耀著手臂上的紋身。  
「看到了嗎？我所做的一切都是正確的！一切都是為了純淨！為了阻止這些吸血鬼入侵我們的族群！」

「不管你甚麼籍口，你仍然觸犯了法律……」Anny一激動，臉變紅了起來，但她很快止住了激烈的情緒，手按在耳上的藍芽耳機。

Anny朝Alex點點頭，走出了審訊室，取而代之的是，Maggie大步踏了進來。  
「Boss.」

「你的紋身，是在哪裡弄的？」  
Alex摸不著頭腦，但Maggie已在疑犯對面坐下。  
「Babe 我這可是吸血鬼獵人的標誌。」對方洋洋得意，「知道嗎？傳說中的獵人，都是擁有可殺死吸血鬼的特殊能力，十字架和玫瑰，都是獵人的力量源泉。」

「真的？」Maggie和藹可親地笑了起來，Alex沒瞧出她在耍甚麼把戲，但大概是玩”Good Cop”的那類方法。「那……吸血鬼獵人的武器，有甚麼呢？據我所知，要殺死一個吸血鬼，並不是這麼容易呢？」

Alex適時插入，「不會就是十字架武器和大蒜吧？」  
對方嗤笑一聲，「那都是傳統的老把戲，現在當然要用能穿透鋼板的子彈…」

「那麼你知道吸血鬼獵人協會嗎？」Maggie語調趨冷，「我看，你只不過又是個紋了身，就出來招搖撞騙的Anti-V。甚麼吸血鬼獵人…」

「我…我這紋身可是貨真價實的！」對方激動地鼓起二頭肌，「看到了嗎，紅色的紋身，這可是代表著被吸血鬼掠奪的鮮血……」

「錯了，真正的獵人紋身，應該是能發出藍色光芒的黑色紋身，而不是紅色。」Maggie鼻裡重重地哼了出聲。「等待你的律師吧，我看刑期足夠你好好在裡面蹲了，希望你的紋身在監猴裡都好使。」

出了審訊室的大門，Alex毫不吃力地追上了Maggie的腳步。  
「Boss，吸血鬼獵人是誰？你對這傳說很熟悉。」  
「只是故事裡的傳說而已。」Maggie突然停下腳步，Alex眼看就要撞在她身上，Maggie冷淡的臉孔突然煥發出微笑，她伸手截停了Alex那收制不及的腳步，一把搭在Alex肩上。「我有個線人，說在一間酒吧裡看過獨行的吸血鬼美女，說不定會是Root，要一起去嗎？今晚。」

鑑於上司微笑時的酒渦過於迷人，Alex遲鈍了好幾秒才想起要回答問題。  
「今晚？在哪？」

眼看就要成功，但Anny卻氣急敗壞地衝到了兩人面前。  
「檢…檢察官來了，拿了，拿了份認罪協議，除了可以，馬上保釋，那人居然……刑期可能減到幾個月！」

「Son of a bitch.」Alex見狀就要過去與檢察官理論，卻被Maggie拉住手臂。  
「Anny，昨天的鑑證報告，寫好了嗎？放到我桌上去。」  
Anny喘著氣，心有不甘地離開後，Maggie才繼續開口道。  
「那不是你該插手的事，Alex。」  
「為甚麼，Sawyer？」Alex微微吃驚，但她仍然沒掙脫開Maggie的手。「你知道內情？」

「那傢伙跟一個商人有點關係，而那位商人是市長上次競選的捐助者。」Maggie有些無奈，「檢察官那邊，我想市長的人出手了吧。」

「你早知道這傢伙的背景？」Alex覺得被背叛，她微微用力掙開，後退了一步。  
Maggie終於鬆開了手。  
「長官，你難道真的要放這個傢伙一馬？那人嘴裡拿著甚麼獵人傳說膜拜，實際上只是拿籍口來美化他的暴行，他－－」  
「Danvers！」Maggie警告道，「Stay away from this case. 跟這相比，尋找Root才是我們工作的重點。」  
「起碼Root並沒有拿著電擊槍或手槍來攻擊人群！」  
「對啊，她只是咬了你一口，順便吻了你消除記憶－－－」  
Maggie差點咬到了自己的舌頭，在她猛然閉上嘴的時候。

「吻了，我？」Alex茫然道。「你在說甚麼？」  
該死，她忘了Alex根本沒有那段的記憶。  
Maggie放軟了聲線。  
「聽我說，放任一個能力者在外面十分危險，也許下次，Root就要製造出命案，我們得要阻止……」  
「抱歉，長官。」Alex冷冷地回道，「也許你也是時候換個女伴，我想這也合符你的風格，不是嗎？我對酒吧裡的獵豔沒任何興趣。既然你對吸血鬼和甚麼獵人的傳說如數家珍，我想區區一個Root，應該難不到你，加州州警局的明日之星。」

Maggie垂下頭，無聲地嘆氣，她站在走廊裡看著Alex的背影離去。  
該死的Anti-V...  
是自己太急進了嗎？  
雖然進了這部門後，Alex種種對她的看不順眼，都情有可諒，但Maggie以為……經過了Root的事件後，也許Alex已經對她改觀？

還是Alex始終認為，Maggie只是個重視人類性命多於吸血鬼性命的人？  
她只不過想約Alex一次而已。

很少以追求者姿態飲恨落敗的Maggie，這次完全沒轍。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

處理完外星人案件的隔天，Kara突然被助理Jess一通電話喚回公司，那時候她正在公司的動物血中心視察，搜尋著下周的稿件題材。

「Jess？我們要去哪裡…？」  
「用餐室。」Jess飛快地踩著高跟鞋，將Kara引到頂層的北向，與總裁辦公室完全相反的方向。「Miss Luthor在等著你。」

被推到起餐室裡，一臉懵逼的Kara，在聞到食物香氣的那瞬間，就打消了內心的所有疑惑，變得神清氣爽起來。  
「請座，Kara。」Lena將桌上的平板電腦推到一旁，看上去，她是在邊處理公事，邊等候Kara。

「你，在等我，Miss Luthor?」  
「我想跟你談點公事，順便吃午餐，節省時間。」Lena撒謊起來臉都不紅，「聽Jess說，你喜歡牛排。」

看著桌上那塊散發誘人香氣的肉眼牛排，還有旁邊滿滿當當的薯條,Kara不禁眼裡發出星光。Lena低下頭，試圖掩飾自己嘴角那抹寵溺的笑。  
完全沒為意到總裁即將發起攻勢的小記者，大快朵頤起來。

在短暫的寂靜用餐時光逝去後，Lena決定開始切入主題。  
「昨天早上，你在樓下解決了我們一個麻煩，真的辛苦你了。」  
Kara用餐巾抹掉嘴唇上的牛排醬，擺著手。  
「沒事，舉手之勞。」

「還有前天晚上…」Lena故意頓了一頓，重提舊事後，Kara臉色果然變得不自然。「我平均每個月都會收到一打恐嚇信，你不用擔心。」  
見對方這麼說，Kara唯有散去臉上的憂色，打著哈哈。  
「我敢保證，若Supergirl有公共郵箱，裡面大概都會塞滿罪犯們的恐嚇信。」

「我有個不情之請，Kara，不知道你能不能幫我一個忙。」Lena下意識地揚眉，她有些心裡沒底。「不算得上是你的工作範圍，若你真的…沒空，你也可以拒絕。」  
「甚麼忙？我很樂意幫忙，是要去查探那班恐嚇你的人嗎？我想我姐姐…」  
Kara的話被打斷。  
「我想請你做我的舞伴，今晚。」

一句話，便起了令氪星人呆若木雞的效果。

Lena急忙補充，「是一個針對流浪街頭的LGBT青少年的籌款晚會，我…本想只想捐錢而不出席，但實在推不掉，而本身訂好的舞伴又臨時…」

說實話，Lena其實沒很真心真意地邀請Shaw，因為她知道對方一定會拒絕。  
不過，這主意可是Shaw出的，若Kara因此再也不理會她，Lena絕對會好好報復Shaw。

「舞伴…我…？」Kara猶豫著，「我…合適嗎？」  
「你是最合適的人選……」Lena表面不徐不疾，內心卻著急得不知道該說些甚麼，「你比我高，而我不可能帶一個比我矮的男士或者女士…」

這是甚麼門子的爛理由？

Lena深呼吸一口氣。  
「我的意思是，請成為我的舞伴，Kara，因為…我希望跟我跳舞的人是你。」  
Kara的臉紅得像桌上的番茄汁，番茄汁瓶旁邊的薯條已經被她一掃而空。  
「Will you? Be my...partner...? To the ball...」  
Lena滿懷希望地問。

「I’m glad...I can help, Miss Luthor.」  
燦然而笑的氪星人，在Lena心目中，大概是比陽光還要耀目的存在。  
即使吸血鬼從來都不喜歡陽光。  
Lena，卻是其中的異類。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

這是Kara第二次穿上L-Corp集團提供的禮服了。  
並不是說Miss Grant從前有多吝嗇，但Catco集團的業務顯然僅僅集中在媒體上，但L-Corp卻是除了以科技為核心的業務外，還擁有一系列時裝、醫療、餐飲等不同行業子公司的世界性集團。

身為記者，卻一直沒留意到這個本地時裝牌子原來已經被L-Corp收購，Kara暗暗覺得她仍有進步的空間。帶著這樣的想法，穿戴整齊好這套黑色的禮服後，披散著閃亮金髮的Kara，便習慣性地戴回那副鉛製眼鏡，步出L-Corp大門。

司機為Kara打開轎車車門，裡面十分寬敞，Lena正側坐在倚車窗而設的長型沙發，閱讀著好幾份計劃書。看到Kara踏進車門，她馬上抬起頭，直勾勾地盯住Kara。

「You are stunning, Kara.」  
「Thanks Miss Luthor.」  
Kara拘謹地坐在Lena右側的沙發上，小心翼翼，那是因為Lena穿著一身粉橘色的拖尾禮裙，她得盡量避免踩在她老板的裙子上。

Lena聽到Kara喊她姓氏，僅作一揚眉。  
「Kara，麻煩你將你公寓的地址告訴給司機，舞會完結的時候，一併送你回去。」

Kara正想回答她可以飛回去，始發現車上除了她們，還有第三個人，見狀,小記者唯有不再作拒絕。

汽車上的氣氛有些尷尬和寂靜，Lena覺得有些抱歉，她必須在到達舞會前看完這些計劃書。  
「Kara，你左手邊的箱子裡有雪糕……」

因緊張而顯得神情繃緊的氪星超級英雄，聽到食物兩個字，馬上容光煥發。

Lena不禁覺得好笑，頓時聯想起那位，亦會因為餓肚子而因脾氣善變的小個子朋友。  
噢，還是不一樣的，Kara比Shaw可愛得多了。

今夜的慈善舞會由城中另一家集團主辦，設在城東的一所博物館裡，並不對外開放，十分低調，所以她們下車的時候，並不害怕會被閃光燈所騷擾。

Lena走上通往博物館正門的長長階梯時，Kara小跑著追上，及時為Lena牽起那拖到地上的裙尾。Lena稍一側身，朝Kara甜甜地笑著。  
「你真貼心。」  
剛被香草雪糕填飽肚子的小記者，心情大好，湛藍的眼睛像夜空的星光。  
「不客氣。」

兩人步入博物館裡的主展覽館，在這裡，展品都被精心重新擺位，空出了中央一大片地方當作舞池之用，輕柔的弦樂從台側的大小提琴奏出。

「是……希臘雕塑的展廳嗎？」Kara好奇地東張西望，掃視著兩側的展品，但目光最終卻落在左方的自助餐長桌上。Lena會意地點頭。「舞會還有十分鐘才開始，Kara，你在自助餐桌那邊等我好嗎？」

幾位男女在遠處拿著雞尾酒杯朝Lena舉杯，顯然是要過來跟Lena寒喧了。  
眼裡只剩下食物的Kara，腳底抹油地溜走，直到十分鐘後，Lena款款走到她的身邊，將這位嘴角邊沾了些奶油的小記者逮走。

這時候Lena已經將拖地的裙子牽上了手腕上的銀環，以方便跳舞。  
但大腦一片空白的Kara並沒注意到這細節。

樂隊奏出圓舞曲，燈光稍稍暗下來，舞池上到處都是翩翩舞的賓客。被Lena牽手至舞池邊緣的Kara，從美食的極樂世界裡清醒，頓時醒覺－－－今晚她來是需要與老板共舞的！

Lena貼心地將Kara的手放到自己的腰上。  
「Kara，我想你會跳男步的，對嗎？」  
Kara連忙點點頭，慌張地隨著音樂而舞。  
「放輕鬆。」  
Lena雖然跳著女步，卻富有技巧地領著Kara輕舞，儘量緩下速度，好讓對方適應。  
「你跳得很不錯。」Kara牽著Lena的手，旋轉著舞伴的身子，再輕擁對方纖腰，當舞步漸入佳境後，Kara才有心思瞥往其他人，這才發現有不少賓客中，都有著以男男和女女為單位起舞的客人。

她這才鬆了一口氣。

「Kara？」Lena輕聲問，Kara回過神來，終於意識到自己和Lena的肢體距離有多近，她覺得臉上的熱度太明顯了。「抱歉，Miss Luthor.」

「I prefer you call me Lena.」Lena隨著一個右旋身，腰枝重新返到Kara手掌上。「你的掌心很溫暖。」  
見Kara只是低笑，Lena並沒放棄。  
「你今天的髮型真好看。」Lena歪著頭問，「我估計，你的那套＂衣服＂，沒法再穿在裡面了吧？」  
Kara忍住嘴角上的羞笑。  
「相信我，要是外面有甚麼突發事故，我只用花三秒，就可以出去換好衣物……」  
「我不想知道你將衣服藏哪了，應該說，我不希望你突然逃離這裡。」Lena輕仰著頭，放肆地盯著Kara的五官，還有小記者罕有地畫上的妝容。「因為，看上去會像是，你是要故意從我身邊逃離。」

「我…」  
Kara支吾了半天，沒回出一個正確單詞來。  
在舞步間，Lena又再靠近了些，令Kara不禁將手收緊了些。

彼此的身體幾乎是貼近無縫的。

「我知道為甚麼Kayler會認出你的氣味來……」Lena的氣音噴灑到Kara裸露的鎖骨上，令Kara覺得癢癢的。「你身上的味道比一般人的要甜。」

Lena指的是血液。  
Kara正巧低下頭來，迎上了昂起頭的Lena。  
「大概是因為剛剛我吃了很多蛋糕。」  
「奶油蛋糕好吃嗎？」  
「嗯！」Kara認真地應道。

可惜剛入將小記者拖進舞池時，Kara很快就將嘴角上的奶油舐走了。  
沒能嘗到奶油的味道，Lena覺得有些可惜。

「真可惜，我也想嚐嚐是甚麼味道。」Lena沒說謊，她確實餓得有些發暈，看來剛才在車上將所有雪糕讓給小助理，有些不怎麼為自己的身體著想。

但她怎麼捨得從吃得歡快的Kara裡搶吃？

「我…我該給你留些的。」Kara似是在埋怨自己對老板的不細心，輕聲嘟嚷著。

她也太沒有身為員工的自覺了，居然沒替直屬上司拿碟晚餐。  
相反，Lena卻是傑出的模範老板，不僅請她吃A級肉眼牛排，還有香草味的雪糕！說起來雪糕，她下次飛去Alex的公寓前，要記得將雪糕買回去填補，不然姐姐又該生氣了……

走神的Kara腳步一頓，錯誤地在舞步間絆到了Lena。  
Lena向前倒進Kara的懷裡，兩人停下的身影在舞池裡甚為醒目。

「抱歉！你沒事吧。」Kara有力的手掌扶著Lena，兩人從舞池裡移到展覽廳的邊緣。

Lena的身子軟得像水，玲瓏有致的身材伏在自己身上，令Kara雙手差點不知道往哪放才好，同時覺得渾身發熱。

她只好將另外一隻手放在對方光滑的背部上。

「我沒事。」Lena稍稍離開她的擁抱，朱唇微啟，淡藍綠的眼睛分明沒盯向Kara關切的眼光，而是斂下看往Kara的下巴。

Kara很快了然，她才不是在看自己的下顎…而是，看著自己的嘴唇。

「我…我太笨手笨腳了。」  
Kara下意識要與Lena拉遠距離，但未待Kara細想，Lena的身子已再度挨近。

對方傾向了Kara的肩膀，微涼的嘴唇貼近。  
Lena輕吻上Kara的脖項。

Kara像被頭上飛舞而過的小精靈定身，只剩下眼珠子溜溜地轉動。  
她低頭看往已重新站好，凝神回望她的Lena。

老天。  
氪星人內心失語。

「抱歉，我忍不住…」Lena話都沒說完，Kara臉就紅得像灌下了一瓶威士忌，並以人類肉眼可見的速度急急後退，轉身輕跑出了會場。

她…  
這是嚇跑了心愛的女孩了嗎？  
Lena落寞的默默數著手指。

這好像是第三次了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

漂亮清脆撞球聲響起，Alex重新直起身子，滿意地看著最後一個黑球打進網洞。她轉身探向放在身後的啤酒，竟忽爾瞥見坐在不遠處－－高腳椅上的Maggie。

Maggie Sawyer.  
見鬼，她坐在那裡盯著自己有多久了？！

非常不爽的Alex將球棍放回桌上，拿著啤酒，一副興師問罪的架勢走向上司。  
她可不會在這個場合叫她Boss！  
「你的球技很厲害，Danvers，噢，你換了瓶新的香水？」  
伸手不打笑臉人，更何況對方是在誇自己。Alex像被噎住，本來蘊釀好在腦海裡的挑釁語句，塞在喉嚨上。

「我…」Alex悻悻然地更改作戰方式，「Sawyer，我以為你對外星人的酒吧沒興趣？」

對的，這裡是外星人於國民城裡聚集的酒吧之一。  
跟吸血鬼族群比起來，外星人更像是少數中的少數。

Maggie挑起一邊的眉，「我挺有信心，我能在這裡找到我感興趣的人。」  
怒氣仍有餘消的Alex，對此不置可否。  
「那你不該坐在那裡盯著我打球，還是說你的魅力，對著那些外星女性毫無用武之地？」  
Alex終於找到了嘲諷的語調。  
「不，Anny告訴我你經常來這裡，我才來的。」  
Maggie將手裡的啤酒一喝而盡。  
「Another round? On me.」

聽到有人免費請喝酒的Alex Danvers，眼睛亮了起來，根本沒為意對方話裡隱藏的線索。

我感興趣的人＝因為你經常你來這裡，我才來的。

Maggie側過頭，將侍應生遞來的酒推向對方。  
不要緊，這位比她想像中要遲鈍的下屬，早晚能開竅的。  
She got all night.

一小時後。

舌頭明顯喝得有點大的Alex，有些結巴。  
「不管…不管怎樣，怎麼可能便宜他？便宜那種，那種罪犯！法律該是，一視同仁的，Sawyer，你聽清楚了沒有？」  
「可是我們是執法者，不是檢控官或法官。」Maggie手支著頭上，欣賞著Alex難得一見的激動。她嘴角露出一絲竊笑。「所以你演講了五分鐘，中心目的是……？你對我生氣嗎？Alex？」

這位喝高了的下屬沒留意到自己再次喊了她的名字。

「我當然生氣！」Alex氣呼呼的推著空酒瓶，圓桌邊緣的其他瓶子差點被推倒，Alex和Maggie眼疾手快的同時扶上歪倒的瓶身。

雙方指尖重畳在涼掉的瓶身上。

「起碼，你連阻止都沒有，都沒有去嘗試！」Alex不滿地收回了手。  
「I tried.」Maggie耐心地解釋，「但我想，在警局裡，我還是不能忤逆局長的意思。」  
「哼！」Alex冷哼了一聲，手肘雙雙支在桌上，捧著氣鼓鼓的臉。  
Maggie在享受對方生氣時的可愛臉孔。  
「那你專誠走來向我解釋些甚麼？」  
「因為，我不高興，你對我生氣？」Maggie緩緩道，觀察著Alex每個表情變化。  
對方嗤笑出聲。「你不高興嗎？我可不在乎。」

但Maggie笑容弧度卻愈大。  
「但我在乎啊。」

呯一聲！  
醉得累癱在桌上的這位下屬，似乎沒聽到Maggie最後的那句話。  
………這就有點傷到她的自尊心了，Maggie喪氣地想。

縱使身高不及對方，但Maggie仍輕易而舉地扶起了Alex走出酒吧門口。  
得益於發達的二頭肌。

酒吧位於僻靜的小街上，只要再走兩個街口，大道上就會有的士了。  
「我不用你扶我，Sawyer.」  
雖然醉得腳步不穩，但Alex意識卻清醒著。  
通常這種情況下，只消一通電話，能在一分鐘裡趕來的妹妹，完全可解決Alex的小小問題。

問題在於，Maggie不願先行離開。

聽到對方拒絕自己的陪送，Maggie內心吼叫的卻是另一套想法，若Alex以為她會放心丟下下屬，再次容許另外一個吸血鬼胡里胡塗的吻上她的心儀對像，那Alex就大錯特錯了。

「是的，有種你試試自己走一條直線，Danvers。」  
覺得自己被女性拒絕的歷史紀錄，已被下屬打破，Maggie有些自暴自棄。

執意拗氣的Alex卻掙脫開了Maggie的手，自顧的要走到對面馬路。  
「Alex！」Maggie無奈地正要追上，轟轟而至的巨響，卻令Maggie猛然認清她們眼前的處境。

Maggie在短短幾秒間加速，及時將眼看要被電單車撞倒的Alex拉回了懷裡。

轟轟聲遠去後，寂靜的街道上只剩下Maggie粗粗的喘氣聲。  
「Alex？」

對方整個人掛在Maggie身上。  
Alex嘴裡居然還在悶聲抱怨。  
「……抱起來還沒有我妹妹舒服。」  
「甚麼？！」  
「我就知道。」Alex傻氣地嘻笑著離開了她的懷抱，Maggie搞不清Alex是真的醉了，還是在借題發揮。「你想揩我油很久了，Sawyer，這可是……」Alex打了個酒嗝。「濫用職權！」

Maggie動了真怒。  
「我想揩你油還需要動用職權嗎！？還有，叫我Maggie！」  
Maggie用力將對方的腰摟腰，貼緊自己，帶動這位酒醉瘋子往前走。  
「我想你動用的是你的酒渦。」Alex借著半分酒醉，繼續不客氣地說。「我可不是那些傻姑娘們，Sawyer.」

「是的，你不傻，你只是性冷淡。」Maggie終於帶著她走到大道上，開始攔截的士。  
「我不喜歡辦公室戀愛，誰說我是性冷淡。」Alex乾脆手臂搭在Maggie肩上，重量幾乎要將Maggie壓倒。「小心我妹妹揍你。」

「我不揍平民，Danvers。」  
「她才不是。」  
Alex累得鼻尖埋在對方的脖項間。  
「你的香水沒我的好聞。」  
「好了好了，快上車。」Maggie哭笑不得的將對方塞進車廂，自己也坐了上去。

Maggie得要承認，她是頭一次遇到這麼難搞的單戀對像。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你的鑰匙，拿來，別塞進我褲袋裡，Alex，鬆手！」  
一輪混亂後，Maggie才順利打開了Alex的公寓，扶著這位一路上睡在自己腿上的下屬進了屋。

「明天你可不能報復我，這是醉酒的人的特權。」  
Alex比她想像中的要精明，睡了數十分鐘後，明顯已經酒醒的Alex，仍裝出一副酒鬼的模樣，對上司放肆起來。

這實在真不像平常的Alex Danvers.  
這也許，就是Maggie一直想要了解Alex 的另外一面。  
放肆的，張揚的她。

Maggie將Alex扶到了卧室，酒差不多完全醒掉的Alex，決心盡快趕客離開，她可不希望Maggie會看到隨時飛行而至、闖入門裡的妹妹。

「Sawyer，明天再見。」  
Alex要關上卧室的門，Maggie危險地瞇起眼睛，手扶著卧室的門。

這就想打發她離開了？

「等一下。」Maggie花了數秒來思考。她堂而皇之地踏進閨房。  
「脫鞋，躺好。」

Alex終於眼神清明起來，不再裝醉。  
她沒聽錯吧？

「我不想你待會兒被自己的嘔吐物嗆死在家裡，Alex，躺好，我才離開。」

Alex手腳仍有些不聽使喚，雖然懷著疑惑，但本來也累得想馬上上床休息的Alex，還是遵照了上司的指示。

嘴上卻不饒對方。  
「我才不會在你面前脫光。」  
「你習慣脫光來睡覺的？」Maggie反過來問，得意地扯出微笑。「我不會偷看的。」  
對方給了自己一個白眼。  
見下屬終於乖乖順從躺在床上後，Maggie才鬆開扶著對方的手。

Alex乖著睡意閉起眼睛，意識的清明，令她沒立時入睡。  
空氣靜默了一會兒，腳步聲遠離著，但緊接傳來的是水龍頭的聲音。

杯子輕落在床邊。  
「晚安。」

那隻帶著涼意的手掌撫上了自己的臉頰，Alex仍死命的不願睜開眼睛，繼續沉默。  
「晚安，Alex。」  
對方變本加厲的用指尖輕撩她額上的髮絲。

指尖有意無意的滑落，拂到Alex的嘴角之上。  
Alex心想，若不是因為對方是自己的上司，她應該會選擇睜開眼，一巴掌摑在對方臉上。

但Maggie既不是從前她在酒吧裡認識的男人，亦不是尋常的女人。  
Alex下不了手。

微涼的指尖遠離了她。  
「Maggie.」  
Alex驀然張開眼睛，她不知道為甚麼輕聲喚著，但回答她的，僅是睡房木門輕闔上的聲音。  
「Night.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

於火光熊熊的高樓裡飛翔而出，將小女孩抱到地上的Kara，沒顧得上被煙灰熏到了半張臉。趁地面上的逃生人群們和消防員響起掌聲，Supergirl便將小女孩交到救護人員的手裡後，便急速爬升，朝月色飛走。

意識到身下傳來異響的腳踏聲，Kara在空中減速，意外地看到站在樓頂上的身影。

戴著白色面具的高佻人影，仰看著飄浮於空中的自己。  
即使清楚對方的身份，但Kara仍然不敢相信。

她從容地降落在對方數步之外。  
「…是…你？」

涼風吹來，對方身上的香水味，跟一小時前舞會上的顯然一樣，即使換了裝，但香氛氣息仍然縈繞不散。

「是我。」Lena脫下了面具，穿著一身暗藍色的低調衣裳。「我在電台裡聽到Supergirl正在火災現場，所以……」

「所以我才追來。」

Kara心神不安，她知道自己該要道歉。  
「Lena，我不該……一聲不吭就走…我很…」  
「Kara。」看著被風吹動的血紅披風，Lena踏前一步，喚叫對方的名字。「別道歉，好嗎？」

Kara閉上了嘴。  
Lena不像動怒了，但她費著心思想要追來……

Kara只想逃避開去，她有股怪異的預感，若Lena今晚作出甚麼舉動……她該如何回應？  
是的，她強行忽略掉，一小時前，Lena已經作出了舉動。

「Kara，我在追你，我不想你誤會我…」  
Kara神色被不安和迷茫所混合著。  
Lena緊張地清清喉嚨，又踏前了一步。  
「我是在追求你，Kara。」

Supergirl尷尬地低下頭去。  
Kara努力地從英文詞彙裡找出單詞，她想回應。

「呃……」  
「請和我約會。請成為我的…」  
Lena緩緩走向Kara，就像剛才共舞時的近距離。

Be Mine.

她摩挲著對方臉上的煙灰，為氪星人擦乾淨了臉。  
「…成為我的約會對像…Kara，可以嗎？」

沒了眼鏡的阻擋，Lena被映在眼前的清藍眸色吸入了漩渦裡。  
Kara困惑地睜大了眼睛。  
訝異中似乎又帶著……喜悅。

是的，即使，我是吸血鬼。  
而你是氪星遺留下來的孤膽英雄。

「我喜歡你，Kara…」  
Lena聲音裡有不易察覺的顫抖。

Will you be mine?

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一步跨進八分滿的浴缸裡，身子泡著溫熱的水裡，但Alex卻絲毫沒放鬆心境。  
她拿著手機，沒要放下的意思。  
「……Kara！狗仔隊的照片登出才不到一個小時！現在才早上十點！點擊量就破萬了！你不在半小時裡飛過來向我親自解釋，我保證這條新聞馬上發到老媽那裡。那可是一個Luthor！老天，她在親你的脖子！而早幾天，你才告訴我她是個吸血鬼！」

電話裡那端的Kara正躲在公司的天台上，避開頂層辦公室裡所有人的好奇目光，聽著姐姐在電話裡的激烈質問。  
而肇事者卻帶著Jess到了城的另外一邊，出席與子公司的會議。

Kara欲哭無淚地咬著今早被專人放在辦公桌上的甜甜圈。  
這自然是Lena喚人買來的。

「Alex，你聽我說…」  
「我現在不聽！Kara，半小時，我公寓！」  
Alex氣得按掉手機，將電話放在碰不到水的地方，才重新泡到缸裡去。

她實在太生氣了。  
Kara要談戀愛，從來都不會瞞著自己，就算妹妹將單戀的心思埋在心底，但自己總是能從那張隱藏不住秘密的臉上，看著端倪的。

因為她可是該死的警探。  
這次就…怎麼她就大意了呢！在醫院的那次！Alex居然沒瞧出這位總裁緊張到追來，為的就是Kara！？

Alex半張臉沉在水裡，鼻孔用力呼出氣在水面泛出泡泡來。  
她得想好一個計策。

若這只是Luthor的一廂情願，Kara只是過於善良而無法拒絕對方的話，那麼Alex就必須出手。

必要時拉上Shaw！

神奇的喵叫聲將Alex從泡浴裡驚醒，Alex無法理解一隻會開門鎖的貓，怎麼會偏偏選擇三度闖進她的家中，還自行開了她衛生間的門。

那隻帶著虎班紋的貓，瞧Alex的眼神，反倒Alex是不速之客似的。  
「Lo-lo？」  
Alex疑惑的半站起身，這下子貓更像受驚了，牠的毛高高聳起，緊貼著牆壁。  
發出了更為淒厲的貓叫聲。

……一隻貓被自己赤身露體的畫面嚇倒了？  
Alex從來沒想過自己的性吸引力會跌到食物鏈底端。  
她用力搖頭，趕進腦裡荒唐可笑的想法。

「Lo-lo，你該不會是不怕水吧？」  
Alex試驗性地將缸裡的水花濺向地上的貓，貓兒果然更為忿怒，尖叫一聲便轉身就跑。

嗯，貓果然都是怕水的。  
Alex無趣地繼續悶在浴缸裡，繼續思考待會兒要如何拯救妹妹。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

僅穿著黑色背心的Maggie從床上猛然坐起身，鬥大的汗珠從她臉頰滑落至下巴、鎖骨，在那誘人深溝上消失。

這是她能力使用後帶來的副作用。  
Maggie坐在床上，純熟地調整著呼吸，喘氣聲在房裡漸漸低了下去。

那…真的是個震撼性的畫面。  
本來只是想查看早晨裡，那位完全酒醒後的警探身體怎樣，可沒想到會撞見對方的入浴實時現場……

Maggie閉起眼回想著畫面，雖然從貓眼裡的視角，她要比浴缸矮上半分，但當Alex下意識探起身時，隨著水花滑落，”Lo-lo”的眼睛可是實實在在地，將Alex的姣好身材瀏覽了一番。

超出了Maggie的想像範圍。  
曼妙的腰線和緊緻小腹，證明她手下的探員的訓練有素，至於那雙渾圓可愛的酥峰、修長的大腿之上的三角處……停止！Maggie及時伸手去夠旁邊的面紙，堵住了自己鼻孔裡滑落的紅色液體。

這肯定是她能力帶來的新後遺症！

「Hey, bear？」  
與自己因建立了連繫，而有心靈感應的虎班貓，這時候熟門熟路地回到了Maggie的公寓。  
她用頭頂開了睡房的門，爪子上的濕潤，已在回程的路上乾了大半分。

「幹得好，辛苦你了。」  
Bear會意地跳到角落裡的窩，不客氣地大口吃著Maggie一早預備好的三文魚罐頭。

雖然有些勞累，但仍需要準時前往警局報到的Maggie，認命地坐起身開始脫衣。

她脫掉了被汗水浸濕的背心，顯露她一身小麥色、操練有度的勁實肌肉。  
Maggie彎下腰從床下抽屜拎出毛巾，當她後腰上的紋身被窗簾透來的陽光照耀上，上面的黑色紋身發出了異樣的藍色光芒。

Maggie站直回身子，看到側身的鏡子，看著上面映出紋身。  
她嘴上的愉快微笑，突然暗淡下來。

就算將Alex成功追求上，她仍然有重秘密身份，不能向未來的愛人說破。  
年輕的獵人嘆了口氣，就像她已經將對方追到手似的。

那紋在她後腰上的”十字架玫瑰”，在她挪動身子，藏在陰影裡後，上面藍光便緩緩褪去。  
Maggie光著腳踩向浴室，嘩嘩的水聲將她滿載於腦裡的煩惱一掃而空。

從她懂事起，Maggie Sawyer就知道自己是個吸血鬼獵人。  
是價真價實的那種，不是活在傳說裡的。  
但現時她眼中的獵物，卻只有一個人類。

Alex……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	5. Chapter.5 吸血鬼獵人之刃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 我終於揭露Kayler的（一半的）身份了………  
> 因為碼字當日很餓很想吃烤鴨就夾帶私貨寫了烤鴨。。。。  
> supercorp不可描述過程請自行想像。  
> 話說，寫這篇的傲嬌姐姐和單戀窮追向警探我寫得很開心。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.5 吸血鬼獵人之刃  
By Fish.

 

早上十時十分，比Alex限定的半小時還要早，Kara一身上班的白領裝束，飛到了姐姐的公寓裡，以一份數十公里外的、Alex最愛的外帶墨西哥卷來平息她的怒火。

「那照片是狗仔隊在借題發揮，還是你們倆真的在交往的證據？」  
Alex用浴巾擦著頭髮，坐在沙發上，瞥了一眼Kara一臉討好遞來的墨西哥卷。  
「Kara，我不是你，食物收買不到我。」

Kara訕笑著放下食物，放棄喂食，決定改用百戰百勝的招數。  
「Alex……先別生氣嘛…」  
Kara坐在沙發上擠著姐姐，身子愈蹭愈近，最終氪星人滿意地挨在姐姐的肩上，聞著Alex身上那香香的沐浴味道。「Alex永遠都是香香的。」  
「不要重現你十二歲時的英文水平好嗎，Kara？」Alex熟悉這句幼年氪星人的台詞，雖然懷念，但她絕不將此表露，僅僅嘴角悄悄上揚。「快繼續交代，別轉移視線！」  
「我才沒有…」Kara咕嘀著，仍舊趴在姐姐肩上，眨巴著可憐的湛藍眼睛。「我記得Alex你說過，無論我跟甚麼人交往，只要我高興，你就不會反對的。」

Alex差點將手裡的毛巾擰斷。  
「……前提是，那至少是位人類。」  
「漂亮的吸血鬼…女性，就不行嗎？」  
「……性別不是問題，Kara。但Luthor到現在都沒有公開她是吸血鬼的身份，你難道不認為…」  
「…是Lena！」Kara臉鼓著包，從Alex身上爬起來。  
「好…是Lena，她隱瞞身份，跟你一樣都有苦衷。但跟你不同的是，你至少擁有能力，可以保護你自己，但Lena的身份若公開，對Kara Danvers的生活卻可以造成極大的影響。在Supergirl的身份以外，你還是Kara Danvers。」

Kara低著頭，昨晚答應了Lena，她自然不會反悔，氪星人極少改變自己的心意，但Alex的話，在某個角度而言，也沒有錯。

「Alex，我明白你在憂慮甚麼……但Lena她…假以時日，就像這幾年針對外星人的歧視好轉了一樣，我相信Lena到時候即使公開身份，都不會對我們的生活造成壞影響。」

「Lena跟你不一樣，她背負的可是L-Corp，是整個Luthor家族，你以為Luthor家族真的只有那位跟你堂弟交手的Lex嗎？」Alex嘆氣，「我不是想要否定你們的關係……只是，我不想你和她都受到傷害。」

「Alex，相信我，我可以處理好…這段關係。」實際上，這是一段才確立了沒十幾小時的關係。「我和Lena……我們會沒事的。」Kara深呼吸一口氣，昨晚兩人明明想將關係保密，但狗仔隊的一張相，卻馬上令這段＂辦公室戀愛＂傳遍了整個公司。

「我信任Lena，我也會用Supergirl的能力，保她周全。只要你願意支持我，Alex。」  
看到Kara臉上堅毅的神情，Alex明白氪星人是認真的，她也不再糾纏。  
「Always.」  
Alex伸出手，摸摸Kara的頭，幫她整理著那頭因飛行而散亂的髮絲。

「我就知道你最好了！」  
Kara朝Alex甜甜一笑，樂得馬上蹦到了姐姐的懷裡。  
「Aw！」小腹受到金髮腦袋攻擊，Alex發出悶哼。  
「話說回來，你衛生間裡的衣服，我聞出來味道了，是酒味吧？你昨晚又喝醉了？」  
Kara瞇著眼睛，發揮氪星人後知後覺的本性。  
「開甚麼玩笑，我從來都不喝醉的。」  
Alex白了妹妹一眼。

訓練有素的警務人員如她，即使是在酒醉的情況下，也保留著幾分清醒。  
這一切，只是她借醉意，一探新任上司脾氣的籍口而已。  
而Alex真的沒想到，Maggie並無收起早前含蓄的撩撥，反而更大膽的登堂入室，借機試探自己。

這位來歷神秘的新上司對自己，到底是虛情假意、遊戲人間，還是認真的？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Boss, 你確定你不用去看醫生嗎？」Alex怪異地瞧著上司的手忙腳亂，Maggie正尷尬地將Anny遞來的面紙塞進鼻孔裡。

十五分鐘前，本來休假的Alex，接到Anny的求助電話後，在五分鐘裡騎著電單車抵達案發現場，與在場的警察們合力，將打劫的吸血鬼繩之於法。不過，明明已經洗乾淨才出門的Alex，卻倒霉地於逮捕疑犯時，跟反抗的吸血鬼一起跌落銀行對面的噴水池裡。

濕漉漉的衣物貼緊著Alex的身體，令她玲瓏浮凸的身體曲線顯現。  
同樣趕赴現場，監督其他警員將吸血鬼疑犯押走的Maggie，很快就被Alex發現。  
這位上司正站在Alex數米外發呆。

鼻血就這樣無聲無息地，流到了Maggie嘴唇之上，站在Maggie身旁正匯報工作的Anny，自然是嚇得滿身找面紙。

「我沒事。」用面紙止住了血之後，Maggie再三揚手，拒絕Anny遞來的小熊圖案紙巾。Alex忍住想要嘲笑兩人的心情，招呼著Anny進行下一步工作。「Anny，回去給疑犯錄一份口供，若他沒律師，給他指派一位。另外，打電話通知檢察官。」

「收到了。」Anny想了一想，從衣兜裡掏出一張小名片。「我家親戚是中醫，Boss，我看你是上火了，有空你可以去調理身體。」

「上火是甚麼意思…？」Maggie下意識問，鼻腔又再度流血，Alex沒好氣的將Maggie手裡的面紙摁回她鼻下。「我猜，反正肯定不是欲火焚身的意思，在東方醫學的角度來，若吃的食物都是油炸的，身體裡的津液不足，人就會出現＂上火＂的情況，容易流鼻血或者喉嚨痛。」

Anny一臉自豪。「Alex你不愧是讀醫出身，話說回來，我親戚這家的針灸和穴位按摩你真的不想試試嗎？上周我剛跟他們學了一下，下次你可以來我家，我親自給你按……」

「Anny，今晚十點前我就要看到這宗銀行劫案的報告放在我桌上。」  
Maggie一聲下令，Anny唯有趕緊小跑溜走。

「你最好按緊。」Alex好心地手扶上Maggie的鼻樑，替她捏緊，方便止血。「不然流了一臉血，看上去人家會以為，你堂堂一名警探被疑犯毆打了。」  
「你是那名疑犯嗎？Danves？」  
剎那間，Alex憶起那位敢於一巴掌摑上去的上司前女友。  
「我怎敢揍你Boss，我還需要這份工作。」  
兩人之間的距離極近，濕溼髮絲間，Maggie出神地看著那滴滾到Alex眼睫毛上的水珠。  
Alex用力眨眨眼睛。  
「你最好再洗一個澡。」  
Maggie看著Alex皺眉，鬆開捏緊自己鼻樑的手指。  
「你怎麼知道我早上剛洗了澡？」  
「………Anny說的。」  
「哦…」Alex若有所思的盯緊Maggie的臉，Maggie尷尬的別開臉，將嘴唇上的零星血跡擦乾後，順手捏著的名片塞到下屬手裡。「你的工作結束了，繼續休假吧。」

「你還是去看看醫生的好，我懷疑你有隱疾。」  
Alex好心的回絕名片，見名片重新回到自己指間，Maggie一時間說不好對方是關心還是擠兌她。不過見Alex趕了也不跑，Maggie便轉念一問。  
「你再不回家換上乾的衣服，我怕要看醫生的人會是你。對了，我有會籍的健身中心就在對面，想要換衣服洗澡的話，到那裡最快。」  
「你…你專門去辦了張健身中心的卡？我記得你才搬來國民城不久。」  
Maggie奇怪，「我搬來第一天就辦了，難道你都不去健身室的？」  
「我習慣在家鍛練。」Alex決定接受好意。「往哪邊走？」  
「帶你免費去也行，有個條件。」Maggie露出狸貓般的笑容，笑出的酒渦令人絲毫聯想不起心機。「今晚晚餐算你的，Danvers，別忘了昨晚還是我付的出租車的錢，再加上照顧醉酒人士的服務費，我就給你一併算到晚餐裡頭吧。」  
「我甚麼時候欠你這麼多的，Sawyer？」  
Alex沒好氣的反問，但仍然順著Maggie的指路，結伴往對面的健身中心走去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

金橡木色的中式傢俱令餐廳看起來帶著一股特有的東方神秘感，再加上古樸的獸形裝飾品、以及餐廳裡佔據了半數以上的亞裔臉孔，Maggie突然有一種到達了中國旅遊的感覺。

尤其是，這間餐廳並非位於國民城裡的唐人街，而是東區上流餐廳的聚集之地。

「請慢用。」戴著高帽的中國廚師終於表演完畢，將他剛才在餐車上即場分解切片好的烤鴨片，整齊地碼地碟上，請Maggie和Alex享用。另外一位紮著馬尾的可愛亞裔女侍應生，將兩籠放著白色面皮的蒸籠上桌。

「好久沒見了，Miss Danvers.」女侍應生扭捏著，似乎有些緊張，眼珠子緊緊盯著熟練地操作著筷子的Alex，將Maggie視為空氣。「店裡新進了些桂花烏龍茶，正適合吃完烤鴨後解膩……」  
「桂花也可以喝的？甚麼飲料？」Maggie打斷。  
「當然可以，這是中國特有的花茶。」Alex將那塊白色的面皮挾到碟上，將烤鴨片挾到調料碟上。Maggie這才注意到，荼上不知道甚麼時候，放著兩盤格子調料碟，上面各放著青瓜條，一些白砂糖和醬料。「就桂花茶吧，謝謝你，Katie.」

這是中國版的沙拉嗎？

Maggie板起了警探特有的樸克牌臉孔，試圖嚇退這位一臉花癡的女侍應生。  
「不用客氣。對了，Anny也好久沒來了，她最近好嗎？」  
嚇退攻擊失敗……

「最近她也要出外勤了。」Alex用面皮將沾著調料的烤鴨片包起，送到口中，嘴巴鼓著，一臉享受，「太好吃了，放心，下周我有空我就帶Anny來。」

「請慢慢享受。」Katie滿意地離開，下一個疑問卻又暗暗在Maggie心裡冒起。  
「這家中國菜，你和Anny很常來？」

「吃吧，這頓算我的，Sawyer，照我剛剛這麼做，將烤鴨片包起來，超級好吃。半年前Anny發現了這家新開的中國菜，就帶我來了。」

Maggie自然早就從Alex的觀察裡學到如何吃這種中國烤鴨，不過她有些無奈地瞧向手邊那兩條細小棍子，有點欲哭無淚。

這算發現了Alex對中國菜的特殊興趣了，所以，這意味著自己也得學會用筷子嗎？

「你也可以用手，吃中國菜沒這麼多嚴格的禮儀規矩。」Alex見Maggie仍然不動筷，便主動將那疊面皮掀起一塊，放到Maggie手邊，示意Maggie也可以用店家貼心準備的刀叉。「試試吧，這種醬甜甜的，很好吃，哦，對了，再加上哈密瓜條！」

哈……哈密瓜！？中國的烤鴨片居然配水果一起吃？？？  
這簡直比配上水果的披薩還要詭異。

Maggie內心起滿黑線，但表面波瀾不驚，拎起叉子將鴨片放到面皮上，按Alex的建議吃著這份烤鴨。

Maggie睜大眼睛，嚼動嘴裡的甜美肉片和面皮。  
「Delicious！」

Alex一副＂我就說得沒錯吧＂的得意勁兒，與此同時，Katie將茶壺上桌，拿來了兩隻圓滾滾的中國茶杯。

見Katie仍是對Alex癡漢笑，而Alex仍無動於衷的樣子目送對方離開，Maggie忍不住再次試探她。「你好像很受女生歡迎，Danvers。」

「有嗎？」Alex後知後覺地回答，見Maggie一臉探究，她才笑了起來。「你不會是妒忌我搶你風頭吧？放心，我不會和你爭女孩的。」

………這種特有遲鈍，怎麼說呢，Maggie居然覺得有點可愛。  
蠢蠢的可愛。

「我想你不需和我爭吧？Anny不就挺好的？」  
「Anny？」Alex呷了一口茶，「那當然，她是我的小粉絲，她說是在警察學堂裡聽到我不少事跡，才執意要調來這分局的。」

她是在炫耀自己有粉絲嗎！？  
這傻瓜！

「所以呢？後來她對你展開猛烈追求了？」  
更衣室裡兩人曖昧的身影仍然在Maggie腦中揮之不去。  
「哈哈哈哈…Sawyer你不會真的以為……我和Anny是…」Alex笑得連筷子都拿歪了，「不不不，Anny和我不是這樣的關係，天啊，Maggie，你想像力真豐富。」

為對方終於又稱呼自己的名字而挑眉，Maggie默默在內心的情敵清單中，劃除一人。  
哦，別著急，清單上剛剛又添加了那位侍應生。

「看來我的下屬們之間相處得很好，你們還挺互相關心的。」  
更衣室裡，她不止一次聽到那位跑去練巴西柔術的笨拙下屬連連呼痛，最後是Alex專業地推薦了好幾款消腫的按摩藥膏給對方。又有好幾次，Alex很自然地替Anny整理翻起的衣領，這些Maggie的在眼裡。

難道那只是因為Alex跟妹妹一起長大，習慣了照顧身邊的人？

Maggie搖搖頭，決定將針對Anny的嫌疑翻篇，她主動提起另外一件事。  
「吸血鬼酒吧那邊，似乎再無關於Root的線索，我猜那傢伙平日根本不用這名字出現，再加上你，所有的受害者連她的長相都拼湊不出來，我們這是大海撈針，根本沒辦法破案。」  
「我是受害者？」Alex無奈地說，雖然不想承認，不過她的確被擊倒了。  
「除了八號法案，若國民城可以將草議中的九號法案都通過，那像今天這種吸血鬼搶劫的事件，才有方法大大減少。」

八號法案，就是俗稱的”V Law”，在這土地上，首次承認本身擁有合法居民身份的吸血鬼族群，與普通人類一樣擁有全面的憲法權利。

「那九號法案明明是猶太人法案！若將所有吸血鬼的登記強制化，吸血鬼族群還怎麼能信任政府？這是赤裸裸的監視啊。」Alex有點驚訝Maggie居然支持九號法案。  
「不，這不是歧視或者逼害，我也認同吸血鬼和人類一樣擁有同等的權利，但權利帶來義務，既然他們是守法公民，為甚麼不能公開真正的族群身份？」  
「Maggie，難道在LGBT人群裡，人們都不能擁有將性取向保密的權利嗎？這可是隱私！」  
Alex反問。  
「吸血鬼獨有的能力，可不是單單的隱私，他們比常人更有能力制造傷害，就像持有槍械一樣，所有人都得按法律來登記，受到管制。再者，九號法案若通過，可以令警方更有效查證疑犯能力和信息，幫助罪案率下降。」Maggie平心靜氣地解釋，「這和外星人登記法案是同一個道理。」  
「你說的也不是全無道理，但外星人是外來的難民，登記法案令他們擁有合法的身份，也無可厚非，但吸血鬼是本身就與人類共存於地球上的種族。」Alex仍然不讚同，「難道，像Superman和Supergirl，你都認為他們需要公開自己的身份和能力嗎？」  
「他們目前對地球而言，還不是威脅，而是秩序守護者。」  
Maggie直說直話。

「是Supergirl，快看！」其他客人此起彼落的驚呼聲打斷了兩人的爭論。  
「Supergirl……」Alex依循呼聲，看往架於牆壁上的電視。上面正播報著新聞。女主播鎮定地讀出突發新聞，「本台接獲突發消息，十分鐘前發生了一宗針對政府大樓的攻擊，趕到現場阻止暴徒的Supergirl，疑遭到對方的外星武器攻擊而從天上墜落，政府大樓外的廣場塑像受到破壞……」

「是哪種外星武器可以傷到＂鋼鐵之軀＂？」  
Maggie微微訝異，在突發新聞的衝擊過後，她回過神來，發現Alex已經繃緊了神經，放在桌上的雙拳緊攥。「Alex？」

Alex回過神來，意識到自己不自覺站起了身。  
「沒事，我……」  
Alex拿起桌上的熱毛巾擦著手，似乎在鎮定自己的情緒。  
手機響起的鈴聲令Alex無暇應對Maggie臉上的疑惑和關心。  
「Danvers，對，我……我在外面。」Alex瞥了一眼Maggie，「我明白了，我現在趕來。」  
「發生了甚麼事？」  
「我有位朋友有點急事，我得馬上趕過去，Sawyer，賬單我付好了，抱歉我要先走了。」Alex迅速拎起椅背上的外套，「明天上班見。」

「Alex…！」匆匆離去的人兒沒有給Maggie挽留的機會，Maggie平伏著內心的不甘，目送Alex離去。只剩下桌上茶水冒出的白汽，是陪伴她在飯桌上的溫暖。

過了一會兒，Maggie才無奈地嘆氣，喝了一口異常芬香的中國茶。  
她抬頭看往那不斷反覆播放Supergirl受傷的新聞。

Maggie Sawyer並不太相信巧合這回事，就像她早就料及，那位隱藏身份的總裁，當晚突然出現在醫院門口，並不是扮演一位關心下屬的老板這麼簡單。  
看到Alex妹妹牽涉進與集團總裁的桃色新聞裡，她毫不驚訝。

然而，Alex對這位氪星英雄的異樣關心，卻非比尋常。  
Alex的突然離去，與Supergirl受傷……絕對不是巧合。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「是尼亞星人前一陣子走私到地球裡的珍寶型手槍，槍裡的能量彈化學成份與氪星石有四成成份重合，這就是導致Supergirl受傷的原因。」穿著白大褂的Shaw將平板上的化學分析報告點開，一臉嚴肅的Alex接過細看。

「我以為Deo將那批手槍都截了下來？上個月Kara不是尼亞星人逮了回來嗎？」  
「人是逮了，但他們被抓前就已經將一半的貨物賣掉了。」  
Alex皺著眉抬頭，眼前玻璃窗裡就是太陽能補充室，身穿制服的Kara就躺在太陽床上熟睡。  
「她差不多該醒了…」Shaw抬手看著手錶，「進去吧，Alex。」

Alex臉色緩和了些，向好友點點頭，扭開了門鎖。太陽能床的光芒從異常璀璨的橘紅，轉為淡淡的金黃，Alex可以感受到房間的溫度正在下降。她走近床邊，輕輕撥開Kara臉上的髮絲。

Kara眉毛輕輕抖著，隨後茫然地睜開了眼。  
「Kara？」  
Alex扶著Kara從床上坐起。  
「Alex……我睡了很久？」Kara打了一個呵欠。  
「一個小時。」Shaw靠在門邊，看著房裡的姊妹。「很不幸，那班襲擊你的暴徒逃了。」  
「可惡！我記得我正準備呼出冷凍呼吸將他們冰住的……」  
「根據現場流下的血跡，我做了比對，有一份樣本跟曾被捕入獄的Anti-V成員吻合。」

「甚麼時候反吸血鬼組織也採購外星武器了？」聽到Shaw的調查報告，Alex如臨大敵，「他們升級武裝，說明他們將會有更大的動作……」  
「糟糕了！」  
Kara一個激動，差點從床上摔倒地上，幸好Alex及時拉住她。  
「怎麼了？」Alex警覺地問，同時手撫上Kara的額頭，「你哪裡不舒服？」  
「我睡了一小時？我約了Lena今晚到她莊園的，我……」

「你要去那裡？約會？」見Kara仍想下床，Alex熟練地扣住她手腕，她知道Kara不會強行用力傷到她的。「你現在這副狀態，哪裡都別想去！」

「你真的在跟Lena約會？」Shaw嘴角帶著一絲詭異的微笑，「Kara，你真的喜歡那傢伙？」  
「甚麼那個傢伙，那可是我……那可是Lena！」見妹妹坐在床上亂蹭，Alex改為扣住Kara的下巴。Kara無奈地鼓起嘴，看著欺負自己的姐姐，「Alex，放開我，我不會亂跑的。」

「我來之前給她打了電話，她知道你沒事，你不用擔心。」Alex終於捨得鬆手，變戲法似的從挎包裡拿出香噴噴的漢堡包。「我來的路上買的。」

「我餓瘋了。」Kara連忙接過漢堡喫了起來。「對了，Shaw，我記得除了Deo的員工外，像我的朋友家人……應該不需要簽署保密協議吧？你千萬別去L-Corp裡找Lena……」

「我沒這打算，我不認為Lena會是那種利用你身份的人。」Shaw一臉黑線。Alex有些奇怪。「你只見過那位總裁一次，你這麼肯定？」

「還用問？我交的朋友怎麼可能是壞人！」Kara飛快地消滅了漢堡。  
Alex輕敲Kara的頭，「吃慢點。」  
「我想，你該改口叫女朋友了。」Shaw給Alex打了個眼色，「五分鐘後才准出來，Kara。」  
Kara興致勃勃地拿起第二個漢堡，沒有為意姐姐和Shaw步出房間。

出了辦公室，Shaw將Alex領到了走廊暗處。  
「你想說些甚麼，要躲開Kara？」  
「我不是要避開她。」Shaw無奈地說。Supergirl想要偷聽誰的談話，是輕鬆不過的事情。「我只是想件事情要坦白。」  
「………你答應送我的牛排餐廳券私吞了？那幾張我準備給Kara的！」  
「不是！」Shaw頭疼地揉著太陽穴，「我早就認識Lena Luthor了！」  
「哦。」Alex鬆了一口氣，「所以呢？」  
「你不驚訝？」Shaw遲疑。  
「……在醫院那次，你們全程零交流，這很反常。還有，你剛才和Kara說的話裡，已經很明顯了吧？」Alex此時手機震動著，她低頭看了一眼短信顯示。

Maggie的短信。  
“你那位朋友的事處理好了？”

Alex放下手機，繼續問道。「只要你隱瞞的原因，不是Lena是你的前女友的話，我相信Kara不會炸毛。」

Shaw只覺得好笑。「我是不會招惹吸血鬼的，即使她們很火辣。不，只是出於我和Lena的協定，我不會主動向任何人提及我認識她而己。她曾經以吸血鬼的身份幫過我一個忙。」

「Ok, messagge received.」Alex轉身，準備回去接妹妹，卻被Shaw喊住。「等等，還有一件事，我想你應該要知道的。Lena曾經要我幫忙調查過……吸血鬼獵人的傳說。她尤其提起一個叫＂吸血鬼獵人協會＂的組織，我不知道你有沒聽說過？」

「吸血鬼……獵人…？」Alex腦裡迅速憶起那天Maggie跟她一起審問的場景。「這傳說我聽過，但並不太清楚，還有…吸血鬼獵人協會是甚麼組織？」

Shaw將衣兜裡翻出的筆記本塞給她，這是她手抄資料的副本。  
「裡面是我查到的資料，Lena似乎很擔心這組織，我想她認為這組織是真實存在的。」  
「……所以？你希望我幫助調查？」Alex摸不著頭腦。  
「Lena的事，以後可能也等同你的事，想想Kara。」Shaw聳肩，「若Lena被人盯上，Kara不會袖人旁觀的，我只是讓你早有準備。」  
「吸血鬼獵人協會……在針對Lena？難道，這組織跟現在的Anti-V組織有關？」  
Alex苦思。  
「我不知道，但我很少見到Lena如臨大敵的樣子，我想這威脅不是虛的。」Shaw若有所思，「還有那個Lena收留的Kayler，我見過她幾次，這吸血鬼沒你們想得這麼簡單。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在氪星人保姆／妹控的強勢建議下，Kara終於放棄飛回家的想法，由Alex帶她騎上電單車，一路上飛馳電掣回到公寓。

Kara其實已經在太陽床上補足不少能量了，不過坐在後座上，在緊緊圈著姐姐的溫暖細腰時，她還是忍不住在這樣的幸福裡半睡半醒。

「醒來啦。」Alex將引擎關掉，脫掉自己的頭盔後，側身給仍攬緊她腰身的妹妹敲頭，頭盔發出了清亮的響聲。

「到了，真快……」睡完一覺，神清氣爽的Kara麻利地下車，「辛苦你了Alex，你早點回去吧，明天我記得你要上早班？」

「不，我絕對要監控你今晚的狀況……」  
兩人終於回到了位於五樓的公寓裡。

「Le…Lena？」Kara扭開門鎖，發現總裁正精神奕奕的坐在自家公寓沙發上閱著文件。「回來了？你身體如何？」Lena迎了過來，朝門外的Alex友善打招呼，「嗨，Alex。」

Alex一時之間還在接受Lena登堂入室的事實。  
「啊…對了，我，我今早給Lena配了條公寓鑰匙。」Kara連忙解釋，「好了，Alex你不用擔心我，我今晚會好好休息的，你……」

「Alex，可以借一步說話嗎？」Lena見Kara一臉憂心，內心訝異，難道Kara的姐姐反對她們的戀情？但從Alex的臉色裡……她又看不出來。  
「Kara，進去休息，我很快回來陪你。」  
Lena給了氪星人一個安心的笑容。

放心，我會搞定你的姐姐的。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

兩人步行到公寓樓下，這倒不是為了逃避氪星人的偷聽，而是Alex準備回家了。  
「先至聲明，你不會干涉你和Kara的關係，只要你不會對她造成威脅。」  
明明是休假，今天東蹦西跑了一天，Alex疲累的重新跨上電單車，把玩著頭盔。  
「所以，你不用擔心……」

「放心，Alex，我對Kara是認真的。」Lena正色道，「我知道你在調查Root，我拜托了人在城裡的酒吧調查，＂青藍酒吧＂那裡，似乎有位自稱叫Root的人出現過。」

Alex有點驚訝，這位總裁動作很快……不過，至少表明了，她是站在正義的這邊。  
「謝謝，我知道了。另外，Kayler沒再和你聯繫了？」Alex將頭盔戴上，覺得這情報足夠重要到她現在馬上去拜訪上司了，即使現在是深夜十一時多了。

「沒有，但我相信她很安全。」Lena說，「祝你好運，警探，我希望吸血鬼族群裡的害群之馬早點繩之於法。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Lena？」Kara悄悄貼近了Lena的背後，後者正用鍋子煮溫著牛奶，這可是給Kara的睡前飲料。「你今晚在這裡……等了我很久了？」

「沒多久……」從女友姐姐打電話來後，她就來到這公寓等候了。對方沒說出Kara養傷的地點，這意味著，自己仍然備受對方姐姐的考驗。

Lena關掉火，轉身輕牽起Kara的手。「I am glad you are okay, Kara.」  
「只不過是小傷，全都好了。」因為牽著喜歡的人的手，Kara的心臟跳得異常地飛，嫣紅染上氪星人的臉。「Lena……」

Kara輕輕將Lena抱入懷裡，呼吸間盡是Lena身上的香氣。  
「要你擔心了。」  
「我很高興你姐姐第一時間打電話通知了我，讓我知道你的情況。」Lena輕挨在Kara的肩窩上，兩人鬆開懷抱，Lena那雙冰綠色的眸子像磁石般令Kara放不開目光。

「我喜歡你這件衣服，摸上去很舒服。」Kara瞇起眼睛笑，Lena穿的輕薄羊絨毛衣是深灰色的，襯得這位美麗的吸血鬼膚色尤其雪白。「你喜歡嗎？我給你買一件。」Lena不好意思的低下頭來淺笑，她已經很久沒這樣與愛人擁抱、對視了。

「Kara，還記得我昨晚向你提出的要求嗎？」  
「約會？」  
「嗯。」Lena重新擁緊Kara，窩在織熱的氪星人懷裡，覺得滿是心安。「來我家做個正式拜訪？我給你做一頓晚餐。」

「有牛排嗎？」Kara眼裡閃著星星，「我可以帶一套…不！兩套電影碟來，你想看甚麼？」  
「Anything.」  
Lena好笑地看著Kara孩子氣的希冀，終於完全鬆開懷抱，去理料那鍋快又涼掉的牛奶。

純白色的液體傾倒在馬克杯裡。

「喝掉。」  
「遵命。」Kara灌掉牛奶後，小心翼翼的放下杯子。「So...you wanna visit my bedroom?」  
「If you want me to stay.」Lena覺得好笑，「All you need to do is just ask me, Kara.」  
「Will you?」

Lena用行動來回答，她湊了上去，輕吻上氪星人唇邊那一圈仍未擦掉的牛奶跡。  
「The whole night, my dear.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Alex？」Maggie推開大門，委實被門後人嚇了一跳。「Maggie你……你的睡衣真特別。」雖然預料到對方很有可能已經睡了，但Alex完全沒預想過Maggie居然穿著一件只有上半截的背心當睡衣，而不是大眾型的睡衣款式。

「抱歉，你已經睡了嗎？」  
「沒……你…請先進來。」Maggie內心滿是問號，但仍按捺著內心的高興，請她進屋。「是甚麼重要的事情？」  
「我有一條關於Root的線報，Boss。」

Maggie內心那零星的希望又幻滅了，原來她這麼緊急上來，是為了談工作？

「重要得不能在電話裡說？」Maggie反過來調戲，這是因為Alex沒有說出她希望的答案。  
「我五分鐘前打過電話來，你沒接。」  
Alex進入客廳後，打量著Maggie的公寓。  
傢俱都是嶄新的，果然是剛搬來不久……

「抱歉，我手來關機了。」Maggie終於找到了那隻被遺忘在沙發上的手機。  
「線報是甚麼，Danves……」

「喵……」細小的貓叫聲吸引著Alex的注意，Maggie如臨大敵的跳起來，糟糕，她將最重要的一點忘記了！！！

Bear！

「Lolo！！」看到熟悉的貓從不知道哪裡跳上沙發，Alex驚喜地喊出她為自來貓取的名字。你怎麼在這裡……」說到一半，Alex才猛然扭頭看往已被嚇得只會定住身子，不會反應的Maggie。「牠是你養的貓！？」

「Ummm....」Maggie儘量將臉上的呆滯和心虛，化為鎮定，「是的，有甚麼問題嗎？」  
「牠……你的貓，跑來我的公寓好幾次了！」Alex一臉不可思議，那也難怪，自己騎電單車到Maggie的公寓才五分鐘左右，貓的活動范圍可以很大，她能從Maggie的家跑到自己的那街區，也不是沒可能的。「你平常都放養牠在外面跑的？」

「牠……是的。」Maggie嘆氣，「Bear, go！」  
聽話的虎斑貓順從地跑進書房，裡面是牠的領地。

平常的”Lo-lo”……該說Bear，明明更通人性，每次看到她都會很高興地小跑過來的，大概那是因為Alex喂過牠幾次三文魚的緣故…難道因為主人在，所以Lolo就不對自己親熱起來了？

Alex居然在費煞思量地研究一隻貓的行為心理。

「……那線報是，Danvers？」  
Maggie坐下，適時將下屬的注意力吸引回來，心裡暗暗鬆一口氣，希望對方不會再追問自己關於貓的事情了。

Alex只好鎮定著與Lolo重逢的情緒，坐到沙發上，與Maggie相對而坐。  
「青藍酒吧，有人說看到過一名自稱是Root的女人。」  
「沒了？」  
「明天，我會去那邊打探……」  
「不用了，明天我去核實線報就行了。反正我上次也去了另外一間酒吧查探了。」Maggie起身，準備趕人，她自認為還沒到達合適的進度，可以讓她花言巧語說服Alex留下過夜。

還是先解決Root這案子，等她將那個敢親吻自己下屬的混蛋抓到之後，Maggie就可以開始行動了。

「Alex？」Maggie正準備步往門口，卻見Alex盯著自己，她下意識低頭，悟出來她可愛的下屬盯住不放的，是自己裸露出來的腹肌。

Maggie不由得笑了起來。  
「再看下去，我可要收費了。」  
「咳，誰看你了。」Alex收回目光，裝作咳嗽，「還有，我想問一件事…關於吸血鬼獵人協會的，我記得上次審訊的時候，你提起過這組織……」  
「這只是個傳說。」Maggie否認，「我聽來的，你難道像那個Anti-V一樣，真的相信有吸血鬼獵人這傳說？」  
「但是你……」明明Maggie顯得對獵人傳說很熟悉，若只是個故事，這位上司還專門去了解幹甚麼呢？

「你還能指出真正獵人的紋身是甚麼顏色的，我還以為你專門研究，應該有些心得。」  
「我只是出於工作需要，看過一些資料，熟悉談不上。」  
「好吧……」Alex站起身，向上司告辭，「明天見，Boss。」  
Maggie將她送到門口。  
她裝作不經意地問起，「你那位朋友的事情，處理好了？」  
「對，對的。」  
Maggie點點頭，再次拋下炸彈。  
「聽說……你妹妹在跟Luthor交往？」Maggie冷不然地問。  
Alex表情微微一變。  
「抱歉，那狗仔隊的新聞今天鋪天蓋地的…」Maggie歪著頭表達自己並非故意八卦，「你是趕去處理……你妹妹的事情了？」

「咳，呃，不……」Alex簡短地回答，「不過，是的，她們是在交往。」  
「No judement, 我只是……有點擔心你妹妹會因那位總裁的名聲，而頻頻被寫進報紙。Kara她很關心你，是個好妹妹。」  
「謝謝你的關心，她會處理得來的。」Alex主動扶著公寓大門，緩緩閉合，「我妹妹能挑上的人……名聲不會差，起碼，Luthor還沒試過被前女友找上門，還被打了一巴掌，你說呢？」

Maggie的微笑僵在了嘴角。  
「晚安。」  
門倏地閉合的風吹得Maggie身子一晃。  
果然……自己又被下屬嘲諷了呢。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

即使是吸血鬼，體力也是有限的。  
Kayler的褲腳被鋒利的枝葉劃破了，雖然她熟悉地形，但就是擺脫不開身後的尾巴，而她從雲杉林裡穿梭的速度亦漸漸慢了下……

該死，這場要命的追逐，從青藍酒吧到樹林，足足有好數十公里，對方明明是人類，但為甚麼有這麼驚人的體力和速度……

對啊，吸血鬼獵人，Kayler忘了這位警探的另一重身份。  
－－從那天在酒吧裡的＂偶遇＂，她就一眼就瞧出了獵人的身份。  
不同於Lena特殊的血統能力，Kayler之所以識別到獵人的身份，乃是得益於她的個人能力。

見對方已漸漸將距離縮窄，Kayler自暴自棄地減慢速度，尋思著林中有哪處對她作戰更有利的地形。

夜幕籠罩著樹林。空地處上，猛然頓住的腳步將地上枯葉堆濺得高高的，帶著勁風與葉子磨擦的沙沙聲，後方那名獵人，終於現身。

月圓的光亮，將年輕獵人的臉孔映得清楚。  
Maggie Sawyer，冷冷地瞧向Kayler－－這位她追尋多時、消失無蹤、間接害得Alex遇襲的吸血鬼。

令Kayler稍稍鎮靜的是，獵人與自己一樣，同樣輕喘著氣。  
起碼，眼前年輕的獵人，尚未有傳說中強橫得可怕的力量。  
除去……她腰間那把別起來的短刀，隔著數米，Kayler聞到刀鞘裡散發出遠古時代吸血鬼祖先的味道。

吸血鬼的血液味道。

「你那把，就是傳中的吸血鬼獵人之刃嗎？」Kayler以輕鬆口吻調笑，神經卻高度繃緊著。

獵人之刃，可以說是吸血鬼的克星，傳說中，這可是能對吸血鬼造成永久傷害……能真正殺死吸血鬼純血貴族的武器。

「Alex遇襲那晚，你就是用這速度逃跑的？」Maggie嘴角不見笑意，眼裡沒一絲溫度。「你最好老實交代，你和那個Root的真實關係……」

「Root……」Kayler苦笑地道出”那位”的名字。「我和她一點兒關係都沒有。」

「你身上有她的味道，在酒吧裡我聞到了。」別說特定吸血鬼的味道，就算是普通吸血鬼，Maggie也能一眼識別。

再加上，那張留在Alex身上的簽名……上面的味道，是Maggie早早就牢記的。

「酒吧裡人這麼多，說不定我和她擦身而過了啊，這不代表些甚麼。」Kayler謹慎地後退一步，臉上仍然微笑。「警探，你不會是想對我濫用私刑，閉門審訊吧？」

「你騙得到其他人，騙不到我。」Maggie冷笑，「你身上的味道，除了Root，還有人血的氣味，你不是已經戒人血了嗎？怎麼，跟你的同伙一起綁走人類，大快朵頤嗎？」

「我沒有吸食人血！」微笑的面具崩坍，Kayler情緒激動。「我答應過Lena的事，不會食言……」

「交代出Root的位置，我就相信你。」Maggie緩緩從皮套裡抽出短刀。

「好多年沒出現像你一樣真正的獵人了吧？大家都還以為你們消亡在歷史之中了，你還記得那些屠殺純血貴族的往事嗎？可能你那時候你還太小了，Sawyer，也許你想要我猜猜你來自哪個家族？聽那些逃走的長老說，最後一場戰役裡，你們獵人的家族也損失了好幾個……」

「閉嘴。」Maggie握著刀柄的力道緊了幾分，「那不是屠殺，是吸血鬼純血貴族囚殺人類，獵人家族是去解放……」

「所有的貴族都罪有應得嗎？包括小孩？」  
「我不評判歷史，我只知道現在有一個奪取人類記憶的危險吸血鬼需要追捕，別消耗我的耐性，Kayler，我不想傷害你－－至少，在證實你是Root的同黨前。」

這下子輪到Kayler冷笑。  
「第一，我不是Root的同黨，第二，我真的不知道她身在何方。」  
「為甚麼當日Alex追了上去，你們明明聊得好好，又要突然逃跑？然後這麼巧合，Root就來攻擊了Alex？我不相信巧合。」  
「看到獵人，我怎麼可能不跑，警探。」Kayler停頓了好幾秒，思忖一番，終於道出，「說實話，是Root在追趕著我，我才跑，但我沒想過她會攻擊Alex。」

「為甚麼？」  
「因為……」Kayler臉色突變，「糟糕，快跑！」

「為甚麼每次見到我都要逃跑啊，親愛的妹妹。」

Kayler和Maggie同時抬頭，長得高聳入雲的杉樹頂端，一個瘦削的人影被明月映照。

是吸血鬼的血液味道！  
對方此前是遭遇過一場打鬥嗎？怎麼可能突然受傷？  
Maggie調整著手裡短刀的角度，以應付隨時的生變。

「今晚不單止獵豔失敗，就連親愛的妹妹，明知道我受傷了，都對我避之則吉，這實在很傷我的心啊！」  
Root輕輕一躍，跳到空地裡對峙中的二人中間。

亞麻色的長髮，如蜜糖色般的天真眸子，令Root看上去人畜無害。  
說道，她還朝妹妹勾起甜蜜的笑容，完全不介意將背脊要害暴露在Maggie眼前。

但Maggie並沒就此發起攻擊，即使對方看起來受了傷，她也絕對不會大意。  
Kayler後退了好幾步，拉開與姐姐的距離。

「Root……我不會跟你回去的。」  
「我知道啊。」Root如唱歌般說著，音節悅耳，「沒關係，Kayler，總有一天你會明白，人類血液才是我們吸血鬼力量的泉源。」

「既然如此，你何不將那些女孩的血液全部吸乾算了？」Maggie微微轉動刀刃，寒光閃耀著她滿是怒氣的眸子，「留下簽名，是為了向警方挑戰嗎？」

「哦……不，那是給Kayler的訊息。我是在向妹妹展現吸了人血之後的力量呢。」Root轉過身來，終於正眼瞧向Maggie。「你看，就連埋伏在警隊裡的獵人，都拿我沒辦法呢……」

鋒利的刀鋒猛然劃向空中，似乎早就預料到對方會高高躍起，彈跳力驚人的獵人在發起迅猛攻擊時，亦腳尖一點，躍至半空裡，將手裡的短刀滑往那纖細白滑的脖項……

「住手！」  
Kayler跳到Maggie背後，閃電般出手將Maggie拉後。  
格鬥經驗豐富的Maggie，輕鬆地扭身掙脫對方的糾纏，Kayler不得已鬆了手。  
「夠了，Root，你住手……！」

顧不得Kayler在自己身後，可能隨時發起攻擊，Maggie轉身正欲繼續對付Root。  
「我真討厭我們聯絡感情的過程一再被打斷，妹妹，容許我先將這獵人解決，好嗎？」  
Maggie眼角餘光瞧到Root從褲兜裡掏出些甚麼，內心暗道不好！

她加速腳步，伸長手臂，手裡的獵人之刃眼看就要劃到對方的身體。  
Root往地上投了甚麼，如霧般的粉未於空中爆開。

Maggie猛喝一聲，刀刃如願地在自己身體不受控制傾倒的那刻，切開了後退不及的吸血鬼手臂上的皮膚。

「Root……不，Sawyer！」

具有迷暈性的粉未令Maggie各種五官迅速遲鈍起來，但獵人的血液在她體裡沸騰，她單憑意志，死命地在枯葉堆上撐起身子。

「Root，放開她！」  
後脖子上的重擊，令Maggie真正昏倒過去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

幾乎是同一時刻，Alex有點不耐煩的一再撥打上司的號碼。

難道……她跟昨晚一樣，手機又關機了？  
但現在才晚上十時許……還是，自己又要造訪Maggie的公寓？

與青藍酒吧一街之隔的酒店外，幾輛警車將門口包圍得密不透風。  
Alex將目光投向坐在救護車上的好友，正轉動著腦袋，要怎樣說服這樣自尊心極高的秘密部門特工，接受他們警局的全天候保護呢？

畢竟，現在Shaw是唯一曾目擊過Root、而記憶無被消除的人了。  
Anny將證物袋遞給Shaw，Shaw面無表情地將腰間裡那把Deo配備的手槍抽出，放入袋中。

程序她是再清楚不過的了。  
「M1911，A1型，11.43毫米口徑，開了一發。」  
Shaw朝Anny報告著，Anny將已經是證物的手槍裝好。  
「收到了，Agent Shaw。」

見Shaw百無聊賴的繼續坐在車尾，朝自己投向目光，Alex終於放棄將上司抓到現場的目標。

又一次的撥號音中斷，留言信箱的人工女聲響起……  
Alex按鍵，開始留言。  
「Boss，我是Danvers.請儘快趕回警局，有一位FBI探員遇上了Root，她與對方駁火，但Root逃走了……在她還沒來得及對探員實施記憶消除前－－她馬上就能做出Root的人像拼圖！請馬上回覆我。」

「跟我們回警局吧，Shaw。」  
Alex步往救護車，實際上Shaw毫無髮傷，救護車叫來，只不過是純粹報案者聽到槍聲時，指揮中心必要的現場配置而已。

「那該死的女孩，我在書店裡看過她，那店叫……」

Anny匆忙的從酒吧門口奔出。  
「Alex－－Alex！鑑證人員在地毯上發現血跡！」

「肯定是她的。」Alex與Shaw相視。  
「這下子可好玩了……」Shaw嘴角泛起冷笑，「你那位上司呢？將Root親自抓拿，這場好戲她可不能錯過。」

「先到警局，她隨後就會到。」Alex看往天空突然降起的毛毛細雨，連忙招呼著Anny，和Shaw一起上了警車。

細雨飄蕩在國民城的上空。  
遠在郊野之外，雨粉沖涮著林中葉尖，響起沙沙般的催眠音調。

雨點一滴一滴地，將伏在林中空地上的Maggie臉頰打濕。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	6. Chapter.6 氪星人之血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 久違了，各位。  
> 肖根出場。  
> 補充說明，第六章這章是一直在倒敘的。  
> 結尾是給晨晨的彩蛋。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.6 氪星人之血  
By Fish.

汗水浸濕了Maggie的髮絲，黏稠的體液令Maggie與身下人愈發覺得滾燙、發熱。  
Maggie傾下身，給了身下人一個親吻，對方的臉頰滑滑的，看起來像潔白的大理石。  
她再度專注於手指肌肉上的繃緊，這引來了她愛人的輕聲細語。  
Alex。  
「Sawyer…」  
Alex眼睛迷濛，長時間的肌膚相觸、體溫升溫、熾熱空氣裡的荷爾蒙……這令她本來晢白的肌膚，漫出了一片又一片的嫣紅。

Maggie壞心思的加重力道，對方仰起頭來，她借機用嘴唇輕輕擦向對方線條優美的脖項。

上面的大動脈滾燙著，訴說著人類血液的溫度。  
Maggie弓起身子，低頭傾向那一雙早已裸露在空氣中的峰巒。  
鼻尖、舌尖，一點一滴地勾勒著聳高山脈的脊巒。

「Sawyer…」  
「Call me Maggie.」  
「Yes, Boss.」  
Maggie不滿的抬頭，親吻著對方迎上來的蜜唇，享受著唇間裡，Alex的碎碎嗯哼。

她時不時加快，又突然緩下速度，耐心地探索著愛人的每寸隱秘和敏感，感受著對方傳來的顫抖。

她可以這樣一輩子。

快感和溫度慢慢從空氣中褪去，Maggie側躺在Alex的身邊，半撐起身子，重新恢復乾爽的手指，輕捻起對方的髮絲玩弄著。

對方不安份的手，軟綿綿的攀上自己的腰身，輕輕撫著。

「This is cool.」  
「Really?」

Maggie內心得意洋洋。  
「No, I mean this.」

Maggie順著Alex的視線往下看。  
明明沒有陽光，但那朵嬌艷的玫瑰卻發出詭異的藍光。  
十字架的紋路沿著發亮的玫瑰，也漸漸發出星星之光。

「你是一名獵人。」  
Maggie想扯起被子遮住她勁實的腰身，但為時已晚。  
Alex的手指按了上去，這令Maggie的紋身突然泛起一陣刺痛。

那代表著她身份的、割捨不去的紋身。  
「這就是你的詛咒嗎？」  
「不…！我不想的，我不想騙你的，Alex…」  
「你居然癡心妄想…想得到我的愛啊，獵人。」  
Alex看上去一點兒都不生氣，她笑得很甜美。  
Maggie內心突然充滿悲傷。

「我沒資格嗎…為甚麼我必須背負著這些…」  
「因為那是你祖先的血債。」  
Alex盈盈一笑，然後露出了嘴裡的尖牙，溫柔的、用力地咬穿了Maggie的肩膀。

於暖黃吊燈的光芒之下，Maggie猛然睜開了眼睛！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Shaw發誓，她之所以再次踏入這家書店，並不是為了看到那名叫Hannah的打工女孩蠢兮兮的笑容。只是剛好附近有賣咖啡的店，只剩下這家書店還在深夜營業而已。

「我要的是黑咖啡。」Shaw面無表情地將杯子推了回去，這杯卡布奇諾上面居然有一個心形的拉花。

Shaw一點兒都不喜歡在晚上吸收高脂肪的牛奶和糖份。  
「黑咖啡對身體不好。」Hannah笑著，馬上又嘟起嘴來以示不滿。「好吧，顧客是上帝。」

那杯看起來正常得來的黑咖啡，終於端到Shaw面前。  
外面的微雨令Shaw打消了將咖啡外賣帶走的念頭。  
只是一杯咖啡，她想。  
反正幾分鐘就喝完了，然後就能在這甜美女孩的火辣目光中離開。

「這次你不準備找幾本書看嗎？」  
店裡只有Shaw一位客人，Hannah老實不客氣地坐在了她的對面。

說好的顧客就是上帝呢？  
Shaw稍稍顯出不耐煩的神色，即使Hannah聞起有很香。嗯…是花香的味道，但不代表她要對這店員和顏悅色。  
「我對書沒興趣。」  
「那你對我有興趣嗎？」Hannah歪著頭輕笑，「我以為你又來找跟吸血鬼相關的書籍，你是做甚麼工作的？調查記者？歷史研究學習？」  
「我只對黑咖啡有興趣。」  
Shaw挑畔的灌了一大口咖啡，卻忘記自己點的是熱咖啡這事實。

在她被燙到舌頭的時候，耳邊響起的是Hannah銀鈴般的笑聲。  
狼狽的Shaw白了她一眼，另一隻手準備伸進褲袋裡，拿出零錢將這討人厭的花香女孩打發走。  
她TM討厭被人看笑話。

「你對啤酒有興趣嗎？」  
Hannah將桌上的零錢迅速收起來，詭異地以不慢的速度擋去了Shaw離開的去路。  
「兩個街區外有一家酒吧，半夜時段打五折。」

「憑甚麼你認為我會跟你一起去？」  
Shaw嘲諷地扯著嘴角，從頭到尾打量著她。

亞麻色的長髮、瘦弱的身軀、平胸、洗得發白的破爛牛仔褲……  
與Shaw向來去慣那幾家酒吧相比，那裡的金髮女郎要火辣得多了。

「大概是因為……」  
Hannah說話時很喜歡輕側著頭，Shaw這才想起來對方比自己還要高。  
「……我知道你想喝酒。」

Shaw想握緊的拳頭鬆開了，若這膽大包天的女生敢說自己對她有興趣，Shaw一定一拳揍上這漂亮的臉蛋。

話說回來，對方的手指是甚麼時候勾上她的手臂？  
冰冷冷的手指。

「走吧？」  
最後，Shaw將自己順從地由對方挽走的原因，歸咎於自己良好的紳士風度。

畢竟，酒也的確是她的心頭好，與牛排並列第一。  
但並不包括這叫Hannah的古怪女孩。  
她確定。  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你還想來一杯嗎？」這間酒吧並不算吵雜，只有用唱片機播放著輕柔的爵士樂。但Shaw依然沒在對方籍故靠到她耳邊時，一掌將那看似纖細的脖頸推開。

禮貌，對待女士要禮貌。Shaw內心再三重覆自己的原則。

「我看你再喝一杯就得倒了吧。」  
說好的啤酒，在她們坐下後就換成了長島冰茶，幾杯過後，桌上就被換上了瓶昂貴的威士忌。

Shaw只是心血來潮。  
並不是她想對這打工窮女孩有多好。

「不。我只是有些熱，我沒有喝醉。」  
雖然臉頰顯得紅潤，但勾上Shaw手臂的那幾隻纖纖玉指卻仍然冰涼。

下一刻，對方就倒在自己懷裡。  
Shaw忍著翻白眼的衝動，埋了單，將重量輕盈得叫人難以置信的Hannah扛出了酒吧。

「喂，你家在哪裡？」  
「不如去你家。」迷濛的眼睛和令人發膩的軟軟語聲，令Shaw相信這人好像真的醉了。

也許她不該灌對方喝威士忌。  
「沒興趣，現在，說出你家的地址，我送你回去。」

Shaw身子一僵。  
Hannah居然雙手勾在她脖上不願放手。

「我家在國民城郊外，太遠了……」  
「那你還值夜班！」Shaw強忍怒氣，忍受著對方不時用頭腦輕蹭自己胸口，肆意吃她豆腐的動作。「我去叫一輛車來。」

「我想先知道你名字。」  
Hannah終於站穩身子。在吧門外，兩人以曖昧的姿態，靠在牆上。  
借由街道昏黃的燈光，Shaw甚至能數得出Hannah眼睫毛到底有多少根。

如果可以令這女人沒這麼煩人的話……  
「Shaw。」Shaw回答，「現在，好好站著，別倒在我身上……」

話都沒說完，Shaw嘴唇就被對方堵住了。

吻技還可以，這是Shaw沒立刻揍扁對方的原因。  
Hannah聞起來該死的香，第二個Shaw還可以繼續忍受對方親吻的原因。

也許……  
是因為對方正該死的挑起自己的欲望嗎？

Shaw這次想對自己翻白眼，Hannah明明不是她以往找一夜情對像的口味。  
長得太純情、太乖，不過手段和行為倒也不是沒經驗。

瞧，對方已熟悉的用手探進自己後背衣服，解開了自己Bra的扣子了。  
向來習慣掌握主動權的Shaw，利用她那沒白練的二頭肌，乾脆轉身，反過來將不聽話的女孩壓在冰冷的磚牆上，稍微粗暴地噬咬著Hannah的唇。

她們的舌糾纏在一起，Shaw很滿意彼此舌尖上有麥芽威士忌的味道。  
Shaw正要收回舌尖，輕輕刮向對方的貝齒，但Hannah身子卻明顯一顫，開始掙扎。  
她太用力了嗎？Shaw這樣想，但緊接對方的一個動作，卻令Shaw打起來激靈。

Hannah有意無意的探向了她的後腰。  
那裡裝配著Shaw的配槍。

鋒利的犬齒咬破了自己的嘴唇，在暈眩感向她襲來時，Shaw這名優秀的特工，作出了反應。  
血腥味在嘴腔蔓延，Shaw迅速後退，鬆開了對方的鉗制之餘，還順手抽出了自己的配槍。

M1911，A1型，11.43毫米口徑。

被自己這把已打開保險的配槍指著，Hannah顯得有點驚慌。  
「Sorry, did I hurt you? Sweetie...」  
她手足無措的樣子，叫Shaw內心猶豫起來。  
「Shaw，我…」  
Hannah踏前一步，卻搖搖晃晃的身子軟下來，Shaw下意識想要接住對方。  
手腕傳來的緊鎖感，卻令Shaw大呼上當。  
經過好幾百小時的搏擊訓練，Shaw不難掙脫開Hannah，雖然對方突如其來的力大無窮，令Shaw非常驚訝。

Shaw一個過肩摔，不憐香惜玉地將對方反向摔到地上，然後迅速貼著牆，舉高槍往後移動。  
Hannah詭異地在地上輕盈一翻。

「Agent Shaw，你摔得人家很痛哦。」  
Hannah扁著嘴說，但這次她的笑容，不再令Shaw覺得無害了。  
Shaw咬牙切齒地問。  
「Who are you?」  
Hannah露牙齒一笑，Shaw在昏暗燈光，看清了那雙鋒利的犬牙。

Fuck.

「你這麼火辣，真不捨得要消去你記憶呢。本來我是想讓你在床上永遠記住我的……」  
「閉嘴。」  
Shaw幾乎就要一槍轟向對方的腦袋，她到現在仍難以相信對方是有備而來的。  
她喊自己＂Agent Shaw＂.

是知道了自己的FBI探員偽裝身份，還是Deo的？

在殘影以高速向自己襲來的那刻，Shaw毫不猶豫扣動了扳機。  
瞄準肩膀。  
身影在空中一滯的瞬間，有意識地避開子彈的軌跡。  
帶著火花的子彈軌跡與殘影的肩膀部份重合。

手槍發射後的硝煙味，終於蓋過了那曾經令Shaw覺得很好聞的花香。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Shaw揉揉仍有些發疼的手腕，順便瞄了一眼手錶上的時針與分針。  
十一時零六分。

距離她被Root襲擊、她開了一槍自衛的時間，差不多相距一小時。  
「拼圖做好了？」  
Alex給佇立在走廊裡的Shaw扔來一小罐咖啡。

Shaw俐落接住。  
咖啡很快被喝完。「啪！」一聲，鋁罐被Shaw捏扁。

Alex很識趣的沒說些甚麼，只是輕拍了一下Shaw的肩。  
「你這是立了大功，就連我上次都沒能避得開這Root…」  
「這次是我主動去找＂Hannah＂的。」Shaw怪異地說，「連環襲擊案吸血鬼主犯，居然就在一家賣很多吸血鬼傳說書籍的店裡打工。」

……Alex對於朋友擇偶（一夜情）的品味，很難說些甚麼評論，只好開起玩笑來。  
「她明明只是受了輕傷，都沒回頭將你記憶消除，我看她不會真的對你動情了吧……？」  
「不…」Shaw搖頭，「她中了槍後，根本沒必要馬上逃走，但我也沒搞清她的意圖……也許，她是自信到認為就算沒消除我的記憶，單憑畫像，她都不會被抓到吧。」

「除非她已經逃出國民城，不然…」  
「Alex，Boss的電話我怎麼打還是不通……」Anny從走廊另外一端急急走來。  
「你這位上司怎麼了？」Shaw顯然也與Alex覺得有些不對勁，兩人對視了一眼。

「以防萬一，我上去她公寓看看吧。Anny，Root的血液分析要盡快完成，即使是吸血鬼，也有可能曾在人類醫院接受過治療，說不定可以從這方向找到線索。」  
Anny連忙點點頭，雖然不擅自出外勤，但這可是她發揮自己實力的時候。  
「人像拼圖發出來後，我不相信她還敢頂著這張臉在國民城裡招搖過市。但如果不在這幾小時裡抓到她，我恐怕……」Shaw自動忽略了血液這條線索，她不相信像Root這麼小心謹慎的人，會在任何醫院裡留下自己的紀錄。  
「警局已經將所有警員派出去戒備和搜索了，就連其他分局都是。主要道路上都設了路障，除非她可以像超女一樣飛出這城市…」Anny的話被一陣鈴聲打斷。「是Boss嗎！？」

「不，是Kara。」Alex接聽電話，她還沒來得及開口，就被Kara驚慌的語調嚇得內心一重。  
「Alex！Help！」

「發生甚麼事了？你受傷了？」Alex臉色一沉。  
「不是我！是Lena…Lena她突然暈了，好像喝醉酒…不，但我們沒喝多少酒，呃，我們剛剛吃了安格斯牛排…但，我現在叫不醒她，Alex，你來看看她好嗎？」

Alex試圖在Kara混亂的語言中找出Lena會暈倒的原因。  
難道吸血鬼對酒精過敏？還是食物中毒了？

安撫了妹妹幾句後，Alex保證馬上到達，便掛掉了電話。  
「Kara怎麼了？」旁邊的Anny緊張問，Shaw亦以挑眉來表示她的關心。  
「不是她，是她的女朋友，放心，我去看看她。」Alex補充，「還有Maggie Sawyer.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

白天的時候，國民城一片陽光明媚，直到傍晚，卻下起來細細毛雨來。  
但這些都不能令Kara的心情受到影響，因為今晚，是她和Lena的第一次正式約會。

雖然，當白天Kara在L-Corp辦公室工作的時候，在試圖不去注意同事們好奇的眼神時，仍然有些尷尬。但令Kara鬆一口氣的是，Lena似乎也不希望自己會與Kara出現在同一場合裡，惹來更多的眼神關注。

所以這一整天，她都是通過另外一位助理－Jess，來照顧Kara的飲食。

從一頓豐盛的英式早餐外加甜甜圈外賣，午飯的三星米芝蓮中餐……到下午茶的半島酒店甜品，Kara從來都沒覺得上班這麼幸福過。

除了食物上的關心，二號助理加集團首席記者的手機，幾乎是每隔三十分鐘便震動一次，Lena的噓寒問暖，甚至只是發來幾個表情，都能令Kara的嘴角扯上天。

在Kara的苦苦等侯下，日理萬機的總裁終於開完跨國視頻會議，並於晚上九時許，與Kara一起出了集團大樓，踏上專車，準備返回Luthor的郊外莊園。

去約會。

忍了一整天的Jess，終於趁著車門關閉，車窗還沒合上之際，飛快地為Kara加油。  
「約會愉快，Kara，別玩得太晚，明早有會議。」  
Jess曖昧地朝她們眨眼，在Lena還沒來得及繃起臉前，就踩著高跟鞋逃離了。

「………Lena，你對所有員工都下了封口令嗎？今天所有人都很奇怪。」  
對於Jess的行為，Kara哭笑不得。  
身為首席助理，Jess倒是可以完全無視Kara，將她視為普通員工對待，但其他部門的員工，除了對Kara行以注目禮外，還或多或少的向她這個才入職沒幾天的小職員獻殷勤。

一會兒送來小盆栽，一會兒又是咖啡……

「我沒有，不過我想Jess有。」Lena敲敲車窗，轎車飛快地駛上公路，朝郊外進發。  
「揣摩上司的心理意圖，是助理的基本素養。」

「那我呢？」Kara佻皮的挪動著屁股，挨近Lena。「我要是猜不出來你在想甚麼，那怎麼辦？我會被辭退嗎？」

「噢，Kara，Stop.」對於小助理的賣萌，Lena根本毫無抵抗力。她附在Kara的耳邊，輕聲說，「拜托，你可是有著超級聽力的……」

Kara滿意地勾起笑容，在完美約會對像臉頰上響亮一啵。  
「謝謝你今天送的食物。」  
「親愛的，晚上還有安格斯牛排。」Lena頭輕輕靠著Kara，感受著氪星人身上的熱力。「我親自下廚哦。」

晚上十時，她們的完美約會才剛剛開始。

上次Kara是在意外中非正式地參觀了Lena的大屋（不過也就僅限書房和卧室了），而這次，Kara不但牽著Lena的手，將大屋上下好好的逛了一番，還驚喜地發現，Lena將天台改造成一個優雅浪漫的迷你花園。

細雨在微風下飄著，天台因架好了帳篷布頂而得以避免淋濕，幕頂下點燃起的燭光，加上雨絲與遠方青草的香氣，令Kara想起少年時與Alex一家於森林中露營的往事。

「可惜雲多了點。」  
Lena舉起紅酒杯，遺憾地看往角落裡被遮雨布蓋起來的巨型天文望遠鏡。  
「不然我們還可以看看美麗的星體。」

「沒哪個星體能比得上氪星了！還有氪星的衛星，比月球要明亮好幾倍。Lena，你知道還有別的星球上，大氣層裡天然帶著一股獨有的香氣嗎？聞起來就跟地球上的肉桂一樣香……」  
談起星際，Kara終於願意放下刀叉，滔滔不絕起來。安格斯牛排已經被她消滅得一乾二淨，那好幾盅表面被微硬焦格覆蓋的布甸，差不多有一大半都進了她的胃。

Lena只管半支腿蜷在沙發上，手肘支在膝上，托著臉微笑看著旁邊的氪星人。  
食物永遠能令Kara臉上煥發出最純真的光采。  
「……抱歉，Lena，我是不是說得太多了？」見Lena沉默，Kara突然停了下來，小心翼翼地問。「不，我很享受你的星際見聞，請繼續。」Lena伸手，替Kara捻起那被風吹得貼緊了眼鏡框的髮絲。

「Lena。」Kara微微害羞，眼珠子緊張地轉開。「這一頓真美味，我沒想過你居然是大廚…」  
「對，吸血鬼中的大廚。」Lena微笑，「雖然血液是我們生命的必要營養，但我也喜歡鑽研其他美食。」

「我曾經想過要以廚師作為職業。」Kara很不好意思地說。「但我想，沒幾個餐廳會喜歡它的廚師將端給客人的菜吃光……」

Lena被這笑話逗得很開心。  
「你喜歡的話，以後可以煮給我吃，我不會介意菜品的量在上桌前消失了一大半。」

「……那可真遺憾，我滿十六歲時曾經做過一頓飯給我姐姐吃，在她拉肚子進醫院之後，我就再也不被允許進入廚房了。」

「我想，吸血鬼的體質，跟人類還是不一樣的。」Lena朝Kara伸出手，後者乖乖在沙發上挪動，挨到美麗的吸血鬼女性懷裡。「只要你煮甚麼，我就吃甚麼。」

「……萬一L-Corp的股價，因為總裁入院而下跌的話，那就不好了吧。」  
Kara淘氣的用頭頂蹭著Lena的下巴。  
「沒關係，那以後就我負責下廚好了，你只需要吃。」

Lena低下頭，指腹輕輕描繪著Kara下巴的線條，到嘴唇……  
「May I?」

超級聽力有時候有個極壞的地方，Kara耳膜快被自己瘋狂加速的心跳聲吵穿了。  
「嗯嗯……」Kara乾脆閉起眼睛來，臉熱得好像剛剛下鍋的、還滋滋作響的牛排。

Kara等了好幾秒，嘴唇上卻沒有預期的柔軟，她疑惑地睜開眼。  
只見Lena凝視著自己，她的手指仍若有似無地輕撫著Kara的耳廓，弄得氪星人心裡癢癢的。

「Lena？」  
「不要緊張…」Lena微笑，閉起眼，鄭重地在Kara嘴上輕輕一吻。  
「我才沒有…」Kara嘴裡嘟嚷著，嘗試讓臉上的熱潮減退。  
「你沒有？」Lena挑眉，「你的手指抓得我手臂骨頭要碎了。」

Kara尷尬地鬆開手，果然見到Lena臂上有輕微的紅印。  
「抱歉…」

Lena這次毫無預警地親上了自己。  
親吻，也許是比牛排肉汁在味蕾上爆開還要更美好的事情。Kara只覺得Lena嘴裡甜甜的味道，比布甸還要香，舌頭比布甸還要滑。

「嗯哼……」不知道甚麼時候，Kara變成了被Lena壓在沙發上，外面微風與細微打來的涼意，令Kara更覺壓在自己之上的軀體有多熾熱。

Lena細細品嘗著Kara的唇，她的親吻並不急迅，反而是輕柔的、緩慢但卻堅定的。  
直到Kara忍不住也開始反擊，雙手磨蹭向那兩團壓向自己胸上的彈性時，Lena的反應才稍稍顯得激烈。

兩人的呼吸明顯急促起來。

Kara不知道自己突然＂Turn on＂到Lena哪個點，她舌尖突然感覺到一陣尖銳的痛，那是Lena嘴裡突然冒出來的尖牙。

親吻中斷了，Kara迷芒地睜開眼睛，但Lena卻一臉警覺，仰高頭看往外面的森林。  
「Lena？」  
「有吸血鬼……不止一個…」

嘴裡的咸甜讓Kara意識到她流血了。  
但她很快發現不對。

氪星人從來都不流血。

「Kara，你在這裡等著，我……」  
Lena舐著唇邊屬於氪星人的血跡，她正要從沙發上爬起時，卻突發脫力，一頭栽在Kara懷裡。

「Lena？」  
Kara很快意識到不對。  
Lena緊皺著眉。「我…好暈，難道酒喝多了？」  
「Lena！你沒事吧？」  
「我…」全身軟綿綿的Lena，仍然試圖撐起身，但根本抬不起手來。  
「Lena！你怎樣了？Lena！」

Lena眼皮的掙扎停止了，她閉起眼睛，像沉沉睡去的公主，叫喚不醒。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊  
在Alex將車停在那宏偉的莊園門口時，斷斷續續下了一晚的毛毛細雨，終於完全消失。  
而時針已指向了凌晨十二時。

Alex原本可以更快到達郊外，但她最終還是沒忍住，繞路到了上司家公寓的街區，用三分鐘來確認對方的去向。

Alex沒有氪星人如神力般的透視視力，但她是名優秀的警探，她用了不太見得光的小手法，便開了Maggie公寓的門，確保對方不是在裡面暈倒或是遇上其他橫禍。

但，裡面空無一人，甚至連那隻貓Lo-lo…好吧，是Bear，都不見蹤影。

本來的訝異變成了古怪的怒氣和擔憂，若連公寓都不見Maggie，那她到底去了哪兒…  
雖然共事不算很久，但Maggie看著並不像那種會將公事拋諸腦後，私生活糜爛的上司。

無論如何，妹妹的擔憂，Alex無法無視，她唯有將上司暫時失蹤這事壓在心上。  
還略為沉甸甸的。

「Kara？」  
莊園大門根本沒鎖，Alex直接推門而入，烈風吹過，Kara直接＂瞬移＂到Alex面前，氪星人臉上是少有的焦急－－－跟十六歲時自己吃了Kara做的海鮮湯後吐得差點昏迷的那次，一模一樣。

「她在哪裡？」

Kara連回話都沒來得及說，就將Alex腰攬緊，帶她＂飄＂到卧室之中。  
Alex站穩在地面之後，沒空打量這間快跟自己公寓一樣大的卧室，低下頭去察看床上的總裁。

「快一小時了，她還是昏迷不醒……怎麼辦，Alex？」  
「你們都幹了些甚麼？」  
Alex這問題本意並無下流之意，因為床鋪十分整潔，但當她檢查Lena的呼吸、瞳孔完畢後，竟神奇地看到小妹臉怪異地漲紅著。

「………Kara，你們…沒在床上……？」  
「不是你想的那樣，Alex！」Kara跺腳抗議，Alex感受到地板的震動。

感謝上主，莊園的結構十分穩固。  
「將事情完整地說一次。」Alex從包裡拿出聽診器，順便做了更多不必要的檢查。

Lena呼吸暢順、肺部無雜音、瞳孔正常，無明顯外傷，如果不是的確怎麼喊都不醒，Alex都要懷疑她是在演戲了。

奇怪至極。

Kara的敘述接近完畢，Alex忽略了她說的布甸和牛排。  
「………然後，下一秒她就倒在我身上！」  
「等一下，你說，她舐了一下唇上的血，誰的血？」  
「…我的。」  
Alex忘記了一件事，她該死地忘記檢查吸血鬼的牙齒。

Alex輕捏開Lena的嘴腔，果然，上排的犬牙仍然尖銳地突出。  
一般來說，只有在吸血鬼自身意願的驅使下，或者在聞到血味的時候，吸血鬼才會將犬牙露出。

「問題在於你的血，Kara……你今天受過傷嗎，為甚麼她可以咬傷你？」  
「我沒有受傷啊。」Kara茫然回答，「白天陽光還挺大的，晚上才下毛毛雨來著……」  
「Kara，我不認為有吸血鬼可以傷到你，至少，我不認為以氪星人的體質，吸血鬼的牙齒可以咬得穿你的皮膚。」  
「但，也許…」Kara猶豫，「也許吸血鬼就是可以呢，畢竟我以前也沒……」

沒有與吸血鬼正面交手過，更別提要給對方機會咬自己了。  
不過大概國民城裡沒幾個吸血鬼，願意招惹可上天入地的Supergirl。

「不管怎樣，我們最好帶她去找專門懂吸血鬼體質的醫生……不過她是碰觸到你的血才變成這樣，也許與氪星人DNA也有關係，我現在就打給Shaw，將Lena送去DEO比較合適。」

「Ka...Kara...」  
床上的人突然發出了呻吟，Kara一臉緊張的湊到床邊。  
「Lena！」

總算醒了。  
Alex鬆了一口氣。

她從手提箱裡，拿出體溫計，給剛醒來的吸血鬼量體溫。  
「體溫比正常的吸血鬼……略高了些，Lena，你現在感覺怎樣？」

Kara已乾脆坐到床上，將Lena輕輕扶起來坐好，將對方擁在懷裡。  
Alex沒放過妹妹的一舉一動，她現在知道了－－Kara對這段感情很認真，Kara從來沒有這麼著緊過除自己、Eliza以外的人。

「Lena，你還好嗎？」  
「有些暈……好像，宿醉未醒，頭頂上有陀螺在轉……」  
Lena吃力地摸上自己頭頂，Kara一臉心疼的輕揉她的太陽穴。  
「還難受嗎？」  
「嗯……」

「你們確定只是喝了一點點紅酒？也許酒出了問題，我去拿些給Shaw化驗吧。」Alex收拾著手提箱，「你們倆最好都到Deo一趟，我不知道氪星人的血還會對吸血鬼造成甚麼不良反應。」

「但我害怕…」話突然頓住，Lena猶豫的神色突然變得銳利，「有人在外面，是吸血鬼…！」  
Kara的殘影分為兩道，一道還在床上，另外一道已經奔跑下床。  
Alex堪堪能用肉眼抓到她的殘影，下一秒，Kara已衝到陽台處，擋去人影來路。

「Kayler！？」  
Kara終讓開身子，Alex赫然看到，陽台上的Kayler居然抱著自己忖思著一整晚的人！

Maggie Sawyer！

Kayler輕喘著氣。  
「她……Alex你都在？」  
「她怎麼了？」Alex此時覺得自己的醫學專業學得實在太有用武之地了，她直接將Kayler手上接過Maggie，將她抱到卧室另外一邊，放在那張寬大的皮質沙發上。

Maggie那帶著強烈濕氣的衣物，沾著不少泥土和枝葉。  
天曉得她到底在外面昏迷了多長時間！

「無外傷，體溫有些低。」Alex重新將體溫計拿在手上，34.9度。  
「誰給我拿些乾燥的衣服和毛巾？最好還有熱水瓶！」

奇怪的是，Maggie臉頰上卻頗為乾爽，手指卻仍然有淋雨過後的水珠。  
Alex下意識看了在一旁看上去手足無措的Kayler。

對方全身衣物都是乾的。

這說明了些甚麼？

氪星人再一次證明自己是居家必備的萬能機械人，不消三十秒，熱水瓶、毛巾和衣服都塞到了Alex的手裡。

「Lena，別著急，慢慢！」殘影滑向床邊，似乎恢復不少的Lena，在Kara的攙扶下步行過來。  
「你在哪裡發現她的，Kayler？」  
「…樹林裡，Lena，你身體不舒服！？」  
Kayler回答，訝異地看著Lena臉色過份紅潤。  
「被失蹤多天沒回來的你給氣得。」  
「我……」Kayler沒心機抬槓，垂下頭去。但Alex很快又拋出了第二個問題。  
「你發現她的時候，周圍有甚麼？」  
「沒有…」Kayler答得很乾脆。

Alex先將熱水瓶放到Maggie懷裡，再用毛巾輕擦著對方濕潤的髮絲。  
在昏黃的吊燈下，對方臉孔的棱角顯得格外分明。  
Alex留意到Maggie衣袖上居然有一處很難察覺的暗紅色痕跡。

「Kara，打電話給Shaw，讓她接你和Lena走，然後叫救護車，我認為Maggie要送到醫院裡……」

沙發上的Maggie突然睜開雙眼，不住地喘出粗氣。  
「不…Alex！」

圍在沙發上的眾人都被嚇了一跳。  
Alex不知道為甚麼神推鬼差地，握上了Maggie那在半空中試圖抓著甚麼的手。  
「Maggie？你沒事，你安全了……」  
「Alex，你……你在這裡，你還在……」  
剛醒來的Maggie似乎意識還在迷糊狀態，起碼Alex對她的話無法解釋。  
「別走！」

順著Maggie那激烈地顫抖著的手指的指向，她們才發現Kayler已鬼祟地退到陽台上。  
「抓住她！」Maggie仍然喘著氣，似乎呼吸仍未平伏，「她是Root的…是Root的同黨！」

「呃…我該離開了。」  
Kayler表情複雜地後退，但速度更快的Supergirl已經移步到她身後。  
「別著急。」

「Kayler，解釋清楚。」Lena臉色也差了起來，看著Kara像提小雞一樣，將Kayler拉回室內。「甚麼Root的同黨？警探，你這是很嚴重的指控！」

「她是Root的妹妹……！我親耳聽到！Root是追著她而來的，我在酒吧裡先看到了Kayler，就……」  
Maggie掙扎要在沙發上下來，被Alex強硬地按了回去。  
「坐好，Sawyer！別在救護車還沒到之前就掛掉！」  
「我好得很！」Maggie硬氣地說，但蒼白的神色出賣了她。

「Kayler，你……」Lena從Kayler的臉色中，判斷到Maggie說的話是真實。  
不然，Kayler一定會跳起來反駁這一切。  
「那個…可以消除人類記憶的吸血鬼，是你姐姐？」

「………同母異父的。」Kayler認命地嘆了口氣。「我要避開的人裡，她是其中一個。」  
「但這不等於Kayler是罪犯，警探們。」Lena轉向沙發上的Maggie。

「我被Root和她聯手對付，你還說她不是罪犯？」  
「但……明明是Kayler剛才將你抱過來求救的。」一直沉默的Kara終於發聲。

Kara她不著痕跡地將目光放在自家姐姐牽著警探的那雙手上。

「沒錯，我想阻止這一切，我是無辜的！」  
Kayler馬上回應。  
但Alex對於這一切，都有所保留。  
「我想你有必要跟我們到警局走一趟，Kayler。」  
「以甚麼身份？嫌疑犯嗎？你們沒合理的理由。」Lena很快護崽，誰叫Kayler是她保護的人。「我不管，我要…」Maggie手探向腰間，卻發現腰帶和刀鞘都不翼而飛，但她勉強撐起的身子卻軟了下去。

「你給我躺好！」Alex少有的嚴厲語氣，加上眼前的一片花白，令Maggie乖乖躺了回去，不甘心地緊閉著雙眼。  
「不管怎樣，到警局去，這是證明你清白的機會，Kayler。」Alex冷靜地說。

「我不會去的。」Kayler冷漠地說。「我拒絕。」  
Alex感受到Maggie握住自己手掌的力度，她知道對方不服氣。  
「除非你有拘捕令，抱歉。」Lena附和。

Alex看往Kara，氪星人為難地看著姐姐，不發一言。  
她拿出電話，決定派出自己無往而不利的利器－－Shaw。

但電話卻率先在她手上響了起來。  
是Shaw。

「我正想找你……」  
「Alex，快回來！Root的血液證物被偷了，Anny被襲擊了！」  
「Anny被襲擊！？」懵掉的Alex下意識重覆。

最大反應的，不是Alex……  
「甚麼！？Anny怎樣了！？」  
Kayler臉迅速黑了起來，焦急地想要搶去Alex的電話，但被Kara及時拉後。

「那該死的吸血鬼，你們等著，我一定將她親自抓回去！」  
聽筒裡傳來Shaw憤怒的語調。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

分針被撥回十五分鐘之前。

細碎的雨珠掛在窗戶之上，被外頭的燈光打得發亮。  
Anny站在實驗台前，仔細地將地毯上沾有血液的部份細剪下來。

雖然這條線索希望甚微，但難保真的可以從甚麼數據庫裡，找出Root的線索。  
起碼，她們得要確定這吸血鬼的真實身份。

微風輕打著窗簾，Anny聽到聲響，看往窗外，這才發現外面的細雨終於停了。  
她疑惑地走到窗前，明明進屋時窗是關好的，怎麼又開了？

花香氣從帶著濕潤雨水氣味的空氣中飄散。

「甚麼味道…？」  
Anny喃喃自語著，轉身正要繼續操作，卻發現實驗台上空無一物。

怎麼…怎麼回事！

「嗨。」  
陌生的聲音在她背後響起。

腦後傳來的鈍痛，令Anny甚至來不及轉身拔槍，便悶哼一聲倒在地上

Root幫以俯身姿態倒地的Anny在地上翻身。  
那輕輕勾出的鼻尖，靈巧地在Anny領口處聞著。  
然後是脖子上的大動脈。  
「哦……我妹妹居然好這一口……既然如此，就放你一馬吧。」

寫著＂Root＂簽名的便條紙，被塞進了Anny的後領之中。  
「沒能治療＂獵人之刃＂造成的傷口的藥…真是可惜啊！」

窗戶隨迅猛的風而一開一緊。  
靜謐的實驗室裡，除了倒地不醒的Anny，就像甚麼事情都沒發生過一樣。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	7. Chapter.7 The Hunter’s List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 因為獵人線，所以接下來劇情都是以SANVERS為主的。  
> 話說,終於解開了前面Kayler的＂人類朋友＂是誰的謎了。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.7 The Hunter’s List  
By Fish.

電話另一頭傳來的救護車響號聲，令Shaw那好看的濃眉皺著。  
「那位總裁要到Deo？你替我答應了！？你難道沒告訴Kara，Deo不是收容家屬的地方嗎？」

Alex讓開身子，將座位挪到車尾，看著醫護人員為躺在病床上的Maggie掛好生理鹽水袋。  
「Shaw，我不這麼做的話，Kara不會答應將Kayler先送到警局。」  
「那你那位上司呢，你們不會在她面前談論Deo吧？」  
Alex看了一眼雙眼仍然緊閉的Maggie，瞧坐下來繼續監測病人心跳血壓的醫護人員點點頭。  
「我告訴過你了，她三十分鐘前就昏倒失去意識了。Shaw，Kara帶著Kayler到警局後，我想你將她帶到＂那裡＂。另外，Anny情況如何？」  
「Deo不是吸血鬼收容所。我記得Kayler是你們的嫌疑人，不是我的。」Shaw無聲翻白眼，雖然Alex瞧不見。「你那位小粉絲好得很，說甚麼都不願意到醫院檢查呢。」

她步出警局實驗室－罪案現場，而走廊角落裡，急救人員正為Anny檢查著頭部，這位看上去懊惱萬分的華裔警官，正與對方辯解。  
「……我真的很好，頭也沒有暈，不用送院檢查。CT？！我只是頭被敲了一下，怎麼可能腦出血！」  
Shaw仍然拿著電話問，「……那個Kayler最後怎麼會同意先來警局？」  
「因為……」

「Anny！」  
架回了眼鏡的Kara領著Kayler出現了在警局走廊之上，看著兩人一路上被狂風吹得凌亂的髮型，Shaw對著電話沒好氣地說，「你妹妹和嫌疑人剛到了。」

「拜托你了，Shaw。」  
電話掛斷，掛著FBI證件的Shaw氣勢洶洶的擋住了Kayler的去路。

「非警局內部人員，不能靠近犯罪現場。」  
Kara瞪了Shaw一眼，好像在投訴＂連Supergirl都不能靠近嗎＂，但後者根本不賣超級英雄的帳。「Shaw，Kayler是Anny的朋友。」Kara開腔提醒，嘗試禮貌地讓Shaw讓路。

「Kayler？」急救人員無奈地拎起急救包離開，被＂釋放＂的Anny看到走廊上的來人，難掩驚喜地站起身。  
「你沒事吧？」見Shaw無奈收回抵在牆上的手，Kayler急忙高聲詢問Anny傷勢。

「我帶她來這裡，還有去Deo，都是出於保護的需要，Shaw，Root無疑會再找上她。」  
Kara側身瞧Shaw低聲說。  
「她是那傢伙的妹妹，這是自然的。」  
「我可不希望Root會因為Kayler而找上Lena的麻煩，她住過在莊園裡。」  
原來是為了保護女朋友，Shaw冷哼一聲。「但別忘了，她還有同黨的嫌疑。」  
Shaw不高興地看著Anny和Kayler像親密姐妹般的互動。  
Kayler正幫Anny扶著她腦袋上的冰袋。  
「你姐姐的粉絲知道她是個吸血鬼嗎？」

Kara臉色變了變，這才想起來，除了自己，就只有曾經到過酒吧的Maggie和Alex，才知道吸血鬼Kayler的真正身份。

「說回正題，那件帶有Root的血液證物被搶走了，這說明了甚麼，Kara？」Shaw稍稍正色。與Deo合作辦案多時，早有了豐富經驗的Supergirl，並不難推斷出來。  
「她有弱點，她的DNA紀錄肯定在某個警方能查到的資料庫。」

說起來，面前這傢伙若真的是Root的妹妹，那DNA豈不是…  
Shaw陷入深思。

「Kara，原來你也認識Kay？」  
Anny用冰袋掩著腦袋，在Kayler的攙扶下走了過來。  
「替我跟Alex說抱歉，這麼重要的證物居然在我身上弄丟了，Maggie一定會殺了我……」  
「她才沒有這功夫呢。」Kayler不快地插口，但沒說出昏迷的Maggie被自己抱進莊園裡求救的事實。

Kara怪異地看了Kayler一眼，Anny到底知不知道她是吸血鬼的身份，自己要幫她隱瞞嗎？  
「呃，Alex陪Maggie去了醫院，她受了點傷。」  
就算自己不說，想必Alex起碼也會向同僚交代失蹤上司的去向，Kara只好說出真相。

Kayler臉上果然有隱約的心虛。  
Kara萬思不得其解，若真想害Maggie，Kayler沒必要帶她來求救，但她和這位吸血鬼通緝犯又是姊妹。

「Maggie受了傷？」Anny果然十分驚訝。「她不會有事的。」Kayler敷衍地說，然後口氣嚴厲起來，「倒是你，你應該到醫院裡做檢查的。」  
「我才不要去醫院裡碰到我上司呢！」Anny理直氣壯地說，但隨後想起自己的身份，小聲說，「不過我也應該去醫院看看Maggie，這案子我還得…」  
「別說了，我先送你回家休息。」  
見Anny醒來沒多久又要忙公事，Kayler恨不得將她塞到保險櫃裡鎖著。  
「我想這個任務交給別人會比較合適，你說對吧，Kara？」Shaw終於介入對話，看著眼前這兩位對於危險一無所知的小朋友，她不禁為Anny並無遭到更大的傷害而感到萬幸。  
「我可以護送Detective Zhang回家。」Shaw主動建議。  
那傢伙可是先後襲擊過Alex和自己的厲害人物，雖然是個混球，但確實厲害。

「咳，沒錯，你忘了我們還要去找Lena嗎？」為了保護Lena，Kara不得不抵著女友的不快，建議Lena和Kayler到Deo去，Kara深知這是唯一一個她們不會被神出鬼沒的Root找到的辦法。

聽到朋友又要離開，Anny本來振奮起來的小勁兒又蔫了下去。  
「好吧…」

兩個人高度雖然接近，但比她還要強壯得多的Shaw，就像麻鷹拉著小雞一樣，輕易地將嘟著嘴、一臉不甘心的Anny拖走。

「是時候要走了…」Kayler低下頭佇立在空蕩蕩的走廊之上，Kara瞧得出她情緒低落。  
「……我知道你不想我連累Lena，Kara。」  
本來還想表達關心的Kara，話到了嘴邊卻噎住了。  
「這也是我之前鬧失蹤的原因，我想Root很有可能已經知道我被Lena庇護著……某天我在外面浪蕩，是Anny好心請我吃了頓飯，還帶我回她公寓借宿。她知道我是吸血鬼，但我沒說全名，她不知道我是被蒙面吸血鬼救過的。」

「你覺得你是連累了Anny被襲擊嗎？」  
Kara拉起Kayler的手，準備尋找無人盯梢的窗戶＂起飛＂。  
「你姐姐只是為證物而來。但若你想減輕負疚感，你應該在Alex面前，說出Root攻擊Maggie時，你所目睹的一切。」

Kayler若有所思的盯住自己被Kara拖住的手，仍然沉默。  
「坦白才是獲取信任的唯一方法。」  
Kara抱著起她飛翔，朝Deo總部進發。

在空中迎著風，Kayler抬起頭，自嘲般笑。  
真正想說的話，她仍然藏在心裡。  
……那位警探，其實也並不想我全說出來的啊。  
主動暴露出獵人的真實身份？Kayler還想在獵人之刃面前保住小命呢。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在規律的心跳監測儀器的滴答聲中，時間已不知不覺到了凌晨深夜。  
這個混亂的晚上，令有豐富辦案經驗的Alex，也難得地感到了疲憊。  
從前，即使是凌晨被辦公電話吵醒，在城市還在沉睡時，踏入血腥味濃重的謀殺案現場，Alex也不會抱怨。  
誰叫她申請加入特案組呢。

先是Shaw在酒吧外遇上通緝犯Root，然後自己被妹妹一通電話叫到了莊園裡，Lena因為嚐到了Kara的血後，因不明原因昏倒。再接住，是失蹤了一整天去酒吧找線索的Maggie，在昏迷的情況下被Kayler抱住，並被帶到莊園來求救……

最後，是Root襲擊了Anny，搶回了證物。

Alex揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，整理著思緒，目前仍然缺失的拼圖，是Maggie和Kayler詳細的證供－－為甚麼Maggie會找到Root，而Kayler又是用甚麼形式介入兩人？還有，Root是怎樣傷到Maggie的呢……以及，為甚麼Kayler會在雨停了之後，才帶Maggie來求救？

她眼睛轉回到床上的人兒，輸液過後，對方蒼白的臉色已經恢復紅潤，不過淋了雨，加上遭到未明的攻擊，所以Maggie仍處於發低燒的狀態。

「為甚麼不叫我們來支援…」Alex嘴裡喃喃著質問，俯身幫Maggie梳理好耳邊的髮絲。

紙頁被嘩啦啦地翻開，Alex從包裡掏出那本Shaw早就給了自己的吸血鬼研究筆記。  
要解開Lena昏倒的難題，還有Root對Maggie造成的傷害，說不定筆記裡就有答案。

「……第四章，傳說中的吸血鬼純血貴族，純血貴族繼承了吸血鬼始祖的血脈，能力神秘而特殊，非一般吸血鬼能力可比擬。因純血貴族繁衍困難，傳承下來的純血貴族所剩無幾，傳聞若干年前，吸血鬼獵人家族，曾對實力強橫的貴族進行掃蕩屠殺，至此，純血貴族消聲匿跡…」

也許該考慮讓Kayler做一個能不能咬穿氪星人皮膚的實驗，要不然很難斷定出，Lena的能力是不是跟一般吸血鬼一樣。

Alex並不相信氪星人可以輕易地被吸血鬼傷到。  
就算是，大概也只有這傳說中的吸血鬼純血貴族，才能做到。

「你在看書？」  
驀然出現的聲音，被Alex於沉思中驚醒。  
「現在幾點呢？Kayler呢？」  
摘掉手背上的輸液管，Maggie掙扎著坐起身，Alex連忙扶起她。  
「凌晨一點半了。我讓Kara將她帶到……咳，帶到警局。」

Alex小小地撒了謊，她不能說出Deo的名字。  
「很好。」Maggie又閉起雙眼休息。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「渾身痛。」Maggie睜開眼，「肯定是Root對我攻擊的後遺症，她對我撒了些粉未，我就被迷暈了，不過我也還了她一刀。」  
「一刀？」Alex訝異，「你傷了她哪裡？」  
「手臂。」  
看到Maggie嘴角帶著一絲得意的微笑，Alex這才真正放下心來。  
「醫生說明天再給你做個詳細的檢查，你才能出院。」  
「明早就去警局，要從Kayler身上問出Root的藏身地。」  
「……辦案我來負責，你就不能乖乖的養傷嗎？」  
Maggie仰頭瞥向她，「你這是在關心我嗎？Danvers？」  
嘴角帶著一絲憋住的笑意。

沒由來的怒氣令Alex很想將手裡的筆記本拍到對方頭上。  
「既然你身體這麼好，這裡有officer站在門外全天守著你，就不用我了。」  
Alex將筆記本野蠻地塞到包中，拎起外套就走。  
「謝謝，Alex.」  
這打斷了她想立刻離開的念頭。  
「不謝。」她有點僵硬地回應，怒氣又一點一滴的消失，變成無奈。  
「你這麼擔心我，若有一天我離開了，或者真的因公殉職，你就得習慣沒有我的日子。」  
Maggie的語氣顯得很是平緩冷淡，Alex呆滯了好幾秒，才意識到她應該是在開玩笑，而不是認真的。

離開？不過若她離開了，Anny應該很樂於見到自己升職。  
「請不要強化你的存在感，你成為我的Boss也沒有幾天。」  
Alex反擊，將對方的佩槍、連同槍套放在桌上。  
「請你下次記得出勤查案時佩好槍。」  
「謝謝你的關心和提醒。」Maggie微笑。  
雖然仍有一絲擔憂，但更多的還是懷著疲意，Alex拎起手袋和外套。  
她沒有打一聲招呼便離開了病房。

坐在病床上，頭還挨在枕頭上的Maggie，微笑於頃刻消失，發出一聲嘆息。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Anny怎樣？」  
坐在Deo接待室裡的Kayler百無聊賴，她根本睡不著，見到緊閉的被打開，她便馬上蹦起身問走進來的Shaw。  
「坐下，好好待著，她回家休息了。」  
Shaw一手將Kayler的頭按住，被當作小朋友的吸血鬼相當不爽，但也沒說甚麼。  
「她安全就好。」  
「是的，但你和Lena就不見得很安全了。」  
Shaw環視著接待室，確保裡面都有吸血鬼所需的物品後，便重新打開門。  
「有甚麼需要的，按門邊的通訊器。」  
悶悶不樂的Kayler唯有重新倒回已鋪好被子的大沙發上，一聲不吭。  
出了門，待門完全關上後，Shaw才用指紋調出門禁上的調控界面。

“logged”字樣重新出現在界面上。  
鑑於Kayler是玩失蹤的高手，這點防備，Shaw自然不能沒有。

來到接待區域的另外一邊，Shaw按下指紋進入房間，撞正了某個親密現場。  
Kara和Lena正背向她，坐在沙發上頭挨著頭。

「咳。」沙發上的兩人馬上轉身，看到不速之客的來臨，Kara臉上升起紅暈。  
見慣場面的Lena倒是顯得從容。「又見面了，”FBI” Agent Shaw.」

Shaw撇著嘴笑笑，「歡迎來到Deo, Miss Luthor. A word, Kara?」  
「你們聊吧，我過去陪Kayler。」Lena主動站起身。  
「不，我想讓Kayler單獨呆一會吧。」Shaw直接拒絕。  
Lena轉向Kara挑眉問，「這就是你們說的＂保護性拘禁＂？」  
「Lena，Kayler並不是被拘捕，放心，而且這裡是Deo，我們只拘捕外星人。」Kara解釋畢，見Lena牽起自己的手，顯得格外眷眷不捨，便拿起沙發上的披肩，緊緊地包裹著女友。「等我回來，很快。」

Lena乖巧點點頭，Kara微笑地在她額上輕印唇吻。  
門邊的Shaw不耐煩地發出＂嘖嘖嘖＂的催促聲。

兩人步出接待室，Shaw急不及待地開腔。  
「Alex有跟我提起過你和Lena之間的＂小問題＂。」  
「那你可以幫Lena做個身體檢查，或者血液化驗之類的嗎？」  
見Shaw主動提起正事，Kara便來了精神。  
「Deo的實驗室是為外星生物學研究而設的，不是吸血鬼生物學，Keira。」Shaw又喊了好久沒用的花名，見Kara又要炸毛，Shaw便笑笑緊接說。  
「是的是的，我當然會幫你做，看在Alex的份上。」  
Kara這才舒了一口氣。  
「下次接吻別再弄出血好嗎？」Shaw戲謔道。  
「閉嘴，Shaw。」Kara臉紅，忍住捏碎人類笑容的衝動，轉身就想返回接待室。  
「記住，Kara可以介入吸血鬼事務，但Supergirl可不能，Root那案子你少管為妙。」  
Kara頓住腳步，嘗試反擊。  
「對於一個將吸血鬼案件嫌疑人關在內部的主管來說，你這話說得真有發言權。」  
「那是因為Kayler是唯一可以引Root上門的餌。」Shaw不懷好意地笑，她是不會忘記Root這對手的。「隨便你怎麼說，對了，我得提醒你，接待室內部可是有攝像頭的。」

嘿嘿低笑著Shaw轉身，還囂張地揮手作別，令氣得牙癢癢的氪星人無處發洩。  
「說得好像我們會做點甚麼似的……混蛋Shaw，活該你沒有女朋友…就知道欺負我！」  
電話鈴聲的響起，令Kara中斷了對Shaw的詛咒。  
「喂，Alex？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你還在Deo？」  
Alex站在電梯口拎著包，回頭看了一眼守在病房門口的兩位警員。  
「我得在這裡陪Lena……」Kara踱步到暗角處，「Alex，抱歉，關於Kayler…」  
Alex低頭淺笑。  
「Lena說的也沒錯，我們的確不可以在違反Kayler的意願下帶她走。我沒怪你，Kara。」  
「Maggie怎樣了？」  
「生龍活虎。」  
＂叮＂一聲的提示音，顯示升降機已到達三樓。  
「那Alex你回去休息了嗎？要不要我過來送你回去？」  
「不用了。」  
Alex看著升降機的門在自己開了，過了好幾秒，她仍然沒踏進其中。  
她默默嘆出一口氣。  
最終，升降機的門關上了。  
「好吧。」Kara的聲音聽起來悶悶的，Alex想像出妹妹正抿起嘴的模樣，笑了出來。  
「你早點休息，Alex.」  
「Kara，晚安，明天我過去找你。」  
「Alex，晚安，love you.」

就等五分鐘，不，十五分鐘。  
等Maggie重新睡著了，Alex才重新回到房間裡吧，只有兩個警員的話，若有吸血鬼來襲擊，Alex可不想明早報章頭條是寫特案組主管慘死在吸血鬼手下。

重新走回病房門口，Alex朝兩名同僚打招呼，「嗨，我下去買咖啡，你們要嗎？」  
「謝了，Danvers，那…美式？」警員坐在椅上打了個呵欠，朝同僚示意後，對方亦點頭同意了。「兩杯。」  
「沒問題，我很快回來，Detective Sawyer就拜托…」

「轟！」  
突兀的槍響隔著門傳到走廊之上，兩個警員呆了一呆，Alex最先反應過來，右手抽出腰上佩槍，左手快速開了門。  
「Sawyer！」

門被粗暴地推開，只見Maggie坐在床上舉著佩槍，槍管仍冒有餘煙，病床窗戶的玻璃碎了一地，同時映入Alex視線的，還有地上的一灘血和一隻蝙蝠屍體。這隻可憐的動物正零落地、可怖地陳屍地板上。

「沒事吧？」身後的警員亦舉槍進入房間，掃視後收回佩槍，然後面面相覷。  
Alex沒敢放鬆警惕，伸手搭在Maggie肩上，確認她的安危。

「發生了甚麼事？」其中一名警員探頭出窗戶，「外面甚麼都沒有。」  
「只是……只是個意外。」Maggie臉色重新變得蒼白，她放下了槍，精神有些恍惚。  
「麻煩你們去叫人來處理一下這裡。」Alex向兩名警員示意地上的狼籍，他們點頭後離開。門重新關上，Alex走到蝙蝠屍體前，執起地上那張被血染了少許的白紙。  
白紙被疊得四四方方，似一個信封。

「Maggie。」Alex回頭，只見Maggie仍然看著前方，不知道是在思考還是發呆。Alex將槍的保險上了，插回槍袋之內。「看著我。Maggie Sawyer.」  
Maggie艱難地吞下了口水，轉過頭來仰看她。  
Alex撩開被子，半跪坐在床上，將Maggie拉了過來，同時接過她的佩槍檢查。

只開了一發。

「別告訴我，是蝙蝠飛到窗上，你一害怕就開了槍。」  
Alex半開著玩笑，但Maggie沉默的神情，令她更覺得這事情很嚴重。  
「有人進來了嗎？是Root？」  
「不是。」  
「那張紙是甚麼？」  
「我不知道。」  
Maggie的視線落在Alex手上，她將紙拿了過來，攤開。

上面寫著＂The Hunter’s List＂  
下方兩行字寫著。  
“Root”和”Kayler”  
Maggie嘶嘶作響地吸了一口氣。「這是…」  
「這是甚麼？獵人的名單？」  
Alex重新將信紙拿到手，她碰觸到Maggie冰涼的手指，訝異地側頭。  
Maggie臉色不僅凝重，還帶著一絲冰涼的怒意。  
「你知道這是甚麼，對吧，Maggie？」  
「不。」Maggie別開頭，「我不知道。」

「你覺得我會瞧不出你在隱瞞嗎？」  
Alex對於Maggie的遮掩已經到了忍耐的極限，她乾脆一手將對方扯向自己。

只身穿鬆鬆垮垮病號服的Maggie，落入Alex的懷抱之中時，Alex還覺得驚訝，她沒想過上司的身子原來這麼嬌小，好吧，比較起她經常擁抱的超級英雄而言。

不過這跟上次自己在酒吧裡，被對方抵在牆上的情況完全不一樣。  
這次她是從後擁著對方。  
而Maggie除了一件病號服，裡面甚麼都沒穿。

「你…你想用這種方式來逼問我嗎？」  
Maggie有氣無力地扯出一個應付的冷笑，因為對方的手臂正橫在自己的脖子上，作威脅狀。  
「不。」見病號並無意欲搭理自己，亦感受不到自己的怒氣，Alex決定越過雷池，給她一些好看。「我想到了別的方式。」  
Alex的額頭挨著Maggie的髮絲，呼出的氣吹動著Maggie耳際。

並不是因為你是病人，我就要對你手下留情的！  
鐵了心要令對方嚐嚐苦頭，讓Maggie正視自己的Alex，完然不顧她馬上要做出的行為的後果。  
「我很討厭別人隱瞞我，或者欺騙我。」  
Maggie似是終於意識到對方身軀正緊緊從後貼上自己，這種親密已經遠遠超越上司與下屬之間，應有的界限。  
「我有欺騙你嗎？」  
「也許你的身體不會。」  
Alex嘴唇幾乎要貼上Maggie的耳廓，Maggie想扭動身子，但無力的四肢卻抬不起來。  
感受到對方想要掙扎，Alex稍稍加大力度，圈緊懷中人。  
「說還是不說？」  
「I wonder how far you can get.」  
Maggie語氣終於變得挑畔起來。  
「True or dare?」Alex惡意地無聲笑著，隨即伸出舌尖在對方耳珠上一點。  
Maggie的身體猛烈一顫，Alex高興得差點沒抑住笑聲。  
「I do dare....」  
Alex鬆開對Maggie脖子的鉗制，手指輕柔地滑過脖項上的動脈、鎖骨。  
對方就像被夾在樹啞上無力反抗的風箏一樣，被微風吹得時不時顫動。  
「來看看誰先忍不住，Sawyer?」Alex低聲道，「我討厭你的沉默。」

討厭你隱瞞我。  
討厭自己仍在想你到底是何方神聖。  
你究竟隱瞞了些甚麼？

Alex再度舐點那變得通紅的耳廓，這次策略奏效了，Maggie沒再沉默。  
「嗯…啊…」Maggie忍不住輕聲喘息，「you asshole...」  
「我不夠你混蛋。」  
「Thanks for commitment.」

感受到對方手指惡意地輕刮上自己的頭皮，Maggie無可避免地軟下身子。  
Holy Shit，Maggie忍住心中的粗口，正想使盡全身的力氣來掙脫……  
突然，那一直圈緊自己的力道一鬆。

失去重心，Maggie被摔在軟軟的床上。  
Maggie沒時間給出任何反應，只懂呆呆地看著站起身的Alex。  
「這裡不再安全了，我帶你到我公寓去，瞧這次還會不會有蝙蝠跟過來。」

這是要……更換戰場嗎？  
Maggie閉起眼，認了命。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	8. Chapter.8 獵人萊德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 求長評……  
> 這兩天碼字太不容易了，痛恨沒網的日子。
> 
> 新人物的介紹。  
> Redo.Zong（萊德。宗）  
> 吸血鬼獵人協會的亞裔獵人，女。  
> 由宗橫友情出演。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.8 獵人萊德  
By Fish.

「Supergirl？」Maggie從滿是蒸氣的浴室裡步出，多虧點滴和退燒藥，她在醫院裡休息的短短幾小時，令她的體溫迅速回復了正常。「你是認真的？請她過來保護我？」

「我只是建議，既然你已經和Root交過手，她可不似是會放過獵物的吸血鬼。」  
Alex將毛巾遞給髮絲濕答答的上司。「順便說，以醫生的角度，你不應該這麼快就洗頭髮，容易又開始發燒。」

「我沒這麼脆弱，Danvers，你那位FBI朋友不是也跟她交過手嗎，你怎麼就知道她只會來找我尋仇而不是她。」  
「因為她是FBI Agent？」Alex聳肩，「她的自保能力比你強，不然，暈倒的人就不會是你了。」  
「我是中了她的迷暈藥粉……」Maggie將毛巾甩上肩膀，像在自家般，順手打開了客廳壁櫃的左排第三個抽屜，拎出風筒。「但我很好奇，你和Supergirl很熟嗎，你要怎麼請她過來保護我？」

看到拎著風筒，穿著自家睡衣的Maggie，Alex突然有些恍神。  
她怎麼知道風筒就放在那抽屜裡的？  
「Alex？你在看甚麼」？  
「呃，哦，我在看……原來已經凌晨三點了，你還是趕快吹乾頭髮然後睡吧。」  
Alex完美避開所有跟Supergirl有關的話題。  
「你是Supergirl的粉絲？」  
Maggie指向對面牆上的掛畫。

那是由Catco首席攝影師James Olsen操刀的照片。  
Supergirl在一次通宵救火行動之後，於黎明中的硝煙，朝日出衝天而飛。  
留守在現場的James舉起攝像機，將這幕定格。

「那是Kara一位攝影師朋友拍的。」  
「她也喜歡Supergirl？」  
「Supergirl是國民城的英雄。」Alex忽略對方句子裡的＂也＂，「沒人不喜歡她。」  
「所以你真的可以請得動她？你打算怎麼做，請她來這公寓上空繞場一周，以作示警？」  
「為甚麼你說話一定要這麼像個混球？」  
聽到對方三番四次視Supergirl像空氣，略感不爽的Alex，直接奪去她手上的風筒，很＂客氣＂地（拽）Maggie到沙發上。  
「閉嘴，別再給自己惹麻煩了好嗎？」  
風筒插頭插好後，熱風被啟動後的噪音，仍然沒能完全阻擋Maggie的喃喃自語。  
「Maybe that trouble is you.」

雙方陷入了只剩下風筒隆隆聲的沉默中，當吹到一半，Alex才意識到自己今晚做的事情有多荒唐和出格。  
除了病房裡，自己那因怒火而一時興起的挑畔……

自己為甚麼會這麼自然地替上司吹起頭髮來？  
這種親密的程度，完全不像才相識不足一個月。

Alex將吹風機調低，噪音降低了，令她們都能聽見彼此的聲音。  
「所以，那個獵人名單，到底是怎麼一回事？」  
Alex等了好幾秒，都沒等到回答，她直接關掉了吹風機。  
「Sawyer?」  
Alex繞過沙發，坐到她身側，看到Maggie睡眼惺忪地睜開眼。  
「What?」  
「………」Alex差點就想罵她是不是裝睡，「我問你那張獵人名單的問題。」

那張摺成四方的信紙已經被Alex裝在證物袋之中了。  
但願上面會有指紋。

「獵人？」Maggie撇著嘴笑笑，指著自己的頭，「幫我完全吹乾的話，我就回答你的問題。」  
說完，她就朝Alex眨巴著打完呵欠後變得亮晶晶的黑眼睛。

Alex給她的回答，是像個粗魯的髮型師般，將她長髮扯到手中，嘴湊到耳邊。  
「我的耐性剩下不多了，Sawyer」  
「It’s Maggie.」Maggie懶慵地回答。  
風筒再度開啟，再次閉目養神的Maggie，卻發現對方的手指有意游走在她敏感頭皮之上。  
指腹滑過頭皮後，來到耳鬢上，麻酥感令她忍不住打顫。

現在誰才是混球了？

「你沒你說的這麼無知，在跟吸血鬼獵人有關的情報上。」  
Alex緩緩說著，在她＂騷擾＂著上司的同時。  
「那次審訊裡，我就注意到了。」  
指腹從對方鬢髮滑到了耳珠之上。  
「有趣的是，除了你，我知道Lena曾經被人惡意騷擾，有人將一大袋蝙蝠屍體丟到她屋裡。那時候Kayler還沒回去，所以不太可能是Root所為，更何況，同樣身為吸血鬼，Root不需要遮掩，她大可以直接出面警告Lena。」

風筒被關掉，但Alex的手指仍插在她乾燥的髮絲間。

「蝙蝠屍體？」Maggie艱難地忽略身體傳來的訊號，她正微微發熱。「出現在Luthor大宅？」  
「你都不驚訝一下，我說出Luthor就是吸血鬼的訊息嗎？」

Maggie身體僵住了，她強笑。  
「啊，是嗎？你有說嗎？」  
「拙劣的演技。」

Alex將風筒扔到沙發上，雙手將Maggie的肩膀扳正，讓她面對面的看著自己。  
「你從一開始就知道Lena Luthor是吸血鬼吧？」  
Maggie緘默不語。  
「很好，若明早你還不回答我關於那張獵人名單的問題……」  
Alex的聲音變得冷漠。  
「Then we are done.」

Alex放棄了，她將放在靠墊扔向Maggie，這就是對方今晚在這裡過夜的枕頭了。  
「It’s not done yet.」Maggie開口。

Alex的手被拉住了，雖然她力氣很小，但Alex仍十分配合，被拉回到沙發上。  
「Are you ready to answer....」  
Alex瞪大了眼睛，Maggie驀然吻上了自己，堵住了自己的問句。

味蕾最先嚐到的是自己家那枝薄荷味牙膏的味道。

Alex不可置信地眨著眼，在Maggie漸漸加深的吻裡，她仍盯梢著對方那長長的睫毛和緊閉的雙眼，Alex敢發誓她看到了Maggie眼角上的濕潤。

看在她吻技還不錯的份上。  
Alex緩緩閉上眼，順勢地扶著Maggie的後背，輕柔地伏在對方身上。

唇瓣交織摩擦著，Maggie的吻並不急切，一切都是顯得這麼從容，以致Alex差點以為她眼角的淚只是錯覺。Alex漸漸回吻過去，拇指和食指輕描著Maggie下巴的輪廓。  
「我本應在數小時候前就死了。」  
Maggie壓抑著的沙啞聲音，令Alex察覺出，對方表面平靜面容下的洶湧。  
Maggie輕抵著自己雙唇前喃喃著，但Alex聽得很清楚。  
「Root沒對你痛下殺手，是因為Kayler在場嗎？」  
「我不知道，那時候我已暈倒了。」  
「我留意到Kayler衣服是乾的，而你的衣服是濕的。」  
「可能她跟著姐姐先走了，然後再折返吧。」  
Maggie稍稍鬆開Alex的衣領，而Alex仍然伏在她身上，柔軟的沙發令折騰了一整晚的Maggie，快要抵擋不住眼皮的沉重。  
「我在想，也許我該在……死之前，跟你說…」  
Alex禁不住輕笑。  
「你沒死，Maggie。」  
「…tell you about my feeling...Alex.」  
「What feeling?」

Maggie手扶著Alex的後腦，將她再度拉到自己的吻中。  
「Like this.」  
「你保證……」唇舌好不容易分開，Alex抽空問。「…之後，你會說出全部隱瞞的事實？」  
「I guess.」Maggie含糊不清地回答，作為一個不久前還躺在病床上的病人，她勉強撐起身子，牽起Alex的手。「Take me.」  
「To bed?」

(此節後續未來將於ch.8.5中出現)  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

中午猛烈的陽光透過玻璃窗打在Kayler臉上，她發出一聲厭惡般的嘆氣，懶散地在沙發上翻身。  
「呯！」  
Kayler連人帶被子，結實地跌在地板上，發出沉重的聲音。  
「我的該隱*…該死的。」  
Kayler閃電般跳起身，瞪住完全沒窗簾的窗框，審視著高樓之下的人群。

針對外星人犯罪的特別機構，就設在國民城裡的CBD的邊緣，可真是……  
大隱隱於市啊。

聽到幾道牆都隔不住的細碎噪音，更令年輕的吸血鬼感到懊惱。  
吸血鬼的力量，在中午陽光最猛的時候，恰恰是最弱的。  
更別說那幾位正在隔壁激烈地爭吵著。  
Kayler打了個響亮的呵欠，輕手一推，將沙發推到陽光照不見的房間角落，然後沒打精采地癱了上去。

枕頭被她蓋在臉上，用以遮掩因吸血鬼發達的聽覺而聽到的噪音。  
「啊！！！」  
Kayler一臉生無可戀的將枕頭扔到一邊，伸出進沙發夾縫裡掏啊掏。  
掏出來一部手機。

想起那位不知道有沒被Root敲傻的人類朋友，Kayler不由得憂心起來。  
手機開啟後，她熟練地點開Whatsapp.  
裡面彈出了七八個未閱信息。  
看來昨晚Shaw將Kayler送回家後，不放心的華裔警官，還於凌晨給自己發信息。  
Kayler想了想，對方一個＂你在哪過夜？＂的問題，她既不能說實話，又不能不回答……交真心朋友，可真是難啊。

Kayler在手機屏幕上敲著。  
「我昨晚到了Kara家過夜。」  
app顯示對方在線，Anny很快回覆了。  
「你和Kara甚麼時候認識，還這麼熟的？那Alex呢？」  
「我不知道你偶像的情況。」  
「告訴你一個喜訊！我要當媽了！」  
Kayler高舉在頭上的手機差點砸到臉上。  
她急忙拾起手機。  
「……我執了一隻狗回家！早上出去晨跑時！牠看起來好可憐哦……」  
「What?!甚麼狗？」  
「史賓格。」  
Kayler想起那Sawyer身上隱約的貓科動物的味道，突然心裡有了不好的預感。  
昨晚她衝進莊園裡的時候，額外出色的嗅覺，令她聞到屋內有隱約的異樣味道。

一個她素未謀面的人。  
卻曾在屋內留下蹤跡。  
這微小的味道已經被雨水沖洗得差不多了，但Kayler依然認了出來。

那可是另外一位獵人的味道。  
雖然沒親身對陣，但承傳了一部份古老祖先的知識，Kayler並不會忽視獵人之技－傳說中的＂獸靈＂能力。  
知道朋友收容了一隻來歷不明的狗，Kayler馬上快速敲下回覆。

她得過去盯緊些，她可不希望唯一的人類朋友會被自己連累…

 

*該隱：傳說中的吸血鬼始祖。  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「……No way！Agent, 你這是拿公民的無辜性命作利誘，誰知道那Root會對Kayler做出甚麼事來……」  
Shaw力道不輕不重地將Lena手臂上的採血針拔出，惹得吸血鬼發出了一聲悶哼。  
「你下手輕點！」Kara不快地在旁邊抱怨，恨不得一拳揍到Shaw那可惡的笑臉上。「真不明白為甚麼我姐這麼溫柔的人，會跟你做朋友。」

「她溫柔？那是Little-Keira你沒見過她在搏擊訓練裡，將一個一米九的男人揍飛的畫面。」  
「我不是Keira！」  
「不管怎樣，我不會答應你將Kayler帶到你公寓的方案，Agent.」  
Lena拿著棉球按壓臂上的微小傷口，Kara緊緊握住了她的手，Lena抬頭給憂心的女友一個笑臉。「我沒事，Kara。」

「對對對，你喝了我們兩包動物血液、一包人類血液，都依然收不回你那犬牙，你的情況的確是－－＂沒事＂」Shaw諷刺地說著，戴著手套將血液樣本裝好。「你不小心吸到Kara的血，已經超過十二小時了，但你的不良反應仍然存在，這說明你一點兒都不好。」

「Lena為甚麼喝了這麼多血都還不飽？」Kara同樣覺得怪異，Lena溫涼的手指摩挲她掌心，示意氪星人安心。「大概可能因為現在是中午。」

「但以前你都是每天一包血就足夠了。」  
Kara追問，「Shaw，到底Lena身體出了甚麼問題？」  
「我會拿你的血液樣本去檢測，看你的血液遇上Lena的血，是不是會有奇異的化學反應－－－我是指純粹科學意義上的反應。」Shaw斜斜地勾起嘴角，不忘繼續調侃這容易臉紅的好友妹妹。「再等幾個小時，實驗室就會有結果了。在這幾個小時裡，我要好好跟那位嫌疑犯的妹妹聊天。」

「你這會將Kayler嚇壞的。」Kara不認同，「而且將她帶到你公寓，安全系數太低了。」  
「安全系數不是有Supergirl嗎？還有，Deo這大樓有這麼多駐守人員，她就算知道妹妹在這裡，也不敢貿然進來，將她帶到我家，才可以引她出來。」  
Lena皺眉，若不是女友和這機構有合作的關係，她真的想落案起訴這位特工。  
「我的朋友不是利誘。」  
「你朋友的姐姐是先後犯下數宗傷人罪的吸血鬼。」  
「就算要這麼做，你也先得到NCPD特案組的同意－－你還沒問Alex和Maggie呢！這案子不屬於你的職權范圍，Shaw，我知道Root襲擊你還能全身而退，你很不爽，但這不代表你可以介入案件。」Kara推了推眼鏡，「信不信我這就打電話給在日內瓦開會的Hank。」

Hank－Deo的局長，這個星期都忙著在日內瓦跟那些狡猾又無能的政治家開會。

鼻腔發出不置可否的哼聲，Shaw避開了她最終會被局長用眼神秒殺的可能性。  
「好，那我們現在就帶Kayler去找你姐姐。」  
隨即，Shaw又發出促狹的笑聲。  
「估計你姐姐還在醫院裡守著那位督察呢。」

「好，不過吃完午飯再去。」Kara將不知道從哪掏出的外賣單子，推到Lena面前，一臉寵溺，「你想吃甚麼，Lena？我馬上飛去買。」

Lena盯住俯下身來的Kara脖項，不由自主地咽下口水，總不能告訴女朋友，她想再嚐嚐對方甘美的血液吧。  
「呃……我不餓。」

「給我一份澳洲肉眼排。」Shaw打開門，瀟灑地揮手，後面傳來氪星人不高興的回擊。  
「沒你的份！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara將漢堡大口大口地送進口中，熱騰騰的免治牛肉、沙拉醬的香甜，加上蔬菜和腌黃瓜的爽脆，令氪星人不由得發出滿足的嘆聲。

「喜歡這家漢堡店？」Lena吸吮著雲呢拿奶昔，手邊是一份被優雅切開四份的漢堡，刀叉整理地碼在一旁。她只吃了半份，便再沒胃口了。「L-Corp大堂還有個空置的店面，我有空找店長，請他們來多開間分店……」  
「只是十分鐘的路程啦。」吃飽飲足的氪星人瞇著眼笑，她口中的＂路程＂自然是用Supergirl飛行速度計算出來的。

Kara的視線突然定格，吸吮完雲呢拿奶昔的Lena，那抹去了平日嬌豔唇膏的粉嫩嘴唇上，留有了一圈的奶白。  
「等等。」  
氪星人的手指輕輕鎖著Lena的下巴，後者自然地閉起了眼睛。  
軟滑的面紙柔柔地掃過自己嘴唇，Lena睜開眼睛，看到Kara正甜蜜地笑著。  
「擦乾淨了。」  
心中的期待落空，Lena裝作沒事地別開臉。「謝謝。」

下一秒，下巴又被對方指關節輕扳回來。  
「你可以這樣謝我。」  
帶著沙拉醬甜香的嘴唇，連同氪星人那壞壞的笑聲，蹭上了Lena的。  
軟潤的唇起先緩慢碰觸著，很快就變成舌尖交加的失控，興奮的血液湧上腦袋，Kara不由自主的站起身，霸道的托著Lena的下巴不放，除了曖昧香豔的唇舌吮滑聲，Lena還悶悶地發出了哼唧聲，似乎試圖避開氪星人難得的主動。

「Ka...Kara, stop...」Lena好不容易呼吸到新鮮的空氣，「我…」  
「Lena？」Kara重新坐下，對於Lena的婉拒，情場菜鳥的她感到非常困惑。  
「抱歉，我讓你感覺不舒服了嗎…？」  
「不，我……」Lena不捨得見到Kara露出小獸受傷般的神情，她結巴地嘗試解釋。「不，感覺很好，你……你很棒…」

只是Lena嘴裡的尖牙仍然不能收回去呢。

Kara出奇地很快露出瞭然的表情，溫柔的氪星人輕撫著女友的脖項安慰著。  
「傻瓜，你傷不到我的啦………」  
意識到女友拒絕深吻，是因為怕傷到自己，Kara哭笑不得的同時，臉頰亦染上粉紅的赧然。  
「Lena，你知道嗎？我剛到地球……和Alex他們成為家人的時候，我也很害怕控制不到自己的力量，會傷到他們…」

Kara輕擁Lena入懷，Lena的腦袋在Kara肩上輕蹭了蹭，Kara由然地感受到一股被需要著、被愛的幸福，這股猛然湧來的滿足感，令Kara的心臟頃刻被填滿了太陽能量。  
「我也曾經跟你一樣害怕，但Alex和Eliza他們……還是張開雙手歡迎著我。在每個我睡不著的晚上，都是Alex在床上輕拍著我背，哄我睡覺的。」

「我很少飲用人血的……你曉得的，對從小飲用動物血的吸血鬼來說，這太容易上癮了。」Lena悶悶的聲音從肩膀上傳來。「我害怕。」  
「就算你對我的血上癮，都沒關係，只要我的血對你無害，你想要多少就有多少。」  
「不許你這麼說…」Lena鬱鬱地推開了她，「我才不要做對人類血液上癮的吸血鬼。」  
「好好好，你不會的，有我在。拜托，就算Supergirl搞不定，還有Alex，Deo…我們會想到辦法的。」Kara哄著Lena，再度緊緊牽起Lena的手，「I am not going anywhere.」

Lena臉上的烏雲終於散開，她重新勾出笑容。  
「Kara。」  
「嗯？」  
「Kara，我喜歡你。」  
「我也是呢。」  
Kara輕歪著頭，對愛人寵溺地笑道。  
從她指間滑過的是對方柔順的髮絲。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Kara，乖，被子要被扯斷了。」  
人類姐姐清亮的噪音帶著溫柔，和一絲絲的無奈。  
Kara鬆開了小小的、卻蘊含著巨大力的拳頭，祈禱著自己不會在人類家庭裡造成更多的破壞。  
「我…我要睡覺了！」  
「Kara，你要去洗澡才能睡覺。」

在小氪星人鬆開拳頭的同時，才十四歲、但看起來已十分老成的Alex，熟練地掰開縮成一團的被子，在裡面找到了這位到家才沒有十幾天的新妹妹。

來自氪星的新妹妹。  
「乖，Kara，跟我去洗澡。」  
「………」Kara倔強地瞪著藍色眼睛，嘴唇委屈地扁成直線。「我…我自己可以洗啦，我不要…不要Alex來幫我。」

「……Kara討厭我嗎？」Alex裝著悲傷的模樣坐在床邊。  
「不！！」反應激烈的小Kara從床上跳了起來飄浮著，早有經驗的Alex一手將不聽話的小氪星人扯到懷裡，Alex得意地笑著。「抓到你了。」

「我…」Kara那難過得皺成一團的臉孔，差點讓人誤以為Alex是在欺負她。  
受不了新妹妹那永無止境的淚水，Alex心中默背著這半個月來惡補的育兒理論段落。  
「好了，Kara，為甚麼你不願意跟我去洗澡，Eliza說，你還不熟習人類衛生間裡的工具，所以一定要我帶著你洗，你不記得了嗎？」

小氪星人的腦袋低了下去。  
繼續沉默。

「是因為前天那被你扭斷的花灑頭嗎？爸已經修好了。我還買了能吹泡泡的水果味沐浴露，Kara你不想變得香香的，才去睡覺嗎？」  
「……萬一，萬一你又像上次滑倒，被我弄得…」  
「手腕被你匆忙扶起我時的手勁扭傷？」Alex甩甩活動自由的左手。「我的手都好了，你害怕甚麼。」

自己細小的手掌被Alex牽起，Kara想縮回去，但卻被Alex抓住了。  
Kara不敢用力掙開。  
她怕傷到對方。  
脆弱的人類們。

「我現在是你的姐姐了，Kara。」Alex嘆氣，大概是在感嘆育兒的困難。「從今以後，我會負責保護你，你不用害怕傷到我的。」  
「我控制不住力氣…還是不行…我很努力了…」  
來到陌生星球的恐懼，令小氪星人的委屈一發不可收拾。  
Alex自認她無法抵抗這雙迷濛的湛藍雙眼。  
「那我們一起努力吧，怎麼樣？Danvers sister不會輕易放棄的，你說呢？」  
見對方淚如泉湧，Alex將這隻金髮碧眼的小動物擁到懷裡。  
馬上，她迅速感到T恤濕了一大片。  
「Kara，再不洗乾淨，晚上睡覺的時候，我的被窩都要被你污染了。」

幼年的氪星人尚未聽明白”Pollute”的字眼，但她明白＂乾淨＂的概念，Kara懵懂地從姐姐溫熱的懷裡抬起頭。「是甚麼味道的？」  
「沐浴露？」  
「沐…浴露。」Kara重覆著英文單詞。  
「是西瓜味道的哦。」

Alex裝著嫌棄地將鼻埋到對方的金髮裡。  
「嗯，果然臭臭的。」  
「我不要臭臭的和Alex睡在一起！」Alex熟練地安撫著小金毛的炸毛，她輕輕摸著Kara的頭頂。「好，那我們現在就去洗吧，洗完澡還要吹乾頭髮。」

「嗯！」才十二歲的Kara，滿足地被Alex摸頭，她感覺到了人類家人帶來的愛和安全感。

即使變得一無所有，但Rao還是在陌生的土地上，將這幾個愛她的新家人，賜予了她。  
帶著西瓜甜味的肥皂泡泡，至今仍然會在Kara的夢裡出現。  
這是Kara來到地球後，漸漸走出母星滅亡陰影的動力。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

解凍後的雞胸肉整齊地碼在砧板上。  
Anny紮起馬尾，身穿背心的她露出了手臂精瘦的肌肉，兩把菜刀被她高舉著。  
那隻被執回來的史賓格乖巧地蹲坐在廚房地板上，伸出舌頭喘息，時不時舐著口水。

「為甚麼二頭肌還是沒有變粗？」  
Anny站在廚房門口，持刀舉臂，對著全身鏡比劃著。  
「汪！」  
她沮喪地放下手臂。「我們要好好進食增肌健身餐，才能變得強壯哦！DanDan！」  
渾然不覺自己被命名的史賓格犬，歪著頭看著眼前這位好心執牠回來的小姐姐。  
「汪汪！」

「好吧，看我大顯身手。」Anny舉起菜刀，朝案上的凍肉一砍。  
刀鋒在空中滑過孤度，完美錯過柔軟的雞胸肉，直接砍到大雲石案板上，發出響亮的碰撞聲！  
「我的天啊！」Anny嚇得鬆開了菜刀刀柄，繃出一句中文。

「Anny！」公寓大門被人大力拍著，史賓格犬”DanDan”警覺地豎起耳朵，朝大門威脅地吠叫著。

「殊…殊！乖，那是Kay。」Anny摸摸史實格犬的頭，然後走到大門，準備扭開門鎖。  
「來了！Kay，你來得真快……DanDan, no！下來！」

Kayler猝不及防地被史賓格犬撲倒地上，興奮熱情的舌頭不斷地往她的衣服和手臂上招呼。  
濕漉漉的大狗口水。  
比Root還要可怕！  
「Help！Help！」吸血鬼Kayler，敗於大型犬的熱情下。Anny七手八腳地將過度熱情的大狗拉了回屋裡，「Dan, Sit！」

史賓格犬乖乖坐好。  
「你沒事吧？」Anny將Kayler扶起身，拉她進了屋。「抱歉，你怕狗的話，就不用專門來看我啦，你現在就住在Kara家裡？」

「咳，對，我，我來看看你傷勢。」  
自己借住Anny家的期間，適逢來探親的Anny母親，將Anny原本養的狗帶回家玩，所以Kayler才沒有機會體驗Anny家狗狗的熱情。

沒想到愛好汪星人的Anny，在自己走了後沒幾天，又執了隻狗養。  
話說回來，這人類是有喜歡撿小動物養的習慣嗎？  
Kayler潛意識將自己歸進＂需要救助＂的動物類別。

「你來得正好，我正要做健身餐，雞胸肉，想念吧？」  
Anny摩拳擦掌，將一分鐘前自己失手的事忘得一乾二淨。

Kayler勉強地笑著，借住期間，她可忘不掉Anny的＂廚藝＂。  
「我…我吃飽了才來的。」  
「拜托，就算你喝了血，也得再補充其他的維生素和蛋白質的！」Anny歡天喜地將Kayler拉到沙發上，這才發現對方背包沉甸甸的。「Kay？你背了甚麼來？」  
「我在路上買了點……食物？」  
Kayler撒謊，這其實是她剛才在Deo裡拿的。  
「給你。」

天才知道Kayler用了多快的速度趕來，背包裡這桶朱古力雪糕，才沒有在正午陽光下融化掉。  
「Chocolate ice-cream！！！」  
Anny咽下即將漫出的口水，這可是她最愛的口味。  
而她為了鍛練體能來應付警局的考核，再加上健身，已經很久沒有吃高卡路里的甜品了。  
「Kay你…」  
Anny不知道該感謝還是拒絕朋友的好意。

「吃吧，運動甚麼的明天再想。」那隻史賓格犬搖著尾巴朝沙發上二人走來，嚇得Kayler連連擺手。「別過來！」  
「Dan, stay.」  
大狗乖巧地停下了，一臉善意的搖著尾巴。  
「你給牠起名叫”Dan”? Dan...Danvers！？」Kayler難以置信，這人類對偶像可以更執著一些嗎？「你乾脆不如喊牠”Alex”算了？」  
「這樣我會被Alex打死的……」Anny遺憾地說，「我想過叫牠Lex…不過DanDan也很可愛啊。」　

見史賓格犬的鼻子在空氣中動了動，似乎在聞著些甚麼，Kayler耳朵就差快豎起來警戒了。  
Kayler小心翼翼地靠近大狗，手狗背上輕掃著，同時悄悄識別出這隻來歷不明的犬隻的氣味。  
「……Kay你是在跟Dan做朋友嗎？」Anny見朋友嘗試打破怕狗的魔咒，顯得很是高興。「我去拿碗，謝謝你送的雪糕！」

雪糕桶被歡天喜地的Anny拿走。  
而Kayler仍維持著蹲坐的姿勢，審視著眼前的狗隻。  
「你身上的味道可真不少呢，在街上流浪了一段時間？但看著挺乾淨的…」  
Kayler觀察著狗隻的神情。

史賓格犬聞聞她的手，然後咧開嘴笑，顯得全無防備性。  
似乎是隻尋常的狗隻。Kayler並沒完全放棄心中的猜想，她繼續試探。  
「你真的…不怕我？」  
Kayler咧開嘴，露出伸長後的犬牙。  
教科書般的吸血鬼威嚇姿勢。

「汪！」史賓格犬沒被嚇倒，反而站起身，搖著尾巴跟到廚房門外，看著門裡的Anny。  
她正忙將冰凍的朱古力雪糕盛到碗裡。「不，DanDan不能吃雪糕，乖，我待會兒就給你煮雞胸肉。」

「給牠生的不就行了。」Kayler收回獠牙，合上嘴坐回沙發上。  
看來這隻史賓格犬沒任何問題。  
「當然不行！」Anny將雪糕塞給Kayler，坐在沙發上。  
「可是你們都吃生牛排不是嗎？」Kayler奇怪地問，她永遠搞不懂人類的食物。  
「那是三成熟的牛排…」Kayler耐心解釋，「但雞肉、豬肉這些，一定要煮熟！給寵物吃的，最好也是熟的。」  
「我吃生的肉也沒問題啊。」Kayler沒所謂地吞下一大口雪糕，這是自然的，她都已經飲用動物血一段時間了。  
「這是因為…你是吸血鬼。」Anny無奈地說。

「對啊，吸血鬼啊。」陌生的聲音，令兩個坐在沙發上大快朵頤的一人一吸血鬼愣在當場，她們四處張望，沒搞清聲音的來源。

「誰？」Kayler全身繃緊，站起身戒備。  
「等我殺了你之後，這桶雪糕留給我行嗎？」

一道殘影從Anny面前劃過，本來站在她身前、作防禦保護姿勢的Kayler瞬間消失了，巨響從客廳另外一角傳來。  
「Kay！」

Kayler被力氣非比尋常的來人，用手抵在頸上，她的身體撞碎了客廳的牆角，細碎的混凝土和石灰正不斷從牆上掉落。

她快窒息了。  
Kayler拼命催動體裡的力量，同時露出一口尖牙，張牙舞爪的向對方威嚇。  
但對方卻輕鬆地騰出一隻手，將斜背著的長劍抽出劍鞘。  
泥土不斷地從劍鞘上抖了下來。

她這是用泥土味掩蓋著獵人之刃的氣息，所以自己發達的嗅覺才沒有發現獵人的到來。  
感覺到被緊緊抵住的頸項，幾乎被斷絕所有血液的供應，Kayler唯有盡全力抵抗，冀望能獲得可憐的氧氣。

「渾…渾蛋…」Kayler的力氣比不過獵人，她眼前變得花白，以致她已經看不清獵人的面目。  
黑頭髮、黑眸子。  
是個華裔啊。

房子裡另外一名華裔正高舉警槍。「放開她！」  
Anny手腕顫動著，她扣下了扳機！  
槍響迸發的那秒，獵人快步的轉身，令她身上不少細碎泥土飄然抖下。

黑影鬆開了對Kayler的鉗制，轉身跨步將Anny撞開，子彈偏射了，擊中了Kayler緩緩滑倒下，裸露出來的班駁牆身。  
「你不會想要送死的，警官。」  
戲謔的聲音跟隨迅猛的身影而至，Anny被對方高大的身影制伏於地上，劍柄沉重的一擊，令可憐的警官失去了反抗之力。

「Anny！」重新獲得血液供應的Kayler，發出怒吼，發揮出吸血鬼閃電速度的一面，直挺挺地往站起身的獵人撞來。

「來得好。」  
她饒有興味地低聲吐了一句，掌心的劍柄翻動，寒光迎著年輕吸血鬼的殘影而上。  
劍刃看準了角度，準確地劃破了吸血鬼腿側，血液隨同鋒芒的劍身濺出。  
Kayler被灼熱的＂獵人之刃＂所傷，難以形容的痛楚，佔據她全部的神經，她下意識悶哼一聲，受傷的雙腿再也支撐不住，她重重地跪倒地上。

「混…混蛋。」  
那柄仍滴著自己溫熱血液的劍尖，映射著窗外毒辣的陽光，指向自己喉嚨。  
吸血鬼……在白天陽光正盛的時候，是最無力反擊的。  
「我乃吸血鬼獵人協會之Redo.Zong（萊德。宗），根據協會的＂狩獵名單＂，曾殺害人類的你，將受我獵人之刃之制裁。」

腿上的傷口劃得很深，而且＂獵人之刃＂的作用，就是要讓吸血鬼的傷口流血不止。  
血液一點一滴地流失，Kayler忍著滿眼的花白，試圖看清眼前這要奪走自己性命的獵人。

「吸血的傢伙，有遺言嗎？」  
黑色短髮的髮尾微微攣曲，萊德的臉部輪廓堅毅而瘦削，顯得十分英氣。微微黝黑的小麥色皮膚，使肌肉看起來份外結實，這令Kayler想起那位脾氣不好的Deo特工Shaw。

跟Shaw一樣，萊德看上去同樣有股壓逼感，加上她穿的一身黑色勁裝，看起來像位東方刺客。但萊德的嘴角卻是習慣性地微微上勾，這絲詭異不明的笑容，加上黑眸裡的興奮和愉悅，帶著股喪心病狂。

「沒遺言的話，就記住我的名字吧。」萊德嘴角的笑意更深，「我叫萊德，很榮幸解脫你的痛苦。」

要被殺死了啊。  
Kayler閉起雙眼，那隻受傷的腿，膝頭微微顫動。  
「放過我姐姐。」

「不，她的罪比你要更大呢，你是從犯，她是主謀啊。」  
萊德眸子裡煥發異樣的光芒。

「放心，你的痛苦會比較小。」  
手腕轉動，劍尖從喉嚨處滑下，輕輕劃破Kayler的鎖骨。  
「她不會放過你的……」  
「真是姊妹情深啊，不過也該到此為止了。」

「到此為止的，是你。」  
窗戶無聲無息地被扒開。  
那隻藏在沙發背後的史賓格犬，怯懦地伏在暈倒的Anny身前，微弱地吠叫出聲。  
狼籍的客廳裡，只有跪在地上的妹妹，和氣焰凌人的獵人吸引著Root的注意力。

Root手臂上仍包紮著一圈白色繃帶，暗紅色依稀滲出。  
她冷冷地盯著這位即將殺死自己妹妹的獵人。  
「萊德.宗？」

「Root？」  
萊德笑得更開心了。  
「你和她交手了啊？可惜，她只傷了你手臂？告訴我，她的身手如何？」  
像跟闊別多年的老友見面，萊德一見到Root，興奮勁兒表露無遺。  
但口中的＂她＂，才是萊德興奮的原因。  
「若是她的話，我倒很願意將你讓出去，想想她的＂獵人之刃＂出鞘的那瞬間，然後將你殺死！想必很帥！」

「你說，你要制裁我妹妹，和我？」  
直接忽略對方多次提起的另外一位獵人。Root將憤怒化為行動，她手裡的槍發出清脆的上瞠聲。  
「噢，不，我真討厭熱兵器。」萊德手裡的劍尖未見收起，仍抵在Kayler喉嚨之上，根本不在意被槍指著。「這也太沒有挑戰性了，不是嗎？」

「制裁？你以為你是神嗎？」  
准星瞄準萊德的額頭，Root嘴角牽出一絲蔑視的冷笑。  
「我才是神的代理人，我負責將那些逃出法律的人類制栽，你呢，整天拿著這柄可笑的長劍，追殺著吸血鬼嗎？」

「不，我不是神，亦不是代理人，我只是依照協會的指示辦事，名單上有你們，我就得進行獵殺，就這麼簡單。」萊德聳肩，「誰叫這是我們吸血鬼獵人的天職呢。」

出於好戰的天性，萊德決定暫緩執行Kayler的死刑。  
劍尖被她轉動著方向，改為直指Root的手槍。  
「不服的話，就戰鬥吧，吸血鬼。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	9. Chapter.8.5 Sanvers scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanvers床戲部份

《Super Vampire》Chapter.8.5  
By Fish.

「To bed?」  
「Anywhere comfortable.」Maggie難以自抑的再度吻上Alex，這次的她，不再從容，她拼命吸吮著對方嘴腔裡的所有氣息。

Maggie也許被體裡驟然升高的荷爾蒙分泌所影響而沖昏了頭腦，但Alex仍然保有一分理智，即使是她主動將Maggie拽到床上。

「What’s your feeling? Now.」Alex居高臨下地坐在床上，按住了欲起身的Maggie。  
「急不及待？」

「Because life is too short.」Maggie默認，手攀上Alex的睡褲，但軟趴趴的手卻被對方一把握住，難以進行下一步行動。  
「I need more than this.」  
Alex壞心眼地伸手進對方睡衣裡，滑過小腹後，捧住了她的後腰，將對方從床上拉起身。  
「你確定，你不是一時意亂情迷，或者死裡逃生後，純粹想找人發洩……」  
「Damn it, I like you, is that enough now?」  
Maggie惱羞地回應。「I don’t even know when I started to care...」

「我真沒見過有人像你這麼粗魯地表白。」  
嘴上說不滿意，但Alex嘴卻是大大地咧開。  
「從你妒忌我和Anny開始？」

「閉嘴。」Maggie的反擊開始，拉住了Alex的衣領口，引導她伏在自己身上。「Or shut me up with your mouth.」

「你都習慣在下面, Boss?」Alex像偷腥的貓，樂於看到獵物主動自投羅網。  
「我沒正式約會過女孩，你要教我如何取悅女生的身體嗎？」

「What can I say, I am a good teacher, so be a full “A” student, will you?」  
Maggie並沒解釋自己通常才是在上面的那位，但今晚的情況特殊，再加上她的力氣也不太容許自己可以像綺夢裡般，肆意欺負對方。  
「Don’t be so rude, Maggie.If you treat me badly...」Alex俯下身，細碎的吻落在殘留著沐浴露香氣的頸項上。上面甜甜的西瓜香氣，令Alex有些餓。「…我可不會像你前任一樣，摑你一巴掌後就捨得放手的。」

「我沒想過放手。」被親吻的涼意令Maggie覺得癢癢的。  
吻從上而下，隨著睡衣被解開的紐扣，落到小腹之上。  
「Don’t take it off.」Maggie制止了對方想完全脫掉自己上衣的舉動。  
「So many rules...」Alex含糊地抱怨，她改為將專注力放在品嚐對方的尖挺，舌尖不住地撩撥著尖端，釋放著內心所有渴望的吻，不放過眼前所有細滑的分寸，用唇來感受著Maggie身體上的熱度。

被濕熱長吻所含住的敏感峰巔，令Maggie全身像暈開的墨水，冒出點點細汗。  
「It’s better...than my dream.」  
「You dream what?」  
Alex嘴上的動作中斷，雙手卻沒閒住，探進了綿布睡褲之中。  
「How many times?」  
「One or tw...two！」下方正被Alex攻陷的Maggie，在對方手指滑進她身體時，失聲喊了出來，「Okay, maybe three！」  
「Good girl...See, now you have learn how to being honest with me.」  
Alex稍微探進去，又退了出來，開始探索起這片神秘的濕地。  
「But I was on top...in my dream.」  
Maggie攬住Alex的肩，將她再度扯進熱吻裡。  
「那真是可惜…你的夢境…今晚不會實現了。」  
「It’s a long night....」  
兩人在喘息熱吻中斷斷絕絕地交談。  
「Oh Sawyer...」

Alex偏過頭，再度用靈活的舌尖滑過Maggie敏感的耳廓時，對方正孜孜不倦的伸手進自己睡衣內，輕輕一握後，指腹在垂下的巒脈上，輕易捏上自己的敏感點。  
「Sawyer...」  
Alex朝她的耳朵噴灑熱息，對方富有技巧的捏按，令Alex忍不住輕噬上Maggie的耳珠。  
「Call me Maggie.」  
忍著耳上的細微疼痛，Maggie艱難地命令。

God, Alex比夢中還要難搞……  
「Okay...Mag...gie...」  
以眼以眼，Alex指腹在下方，更賣力地撥揉著對方那愈來愈潮熱的隱秘點，惹得Maggie忘記繼續挑逗她，只顧雙掌用力將Alex胸前握得更緊。  
「Shit...Alex」  
見自己已將衣衫不整的上司蹂躪得差不多，Alex嘴角勾勒出得意的笑。  
「My rule, Maggie, 語言要乾淨優雅…」  
「怎麼，你還想我在你嘴邊吟莎士比亞嗎？」  
Maggie受不住對方一直在挑撥自己的，卻遲遲沒有進一步的行動。  
「Alex...」Maggie用迷濛的眼神仰看著自己。  
「嗯？」Alex回應並俯視著Maggie，對方雙頰的紅潤，說明在忍耐著極大的歡愉和快感。

Alex得說實話，她作夢都沒想過有一天會將自己上司壓在身下欺負。  
「你忘了，你是我的老師，你得指示我怎麼做。」

「In...Inside me, you bastard.」  
Maggie輕輕喘息著，她所剩不多的體力正快速消耗，唇舌的乾涸令她心跳加快。  
Alex無奈地傾下身，給了她一個吻。  
看來上司的語言習慣是不會改變的了。  
「Yes, Boss.」

指關節隨著晶瑩的液體而滑入其中，Alex雖然沒經驗，但長年在醫學領域裡攻讀，她知道如何引出人體裡最大的刺激。  
指尖勾探著皺摺裡的緊繃，感受著裡面每下的縮放。

「Oh my...Alex...」Maggie沒預料到對方技巧這麼熟練。「我…真討厭資優生。」  
「你討厭？你又在撒謊了。」Alex伏下身，低頭在小腹上的肚臍悠轉，「我只是有天賦而已。」

得意洋洋的同時，Alex不忘加快自己那隻沒入對方身下的手指速度。  
小腹上的麻癢感和衝擊感令Maggie驟然被捲入狂風暴雨之中。

Maggie在汗流浹背中竭力睜開眼，就像若干小時前，自己渾身濕透，無助地動彈不得，躺在樹林裡等死一樣。

其實都是等死，又有甚麼區別？  
她只不過又活多幾個小時而已。

快感令兩人的體溫猛然飊升，房裡的空氣漫著曖昧的水汽，還有時不時的喘息和哼唧聲。

「Jesus...」Maggie開始懷疑Alex是不是第一次探索女性的身體，「you are so damn good.」  
衝刺過後，Alex緩下速度，改為繼續攻克對方那高高豎立的嫩滑。  
「這地方…就是，令你最難受的嗎？」

電擊似的刺激感令Maggie下意識的攏合著雙腿，內心為著這陣無法承受的戰慄而咒罵著上帝。

看來自己判斷沒錯。  
Alex時輕時重，時慢時快，享受著Maggie一臉痛楚和愉悅難耐的表情。  
「Is it soon enough…? AWWW！」

Maggie給她的回答是用力捏上她腰間的軟肉。  
她倔強地緊閉起嘴，試圖不讓嗚咽聲洩露。

原諒對方帶給自己的疼痛，卸下成心的調戲，Alex溫柔地一邊加快速度，一邊附在其耳邊喃喃。「It’s fine if you scream it out...」

她家公寓的隔音並不差的。  
「I WANT TO HEAR IT.」  
Maggie開始後悔自己一開始順從地躺在對方身下的選擇。  
「YOU CAN CRY IT OUT, I AM ALREADY INSIDE YOU.」  
Maggie繼續沉默，嘗試在失控的快感中瞪視著這可惡的愛人。

「Alex...」  
她緊抿的雙唇鬆開，終於捨得釋放自己對Alex的感情。  
「Don’t leave...please....oh my...Alex, Alex...」  
Maggie闔眼，很想將自己內心對Alex的種種依戀和愛意，訴說出來。  
「I want you....」  
「I like...love you....」

「I am glad...」Alex眼神柔了起來。  
Maggie無聲地大口吸氣，身下噴灑的濕潤和微微顫動肌肉，令Alex知道她已令Maggie的身體，達到了頂峰的愉悅。

此起彼落的呼吸聲，充斥著她們耳間。  
「I am glad...of what you said, Maggie.」

同時，很感激你在今晚的意外之後，仍然活著。  
讓我有機會知道你的心意。

Alex那變得稠黏的手指，仍留戀地按揉。  
「Because, I like you very much too.」

Maggie已經沒氣力回答，她張開嘴，用口型說著。  
“Kiss me.”  
Alex輕笑，給了愛人一個細吻。

「Stay with me.」  
「嗯…嗯。」Maggie疲倦地應道，任著躺到身邊的Alex攬緊自己。  
「從今以後。」  
「好。」Maggie感到頭頂髮絲正被對方下巴摩擦著。「好，Alex。」

「And you will start talking, after we wake up.」  
Alex那輕得像絲綢的聲音，傳進她耳中。  
打定主意接受坦白從寬後的命運，Maggie點點頭。

只要你知道實情後，不會離開我就好了。  
Maggie迷糊地想著。  
但她連回應都沒來得及說，就沉沉地墮入夢中。

What a crazy night.

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	10. Chapter.9 Maggie的秘密（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 新人物的介紹。  
> Redo.Zong（萊德。宗）  
> 吸血鬼獵人協會的亞裔獵人，女。  
> 由宗橫友情出演。  
> 不知道大家覺得新出場的萊德有甚麼看法……  
> 我給她的屬性就是花癡瘋子加話嘮哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 好吧還有些中二。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.9 Maggie的秘密（上）  
By Fish.

 

 

仍沉睡在夢鄉裡的Alex，在Maggie起身的那刻便醒了，她沒有睜開眼，只默默聽著對方那窸窣的穿衣聲。沒過一會兒，門外浴室響起流水聲。

 

Alex這才睜開眼，爬起身執起鬧鐘，時針已指向了中午十二時。

看來昨晚折騰得太累，她們居然睡到了這個時間。

Alex整理了一下變得狼籍的床鋪，意外地發現衣櫃第二格抽屜並沒合上。

 

這格放著浴巾和浴衣。

到底這傢伙是怎樣知道自己的東西都放哪的？

 

Alex伸著懶腰，快速得出一個Brunch的方案，走到廚房，開始料理著冰箱裡的培根、雞蛋和面包。

 

既然要節省時間，那乾脆自己也快速洗個澡好了。

將食物放在烤箱裡保溫，Alex拎著一條浴巾，開了那道沒鎖上的浴室門。

「Maggie？」

水汽令Alex差點沒看清Maggie的臉，對方正快速披上浴衣。

「Morning.」

Maggie迎著Alex的吻，道了聲早安。

「現在已經過了十二點了。」

「Whatever.」Maggie低頭繫好腰帶，但Alex比她更快地又解開了腰帶，伸手摸著被熱水沖洗得嫩滑的腰身。「我們可以一起洗。」

 

「我洗乾淨了。」Maggie按住Alex的手，「your turn.」

見Maggie又主動給自己一個吻，Alex這才放棄邀對方共浴的念頭。

以後還多的機會可以鑑賞全裸的上司呢。

 

當兩人穿戴整齊，披著濕漉髮絲，坐在餐桌前享受這頓晚來的Brunch時，已經一點鐘了。

「先回警局？」Alex將抹好牛油和果醬的多士遞給對方。

「嗯，先找Kayler。」

「在她提供證供之前，你不認為你也該給我一份嗎？」Alex翹起二郎腿，腳尖輕點對方小腿。「而且我得提醒你，”Sexual relationship”，並不容許發生在警局裡同一個部門。」

 

「我知道，除非我們其中一個調到別的部門，或者辭職。」Maggie咬開鬆脆的多士，「三個月後，我就會…辭職。」

 

「What?! Why?」Alex以為她會建議調動部門，但萬萬沒想過Maggie會選擇辭職。「你要辭職！？」

 

Maggie聳肩，不知道要從哪裡說起，唯有繼續咀嚼著。

「So...you are serious....and...are we going to date?」Alex追問。

「Definitely.」Maggie啜飲了一口牛奶。

「Then I am waiting your story, story teller.」Alex已將碟裡的炒蛋吃光，她拎起餐巾抹好嘴。

「你是卧底？」

 

Maggie嘴裡的牛奶差點噴了出來。

「Wh..What!?」

 

「不然為甚麼你有這麼多事情要瞞著我？而且從別的地方空降到警局裡當督察？這也太怪異了。」Alex鎮靜地用餐巾替Maggie抹去下巴的牛奶。「CIA?」

 

「不……」Maggie認命般嘆氣。「但我很佩服你的想像力。」

「若我們真的要約會，你知道你總有一天得將所有事情告訴我的。」

「我也很想說…」Maggie逃避著Alex的視線。

 

不是為了不為人知的目的，而是……

這種難言之隱，她要怎樣說得出口。

這等於宣告她們關係之間的死刑。

但Maggie貪戀著Alex，即使她們只能相處一晚、幾晚也好……她依然渴望。

她不捨得拋下這一切。

 

「Alex, listen...」Maggie斟酌著言辭，「我…你想你要知道一件事，我的生日，其實就在三個月之後……」

「你的秘密和你生日有關嗎？」Alex嗤一聲笑了出來，「Maggie，認真點。」

「我很認真。」Maggie沉下來的臉色，令Alex褪去了笑容。

「跟你生日有甚麼關係？」

「我…我的家族有一個…期限，應該說是，詛咒……就是我在滿二十五歲的時候…」

「等等，你還沒滿二十五歲！？」Alex神色怪異，「你…你比我小兩歲？我一直以為你比我年長。」

 

不然怎麼可能被調動來當自己的上司？

在Shaw幫自己調查Maggie的資料時，她記得上面的出生年月，Maggie明明比自己年長的！

 

「咳，我入職時的出生資料，修改了一丁點…」

Maggie搖頭，「這不是重點，重點是……若我不能在滿二十五歲前…」

她突然住了口。

 

「會怎樣？」Alex等了好幾秒，見對方並沒回答，便追問。

「Maggie？」

 

Maggie的表情像凝固了一樣。

「Bloody hell, they sent someone here...」

「甚麼？」

Alex見Maggie臉色變得蒼白，意識到這並不是玩笑，她從來都沒見過Maggie這表情，不安湧上心頭。「Maggie,? Maggie！」

 

「是獵人之刃的氣息，還有吸血鬼的血味…是Kayler！」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Where is Kayler?」

Kara和Lena站在空蕩蕩的接待房間裡，一臉困惑。

「那吸血鬼小朋友呢？」Shaw踏進房裡，馬上意識到大事不妙。「Fuck, 她是怎麼出去的？」

Shaw連忙調到門禁界面的紀錄。

「中午十二時多…感應門從裡面打開了，但我明明鎖上的！設定了只有從外面才能打開的模式！」

沒理會Lena投過來的責怪眼神，Shaw急急按通門邊的通訊器。

「接通技術部，激活Z1P1的追蹤器，馬上！」

 

「你給Kayler安上了追蹤器！？」Kara先是震驚，然後是欣喜。「幸好你有兩手準備。」

「我給吸血鬼做身體檢查時安上的，小意思。」Shaw點頭，「給我五分鐘。」

知道Shaw正跑到武備庫做出勤準備，Kara亦解開襯衫，露出底下的制服。

「我們一起去找她回來…」Lena主動提出。

「不，Lena，你留在這裡。」犬牙仍然沒有退回去跡像，Lena抿起嘴來，知道愛人拒絕自己的原因。

 

L-Corp總裁的吸血鬼身份仍需要保密。

Kara安慰著她，輕拉她的手。

「Kayler不會有事的，放心，我們很快回來。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

冰涼的指尖掩不住溫熱的血液湧出，下降的體溫令她渾身顫抖著。

一吋一吋的，Kayler終於拖著傷腿，爬到暈倒的Anny身前，嘗試用自己身軀擋住戰鬥波及過來的揚塵。

那隻聰明的史賓格已經打開了公寓大門，在門外不斷吠叫著，引人注意。

 

兩道殘影在空間不大的公寓裡不斷交錯，零散的子彈殼滾動在地板上，叮叮噹噹的聲音被劃破空氣的凌厲劍氣遮去。

 

熱兵器在吸血鬼天煞孤星－獵人之刃面前，可以說是毫無用處。

子彈用盡後，彈匣就連同手槍被萊德一劍擊中，砸到牆上分解成零部件，逼得Root只好拔出隨身的伸縮警棍對抗之。

 

Kayler分神想了一想，槍和警棍肯定是Root到警局偷證物時拿到的吧。

 

勝利天秤急速地往獵人那方傾去，Root已經被萊德逼到牆角處，鋒利的劍刃將堅硬的水泥牆劃得像落入攪拌機的豆腐腦，飛揚的牆灰屢屢飛散到幾尺以外的Kayler和Anny身上。

 

一記肘擊配合，Root被撞到壁壁之上。下一秒，獵人之刃刺入Root肩膀，鮮血像飛流的瀑布直瀉而下。

「Root！」

Kayler伏在Anny身上，眼看著姐姐被獵人一劍刺中，驚呼一聲。她鎖骨上的鮮血連同頰上的眼淚，幾乎將Anny的上衣完全浸濕。

 

「能在我手下堅持三分鐘，你算是很不錯了。吸血的傢伙。」萊德手腕微微轉動，劍尖在對方的肩膀幾乎轉了一圈，Root冷汗愈冒愈多，但卻掛著跟萊德一樣詭異的笑容。

「居…居然刺不中…心臟，你不會是…是那些老頭子丟出來歷練的…菜鳥吧？」

 

「菜鳥？」揚起的眉毛，就跟Kayler提到嗓子眼的心一樣高，萊德嘿嘿一笑。「你試試再說一遍？」萊德手腕猛然一動，劍尖刺穿血肉直插牆中，將Root釘死在牆壁上。

 

「姐！姐！」Kayler嗚咽著呼喊。她此刻只恨自己不是真正的純血貴族，沒強大的能力可以抵抗獵人。「要殺就先殺我！」

 

「別急，Little bitch，下一個就輪到你。」萊德眼角餘光瞥了眼Kayler。「不過我再想想，讓你慢慢流上幾個小時的血，然後再死，這似乎也不錯。」

 

「You son of ....」血湧得愈來愈快，Root硬撐著從牙縫裡逼出半句。

「鬆手！」叱喝聲不知道從哪傳來，天生的直覺令萊德及時從Root肩上拔出長劍，堪堪向來人揮去。不過對方模糊的身影就跟空氣一樣難捉摸。還沒來得及施展劍法，萊德只覺自己臉蛋被甚麼狠狠擊中，她不受控制地被擊飛。

 

不過，她的劍依然握在掌中。

 

「…Ka..Kara...」Kayler費勁地抬起頭看著紅披風飄揚的畫面。「He..Help！」

「真…熱鬧呢。」本來被釘在牆上的Root，隨著對方長劍拔出，而緩緩滑倒在牆下，她身體在壁上拖出了一道觸目驚心的血跡。「原…原來有份救我妹妹的人，還有你啊…」

Root眼睛頑強地睜開撐住。

 

「…Supergirl？」依靠長劍在地板上撐起，萊德緩緩站直了身子，她毫不在意地摸著頰骨－－她差點被打碎的臉。「吸血鬼的事務，你甚麼時候有興趣的？」

 

「你是誰？」憑現場的狼籍，加上兩名吸血鬼所受不輕的傷，Supergirl瞧出了這位陌生勁裝女子的厲害，她不敢輕敵。「為甚麼要傷害她們？」

 

「你這問題，就跟吸血鬼為甚麼要吸人血一樣可笑。」萊德劍尖抬起，她愛憐地看著被染紅的劍刃。「這就是該死的天性啊。我生下來，就是以狩獵吸血鬼為使命的獵人，雖然我家沒有卡特家族來得顯赫，但往上數三代，我家也是世代為吸血鬼獵人協會效力的光榮獵人……」

 

「獵…獵人？」Kara孤疑地反問，她不太確定對方是精神病患者，還是真的有能力獵殺吸血鬼的人類。

「狗屁。」Root坐在地上，一副虛弱得隨時休克的模樣，但嘴上語氣一點兒都不示弱。

「Redo.Zong（萊德。宗），很榮幸和你交手，Supergirl。」萊德一抖劍身，吸血鬼血液迅速滴到地上形成血泊。「但請你不要妨礙我替天行道。」

 

「我不管你是甚麼＂獵人＂，但你這叫濫用私刑。」Supergirl皺著眉頭看地上暈倒的Anny、以及仍在重傷下掙扎的Kayler。「這令你變成了傷害人的罪犯。」

 

「罪犯？」萊德笑得更開心了，「你制止那些犯罪的人類和外星人的時候，難道也不是以暴制暴的嗎？算了，我也老早想試試外星人的武力值…」

 

話還沒說完，萊德便閃身偷襲，長劍以不可思議的速度逼近Supergirl。

Supergirl低估了人類極限可達到的速度，在堪堪避過劍尖後，紅藍身影便與萊德交錯纏鬥。

 

「Root…Root！」Kayler低聲呼喚姐姐的名字，只見Root嘴角含著嘲諷般的微笑，但眼睛已經閉起來，不知道是暈倒休克，還是裝著虛弱，引獵物上釣。

 

「讓我看看你的厲害吧，氪星人！」

萊德劍尖舞成了一張網，Supergirl見狀，決定用蠻力解決戰鬥。

反正她也傷不到自己。

Supergirl直直地用肩膀朝萊德撞去，就像帶球沖撞的橄欖球員。

 

猛然傳來的疼痛令Kara下意識驚呼了一聲，從來沒遇到過這種狀況的她，身影一晃，及時閃身至Anny家的書櫃邊上。

 

Supergirl訝異地看往自己臂上被劃破的戰衣衣料。

以及－－臂上這道劃得不深的傷口。

 

Supergirl反射性地看往萊德的長劍，尋找任何可疑的綠光。

沒可能！這材質明明不是氪星石，怎麼可能傷到自己！？

「沒可能…」

 

萊德似乎很滿意自己的傑作。「你的速度果然名不虛傳，Supergirl，冷凍氣息和激光視線呢？千萬別因為我是人類就放水啊。雖然我在吸血鬼獵人界只是No.2，畢竟還有卡特家族繼承者嘛……但我很有信心，我不會這麼快就輸給你的。想想看，除了獵殺吸血鬼，獵人萊德還有著跟Supergirl交手而不敗的紀錄，我已經等不及看看那些聞風喪膽的吸血鬼，以後看到我就尿褲子的樣子……」

 

喋喋不休的萊德還想繼續說下去，但大門＂轟＂一聲的巨響，中斷了她的浮思翩想。接連兩下槍聲，提示了萊德子彈的方向，她俐落地翻到餐桌另外一邊，免去被打成蜂窩。

 

「Shaw！」

「你是白癡嗎，還跟這個傢伙廢話下去…！」踢門而入的Shaw，繼續朝餐桌方向連轟數槍，進行火力掩護。沒處可逃的萊德只好踢翻餐桌，躲在桌後。

「帶傷者先走，我隨後就…！」

 

Shaw的話中斷了，她一進門就看到客廳中間的Kayler和Anny，但在踏前幾步連轟數槍後，這才看到牆邊上，還有著不醒人事的Root。

 

這個曾差點咬了自己的瘋子，血流了一身，看上去就像死了一樣。

「Fuck。」

 

長期的配合令紅藍身影沒有猶豫，她忠實地執行著Deo特工的指令。Kayler和Anny跟隨紅藍身影而消失。Shaw見狀咬著牙，扔掉轟光子彈的佩槍，從腰後拔出後備槍，走到Root身前，手槍直指那緩緩從餐桌後站起身的陌生人。

 

「又來了一個啊……」相比起看到Supergirl時的興奮感，萊德現在的語氣充滿了遺憾。「普通人類嗎…？」

 

一個側手翻，萊德翻到被子彈打爛的餐桌前，盯著這位面色不善的Shaw。

「喂，矮個子，你知道你在保護的吸血傢伙是殺人犯嗎？我這跟Supergirl一樣，是在打擊罪惡，替天行道，我是獵人萊……」

「沒興趣，我只知道你中間名叫＂話嘮＂和＂愚蠢＂。」

Shaw瞄準對方那蠢到極點的長劍轟了一槍。

 

子彈居然被懶洋洋的萊德劍身一揮，瞬間沒入對角的牆壁中。

Shaw全身繃緊起來，眼前這可不是普通的人類罪犯！

 

「我很少傷害人類，但若你執意要保護這個傢伙，那我可就不客氣了。」

「我也很少逮捕人類罪犯，不過我不介意為你開這先例。」

 

敏感地捕捉到破空聲後，Shaw迅速開槍，切斷了對方逃跑的路線，在她的計算後，三秒後紅藍身影如約地猛撲了過來，並揮拳精準擊中萊德的手腕。酸麻感令萊德不得不鬆開手，長劍咣噹一聲跌至地上。

 

「Shaw？！」熟悉的聲音令Kara那正要猛揮下去的拳頭速度減緩著，對方有機可乘，一腳踹向Supergirl，然後毫無形像地滾至一側地上，避開Shaw那最後幾發的子彈。

 

「都住手！」Maggie喘著粗氣，手撐在被Shaw踹得破爛的大門上。跟在她身後的是Alex。兩人花了整整三秒來消化這混亂的戰鬥場面。

 

「Anny…Anny呢？」Alex下意識擔心著公寓主人的安危。

「我將她們送到了最近的醫院。」Kara下意識地回答姐姐。「你…你們怎麼來了？」

 

「你…你，你為甚麼…啊，是我的劍！原來…真的！你真的可以感應到獵人之刃對不對！」

萊德黑色勁裝已經沾上不少灰白的牆灰，看上去甚為滑稽。此刻的她嘴角沒了嘲弄或詭異的笑容，而是傻笑著看著Maggie。

 

只差掏出名片來握手套近乎了。

 

「初次見面！我是萊德！不不……那天其實我想到醫院探望你，不過總覺得太貿貿然了，不想打擾你，所以給了你些小禮物就走了……那些蝙蝠都是我在上次任務時狩獵後的戰利品呢！」

 

「停…停！你是…萊德？萊德。宗？」見Maggie出聲制止這帶劍怪人繼續說下去，Alex不動聲息地悄悄移動，與站在Root面前的Shaw會合。

 

要盡快將這流血流得休克的吸血鬼，又名＂特案組頭號通緝犯＂帶走才行。

Alex看了Root一眼，在她的記憶裡，根本全無這張臉的回憶，得益於對方神奇的能力。

 

「你知道她是誰？」

Supergirl愣愣地看著Maggie和瘋子萊德的對話，同時下意識摸摸臂上的傷口，雖然不深，但她的傷口並沒自己癒合。

「Ka...Supergirl！你怎麼身上有傷！」Alex眼利地注意到妹妹的動作，若不是因為還有危險的罪犯在場，她差點就要扑上去查看妹妹的傷勢。

Supergirl給了她一個安心的笑容。

 

「你真的知道我？」萊德完全無視其他人，包括自己的獵物，只顧一臉花癡地看著Maggie，臉上有著大大的笑容。「幸會幸會，Maggie！我是吸血鬼獵人協會的頭號種子選手！我一直都很想見識你的實力……」

 

萊德執起地上的劍，恭敬地執劍指向Maggie。

「獵殺數目十七，我有這榮幸向你賜教嗎？前輩？」

 

Maggie嘴角抽搐著。

「頭號…種子選手？」

 

劍影將Maggie臉上的愕然和憤怒照得一清二楚。

Shaw真為對方的無恥感到無語，萊德再次偷襲上對手。

不同於之前與紅藍身影的混亂纏鬥，這次Maggie和萊德的交手，就像教科書般的戰鬥，有來有往，足以讓在場人士，瞧出兩人的真正實力。

 

雖然空手，但Maggie絲毫無被長劍所威脅，她發揮了靈活的速度，乾淨俐落地避開不同角度刺來的劍尖。她手上的功夫也沒停下來，拳頭不時化為掌刀，切入萊德每個出劍的空隙，迅猛的攻勢，屢屢拉近兩人距離，令萊德的長劍無法施展開攻擊。

 

「小心，Maggie！」Alex擔憂地看著劍尖，危險地掃過Maggie身前。

「她應付得來，我們先走。」Shaw低聲道，蹲下身來將背後的Root背在肩上。「去看看Kara…」

 

Alex低聲應好。在Shaw像名戰地醫生，迅速背Root離開戰場的同時，Alex也靠近著受傷的氪星人。

「見鬼，她有氪星石制成的劍？」

Alex查看她的傷勢，氪星人的傷口居然並無癒合，完全不符合她強橫的體質。幸好出血量不多，Alex將自己衣服下擺扯斷了一截，為妹妹簡單包紮起來。

「不，我也不知道…」Kara悄聲回應道。「劃得不深，放心，Alex，我們要……」

 

Maggie一個掃堂腿，終於將萊德踢倒地上。兩人的注意力，再次被戰鬥場面吸引。

「好！」萊德猛喝一聲，腳跟將Maggie的腿鎖著，一拳擊往Maggie，無法避開的Maggie硬生生地受了一拳。

「不！」Alex下意識衝上前去，Kara及時拉住姐姐。

「夠了！」Maggie火氣上來，狠狠一腳將萊德踹飛。「你想鬧到甚麼時候！」

 

萊德被踹到牆邊。腦袋被踢中後，她暈乎乎地試圖爬起來，扶著窗邊踉蹌著。

「果然…不愧為…傳說中的卡特…」

 

「閉嘴！」Maggie厲喝一聲，順手將自己手上那把不知道甚麼時候拿出來的匕首，擲了過去。

 

萊德微微一笑。「期待下次見面，Maggie。」

萊德的身子順著窗戶翻了下去，匕首尖銳地插入了上一秒萊德爬起來的地板。

Maggie湊近窗戶一看，外面已經全無萊德的蹤影。

微風從窗戶裡滑進屋內，令Maggie覺得恍如夢中。

 

「你有受傷嗎？」

Alex從後方跑來，拉起Maggie的手，檢查著她渾身上下有沒傷勢。

「Maggie？」

Maggie默默將匕首收好。

 

雖然Maggie喘息的樣子真的性感極了，但Maggie臉上卻是混雜了恐懼、不屑和沮喪。

Alex小心翼翼地問。「Maggie，她是誰？為甚麼……」

縱使內心有千萬過問題要問，但看到Maggie疲憊地閉起了眼睛後，Alex只好放棄。

「對了，Kara！」Alex鬆開愛人的手，急忙回到Supergirl身邊，「我馬上帶你去Deo！」

 

「呃……帶上…她嗎？」

Supergirl猶豫地指向Maggie，內心同時震驚著。

幾秒間，Alex已經將自己的身份和Deo賣給這位上司了。

 

這已經說明了……Alex和Maggie的關係，已經好到了那個地步？

連Anny都不知道自己是Supergirl好嘛！

 

「……走吧，Kara，帶我參觀一下你那神秘的合作機構。」

從激烈的戰鬥中回神過來，稍稍感到暈眩的Maggie，坐在狼籍的沙發上。

 

若對方要以信任回報自己，那自己誓必……毫無保留地回報。

「Maggie…」Alex嘆息著。

「我想，我們之間有太多要交代了。」

 

除了她們兩個人之間，她還要給妹妹一個交代呢。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	11. Chapter.9 Maggie的秘密（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先寫SANVERS的手銬PLAY,為未來肖根戲做鋪墊。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.9 Maggie的秘密（下）  
By Fish.

 

 

懶洋洋的黃色陽光從太陽能燈照射下來，渾身舒暢的Kara精神飽滿地張開眼睛，意外地看到靠在角落裡坐著、昏昏欲睡的姐姐。

 

難道昨晚Alex都在醫院守著那位看上去又活蹦亂跳起來的上司，所以才弄得這麼累？

Kara小心翼翼地掀起蓋在自己身上的薄被－－她可不記得將自己粗暴塞進來的Shaw有這麼溫柔，這肯定是來自Alex的。

 

薄被輕柔地披在黑髮警探身上，Kara愛憐地看著Alex眼皮下淡淡的陰影。

「Kara…？」

Alex眼睛還沒有睜開，便從睡夢裡喃喃道，然後半張開眼睛。

「你醒了？」Alex手搭上Kara的，Kara順勢將坐在椅上的姐姐摟得緊緊的。「我可是精力充沛的醒來，但你呢？你昨晚不會是通宵一夜沒睡，在守著你的Boss吧？」

 

有著太陽味道的妹妹，其懷抱自然令Alex覺得格外溫暖和舒服，不過一聽到妹妹的問題，Alex便尷尬地結巴。「呃……昨晚…is a long night. 先別說這些，讓我看看你的傷……」

「都好了！」Kara得意地舉起手臂，她換下了破損的戰衣，交給Deo維護。

 

Alex仔細觀察那完好無缺的肌肉，這才舒了一口氣。

不管甚麼時候，Kara都是永遠需要自己保護的小氪星人。

「這太瘋狂了，那傢伙手上的武器居然可以傷到你……我去Maggie那裡問問看，Deo這次需要全力配合我們特案組，將這個瘋子萊德抓過來……她這是針對吸血鬼進行獵殺……」Alex感覺到灼熱的視線在注視自己，她頓了一頓，奇怪地看著Kara。「怎麼了？我臉上有東西？」

 

「Maggie還在Shaw那邊辦理手續呢－－你知道的，保密協議。」

Kara似乎意有所指。

Alex臉色黯淡了下來。「我……我…」

「你信任她？」

Kara將Alex牽起來，拉她到太陽能燈下坐著。

 

這可是姊妹談心的先兆。

Alex嘆了一口氣。

「Kara，我願意信任她，我想信任她……」

「你想？但不能？我不明白…」Kara疑惑，「我明明記得你們關係…沒這麼好？她才當你上司沒幾天…」

「她答應我，會向我坦白……馬上。」燈光下，Alex看著Kara湛藍的雙眼，發現自己永遠都這麼不擅長在妹妹面前撒謊。「Maggie和我…也沒有很不熟…我們一起工作都有段時間了。」

 

「不是很不熟，就是…很熟？」Kara試圖拆解姐姐的文字遊戲。「在Lena大宅裡的時候，我就覺得……你好像很緊張你上司。」

Kara仔細端詳Alex的表情，當她看到姐姐臉上出現了為難和羞郝的表情時，她終於知道自己沒猜錯。Kara差點要在太陽能床上蹦起身－－幸好Alex拉住了她，不然Supergirl可要用自己的工資來賠償DEO的機器維修費。

「你……你和那個Sawyer？？Alex，你確定？！她，她怎麼可以，她是你的上司！這樣你的工作會…」Kara的小臉皺起來，一臉憤怒。

 

自己的姐姐居然被這個來國民城沒多久的矮個子督察搶走了！

對，沒錯，Kara就是不喜歡她比Alex矮，這樣要怎樣保護她姐姐！

 

「呃，Kara，聽我說…我和Maggie…」Alex安撫著Kara，氪星人的憤怒似是要將可憐的督察揍飛。「我的工作不會被她影響的，你放心。」

「你很確定？你真的…」憤怒過後，隨之而來的是失落，Kara耷拉著腦袋。

 

Kara從來沒想過Alex會喜歡上女生－－即使是男生也好，上次Alex談戀愛已經是Kara讀大學的時候，那時候Kara已經習慣與姐姐分隔兩地，倒不會天天吃醋，但現在…好不容易，倆姊妹能再度在同一個城市生活和工作了。

 

「Kara，我們的關係……才剛剛開始。」Alex嘆了一口氣，這次輪到她將妹妹一把摟住。「不管怎樣，你在我心中才是第一位，家人永遠是最重要，你知道的。」

 

「我又沒有在吃醋。」Kara酸溜溜地回道，但挨在Alex肩上的金髮腦袋卻蹭得更起勁了。Alex感受到妹妹的撒嬌，哭笑不得。

 

遙遠的回憶浮上Alex的心頭，那位十二歲的小氪星人不抱住她就睡不著的日子。

摸摸已經成長至比自己更有力量的大金毛腦袋，Alex柔聲細語哄著妹妹。

「Kara，我和Maggie之間，還沒完全解決問題……所以，我還是有些忐忑，你會支持我嗎？」

 

「那當然了！要是她敢欺負你，我就……」Kara這才抬起頭，便看到Alex溫柔的栗眼，嘴裡那些狠話又突然說不出來。「你要扭斷Maggie的手嗎？」Alex微微一笑，伸手敲敲妹妹的頭。「傻瓜。」

 

「Aww！」Kara裝疼抱怨道。「不，這次我不會親自出手，我讓Shaw教訓這個Sawyer不就行了。」

 

「嗯…」Alex的手仍輕輕揉捏著Kara的腦袋，Kara感覺到姐姐的心不在焉。

「那你們之間的＂信任＂問題，是甚麼？」

「……我，也說不上來。」Alex承認，「但她答應了我，會坦誠相告。畢竟，我連你的身份和Deo也…」

「那個獵人萊德，和Maggie有關聯嗎？」

Kara雖然在姐姐面前的形像是甜美乖巧，但她畢竟不傻，她是Supergirl。

 

在現場目睹一二後，Kara幾乎可以斷定Maggie和那位自稱＂吸血鬼獵人＂的瘋子有關聯。

 

「我也不知道…」Alex疲乏地說，忍不住又打了一個呵欠。

「我認為需要好好休息的是你。」Kara不容拒絕地，將Alex按在太陽能床上。

「我不要，你的太陽能床硬死了！」

Alex嫌棄地說，不過卻乖乖地任由Kara替她蓋好了薄被。

「跟你的好友Shaw投訴去，我已經鬧過幾次，Shaw每次都說Deo沒錢更新設備。」

Kara扁著嘴說完後，回復了認真的臉色，「我先去看看Anny和Kayler的情況，還有你們的嫌疑犯，你乖乖待在這裡，一個小時後我帶著晚餐回來找你。」

 

也許順便去看看那個將自家姐姐騙走的督察，用拳頭威嚇威嚇對方。

 

「那個會鬧脾氣不願意去洗澡的金髮小豆丁真的長大了－－」Alex取笑道。

「我不是小豆丁了Alex我現在比你高！」Kara將嘴蹶得老高。

「Kara，謝謝你。」

Kara不好意思地別開頭，卻仍眷眷不捨地牽著姐姐的手。

「Alex，好好休息，答應我好嗎？」

 

「好。」

滿意的氪星人這才湊到Alex臉上輕吻，鬆手離去。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「嫌疑犯Root情況怎樣了？」Maggie閱畢厚厚的保密條款文件，始簽上了自己的大名。

 

鋼筆連同文件被她手指輕推，在長長的會議桌上滑到另外一邊。

Shaw面無表情地接住了筆和文件。

她草草掃了一眼。

 

「死不了，放心。不過很可惜，你們的嫌疑犯要先由我們扣押。」

Shaw假笑著。

 

Maggie此時內心卻一點兒都不覺得遺憾－－既然是專門對付外星威脅的秘密機構，連名字和地址都被高度保護著，＂那位＂想必也不能隨意闖入。

 

雖然也是自己的逮捕目標，但Maggie並無意要置對方於死地－－她需要Root活著，為她犯過的罪行負責。

 

「對，真的很遺憾呢。」Maggie語氣淡漠。「我應該可以離開了吧？」

「不，你是重要的目擊證人。」Shaw乾脆地拒絕，她親眼見識過那位滿口＂獵人＂的瘋子的能耐，可不敢隨意草率行事了。

 

尤其誰都知道了瘋子萊德對Maggie有強烈的好奇心。

「你的完整口供，還沒錄上呢，那個萊德和你認識？」

「不，我不認識她，我們從未見過。」Maggie變得冰冷，「我同意暫時將嫌疑犯留在這裡進行治療和保護，但沒同意過這案子由你們來查辦，Agent，你沒權限對我進行盤問。」

 

「呵，我也許沒有。」Shaw笑得愈來愈開心，「那……Alex呢？我想她夠資格盤問你了吧。」

Maggie眼神斂了斂，她直接了當地站起身，打開大門。

「……她是我的好朋友，你要知道。」

Shaw一句話，就令Maggie頓在原地。

「所以……若有甚麼風吹草動，我總是第一時間察覺到的。」

 

「我不知道你在說些甚麼。」

「要我猜的話，是你主動追求Alex的吧？」

 

Shaw拍在門上，將半開的大門重新關上。

Maggie放下手，閉起眼。「這跟你無關。」

「你現在已經知道了Deo和Supergirl的秘密，你的事情、跟我、跟Danvers姊妹，都有關係。到底……你是認真的，還是另有目的？」

「我沒別的目的。如果你是指我和Alex的關係。」Maggie張開眼睛反擊，眼神裡帶著微慍的火陷。

「你……居然會是認真起來的類型，看來我一開始就誤判了你。」

Shaw微微驚訝。

 

直覺告訴Shaw，她並不覺得Maggie是那種對感情十分認真的人。

但現在看來，有甚麼東西轉變了她。

怎麼可能是Alex？明明她們一起工作的日子這麼短…

 

「我…」想起自己即將要對愛人坦白，Maggie不禁嗓子發乾。

「我只是…」

 

不想後悔而已。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊ 

Kayler是在一陣冷顫中凍醒的。

吸血鬼的體質令她對溫度變化異常的敏感。

 

這絕對比她小時候被Root追逐了數小時後跌進山崖後，在那破落古堡裡醒來時的感覺還要糟糕。

那…都已經多少年了啊……

 

Kayler腦袋仍然渾渾噩噩，她不顧全身的火辣疼痛感，勉強想撐起身子。

至少，她想看看自己的腿，有沒被那把獵人之刃弄殘廢了。

 

「Kayler！」

Kayler下意識舉起手來。嘗試格擋那撲上來的陰影，但她忘了自己手臂連接著人類給她輸液的針管－－不過對比起腿上和脖上的針刺疼痛，這些小疼痛幾乎可以略過不提。

 

幸好對方很有分寸，Anny並沒有真的撲上病人Kayler，而是輕柔地扶著Kayler的身體。

「你身上的傷還沒好，快躺下！」

 

一陣頭暈轉向、眼前花白後，Kayler才看清了Anny臉上憂心的表情，這令吸血鬼心頭湧上一陣怯疚。

「Anny……你沒事吧？抱歉，都是我不好…」

「你在胡說甚麼？」Anny在病床身邊坐下，有些氣憤，「都是那瘋子萊德把你打成這樣…都怪我沒能第一時間制止她，枉我還是NDPD…」

「Anny，我有件事情瞞…瞞著你。」

Kayler閉起眼，不想看到Anny臉上失望和厭惡的表情。

「其實…我就是……那蒙面吸血鬼救的…」

「你以為我真的這麼笨嗎！」

 

Kayler弱弱地張開眼，Anny已經站起身，瘦削的她，叉起腰後就更顯得四肢瘦長。

Kayler不止一次嘲笑過她經常學習＂第二偶像＂Supergirl的姿勢。

（而第一偶像很明顯是Alex）

「好歹我也是名特案組刑警，連你真正的身份我都看不出來的話，我這警徽也不用再配戴下去了。」Anny轉過身來，語氣仍然忿怒，這令Kayler決定馬上說出三頁紙的道歉誓言。

「我真的真的很抱歉，Anny，我發誓我……」

 

「你居然沒告訴我，救你的蒙面吸血鬼就是Lena！」

Anny氣得在房間裡來回踱步。

「而且…憑甚麼Kara可以交到這麼美麗高貴的吸血鬼做對像！還要是L-Corp的總裁！」

 

「呃……Anny，總裁這職位真的是重點嗎？」Kayler呆滯的頭腦開始轉動，臉上的死灰蒼白開始變得紅潤，「等一下，你沒有－－沒有對我生氣？」

 

「我為甚麼要對你生氣？反正我由頭到尾都知道你是吸血鬼。」Anny奇怪地轉過身來，看著Kayler。「不過，你倒是應該早點介紹我認識Lena，你知道我一向很喜歡會說得一口流利英音的帥哥美女。」

 

「……英音？」Kayler真想拿枕頭捂死自己，她忘記Anny的花癡屬性了。

「Anny，容許我提醒你，Lena已經名花有主了。你不覺得你的偶像名錄薄上的人已經有點多了嗎？」

 

「去你的，我的偶像只有Alex一個。」

傲嬌的小粉絲嘴上這麼說著，但卻貼心的為Kayler調整好病床的角度，讓她終於可以躺坐在床上，不用費力仰著脖子看著Anny。

「……不過，你那時候想撲過來救我的樣子，也很帥啦。」

 

「耍帥的後果就是躺在這裡接受治療。」

優雅的英音在房門響起，房中兩人差點同時石化。

 

「呃，嗨，Lena。」無處可逃的病人Kayler弱弱地苦笑。

「……嗨。」這是被Lena優雅動人的氣質所震撼的可憐警探，所發出的唯一單詞。

 

「感謝你幫我照顧這位毫無責任感、且離家出走多日的吸血鬼這麼多天，Detective Zhang.」

Lena完全不顧慮病人的感受，一記眼刀甩到Kayler身上。

後者只能厚著臉皮別開頭，仿佛聽不到Lena的指責。

「……客…客氣了，我，我叫Anny, Anny Zhang，今年二十三歲，是Alex和Kara的朋友…」

看著Lena一步步走近，Anny結結巴巴地回應，還顫抖地伸出了手。

 

Lena轉向Anny，表情從嫌棄Kayler的皺眉，秒變成溫文的微笑。

她從善如流地伸出手回握Anny的手，這令Anny的身心如沐春風。

「我知道，Kara跟我提起過你，你是位很稱職的警探，是NCPD裡不可多得的人才。」

 

Anny覺得自己快要丟臉地腿軟下來了。

這是她看到帥哥美女時的通病……

 

「Lena…？Anny！」一把聲音的強行闖入，令Lena的注意力瞬間被奪走。

那是Kara。

可以在偶像Alex和美麗吸血鬼Lena面前，瞬間奪得所有注意力的人。

Anny怨念地在內心暗暗畫著小圈圈。

 

「Kayler，你的傷勢怎樣了？」Kara走到病床前關心著Kayler，自然地牽起Lena的手。

Kayler有種想拿起被子掩著頭的衝動。

根本就是多餘的電燈泡嘛，自己。

「我…好多了，還沒死。」

 

「Shaw跟我說，你和Root的傷口都非常特殊，他們醫療隊好不容易才將你和她的傷口止血……」

「我姐姐呢，她怎樣了？」如夢初醒的Kayler嚇得蹦起身，卻扯動到身上的傷口。

吸血鬼倒吸了一口涼氣。

「她沒事，你冷靜些！」Anny忙在病床邊安撫她。「聽…聽Agent Shaw說，Root她接受了手術後，情況暫時穩定了，但還沒有甦醒……」

 

對的，Anny既然進入了Deo的設施，也很快得知了Alex那位”FBI”朋友的實際職務了。

 

「我…我想去看她。」

在Kayler的腦海裡，自己的姐姐被獵人殘忍用劍釘在牆上的情景，仍歷歷在目。

「你先養好傷啦，乖。」Anny像哄大狗般哄著Kayler。

「我會替她探望你姐姐的情況，放心。」Lena也輕輕摸著Kayler的頭髮。

 

這下子Kayler真的覺得自己像可憐的小狗般被對待了。

 

「Lena，我陪你去吧。」

Kara給了Lena一個眼色，示意兩人先行離去。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「我們…不去看Kayler的姐姐？」

被Kara拉著手走在DEO的走廊裡，不得不說，在這裡被強制居留了一整天後，Lena已經摸熟了這裡的通道了。

 

「我要帶你回家。」Kara頓著腳步，輕輕側身，眉眼帶著一絲憂心和決然。

氪星人鼓起勇氣說出口。

「回我的家吧，Lena，我能邀請……邀請你暫時跟我同居嗎？」

 

「同居？」Lena十分驚訝，「Kara…？」

Lena低下頭來，為甚麼自己會覺得……心虛呢？

應該說，她是在怪責自己，居然變成了對方束手束腳的負累吧…

 

「Lena。」

溫熱的指尖挑起了她的下巴，Lena對上了那雙永遠都充滿暖意的湛藍瞳仁。

「Lena，你已經聽說了那獵人的事，對吧？那萊德……我不能容許你一個人在外面，我們暫時不知道她的目標還有誰。」

 

「……Kara，你認為，我不能保護我自己嗎？」

Lena有些難過。

「不，Lena，我相信你，但我不願冒這險，你明白嗎？」

Kara上前，輕輕將Lena擁入懷。

「就當……就當是我英雄主義作祟吧…。」她在吸血鬼耳邊輕輕嘆息。

「我會一直保護你的，Lena，我說過的。」

 

在那蝙蝠屍體無聲無息地被丟進來以示恐嚇的晚上，Kara的確……連沒搞得清是甚麼狀況，就已經奮不顧身的衝到她面前了。

「我只是……不希望下次有事的時候，你不帶上我，我也可以戰鬥，Kara，我不能眼睜睜看著有人傷害Kayler，我的同類……」

Lena靠在Kara的肩上，肆意地汲取對方身上暖暖的太陽味道。

「更別說，那人居然有武器可以傷到你，若你跟那Root一樣……」

 

「我不會受這麼重的傷，對方畢竟是人類。」Kara輕輕掃撫著Lena的背，安慰著Lena。

她鬆開懷抱，孩子氣地高舉尾指。

「Lena，我保證，那萊德不是我對手。」

 

Lena嗤一聲笑了出來，勾上了她的尾指。

輕輕一勾後，她們十指緊扣著。

 

「不過，Kara，你對獵人了解多少？傳說…他們不是一般的人類。」

「那個將蝙蝠屍體扔進你屋裡的…是萊德吧？」

兩人的手輕輕蕩著，Kara牽著Lena繼續往前走。

「能無聲無息的破解你莊園裡的警衛系統，的確是有些本事。Lena，你對獵人又了解多少？」

 

「我一直以為這只是傳說，直到我遇到…」Lena突然住口，「不過，我有請……有請Shaw幫我查相關的記載。」Lena小心翼翼地說，「其實，我本來就認識Shaw。」

 

「你認識Shaw？」Kara的驚訝很快平伏，「你們怎麼認識的？」

「我幫過她一個小忙。」Lena一筆帶過，「若你想知道的話…」

「我對那黑面神的事情才沒興趣知道。」Kara裝作不屑。

若說Alex是＂親姐姐＂，那Shaw就是每次見面都要欺凌自己的＂壞姐姐＂。

 

「呃……好吧，傳說吸血鬼獵人的能力，可以匹敵吸血鬼，是吸血鬼的克星。當然，這並不包括Supergirl。」Lena輕笑，「這群獵人有獨特的武器煉制方法，可以奪去吸血鬼恆長的生命，包括傳說裡力量強橫的純血統吸血鬼貴族。」

「吸血鬼裡還有貴族！？」Kara轉念一想，好吧，某程度上她也可以說是氪星的＂公主＂，不過只是由於家族處於統治職位，所以顯得尊貴一些而已，氪星可不像姊妹星達星那種封建皇室制度，沒裝腔作勢、奴役人民的＂皇室＂。

 

「對了，Lena，你最好打電話給你的管家，讓他將物品都送到我的公寓……」

看著Kara暢想著她日後的暫時同居計劃，Lena心頭一暖。

 

不過……她仍有一點還沒向Kara坦白的。

Lena天生就能識別獵人的氣息……

不過，在不小心偷聽到那位督察和Shaw的對話之後，考慮到Maggie和Kara姐姐的關係，Lena還不能向Kara說出這點。

 

她深知道姐控屬性的Kara，一旦獲悉對方真實的身份，必然不會就此罷休。

身為獵人，卻遲遲沒有對她們出手或者傷害，到底這人，在想甚麼…？

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

太陽能室的門，被一隻手輕輕推開了。

模擬黃色太陽幅射的燈管早已經熄滅昏暗，只留下餘溫，溫暖著躺在上面的Alex。

Alex的耳廓，隨著無聲的腳步聲走近，而微微聳動。

 

對方的指尖剛要觸碰Alex的髮絲，就被一雙強而有力的手握住。

Alex在床上以迅雷不及掩耳翻身跳下床，將來人反手壓在床上。

 

「你…你就這麼期待，將我壓在身下嗎？」

大概有點睡懵了，呆了兩秒，Alex才意識到被她制止在身下的人是誰。

「Maggie！」

 

Alex連忙鬆開手，Maggie轉過身來，無奈地搓搓自己肩上的關節，無可否認，Alex教科書般的擒拿格鬥技，比自己的專業多了。

「你沒事吧？」

「倒是我來問問你有沒事……你還是這麼沒精神嗎？」

Maggie親匿地用手撫上Alex的額頭。

雖然掌心並無感到滾燙，但這距離短得足夠Maggie看清Alex臉頰紅了起來。

她忍不住取笑。「怎麼了，看我看得發呆了？」

 

Alex卻徑直擁住了Maggie。

Maggie不由得愣了，然後才緩緩的輕擁回去。

 

看來……兩個人也需要習慣，這段新關係。

「保密協議…簽了？」

「嗯…」

Maggie鬆開擁抱，兩人尷尬地互相對視了一會兒，才分開了些距離。

「剛才Kara見我太累了，就讓我在這裡休息一下…」

Alex主動走開，將那張掀到地上的薄被子撿起。

 

「所以，Kara就是Supergirl吧？」

Maggie抿著嘴，決定單刀直入。

「我聽到你喊…她的名字。」

 

「是的……」Alex轉過身，相比起秘密更多的某人來說，她顯得很是坦蕩。

「Kara就是Supergirl，沒錯，那你呢？」

連二連三的問題，終於令Maggie無處躲避。

「你，和自稱是吸血鬼獵人的萊德是甚麼關係？她看上去認識你。」

「我不認識她。」

Maggie下意識低頭，避開Alex那光明磊落的視線。

Alex的眼神，好像是在說，自己並沒甚麼不見得人的秘密，相反，這暗示著Maggie……

 

「你答應過我的，不是嗎？」

Alex走近Maggie，Maggie盯住了她衣服的下擺，沒抬頭。

 

「……也許，這不是好時機，嫌疑犯受了重傷，舊案子還沒結，新的麻煩又來了…」

「你指萊德是新麻煩？」

「她拿著劍揮向我，想將我劈死，是的，我想現在她是我的新麻煩了。」

Maggie終於有勇氣抬頭，直視Alex雙眼。

「就當我食言吧，Alex，三個月後，到時候我…」

若我還可以的話。

「－－我會向你說出所有真相的。」

 

Alex嘴角那一直顯得溫和的、微微翹起的弧度下垂了，她正用毫無感情感目光，審視著Maggie，就像她是坐在審訊桌另外一端的疑犯。

「我很想信任你，你知道的。」

 

「……我必須…獨自先去解決一個問題。」

Maggie覺得喉嚨發乾，她走近一步，想將Alex拉到懷裡。就像昨晚那意外的一夜激情，她們用彼此的熱度溫暖著，到現在，她還記得Alex嘴腔裡的熱度。

「我從來都沒見過那萊德，我和她不是一夥的。」

 

靜默了好一會兒，Alex終於發問。

「為甚麼是三個月？」

「……Alex。」

Maggie拉起她的手，帶著一絲自私的盼望看著她。

「給我一些時間。」

請你信任我。

請給我機會……

 

「若你不坦白一切，那我們…」Alex抽回了手，冷冷地說。

「那我們昨晚的事…就當沒發生過吧。」

 

Maggie的心臟猛然灌滿了鉛塊。

終究……她的惡夢成真了。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Alex？」

在Lena去打電話給管家安排一切時，Kara來到DEO總部的陽台上，找到了正在發呆的姐姐。

 

聽到妹妹的呼喊，Alex抬起頭，Kara很少看到姐姐露出這種表情－－－空白的、寂然的。

「Alex，怎麼回事？我在太陽能室找不到你，Alex？！」

 

姐姐猛然沖進了自己的懷裡，緊緊抱著自己。

這反常令Kara變得更憂心忡忡了。

「Kara...Don’t ask...」Alex低下頭來，在Kara耳間吸索著鼻子。

「是Maggie嗎？」

「……我跟她說，我們之間的事，當沒發生過。」

Alex將頭埋在Kara肩上。

「她不願意坦白……我沒辦法…我沒辦法…」

 

「我在這裡，Alex，沒事，有我在。」

Kara心疼地緊緊回擁姐姐，恨不得可像導彈定位系統一樣，直接發出死亡射線，將那膽敢傷害自己姐姐的混蛋Maggie擊中。

「但，Kara……我真的…我喜歡她，我很喜歡她…」

Alex伏Kara肩上小聲抽泣著，這令Kara感到心碎。

 

混蛋！

醋味和憤怒同時浮上Kara的心頭，那Maggie憑甚麼可以這樣傷她姐姐的心！

 

「咳！」

Shaw微微尷尬地走到陽台，在Kara訝異地看往Shaw時，Alex已經別過身去，低頭掩著臉。

「打擾了，抱歉…」Shaw僵硬地說，她並不擅長應付這種淚灑場面，尤其主角還要是自己的好友。為了顧及對方面子，Shaw只好略過安慰的話語，直奔主題。

「Kara，Lena的DNA檢測結果，你最好來看一下，結果不太尋常。」

「怎麼不尋常法？」Kara驟然緊張起來。

「Lena的血液在吸收了Kara你的血液後，變得很異常……再加上Lena上次碰觸到你的血液後，花了比一般吸血鬼要多的時間，才能控制自己的犬齒收回去，我推論，Lena有可能對你的血液產生了…依賴的需要。」Shaw揚著手裡的報告。

 

「咳。」Alex吸索著鼻子，轉過身來，臉色顯得挺正常，不過仍然發紅的眼睛卻出賣了她。「你的意思是，Lena對Kara的血上癮了？」

 

「我的推論就是這麼多，詳細的……我想，需要做實驗來驗證。」

Shaw聳著肩。

「還有，Alex，想讓一個人坦白，有的是辦法。要是我的話，就直接將對方綁到床上折磨好了，簡單又快見效。」

 

「－－－別將我姐姐想成你那麼粗魯！」

腦中浮現著Alex將Maggie銬在床上的畫面，Kara幾乎漲紅了臉。

「本來嘛，愛情就是需要放膽才能爭取回來的。」

「你懂些甚麼，你連個女朋友都沒有！」

「對對對，你有女朋友你最厲害了，要是我的話，我才不願意摻合上一個吸血鬼呢！」

「你－－！Shaw！」

 

Alex只得訕笑著，拉著情緒激動的妹妹。

「簡單…又快見效的辦法嗎？」

　

也許……她值得一試。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

最後，Alex還是親身來到了Maggie的公寓。

將這個提著行李箱的女人截在門口處。

 

本來再次準備好溫和＂審訊＂的Alex，臉色難看了起來。

「你要去哪？」

 

Maggie公寓大門敞開著，她那隻伸去行李箱的手，尷尬地懸空著。

「……你…找我有事？」

說道，Maggie只想咬掉自己的舌頭。

 

「對。」

Alex氣勢洶洶地將Maggie連人帶箱子推回公寓裡，大門呯一聲關上。

Maggie懵著臉，直到她被Alex推進睡房，她才意識到Alex似乎動機不純。

「慢著，等一下，你想……」

 

話還沒說完，Maggie就被Alex湊上去的吻堵住。

Maggie無處掙脫Alex，恍惚間自己的背挨上了柔軟的床。

她幾乎要被這長吻弄得室息，Alex好不容易鬆開了她，Maggie便大口大口地呼吸著難得的氧氣，喘息著問，「Al...Alex...？」

 

金屬鏈的聲音令Maggie回過神來，她的左手不知道甚麼時候被Alex鎖了在床頭。

她震驚地仰頭看著嘴唇同樣變得紅腫誘人的Alex。

「你…你帶了手銬？」

 

「對，但我沒想到你是真的會逃走。」

Alex站直身子，好整以暇地看著被她鎖在床上的Maggie，眉眼間仍帶著怨憤和不甘。

「你比我想像中的要膽小。」

 

「甚麼？」Maggie茫然地反問。「我膽小？」

「不管你有甚麼理由。」Alex不懷好意地笑著，「今天，你不坦白的話，就別管我不客氣。」

 

只剩下右手的Maggie，根本就不能反抗Alex的魔爪，沒消一會兒，Maggie的襯衫鈕扣就全被解開，只剩下背後胸罩那排鈕扣仍堅守陣地。

 

但那雙魔爪已經在她背上輕輕來回滑動，準備好折磨Maggie。

「你最好……現在就收手。」Maggie盡力忍耐著皮膚上傳來的酥麻感，天才知道沒交過女朋友的Alex為甚麼會進步神速。

 

Alex從她的小腹上抬起頭，輕歪著頭笑。她剛才正在Maggie肚臍上輕輕吹氣，惹得Maggie又癢又麻。「不然呢？」

 

Alex分開了她的雙腿，跪坐在床上的中央，居高臨下地看著Maggie。

「我收不了手，Maggie……」

Alex湊近了Maggie的臉，正色道。

「我認定的目標，向來不會半道而廢的。Maggie，我可以承認自己的感覺，忠於自己……那你呢？」

 

兩人的鼻尖輕輕碰觸。

Alex的眼神，從Maggie那充滿光澤的嘴唇，上移到Maggie瞳孔裡的深處。

「你，可以就這樣一走了之？你可以放下我嗎？」

 

「我…」

Maggie才開口，便發現自己收不住哽咽的衝動。

「我……」

 

開不了口，是因為……是因為我沒信心將你留住。

 

Alex溫柔地吻上了Maggie那滑落到下巴的淚水。

「Maggie。」

她略為急促地將Maggie拉轉身，試圖伸手解開對方背上的那排鈕扣。

Alex輕吻上她的光裸的背部。

然後，她輕輕地將Maggie的褲子褪下，露出了對方小麥色的緊緻後腰。

 

「Maggie？」

語氣終於從溫柔變成疑惑。

Alex鼻尖滑落到對方後腰上時，驀然停了下來。

「這是……」

 

Maggie改變伏在床上、甚為難受的姿勢，吃力地轉回身，看到了Alex震驚得無以復加的表情。

「這是…這是獵人的……」

「紋身。」Maggie吸索著鼻子，回答道。

 

十字架玫瑰的紋身。

大腦裡分泌的激素緩緩減退，本欲好好＂教訓＂對方一頓的Alex，呆坐在床上。

「我不明白，就算你是…但為甚麼不能說…這就是你的秘密？」

感覺腦袋是團糾纏在一起的毛線球，Alex感覺洩氣，但仍然伸出手，撫摸著Maggie緊實的小腹，然後到後腰……

 

Maggie是貨真價實的吸血鬼獵人？

所以萊德…那萊德才會知道她的大名？

但Maggie又說她不是跟萊德一夥的！

 

「不，我真正的秘密是……」

Maggie伸出自由的右手，牽起Alex的手，引得後者的注意。

Maggie悲涼的笑容令Alex覺得沒來頭的心下一沉。

 

「我活不到多久了，Alex。」

「你，你說甚麼？」Alex慌亂了起來。

「我是名帶著詛咒的獵人，我活不了多久了。」Maggie重覆道，「這是我們家族的詛咒，三個月後，當我年滿二十五歲，我就會死。」

「開甚麼玩笑…你會死？」

Alex看著愈顯悲慘的Maggie，執著地認為這是個荒唐的笑話。

 

「我的全名是Maggie Sawyer Carter……快要消失在歷史長河裡的、獵人世家卡特家族，因為被吸血鬼詛咒了，所以我們族人，每一個都活不到二十五歲。」

 

若我注定要離去，為甚麼命運又讓我遇上了你？

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－


	12. Chapter.10 卡特家族的詛咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit   
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 硬生生拖到第十章之後。(其實中間某些章節長到可以斷開幾章了…)  
> 我終於考慮甚麼時候該結文了。  
> 哦還有要老老實實寫肖根戲！

《Super Vampire》Chapter.10 卡特家族的詛咒  
By Fish.

自有了吸血鬼以來，吸血鬼獵人便一同誕生。據說部份天資聰敏的人類，得到了大天使加百列的祝福，獲得了殺死該隱後代－吸血鬼一族的特殊能力。漸漸，獵人們為更有效的抵抗吸血鬼一族的擴張，便自發成立協會，統籌獵殺那些殘害人類的吸血鬼。

在二十年前，吸血鬼獵人協會的當家人－Abel Carter（亞伯。卡特），親自率領族人和吸血鬼獵人們，剿滅了長期奴役人類為血奴的吸血鬼純血貴族－拿非利家族（Nephilim）。

在此前，在漫長世紀的內鬥中存活下來的吸血鬼純血貴族，只餘下四家，拿非利家族贏得了戰爭的勝利，成為了吸血鬼族唯一的王，唯一的純血家族。

長期的近親通婚令拿非利家族子嗣稀少，而大部份受此家族蒙養的吸血鬼們，都命喪在獵人們的聖刃之下。在臨斷氣之前，拿非利家族族長索倫三世，用盡僅餘的純血能力，向殺死自己及其二十五歲兒子奧古斯丁的兇手亞伯。卡特行了詛咒。

「……吾以該隱血脈之名，詛咒汝之後代…絕不活過吾兒被弒之年…吾族萬代，絕不忘此深仇！」

在屠殺了拿非利家族及不少吸血鬼後，吸血鬼獵人們也傷亡慘重。亞伯下令獵人們休養生息，並高高興興的準備籌辦自己孫子的生日慶典，沒想到慶典當天，剛滿二十五歲的兒子戴夫就突然暴斃了。

詛咒成真了。

幸好戴夫。卡特結婚較早，早早誕下了幾位兒子和女兒，起碼卡特家族不會一時斷後。只不過十多年後，那些陸續滿上二十五歲的卡特子孫們，陸續死於非命。

亞伯。卡特，是Maggie的祖父，那位倒霉地沒來得及看到孩子們長大就暴斃而去的戴夫。卡特，是她的父親。在Maggie之上，她還有三位兄長，他們都分別死於二十五歲生日當天。除了Maggie，戴夫與妻子還生了一對雙胞胎，他們分別是Harry和Alisa，比Maggie小四歲，出生在父親暴斃之前。

卡特家族從戴夫暴斃那天起，就悄悄的脫離了協會。雖然Maggie的爺爺仍然像訓練獵人般，訓練Maggie和她的哥哥們，但卻從不主動要求他們去完成獵人協會所發佈的懸賞任務。

他們只會偶爾出手教訓那些犯罪的吸血鬼，就像獨行於罪惡都市間的超級英雄。  
但，不問世事，遠離著獵人們的組織。

第三位哥哥都去世後，Maggie被叫到了隱居多時的爺爺面前。  
亞伯。卡特，說出了當年戰爭後的傳聞。  
傳說，拿非利家族，有一位尚在襁褓的後裔，被忠實的人類奴僕帶走了。  
多年來，亞伯深信，要解開家族的詛咒，就要從這位世上僅存的拿非利血脈下手。

「……吾以該隱血脈之名，詛咒汝之後代…絕不活過吾兒被弒之年…吾族萬代，絕不忘此深仇！」當年的索倫三世如此下咒，但若拿非利後代，可以再次用血脈起誓，解除詛咒呢？

吸血鬼獵人後代，去請求被滅族的吸血鬼貴族後代解開上代的詛咒，可謂莫大的諷刺。

但不管怎樣，二十五歲＂大限＂將至，並不想英年即逝的Maggie，跟她的哥哥們一樣，踏上了尋找拿非利後裔的旅程。

「……慢著，你既然姓卡特，那為甚麼我查到你在哥譚市醫生的出生紀錄，你的全名是＂Margaret Ellen Sawyer＂，還有你用別的名字在波士頓當過護士的紀錄？」

蒸汽從紅茶杯裡悠悠冒起，深紅色的茶水倒映著窗外如妖婦般的神秘黑夜。  
在Maggie卧室裡那張毛絨地毯上，Maggie和Alex席地而坐，各自捧著餘溫未散的茶杯。  
故事並不複雜，Maggie的敘述很快就結束，那杯剛泡好不久的茶，Alex才喝了不到一半。

「為了避免協會的人來糾纏，或者被吸血鬼尋仇，我們六兄弟姊妹，全都隨母姓。」Maggie撐直了身子，頭不再挨著Alex肩膀。「為了調查拿非利家族的後代，我用不同化名，走遍了全國，做了很多調查。」

肩上驟然失去的暖意，讓Alex覺得莫名空蕩蕩的。  
尤其是看到Maggie臉上的空白和茫然。

「那…」Alex壓抑著心底裡想將對方擁入懷安慰的衝動。「最後，你就來到NCPD卧底特案組，希望排查出這些吸血鬼之中，哪個才是你要找的純血後代？」

「……實際上，我是得到一條匿名線索，說拿非利家族的後代，有可能生活在國民城。」  
Maggie從旁邊的文件櫃，抽出一疉檔案。「這些是我調查過的國民城吸血鬼們，裡面有少數從人類家庭長大的吸血鬼，不過我都已經排查過了，沒一個是純血貴族。」

「你怎樣分辨對方的血統是不是純血？」Alex疑惑，同時翻看著手裡的文件。  
「我們只能一眼看得出吸血鬼的身份，但看不出有沒純血血統。」Maggie老實承認，「這要看吸血鬼有沒特殊能力，所以當我知道Root有令人失憶的能力後，我第一個便懷疑她－－」  
「若Root是純血貴族的話，那Kayler…」Alex嚇得注意力從文件上轉開。  
「不，有特殊能力的吸血鬼，也不一定是純血統，他們很多都是祖上摻有純血血脈，繼承了某些特殊能力而已。」Maggie將紅茶杯放在地上，「更何況，拿非利家族的後代，只有一位，若他或者她，真的是被人類奴僕帶走的話，那很可能是被人類養大，以人類身份活著。」

「若你真的找到…這位後代的話，你準備怎麼做？」  
Alex也喝光了杯中茶，Maggie利索地爬起身，將茶杯收拾好。

沉默的Maggie，直到走進廚房的盥水池裡清洗茶具時，才開腔回答Alex。  
「我不知道，Alex，就算找到了這個人，我都逃不過這詛咒，沒人知道要怎樣解開詛咒。」

咣噹一聲，Maggie一時手滑，將茶杯摔到盥水池裡。  
Maggie伸手去抓茶杯的碎片，卻被鋒利的邊緣究傷了手指。

「別撿了！」  
Alex忙將水龍頭關掉，將Maggie受傷的手指拿到面前，上面正汨汨冒出鮮血。  
Alex毫不猶豫的輕輕含吮著她手指頭上的傷口，皺眉看著Maggie。  
「疼嗎？」  
「不。」Maggie簡潔地回答，任由Alex抓住她的手，她踏前一步，挨在Alex的懷裡。  
Maggie疲憊地說，「我累了，Alex，跟死亡做抗爭又有甚麼意思？」

「那我呢？」Alex不讓Maggie靠在自己懷裡，她扳好Maggie的雙肩，讓她面對面看著自己。「你也太狡猾了，騙走了我的心之後，現在才跟我說，反正你都要死了，所以要一走了之？」

「這都是我的錯，我不應該主動靠近你。」  
Maggie斂下眼睛，沒Alex對視。  
「Maggie Carter！」Alex喊出Maggie的本名，「look at me.」

眼睛裡透著紅絲，Maggie委屈的眼神，令Alex本來硬起心腸的長篇大論，全都吞回肚子裡。  
Alex終於軟下聲音。

「告訴我，你喜歡我嗎？」  
「嗯。」Maggie感覺到Alex收緊了摟在自己腰上的手。  
「你想活下去嗎？」  
「我…」Maggie注視著Alex的瞳孔，她渾身散發著不容置疑的自信，像只要Maggie答應一句，她就是有辦法為自己續命的天使。  
Maggie喉嚨咕嚕一聲，終於堅定地回答。  
「我想活下去，跟你一起…」

她們還沒有正式約過會，還沒有互相給對方送過花、小禮物…

「我也想看到你變得白髮蒼蒼的樣子，Maggie。」  
Alex撫上Maggie的臉頰，她精準地摸著那往日會浮現出可愛梨渦的位置。  
「不要放棄，想想你是誰，我是誰－－－老天，我妹妹可是Supergirl，天下間還有我們解決不到的事情嗎？」

「……Alex。」千言萬語，終於化成一聲嘆息。  
「為了你，我不會放棄。」

Alex緊緊擁抱著自己，Alex身上的氣味環繞著她，加上兩副身軀緊貼的體溫，莫名令Maggie覺得安心，舒服到Maggie差點要閉上眼睛昏睡到美夢之中。

「很好，那我想，你只剩一件事情還沒有坦白。比如你的獵人能力，Maggie。」  
愛人的一句話令Maggie從美夢中驚醒，打了個激靈。  
「…What?」  
「比如你那隻貓懂得闖入浴室偷窺我洗澡，Maggie，我想，那不會碰巧就是你的能力吧？」

一股懾人的寒意猛然從Maggie腳底冒上天靈蓋。

「我沒傻得沒注意到，你雖然從來沒親自來過我家，卻對我家東西放在哪都很熟悉的疑點。你忘了，我可是貨真價實的警探，Maggie。」

「呃……」Maggie臉上的猶豫和心虛已經出賣了她。  
「你真是令人不省心。」Alex抱怨道，將Maggie拉到客廳裡，拉出藥箱，為她的手指上藥。

「這是……我們叫做…＂獸靈＂的能力…」Maggie安安靜靜的在Alex為她處理好傷口後，才吐出這句回答。「其實…是個沒甚麼用的能力，從前我們的祖先還可蒙養狼這類兇猛的野獸和吸血鬼搏鬥…但現在…」

想籍家貓和吸血鬼搏鬥，也太異想天開了一點吧？

「是指你真的變成了貓，還是…」  
「只是靈魂附身。」

進門時被隨意丟在桌上的手袋震動了一下，Alex從裡面拎出手機。  
上面是數條來自Shaw的短信，第一二條信息中，對方報告了目標的狀況－指的當然是那兩名仍身處在DEO設施裡被治療的兩位吸血鬼。

「既然Root和Kayler有可能擁有純血貴族的血統，那我們不妨試試從她們口中套取情報，若真的要尋找你那位拿非利後代的話。」

「…嗯，好，反正我也要去那裡取她們的供詞。」  
Maggie也沒別的辦法了，不然就不會想連夜逃跑，一走了之了。

「…那明天我們…」  
Alex繼續檢視下一條短信，下一秒她突然急劇地瞪大眼睛。  
「天殺的！」

「怎麼了？」Maggie警覺起來。  
「……我們要馬上動身…」Alex將手機重新丟進手袋裡，站起身。  
「DEO剛剛被萊德秘密闖入了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	13. Chapter.11 吃花的吸血鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

《Super Vampire》Chapter.11 吃花的吸血鬼  
By Fish

戴著兜帽的黑衣身影施施然的走到了實驗室門口，人影停頓了一秒，似是略有所覺地抬起頭。  
人影抬起手，將兜帽揭開。

嘴角一抹挑衅又欠揍的標誌性笑容，加上露出的面容，毫無顧忌地宣示著入侵者的身份。

萊德.宗。  
那位差點成功謀殺NCPD吸血鬼嫌疑犯的”獵人”。

「Son of a bitch！」臉黑得不能再黑的Deo-Top-Agent - Agent Shaw, 差點沒將觀看監控高清視頻的監視器舉起來砸碎，負責操作的技術人員悄悄拉動椅子躲在一旁，生怕會被這位特工的怒火波及人身安全。

在正牌局長出差期間，Deo，這個數一數二的秘密機構，居然被人悄然無聲地入侵而不自知。

「正確來說－－是daughter of a bitch.」母語非英語的氪星英雄，緊抱雙臂，以她一貫的工作姿態，出現在Deo的指揮中心，在解決一起突發火災後，Supergirl很快便趕回遭不明人士入侵的Deo。「萊德真的是在離開出口時才故意弄響警報？」

「對，警報響起時，我在帶隊追捕走私的外星人。」Shaw瞥後身後的Supergirl，隨即視線移到更遠處。「你姐姐－－哦，她們來了。」

似乎是一路小跑過來的Alex和Maggie，兩人臉上都帶著不常見的焦急和警惕。Maggie急不及待開口，「她人呢？她跑來這裡幹嘛？嫌疑犯的安全得到了確認了嗎？萊德有沒留下……」

「Hey, sweetie, calm down.」連Alex都沒注意到自己對Maggie的稱呼改變了，她只想安慰眼前人，下意識地拉起對方的手。「聽Shaw慢慢解釋。」

「Sweetie....?」Kara怪異地看著Alex的臉漸漸紅了起來。  
既然姐姐與對方同時趕來這裡，加上這親密的稱呼，顯然兩人已經和好如初，不過Kara可沒半點要為姐姐高興的意思，只是死命盯暮Alex和Maggie牽起來的手。

Maggie尷尬地鬆開了Alex握住她的手，裝作整理劉海髮絲。  
若是在平常，Shaw必然要用高高挑起的雙眉，無言嘲笑老友一番，但現在的她實在沒那心情－－鑑於半小時前發生的入侵。

「咳－－！」Shaw沒好氣地試圖將醋缸體質的氪星人注意吸引回來。「Detective Sawyer，那真的是個好問題，我一趕回來已經確認了Root的安全，她安然無恙，依然昏迷著。依查到的監控來看，萊德只進入過幾個地方，數個實驗室、冷藏庫和武備庫…現在各部門在清點所有裝備和機密資料，暫時沒發現丟了有甚麼東西。我已派出數個小隊到總部范圍兩公里內，進行秘密搜索。不過圍繞著總部的，都是稠密的高樓大廈，想要逃得遠遠相當容易。」

「她怎麼可以在這裡－－自由出入！就跟旅行團參觀似的。」Kara顯得很氣憤，但怒氣是針對萊德，還是眼前的一對壁人，就不得而知。「等等，Lena還在我公寓裡，獨自一人－－－！」  
來去無影的氪星人在想起愛人安危的那瞬間，便化成幻影，以超級速度消失不見。

感覺到Alex在搖頭嘆氣，Maggie主動打破尷尬的空氣。  
「若不介意的話，我想再親自去確認一下嫌疑犯的情況。」  
「跟我到地庫去吧。」Shaw聳肩，終於調侃了Alex一句，「看來你最好趕在Fish & Flyer關門前買一打＂老婆餡餅＂給她。」

那是Kara最近新愛上的蛋糕店－－除了西式面包，還售賣國民城十分少見的港式東方糕餅，令氪星人深深著迷，其中一種扁扁的酥皮餅，裡面是甜而不膩的、用冬瓜做成的餡，名稱居然是吊詭的＂老婆餡餅＂！*

「Excuse me?」沒跟得上Shaw和Alex的對話，在她們跟著Shaw進入通往地庫的升降機時，Maggie摸不著頭腦地問。「What pie?」

「等等！」在升降機門關上之前，一隻手及時拍在門上，門又徐徐拉開，那是一臉擔憂的Kayler。後方，一名緊追上來的特工粗喘著氣，看來沒少花力氣去追逐這名不願乖乖留在（保護性拘禁的）接待室裡的吸血鬼。「你－－你不能亂走！」

「我也要去看我姐姐！」Kayler堅決地鑽入了升降機，Shaw擺擺手，喘氣喘得像剛跑完馬拉松的特工，只好悻悻掉頭離開。

「那傢伙居然沒被我碰上，我就該將這還敢來的那傢伙碎屍萬段－－我－－」  
升降機門合上後，Kayler憤慨地在三名執法者面前表述著謀殺意圖。  
「好了，閉嘴。」Shaw懶洋洋地說了一句，Kayler馬上乖乖合上了嘴。「要宰的話，第一刀也先留給NCPD。到了。」

臉色蒼白得像被封印在歐洲古堡地下室幾個世紀，Root躺在病床上，象徵著吸血鬼頑強生命力的心跳監控器發出的聲音，一時間成為了房間裡的主旋律。直到坐在床邊，緊握著姐姐冰冷手掌的Kayler，開腔打破沉默。  
「她不會這麼容易死的－－－我知道的，我就知道，Root不會有事的。」

能理解看著姊妹躺在病床上，於生死線上掙扎時的糟糕心情，Alex默默輕拍著Kayler的肩。

「所以－－為甚麼Root會有特殊能力？這在吸血鬼當中很少見。」Maggie坐在病床的另一邊，不經意地問。Shaw注意到她的問題並不尋常，眼睛從重傷吸血鬼的醫療監測數據，轉移到Maggie身上。

Alex亦瞥了Maggie一眼－－－她是故意這樣問的。  
「我們的母親都有純血貴族的血統。」Kayler緩緩解釋道，「當然，承傳下來的血脈已經很稀少了，不過－－」  
「－－能力依然強大，這就是她可以修改我和其他受害者記憶的原因。」Alex接口道。  
聽到Alex又重提那件事，內心略有不爽的Maggie，難以避免地撇了撇嘴。  
「特案組以前也遇過一些能力比較不同的吸血鬼，原來是因為血統的原因。」  
Maggie繼續追問。  
「那你和她的父親呢？你的能力又是甚麼？」  
「普通的吸血鬼，沒甚麼特別－－至於Root的父親，我母親沒提起過。」Kayler不願意細談母親先後交往過的不同男人，「我的能力就是氣味，所以我很輕易就在Lena那裡認出了Supergirl就是Kara，當然還有Maggie你的－－不過萊德那傢伙真狡猾，明知道我會嗅到她的獵人氣息所以事先做了偽裝…」

「等等－－！你知道Maggie的甚麼？」Shaw敏感地抓住了Kayler言語裡的關鍵，她掃向Alex和Maggie，從Alex的表情來看，她顯然早就明白Kayler指的是甚麼。

「呃－－啊，我說了些甚麼？不，你聽錯了。」Kayler慌亂地看看對面的Maggie，又看著Shaw和Alex，生怕自己下一秒就會遭遇不測般否認，「我甚麼都沒有說！」

「你確定－－你姐姐不會是純血統？」Maggie無視Shaw的問題，Shaw略略不滿地瞟向沉默的Alex，顯然，特工並不會輕易放過她們隱藏的秘密。

「甚麼？純血統？現在甚麼年代了，哪還會有甚麼純血統的吸血鬼。」」Kayler見Maggie似乎再沒追究自己差點洩露她的身份，放心地回答道。

「好了，探病時間結束。」Shaw像拎小雞般，抓起Kayler的後領就走，後者扁著嘴，不捨地凝望著床上那名不知道甚麼時候才能醒來的姐姐。Shaw將Kayler推到門口處，回頭示意裡面的兩人跟上。「我們還有很多要談，對吧，兩位警探？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一疊檔案被扔在桌上，Shaw好整以暇地坐在她專屬的辦公室，看著最後進房的Alex關上房門。

「來個交換吧－－桌上這份是我根據血液樣本所查到的，是Root的個人資料。」Maggie手指才摸上檔案皮封面，就被Shaw阻止，特工微笑地用眼神威脅她鬆開手。

「你想知道些甚麼？」Maggie開門見山。  
「若你想問的問題－－跟案子無關的話，那要怎麼交換？」Alex坐下好友對面，難得地駁斥著Shaw。「Shaw.」

Shaw知道Alex是在保護Maggie，但她不明白為甚麼。  
特工的目光，再次移向仍站著的Maggie。  
「她的身份，不是很顯然跟那萊德有關嗎？」

Alex無法再反駁，她將決定權交回給Maggie，她關切地看向愛人。  
Maggie也落座到Alex的身旁，她思考了數秒，看起來已經準備坦白。  
「事實上，agent，就算我告訴了你，也不會對案情有甚麼幫助的。」  
「Try me.」Shaw將檔案略略推前，示意。  
「我是名吸血鬼獵人，這是Kayler說一看到我就知道我身份的原因，我至今也沒搞清楚為甚麼她……和Lena都可以一眼識別出我的身份，她們和其他吸血鬼與別不同，我猜。」桌底下，Maggie握上了Alex伸來的手。「但我不認識萊德，我也不知道為甚麼她會聽說過我。」

明明都應該將真實姓氏隱掉了。這點Maggie都想不明白，難道是協會的某些元老洩露了她母親的姓氏，所以被萊德猜到了？

「你也是傳說中的獵人？」Shaw的吃驚在數秒間很快散去，起初Lena要她幫忙調查獵人和協會的事情，她還以為Lena是在擔心”Anti-V”的鬧事，但現在看來，Lena的確早就有了某種預感，或者她在見過Maggie時，早就知道了對方是吸血鬼天敵的身份。  
「慢著，那你進特案組……」

「請將我跟那萊德區分開來。」Maggie義正辭嚴，「我可不會像她還沒搞清楚事件就殺人，更何況，Root這案件，她也只是刪去人類的記憶和吸人血……」

「我們最好先看看這Root到底真實身份是甚麼。」Alex插嘴道，不希望好友再在Maggie身份問題上糾纏。

只有她們深知道，查清楚Root到底是不是純血統，才是當務之急。

Shaw鬆開了按住檔案袋的手，Maggie打開了檔案，仔細閱讀起來。  
「……Samantha Groves，這就是她的真名？」  
「至少，這是她在人類社會登記的名字，很多幾年前，她曾經因貧血暈倒而被路人送入院治療，因為體質特殊，某些藥物對她無效，醫院拿她的血做分析，才發現她是名吸血鬼。血液化驗報告，有紀錄在我們有權限進入的數據庫之中，所以我們才能查到。」  
「這裡紀錄了她是亞利桑那州…鳳凰城的一家醫院接受治療的，那時候她才十七歲…」  
Maggie將資料讀出。  
Alex飛快地動著腦袋，猜測道，「我想，她的家鄉可能在那邊？」  
「你女友才是最熟悉吸血鬼的人，你們認為還可以根據這些資料，分析出甚麼來？」  
Shaw感興趣地問。

「亞利桑那州原住民和白人居多，以我所知，吸血鬼通常不會躲在小鎮，尤其中西部，他們喜歡大隱隱於市，或者是氣侯更涼爽的東北部。也許，她的家鄉未必會是在這裡。」Maggie推測道。「當然，這些問題，只要向Kayler求證就可以了。」

「Boss？」Deo的技術人員敲門，向Shaw報告著，「你得來看一下，我們剛發現了入侵者曾經…」  
「我馬上來。」Shaw打斷他，站起身示意送客。「Alex，還有半小時那店就關門了，你還有機會去哄哄那位大胃王外星人。」

Alex顯得很是無奈。「真希望你們有空能報銷一下外援人員的餐費－－－她可是為你們工作的！」

Alex和Maggie出了辦公室，朝通往大堂的升降機走去，Maggie遲疑了一下，回頭走了幾步，卻瞥見仍站在門口，一臉嚴肅地正與技術人員交談的Shaw。

Shaw眼裡銳利又有警覺的光芒，令扮演了執法者一段時間的Maggie，直覺地認為Shaw發現了些甚麼不得了的線索。

萊德入侵Deo，不是為了繼續獵殺任務，那到底是為了甚麼？

Alex拉拉她的衣袖，Maggie反應過來。  
「怎麼了？你還有事要找Shaw？」  
「－－－我忘了問Shaw要Root的醫療報告副本，算了，明天再問吧。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在Kara飛抵公寓陽台之前，她那出色的聽力，已經聽到浴室裡嘩啦啦的水聲，以及Lena那獨特的有力心跳聲音。嘴角含著溫柔和頑皮的笑容，Kara悄悄先卸了肩上的披風，準備無聲無息地走向浴室，給女友一個驚喜。

氪星人跟做賊像的，在自家公寓攝手攝腳走著時，她忽爾發現茶几上，有本攤開的筆記本，上面居然是Shaw的筆跡！Kara的好奇心馬上被吊起來了，她一股腦兒捧起筆記本閱讀，上面盡是Shaw手抄下來的－－關於獵人及吸血鬼的歷史傳說。

之前Lena的確說過，其實她早就認識Shaw，還請過對方幫自己調查關於獵人協會的事情。  
原來，吸血鬼獵人和吸血鬼之間的歷史，居然有這麼多……  
Kara愈翻愈入神，津津有味地捧著本子閱讀著。

「Kara？」吸血鬼獨特的香氣，混合著沐浴液的味道，從滿是蒸氣裡的浴室裡飄出，僅穿著浴衣的Lena，邊繫著腰上的腰帶，邊走向Kara。她臉上帶著見到愛人時，不自覺升起的甜蜜笑容。「回來了？」

Kara手裡的本子掉到桌面上，氪星人嚇得尷尬地連忙將本子合起來，裝作自己剛才並不是在偷看Lena的筆記本。同時，她眼睛不禁亂瞄，在Lena那濕透的髮絲裡，水珠順著誘人的優美頸項線條，緩緩滑入鎖骨乃至下方更能令人引起暇想的部份。

「呃－－對的，我，回來了。」  
不同於Lena臉上的紅潤，是因為剛洗完澡後，體裡血液循比正常快的原因，Kara臉上紅得幾乎像出血似的，令人不禁為之擔心氪星人這次又是受了甚麼氪石的影響。

Lena自然見到Kara狼狽合起筆記本的動作，以及她看到自己時，心跳快要衝破200的反應。Lena只笑了一笑，朝這位害羞到極點的氪星女友伸出了手。  
「Kara。」

Kara的手燙得可怕，不過這是屬於氪星人在高速運動之後的正常體溫。  
「嗯。」Kara試著冷靜下來，裝作淡定地回了一聲。「今…今天回來晚了，剛才我去了趟Deo…」

「本來想等你一起洗的，不過－－－」  
Lena鬆開手，改為將雙手搭在Kara肩上，Kara自然地輕擁著Lena的腰，兩人的姿勢就像要準備共舞。  
「我怕有人像上次一樣，管不住自己雙手。」  
「Lena！你－你不能這樣。」Kara差點沒跳起來，一臉羞愧的她差點要找那個裝滿雪糕的冰箱躲起來，她埋怨著Lena。「我記得我說過，我家的浴缸擠不下兩個人。」  
「躺是容不下的，所以你乾脆就坐在我身上對嗎？」  
「You bastard.」氪星人這樣批評她，卻將她拉了過來，用一記深吻來懲罰這個僅穿著浴衣就跑來誘惑自己的吸血鬼。

「嗯哼－那，Deo出了甚麼事？」令雙方滿意的長吻結束後，Lena嘴唇仍磨蹭著Kara的下巴，輕聲開口問。

Kara嘆息了一聲，「萊德闖了進去。」  
出於吸血鬼的本能，Lena心頭一顫，停止了溫存，鬆開了環繞著氪星人脖子的手。  
「你說甚麼？那Kayler她們……」  
「沒人受傷，Lena。」Kara牽著Lena坐在梳化上，她簡單地將Shaw的報告覆述了一遍，同時傾瀉出自己滿滿的醋意。「－－Maggie和Alex也趕來了，上天才知道這兩個人究竟是為了甚麼而吵的，你沒看到數個小時前我姐姐傷心的模樣，現在兩個人看起來好像又和好了。Alex到底為甚麼這麼信任Maggie？明明我一直覺得Maggie對她是有所隱瞞的……要是我知道她對Alex不好，我一定不會放過她！」憤憤不平的氪星人結束了她的＂姐控宣言＂，令Lena為之失笑。

「好了好了，我知道，你會毫不猶豫對付任何一個傷你姐姐心的人。」像安撫一隻炸毛的貓，Lena輕撫著Kara的頭頂。

想起來，那個人的秘密身份，可能就是某人姐姐傷心的原因。  
一個問號從心底起冒起，Lena的微笑輕輕褪去。「這也太奇怪了，不是嗎，那個秘密機構很嚴密，萊德怎麼進得去……」

「我也覺得奇怪來著…」但在Kara腦海中，閃爍著的，並不是萊德的威脅，而是Alex牽著Maggie的畫面。氪星人用力搖搖頭，不行，她一定要搞清楚為甚麼Alex這麼快就原諒了Maggie！到底姐姐說的＂信任＂指的是甚麼呢？難道是Anny曾向她說過的八卦內容？她知道Maggie的前任不是來去過警局糾纏，所以，這就是Alex傷心的原因？

Kara愈思考就覺得愈擔心，她的姐姐這麼善良，以前又沒交過女朋友，萬一她被Maggie騙了怎麼辦？

Lena哪知道Kara臉上的凝重思考到底是為了哪件事，她以為Kara跟自己一樣，對萊德可以順利入侵Deo後全身而退一事感到不解，更何況，萊德進去不是為了傷害Kayler和她那位同母異父的姐姐，那到底是為了甚麼？

「Kara，我們去看看Kayler吧，我很擔心她。」Lena建議，眼神同時瞥向桌上的筆記本。「說不定，關於萊德那個人和協會，Kayler還知道些甚麼。」

也許，她應該相信Kara姐姐的眼光？  
Lena內心搖擺不定。  
最好，還是確定一下，Maggie到底有沒向最親密的人坦白自己的身份，不然……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Agent Vasquez！」Kara已經重新披上她的披風，她身後跟著Lena，兩人走到指揮中心大廳之中。「你有看到Alex嗎？」

Agent Vasquez正是被Shaw派出去搜索萊德的特工之一，她剛剛領著小隊從外歸來，剛剛脫下了突擊部隊所用的炫酷頭盔。「No, Ma’am。」

「萊德呢？你們有找到她嗎？」Lena也問了一句。  
雖然Deo的行動細節不便透露，但在幾乎全機構的人都知道，眼前人是長期合作伙伴－Supergirl的親密愛人，所以自然不會有人拒絕Lena。  
「很可惜，我們仍然沒有入侵者的下落。」

「Agent Vasquez！」技術人員跑了過來，向Supergirl點頭致意，「Agent Shaw要你過去－－－她在辦公室裡。」

「我們先去看Kayler和Root吧。」Kara提議，與Agent Vasquez等人道別後，她們步向接待室的方向，經過七拐八彎後，她們居然在一個分岔口遇上了Alex和Maggie！

「嗨，Kara。」Maggie相當自然地朝Supergirl打了聲招呼，她清清楚楚看到兩人臉上瞬間凝固的表情，但出於禮貌，她還是朝Lena點點頭。「Miss Luthor.」  
「你怎麼帶著Lena回來了？」Alex倒是反應相當快，看到Kara一副審視的眼神看往Maggie，她挪動了腳步，擋在了Kara和Maggie之間。  
「Kara，我正想去Fish&Flyer，你不是說很想吃”The Pie of Wife” 嗎？我打了電話給店主，讓她留了兩盒。」

「你說真的！」吃貨的注意力被轉移了好幾秒，但Kara很快又盯緊了Maggie看。「咳，不著急，我的意思吧，我們正要去看Kayler，你們要一起嗎？」

「我們陪她探望完Root了。」Alex怎會不知道Kara打住甚麼主意，「Well, Kara，待會兒不如先由Maggie送Lena回去，我讓店主將餡餅送到我公寓，你可以來我公寓一起吃。」

Alex主動發出了姊妹單獨相處的邀請，顯然，她是有甚麼要跟自己說的。  
Kara馬上答應了。「沒問題，我先跟Lena去看Kayler……」

「不，我想我可以自己回去，不用勞煩Detective Sawyer.」  
Lena複雜地看了Maggie一眼。  
一個吸血鬼要獵人護送回去？就算是無數個關於該隱的笑話（她長大後跟吸血鬼友人學來的），都沒一個這麼荒唐。

「不如一起坐我們的車回去。」Maggie知道這一天的來臨不可避免，不過她沒打算將Lena這個吸血鬼牽扯進來，她只需要向Alex的家人交待就可以了。雖然嘛……偏偏這個家人擁有一個吸血鬼愛人而已。「我也想試試那傳說中的餡餅，我們先送Lena回去怎樣？」

Lena挑了一挑眉，看來她是沒機會嚐到那令Kara為之瘋狂的餡餅了，她倒是沒甚麼所謂，她深知道Kara最想要的，是單獨和Maggie＂聊聊＂，好給這個人一個下馬威，至於自己在不在場，並不重要。

見Kara看著自己一臉猶豫，Lena主動答應。  
「好的。Kara，我們探望完Kayler就走吧，你可以去你姐姐的公寓吃飽了再回來，我還是要在明早回公司開會前，把文件都處理好。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Maggie和Alex和她們約定，在十五分鐘後的Deo出口見面。Kara和Lena來到了接待室，看到Kayler幾乎已經將家安在了Deo，接待室裡的梳化被吸血鬼挪到一邊，窗簾在晚上仍緊緊拉好。中央大片空位，鋪上了乾淨而柔軟的地毯，Kayler就在上面百無聊賴地，挨著牆壁席地而坐。

「Lena！！」見到朋友來訪，Kayler開心得快要彈起，Lena笑著給赤腳沖過來的Kayler一個擁抱。Kayler後退幾步後，鼻子吸索了一下。「那傢伙還沒有走？你怎麼遇上她？」

「哪個傢伙？」Kara不客氣地拆開了門旁櫃頂上的巧克力棒的包裝－－Deo雖然伙食不好，但零食倒是無限量供應。

「當然是那個矮個子獵人……」Kayler不小心說漏了嘴。  
Lena身體一僵，糟糕了。  
Kayler反應過來後，緊緊掩著嘴巴。

「Kayler－－！」Lena沒來得及阻止，她憂心地看往Kara。  
Kara跟五雷轟頂一樣站著，她馬上轉向Lena。「哪個獵人！？Lena，我們剛才遇到了誰…哦，不，我們沒遇見Shaw啊！你說，難道－－－」

Kara終於得出了結論。  
「你是說，Maggie是吸血鬼獵人！」  
Lena臉上沒有很多的驚訝表情，Kara意識到，自己才是最晚得知Maggie真正身份的人。

「Kayler，你怎麼不早點說！」Kara將被隱瞞的惱火丟向Kayler。  
Kayler瑟縮著肩膀，輕輕躍到角落上的梳化坐著。「Lena，救我！」  
「Kara。」Lena嘆氣，將Kara拉到身旁，「我們不說是有原因的，更何況，Sawyer並沒有對我們做些甚麼。而且，從小不在吸血鬼之中長大的我，也是後來才查到跟獵人相關的知識和歷史。」

「你們是怎樣知道Maggie的身份？」Kara瞇著眼，活動著雙手的關節，弄得咔咔作響。她看上去已經準備好將姐姐的對像教訓一頓。「我敢說，她一直隱瞞Alex的事情就是這樣！」

「氣味。」Kayler見Kara不會真的衝過來後，補充說明道，「我的能力，但我不知道為甚麼Lena你也……」  
「也許跟你一樣吧。」Lena聳肩，「我從來沒搞清過自己的能力。」Lena輕輕按摩著Kara的肩膀，希望氪星人將頭腦冷靜下來。「Kara，答應我，你會好好和Alex談。」

Kara勉強答應，但她仍不放心Lena，最起碼，她不想Maggie再靠近Lena了。  
「Lena，我先送你回去。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

汽車引擎的轟轟聲，沒能遮掩掉Alex那略緊張的心跳聲。她的手指正在方向盤上打著節奏。  
跟Alex相處了十多年的Kara是最清楚不過了，那是Alex緊張時的習慣。

沉默和尷尬在車廂裡的空氣蔓延著，Kara就坐在副駕駛上，緊挨開車的Alex，故意要Maggie獨自坐在後排。

在上車前，Alex不見Lena的身影，在她好意詢問Kara的時候，Kara便意有所指地解釋，自己不希望Lena有遇上＂危險人物＂的任何可能，所以已經將Lena＂飛送＂回家。

那時候Alex內心＂咣噹＂一聲的沉了下去，她有一股不好的預感。

Alex瞥向後鏡，看到Maggie仍十分沉靜地坐著，似乎一點兒都不擔心Kara已經提前得悉她的身份。

在車子快到達Alex公寓的時候，Alex還盤算著要用甚麼籍口，支開Maggie。她最不希望看到的，是Kara會和Maggie起正面衝突。Alex最熟知妹妹的脾性，雖然已經有了食物轉移Kara的注意力，但從Kara全程緊繃的臉色來看，這次氪星人氣得不輕。

她是怎樣猜到Maggie的＂危險人物＂身份呢，難道Kayler或者Shaw說漏了嘴？

「Maggie，我記得公寓裡的啤酒剛好喝完了，你可以先去買些回來嗎？我記得這裡附近有家超市。」Alex看往後視鏡，希望女友意會到，在明知道她公寓是不可能缺乏啤酒儲備的情況下，她這番話只是用來讓Maggie避開Kara的籍口。

「不了，我認為餡餅就夠我們三個人吃了不是嗎，你家還有果汁來著。」Kara終於開腔。  
「不，果汁也喝完了。」Alex堅持。  
「不要緊。」Maggie溫和地回答，「Alex，少喝些酒。」

Alex握著方向盤的手差點打滑。  
拒絕自己好意就算了，還好意思說她，明明她不是酒鬼！

到達公寓後，Alex捧著仍然溫熱著的紙盒，將裡面的餡餅送到了Kara眼前，氪星人花了數秒，消滅了整整兩盒餡餅，連半點渣都沒給Alex和Maggie留下。

「呃，Kara，要咖啡嗎？」Alex作為主人，前腳才斟了水給Maggie，後腳又開始折騰起嘴巴被餡餅塞得滿滿的妹妹，生怕氪星人活活被撐死。

「不用了。」Kara這時候，早已經換回了日常的便服，她抱著雙臂，輕輕一躍便坐到Alex家那半開放式廚房的雲石櫥桌，滿意地推開兩個空蕩蕩的紙盒，俯視著坐在廳裡的Maggie。「說吧，你之前做了些甚麼，讓Alex這麼傷心？」

「都是我的錯。」Maggie爽快地承認了，「我懦弱地想一走了之，不過Alex阻止了我，後來我終於明白，不論發生甚麼事，她都會在我身邊。」

這到底是在懺悔還是在秀恩愛？  
Kara深呼吸一口，吃力地說服自己不要掰碎姐姐家的雲石櫥桌。

「還有呢？」

Alex張開著嘴，試圖為Maggie辯解，但被Maggie一個眼神阻止了。  
Maggie需要靠自己的努力，來得到Kara的信任和承認。

「我是名吸血鬼獵人，這是我一直隱瞞Alex的事情。」  
「你跟那名瘋子萊德一樣，都是獵人，你不認為你應該早些說出來的嗎？」Kara氣勢洶洶，跳下了桌子，步步逼緊了Maggie。「若吸血鬼獵人都像那個萊德，使命就是不分青紅皂白就獵殺吸血鬼，那你把身份隱藏這麼久，目的不也是為了要清除某個吸血鬼嗎？那人是誰？是Kayler？Root，還是Lena？」

「Kara！」Alex擋在Maggie和Kara之間，「我知道你很討厭別人欺騙你，我也是。但我保證，Maggie她和萊德不一樣，她不會做出跟萊德一樣的事情來！」

「說到底，你是害怕我傷害你的女朋友。」Maggie並沒美化自己的身份，「我和萊德不一樣，我不會盲目聽從協會的命令行事，我只對付那些罪有應得的吸血鬼－－－至於Root，她罪不至死，更何況，我現在還是執法者的身份，我自然要將有罪的人繩之於法，而不是濫用私刑。」

「不，我是覺得你會傷害到我的姐姐！」Kara看到Alex咬緊了唇，擋在自己和Maggie中間，就知道姐姐會因為自己的話而不開心。但為了保護對方，Kara依然要作出選擇。「你隱瞞這麼多秘密，誰知道你是真心還是假意？」

「好，你想知道我最大的秘密，對吧？事已至此，我也沒必要隱瞞，實際上，我只剩下三個月……」

「夠了！」Alex厲聲阻止Maggie說下去，她轉向Kara。「Kara，你能冷靜下來聽我解釋嗎？」

「需要解釋的人是她，不是你。」Kara被Alex少有的嚴肅嚇倒，她終於稍為放軟了聲線，「Alex，聽我說，在萊德還沒抓到前，我們誰都不能放鬆提防，誰知道哪裡還會冒出獵人來……」

「你不需要提防Maggie，我很肯定。」Alex轉向Maggie，「Maggie, please, let me talk to Kara, I will see you tomorrow.」

Maggie的心幾乎融化成巧克力心太軟蛋糕，她看著擋在她面前的高大身影，想起以前，也曾經有三位兄長會毫不猶豫地捨身保護自己。Maggie別開頭來，掩飾著自己眼框裡快要湧出來的淚花。

「Maggie，回去吧，有我在。」Alex轉身給了Maggie一個擁抱，Maggie將頭埋在Alex懷裡，看不到對面的Kara臉色更為難看了。

眼睜睜看著，自己想要對質的目標被姐姐送了出門，Kara幾乎是頹靡地癱在梳化上。  
她已經很清楚，Alex對Maggie的信任，自己動搖不到。

「Kara。」Alex坐在Kara身邊，牽起她的手，試著跟妹妹講道理。「Kara，看著我。」  
「我說些甚麼也好，都不會令你改變心意的，對吧？」Kara無奈，沒有鬆開姐姐的手。「Alex，你要明白，我們對獵人一無所知，再加上萊德……我不能不防備獵人。」

「她是不一樣的。」Alex臉上閃過一絲陰影，她一直在掙扎，最終，她還是選擇全部坦白。「Kara，我請求你，相信我信任的人。Maggie並不是需要防備的人，應該說，她需要我們的幫助……除了要將萊德繩之於法，我們還要幫Maggie解開她的家族詛咒－－Maggie她……最剩下三個月可以活了。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Sameen Shaw這幾天的心情都壞透了。

在萊德入侵事件後幾日，Shaw不僅沒找到任何關於萊德下落的線索，這傢伙就像鬼魅一樣消失在國民城的空氣裡，更令Shaw覺得糟糕透頂的是－－出差已久的漢克局長回來了。

雖然本身漢克的膚色已經很黝黑－－至少比Shaw自己黑。但得知了總部被人入侵後，搜查進度為零之後，向來並不是嚴厲到不近人情的漢克，也難得地以一番冷酷嚴肅的訓話，訓斥了包括Shaw在內，負責在漢克離開期間管事的幾名高級特工。

漢克暫時將入侵事件壓了下去，下令要儘快將入侵者萊德抓捕。在這之前，他絕不容許其他人上報到更高級別的官員去－－Shaw知道，要是漢克將一無所獲的結果上報，到時候可不是她們加上漢克丟工作這麼簡單了，更有可能，會被一直覬覦Deo軍備資源的軍方橫加插手。

「我不管－－這傢伙不是Supergirl，她不會飛，又沒有超級速度，我就不信她是憑空消失的。聽著，三天內，我就要重組萊德那傢伙從這裡逃跑的路線。Agent Vasquez，你的小隊負責擴大秘密搜索范圍，從正規的酒店、汽車旅館、廢棄工廠到任何可以藏身的地方，都給我通通搜一遍。」

在作戰指揮中心裡，Shaw給各小隊負責人下達任務。

在這幾天以來，Shaw可以說是以Deo為家，幸好這裡常備她幾套換洗衣服，除了Deo的臨時床鋪硬了些之外，一切都在Shaw的忍耐范圍之內，誰叫她修讀博士前，曾跑到海軍陸戰隊受訓過一段時間。更惡劣的環境她都應付過，在舒適的大樓裡通宵工作幾晚，已經是奢侈的待遇了。

除了忙碌得連家門口都沒踏入過的Shaw，其他人似乎回復了本來的生活狀態－－－Maggie Sawyer和她的秘密女友Alex繼續如常地在NCPD的特案組任職。在Supergirl義務協助特案組辦案的情況下，秘密藏有攻擊性武器的”Anti-V”組織部份成員，當場人贓並獲，終於被檢察官起訴。

一時間，城裡針對吸血鬼的攻擊和騷擾都少了，只剩下幾宗吸血鬼派對過於狂野而被人類居民投訴的小案子。而另外一方面，Danvers家的小妹妹－－Shaw向來樂意＂欺負＂的對像，Kara，亦旁若無人地與她的上司－Lena Luthor，國際集團L-Corp的總裁同居。

至於為甚麼那位吸血鬼總裁小姐會願意屈就在Kara那間浴室水壓老有問題的公寓，Shaw認為，這大概就是愛情的力量吧。（Shaw曾勉為其難地陪同Alex，在Kara的公寓開過夜派對，她被將紅酒、白酒混著喝的Alex吐過一身。）

一言概括之，除了Shaw這位仍處於逍遙單身狀態的忙人外，其他成雙成對的人們，似乎都活得很好。

Shaw熟知好友性格，她曾認為Alex即使戀愛，其親密程度的進展必然頗為緩慢。但在這天，當她將案件資料送到Alex公寓時，她大吃一驚地差點丟下了手裡的檔案袋。

Shaw可沒想到Alex在打破同居速度上，比她妹妹更勝一籌。  
因為開門的人是穿著睡衣的Maggie.

窮學生時期，坦言喜歡有私人領地而拒絕與她合租的Alex去哪了？  
被那矮個子獵人警探的酒渦給迷得暈了過去嗎？

Shaw內心不悅，鑑於好友居然沒交代愛情進度（不過她也承認加班忙得過頭了沒空管好友），不過在開門那瞬間，Maggie臉上的尷尬，總算娛樂了她一把。

「Alex的睡衣？衣擺太長了，真像小朋友在偷穿大人的衣服。」  
Shaw不留情面的冷冷嘲笑，在接收到匆匆趕到門口、一把抓住檔案袋的Alex投來的責怪目光時，Shaw仍十分享受。  
「哦，親愛的Alex，警局的工資不夠你買一套睡衣給你的同居女友嗎？」  
「閉嘴Sameen！」Alex將臉色透紅的女友推回屋裡，「Maggie，早餐就放在桌上，我馬上過來。」Maggie很快消失在門後，Shaw想循著食物香氣踏前一步，卻被Alex橫在門上的手擋住。

「Alex，看著我忍受了外賣食物數日的份上！我整整忙了二十多個小時，這就是你回報你好朋友的方式？」  
Shaw的白眼快翻上天。

「我只做了兩份。」Alex將門關得更小，臉色不自然地紅了，她看起來很緊張，就像客廳裡有甚麼不能見人一樣。若不是因為Shaw沒力氣，她一定拿著FBI的證件，因合理懷疑而進行搜查了。

她猜想著，客廳裡除了滿地衣服，一片狼籍以外，還會有甚麼更刺激的東西？  
Cosplay？真的手銬？刺激的小道具？

「檔案全在這裡了。」Shaw懶惰地靠在門上，想把門挺得更開，不過Alex的力氣很大，沒給她絲毫機會。  
「還有Root、Kayler的血液分析報告。」  
Shaw放棄了，總算站直了身子，她可真的是餓到沒力氣了，大概餓到可以吞下一頭牛。

「Lena的呢？」Alex正色問。  
「沒她的授權，我不能給你看，畢竟她可不是被扣押在Deo的嫌疑犯。」談起正事來，Shaw便低聲補充。「我得悄悄提醒你，Alex，雖然局長交代過不能外洩，不過你算甚麼外人呢－－技術人員報告了，那份Lena存在數據庫裡的血液報告，曾被人檢閱過，就在萊德入侵的那晚上。」

欣賞著Alex那因吃驚而放大的瞳孔，Shaw雖裝得一副甚麼都不在乎的樣子，但她跟Alex一樣，都對萊德的動機感到困惑。

「那位…Samantha Groves，甚麼時候能醒來。」Alex問。  
Root？  
「天知道。」  
Shaw用盡最後的力氣翻了一次白眼。

輪班工作了數天後，Shaw好不容易回了趟家，享用了三份Jones Steak家的外帶牛排，總算能癱在自家柔軟床鋪上休息。

雖然萊德消失於無形，但能拜瘋子獵人所賜，抓到了這個曾攻擊自己和Alex的可惡吸血鬼，也未嘗不是一件好事。

除了那該死的吸血鬼一直都昏迷以外。

畢竟，嫌疑犯得要有了供詞才可以上庭受審了，Shaw不是濫用私刑、報復自己曾被欺騙的那類人。但她的確樂於見到Root被鎖上手銬，一副可憐兮兮的模樣站上法庭的情景。

Shaw會很享受親手給Root鎖上手銬的情景，若不是被萊德破壞掉的話。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

意識一時模糊一時清醒，數不清的人們，在她的床塌邊來來往往。  
Root能記得清楚的，除了Kayler那於黑暗中無聲啜泣時，眼淚散發在空氣裡的咸味以外，就只有那個常多次短暫停留的味道。

是甚麼味道呢？  
是黑咖啡的香味，對了。

那個人偶然闖入了自己暫時假意棲身的舊書店，她喜歡在抄寫段落時，咬著鋼筆的筆桿。  
還會對自己在卡布奇諾上的拉花翻白眼。

Root茫然地於黑暗睜開眼睛，不知道那股黑咖啡的氣味，是存在於夢境還是真實。

她在哪？  
對了，那叫做萊德的獵人，然後是Kayler……最後的記憶，停留起秘密特工扛起自己，帶自己逃離獵人敵手的畫面。

Shaw.

乾涸的嘴腔無聲地吶喊出救了自己一命的人的名字。

Root將戴在鼻上的氧氣管脫下，很訝異自己手臂上，仍連著輸血的管子。  
抬頭一看，血包已經快輸完了，難怪她又覺得餓。  
看來Deo當局也知道怎樣治療吸血鬼嘛，輸液換成了輸血。

Root踏著輕飄飄的腳步，搖頭晃腦地踏出了病房門口。  
雖然眼前的景物總是因為暈眩而飄動著，但平衡性相當好的吸血鬼病人，還是順利地一路從病房摸到了外面。

醫療室？不對，應該是冷凍庫……她雖然想要新鮮的血液，但依現在的體力，不被兇神惡煞的特工們鎖起來關回去就不錯了。

Root飄到了冷凍庫的門口，卻發現了一個世紀難題。  
門口的生物鎖她可破解不了。

摸著空蕩蕩的肚子，Root最後只有循著微弱的香味，摸到了走廊的另一端。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

昏睡到了晚上，手機突然響起的警示鐘，讓Shaw猛然從夢境醒來，一路飊車回到了總部。  
那是她讓技術人員在自己電話上裝上的特別程序。

Shaw皺著眉，看著電話上顯示的實時定位追蹤地圖，將手掌按在生物鎖上。

昏暗的實驗室裡，只有零星24小時隨時準備運作的實驗儀亮著燈。  
細微的咀嚼聲音從角落裡傳來，Shaw一手拿著槍，一邊輕輕無聲靠近。

「你身上有牛排的味道。」  
驀然響起的微弱甜美聲音，嚇了Shaw一跳，幸好她的手指一直離開扳機，沒嚇得開槍示警。

Shaw不再掩飾腳步聲，快步走到角落，摸上牆，亮起了實驗室裡的燈。  
角落裡，那個穿著純白病人服的吸血鬼，正以柔弱無害的姿態，抱著雙腿，窩在椅上坐著。

該死的！  
「你在吃甚麼！你－－！」在見到散落桌上的殘枝碎葉，以及桌上空掉的花瓶，Shaw愣了一下。「你…別告訴我你在…」

吃花？！  
「我不得不說，相比起紅玫瑰，我更喜歡白玫瑰的味道。」Root舐啜著手指，可惜地看著那飄落到地上的紅玫瑰花瓣，似是意猶味盡。

「你是怎樣進來的！！」  
Shaw黑著臉，將坐在椅上的疑犯一把拉起身，對方輕盈的重量，再次令她想起將失血過多的吸血鬼扛在身上時的感覺。

就像，對方會隨時飄散成灰似的。

「我本來想爬到冷凍庫裡，你們應該存備了些血漿吧？」Root像向店家投訴的顧客，嘟起嘴不滿地道，「不過爬不過去，所以我就爬來這裡了。」

是……通風用的冷氣槽？  
Shaw緊抓著對方冰涼的手腕，氣急敗壞地看著她的病人服，上面果然有不少灰塵。

「你們的管道有空真該清潔一下…」  
不知死的吸血鬼仍然在碎碎念。  
「你醒來之後，第一個念頭居然不是逃跑？」  
「哦，逃跑是當然的了，不過也需要先填飽肚子。」Root想借Shaw的身體站著，整人重量朝她挨過來，Shaw將她手腕拉緊了些。  
「好好站著！你以為你能逃跑得了嗎？」Shaw得意地揮揮手機，「你沒注意到你衣服裡的小玩意吧？迷你追蹤器就縫在衣服標簽上。還有你腳踝上的環鎖，要輸入密碼才能解開，除非你砍斷腳掌。只要你一離開這幢大樓的范圍，你就會被電擊。」

「真可愛，Agent，又是電擊和鎖扣。聽上去，我好像就是你的所有物。」Root歪歪腦袋，牽扯著一絲虛弱的笑容。「這樣不行啊，上次我明明都沒撈到甚麼便宜，這很不公平，對吧？」

「閉嘴，好好聽著。」Shaw瞇起雙眼，危險地收緊了手掌，她明知道這樣會令重傷病人那纖幼的手腕更加痛苦。「你對我和我朋友所做的，都要付出代價。」

「若代價是指在床上被你折磨，我想我還是可以接受的。」Root眉頭輕皺，「可惜我現在身體不方便，你弄疼了我，我現在都不會興奮起來的……」

Shaw忍住了破口大罵的衝動，她知道這只會令這隻討人厭的吸血鬼笑得更開心。

「你可以試試真的逃跑，到時候我再來瞧瞧你嘴巴有多硬……喂！」  
Root毫無預警地倒向了她，Shaw嚇得縮回了手，任由吸血鬼的身子倒下來。她不是沒記住那一幕－－裝扮成人畜無害的女孩引誘自己，借親熱擁抱時想咬向她脖子吸血！

Shaw謹慎地連退幾步，手掌摸上已插回槍袋裡的槍柄。  
重重的一聲，Root緊閉著眼睛，倒在地上，不醒人事。

真暈倒了？  
Shaw輕輕靠近，手指按在對方脖項上的脈搏。  
脈搏的確更慢了。  
自己怪錯了她？

Shaw搖搖頭，小心翼翼地將輕得出奇的Root抱起來。  
大出血，加上受到未知武器的攻擊。傷口遲遲不癒合，原因未明。經過了好幾次手術，終於勉強搶救過來的Root，可以說是從鬼門關逃了回來。

現在的這個人，還有甚麼資本逃走呢？

「我…餓了…」不知道是意識清醒，還是在夢裡喃喃自語。Root躺在Shaw的臂彎裡，皺眉輕聲道。

「……玫瑰花是不會飽的，連素食吸血鬼都不吃好嗎？」  
Shaw沒好氣地猜想著，眼前的吸血鬼是真的有異食癖，還是因太餓而導致瘋瘋癲癲的。  
「牛排。」  
Root在她懷裡掙扎了一下，突然圈著她的脖項，無力地攀了上來，嘴唇滑到自己頸項上。  
Shaw很想撒手不管，重新將膽敢偷襲自己的吸血鬼狠狠摔回地上。

不過，脖項並沒有傳來刺痛感，Root亦因乏力而倒回她懷裡。  
脖項上只留下濕濕答答的感覺。  
吸血鬼的口水……

好吧，Shaw仍然想打她，她居然偷親了自己一口！  
不…說不定是因為沒力咬上去，所以才放棄的吧！

「混球。」Shaw嫌棄地咒罵著，「無賴！流氓！」  
被詛咒的吸血鬼小姐似乎陷入了甜美的美夢，聽不到某個人正在發洩怒氣，反而用頭蹭向了某個人豐滿的身體。

………

Shaw發誓，她突然覺得身體很熱，只是因為Deo的通風系統出了毛病！  
肯定是被這吸血鬼（失敗）逃犯爬壞的！

等這混蛋醒來，她一定將帶刺的花塞到這吃花的吸血鬼嘴裡！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

*備注:"The Pie of Wife"（我亂改的）、＂老婆餡餅＂，即是指香港的老婆餅。香港有不少懷舊的老式糕餅，像老婆餅、雞仔餅、摩囉酥、棋子餅、合桃酥、蛋散、沙翁。還有紅豆糕、糯米糍、砵仔糕、白糖糕、芝麻糕。新派一點的，還有聞名世界的酥皮蛋撻。歡迎各位有機會的話去香港嚐嚐！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：終於認真地碼肖根戲了，看上去十分病嬌的根總真的是……（自行腦補想像）  
> 滿意shaw的吐糟體質嗎？其實我本身還想碼親熱戲的，不過你們的根總大人身體還沒康復啊，  
> 不適宜激烈運動對不對？有人猜吃花的人就是根總嗎？


	14. Chapter.12 血案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。此外，神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盡了我最大的努力來碼肖根戲了……  
> 希望各位滿意。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.12 血案  
By Fish

自從一個星期前，Kara從姐姐口中，得知了關於Maggie的真正秘密後，她就老是心不在焉。

心不在焉的原因，不是在於秘密的爆炸性。  
而是Alex不允許她將這秘密分享給任何人。  
這個任何人的范圍裡，連親密同居女友都在列。

Kara並不是個擅長保守秘密的人，比起城府極深的人，氪星人更喜歡坦蕩地活著。這亦是氪星人早前難得的幾次暗戀經驗幾乎比明戀還要明顯的原因－她，藏不住任何秘密。

所以在Kara無意識地，本周第三次捏碎了蘋果之後，氪星人就迎來了女友關切並好奇的眼神。「Kara？你這是怎麼了？」

在Kara公寓書房裡，Lena盯住Kara站在門口邊上，尷尬地捧著碎了一手的蘋果渣。  
這以前是Kara周未在家畫畫的書房，自從Lena搬來以後，這書房就變成了L-Corp總裁的分辦公室了。  
「咳，我，在想別的事情。」Kara忘了自己為甚麼要駐足在女友房門口，她慌忙走到廚房將不能吃的蘋果扔掉，手才剛洗完，那雙手就攀上了自己的腰，夾雜著香水味道的吸血鬼身軀緊貼著氪星人後背。「Kara，到底發生甚麼事了？」

Kara身子一僵，從Lena懷裡轉身，對上那雙冰綠的眸子，心虛的氪星人下意識地結巴。  
「沒…沒甚麼。」  
Kara清著嗓子地咳了幾聲。「最近…比較忙而已。」  
Lena孤疑地看著Kara，隨即想到甚麼似的，猜測道。  
「還是Alex那件事？」  
「呃……」Kara眼珠子一轉，並未否認。  
那次Kara和Alex談完以後，就Lena的觀察，Kara臉上的不爽並沒有退去多少。看來＂姐控＂屬性過強的氪星人，依然未百分百承認那位獵人。  
「Come on，對你姐姐有點信心。」Lena拿起擦手巾，仔細擦乾Kara的手－－洗完的手仍然濕漉漉。「再不濟，你可以教訓她，若她再叫你姐姐掉眼淚。」  
「那當然。」Kara孩子氣地嘟起嘴，看著Lena替自己溫柔擦手，她忽爾湧出內疚，她該不該遵照Alex的吩咐，不向Lena透露關於Maggie的詛咒？

只有純血統的吸血鬼，才有可能解救Maggie的詛咒。

不過Alex說的都不無道理，Lena從小與人類生活，她又怎會知道要去哪兒尋找純血種？  
只不過見到Lena這麼關心自己，Kara倒覺得隱瞞秘密的自己有些混蛋了。

「Lena……」Kara改為詢問，「是不是所有的吸血鬼，都能一眼就識別出獵人的？」  
「……我認識的吸血鬼朋友，不算很多。」Lena想了一想，「再加上我是最近才知道獵人的存在，所以，我也不知道。」  
「那你說你和Kayler一眼就識破了Maggie的身份，我想知道你們是怎樣……感覺到她是獵人的？」  
Kara繼續試探，就算不能說出秘密，她也希望多了解吸血鬼的能力者，是怎樣運用能力的。  
Lena認真思考了好一會兒，才慢慢組織語言。  
「就好像…動物的原始本能。」  
「本能？」  
「我第一眼看到Sawyer，在醫院的那次，就直覺覺得她身上有一種…壓迫感，她是危險的，她的感官這麼告訴我。」Lena回憶著，「不過她身上倒是沒有殺意，所以我僅僅有些防備。但這令我困惑了一陣子，因為一個人類，輕易就識破了我是吸血鬼，我還以為她有備以來的。後來我經Shaw了解到獵人的傳說，才知道這也是他們的本能。」

「獵人的本能…吸血鬼的本能…」Kara喃喃自語，她毫無預警的挨在吸血鬼的肩上，悶悶地撒嬌。「那…你知道Maggie是獵人後，為甚麼不告訴我…？」  
Lena語塞著，這的確是她有意隱瞞的。  
「我不喜歡有潛在的危險，對你構成威脅，Lena。」  
氪星人天生對於在自己保護范圍裡的人，都有一種永恆的使命感。  
「我…」Lena輕嘆著氣，輕擁著緊緊抱住自己的Kara。「我知道。」

Lena之所以不說，是因為她早就習慣隱瞞、淡化自己與吸血鬼族群的所有聯繫。  
即使是偶爾得知世界上還有傳說中的獵人會對自己構成威脅，她也不會貿貿然將這發現與人分享。  
有些事，Lena早就習慣獨自面對。  
這是生為吸血鬼多年的孤獨感，要融入人類社會，她就要學會隱藏。

「抱歉，Kara。」Lena下巴輕輕磨挲著Kara的金髮。  
「幸好Maggie應該不是萊德那種瘋子類型……」Kara頓時有些後怕，換成另外一個普通的獵人，真的難保不會對吸血鬼有甚麼傷害的舉動。  
「我知道你會保護我的。」Lena輕輕用鼻尖，滑過Kara的臉頰，惹得敏感的氪星人身體微顫「別生氣了，好嗎？」  
「嗯。」Kara應了一聲，滿意地享受著吸血鬼愛人輕吻她的臉頰、下巴到嘴唇。  
Lena輕笑著，手指撫過對方粉紅色的臉頰。  
「別再折磨無辜的蘋果了，我去給你切一個。」

Lena主動拿起廚房裡的蘋果，開始洗了起來。  
感覺到Kara從後靠近，輕嗅著她秀髮，不安份的氪星人雙手撥起了她的髮絲，腦袋開始靠近她裸露出來的後脖子。  
麻癢感令Lena笑了起來，她輕巧地避開氪星人的進攻。  
「乖乖進房等著。」  
「遵命，Miss Luthor.」  
偷襲不成，氪星人輕吐舌頭，腳底抹油地溜走。

紅得發亮的蘋果發在案板上，Lena拿起水果刀，快速輕切開潔白的果肉。  
Lena心思沒在案板上，而是預想著半小時後的畫面，到了熄燈入睡時間，那具潔白又充滿力量線條感的年輕軀體，緊貼自己而睡時的溫度。

晃神的後果，是刀鋒不慎滑向了蔥白般的手指，一絲腥紅染上了散發果香的果肉。  
Lena反應很快，她不想氪星人嗅到血味，她馬上將手指含在嘴裡。  
刺痛感不知道為甚麼很快就消散了。

Lena洗乾淨了手指，疑惑地端詳著她那完全沒破皮的皮膚。  
她再低頭看往案板上的果肉。

沾上果肉的血珠，仍然清晰可見。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「三成熟，肋眼？」  
那把輕飄飄的聲音夾帶著羨慕，令Shaw手裡的動作慢了一分。

但她依然快速地、完美地，將碟上的牛排消滅得乾乾淨淨，連肉渣都沒有留下。  
空氣裡仍然揮發著黃油與肉香。  
不得不說，花大價錢買來的牛排就是齒頰留香。

「Agent，你不覺得連續五天都吃牛排，會…膩嗎？」

Shaw粗暴地收拾著桌上的外帶盒，丟到塑料袋裡綁緊收好，面無表情地翹起二郎腿。  
只有她的話語透出她愉悅的心思。  
「不，我覺得美味極了。」

靜謐的病房裡，微小的咕嚕聲響起，吸血鬼饑餓顯而易見。這更是令Shaw有種想大笑起來的衝動，不過因著特工的威嚴，她並沒有用低俗的方法來嘲笑眼前這位重傷未癒的傢伙，而是輕蔑地輕扯著嘴角，繼續用毒舌威力對疑犯進行洗禮。

「哦，怎麼了，一天三袋的血袋都滿足不到你那像馬里亞納海溝般的胃嗎？Miss Gloves.」  
Shaw諷刺地喊著Root的真正全名。

聽到自己的全名，那名落寞又餓著肚子的吸血鬼，幽幽地轉過頭來，拂開病床後那片窗簾，盯著牆上虛假的窗戶景色。

他們可是位於Deo守衛最森嚴的地庫。自然不會有真正的窗戶，以便疑犯逃走。

這一星期以來，鑑於吸血鬼疑犯已經醒來，原本被安於加護病房的Root，就這樣被移到地庫的另外一邊－有更嚴密拘禁措施的＂監禁病房＂。

為了發洩抓不到萊德的怒氣，Shaw每天中午都會到地庫病房，享受著疑犯看得到卻吃不到的可憐眼神。

沒錯，這就是Shaw的惡趣味。  
在病房裡吃帶血的牛排，讓這位除了血袋，甚麼固體食物都暫時不能下胃的吸血鬼看著流口水。

「真好奇你居然被起了一個這麼柔弱的名字。」Shaw舐著手指上的肉汁，剛才的牛排她都懶得切，她乾脆整塊啃。「跟你危險的形像完全不符。」

「It’s Root.」長髮飄飄，臉色依然蒼白得跟法醫辦公室上的屍體沒有分別的吸血鬼Root，這樣平靜地回答。「相比起我，那位你們沒有抓到的瘋子獵人更危險。」

這一下正戳中了特工的痛處，她幾乎是壓著狂怒般跳了起來，看上去像要衝過去一拳揮倒吸血鬼。Root盯著她的動作，滿足地輕笑。「飯後不宜激烈運動。」

「閉上你的獠牙嘴，Gloves。」Shaw冷笑一聲，「不然我就把你妹給你的乾花塞到你的喉嚨裡。」

Kayler每天被允許探視Root一次，她總是會給自己姐姐帶來一杯熱騰騰的花茶，後來甚至將花草茶葉罐塞到了病房裡頭。

「但我更希望塞到我嘴裡的是牛排。」Root平靜地還擊。  
「所以你上次將花塞到嘴裡，是餓出幻覺了嗎？」Shaw一步一步的逼近病床，居高臨下。  
「這是吸血鬼的特殊飲食習慣嗎？」

「不，這只是因為我的能力。」Root輕歪著頭，「我也不知道，從小我母親就這麼教我。」  
「你妹妹也一樣有特殊能力，又不見她也表演吞花。」  
「我們的能力不一樣。」  
「為甚麼？因為同母異父？」  
「你問這麼多幹嘛？」Root低下頭，將注意力放在把玩著的被子一角。「我回答了你這麼多天的問題，一點好處都沒得到。」

下一秒，Root的下巴被粗暴地捏著，鬆垮的病人服領口亦一緊。那張緊繃起來的濃眉與墨眸、帶著輪廓甚深的異國情調五官，驟然憤怒起來的漂亮臉孔，離她僅有半尺之距。

「若你不好好合作，我多的是招數讓你吃苦頭。」  
Shaw低沉的嗓音，透出了威脅。  
「怎樣的苦頭？我很好奇呢。」Root似是不在意下巴處的痛感，繼續肆無忌憚地挑釁。「電擊棒嗎？要我推介你一個網站購買嗎，還是你將這些道具都鎖在辦公室的角落處，agent？」

每每Shaw的憤怒值到達一個臨界點，她就會從這褐髮褐眼的蠱惑吸血鬼、其臉上透出的蔑笑意識到，自己的情緒一再被對方把弄著。

Shaw鬆開了雙手，不意外地看到對方下巴與鎖骨都被自己粗暴的力氣弄得紅印處處。  
看上去就像……經歷了一番蹂躪一樣。  
強行忽略自己體裡猛然冒起的別樣感覺，Shaw將注意力轉移，忽略方才對方挑釁般的問句，繼續問話。

「昨天你說到，你吸人血並迷暈人類，是為了從人血中汲取力量。那挑戰警方的做法呢？為甚麼？」  
「我懲戒過不少人們－不少犯罪者。」Root眨眨眼，把疼得快流出來的眼水逼了回去。「但我做得太完美了，都沒有任何人意識到，是我在替天行道，將這些逃過法網的渣滓正法的。」

典型的炫耀，反社會人格，總是渴望得到別人的關注。  
Shaw翻著白眼。

「你自認是執法者？也挺好笑的，另外一方面，你也知法犯法地吸著人血，迷暈人類，刪改他們的記憶。」  
「我所遵循的法，跟你們人類法律不一樣，那是我的個人意志。」Root突然吃吃輕笑，「而且，我迷暈的那些人類，我沒有傷害她們，她們都是自願跟我上、床、的、……」  
Shaw一手捏在插在吸血鬼靜脈上的針管，惹得脆弱的吸血鬼猛然嘶嘶地倒抽涼氣。

十足一個濫用私刑的邪惡執法者，Shaw得意地鬆開了手，這次她真真切切地看到吸血鬼痛得眼角湧出了淚水。

「說說吸血鬼獵人和吸血鬼之間的歷史吧。」  
「不說的話，會怎樣？」Root擦擦剛才疼得不自覺湧出的眼水，並沒有感到恐懼，反而甜甜一笑。「不如這樣，我們來個條件交換？」

看到對方欠揍的反問，差點又想下手＂蹂躪＂疑犯的Shaw，聞言又將提起的手放下了。

「你想要情報，我想要一成熟的牛排。」Root舐了一舐嘴角，「我猜，就算是那位在玩警探遊戲的獵人，都沒有多少關於那位萊德的情報吧？」

「……」  
她說得對，即使Shaw已經聽Maggie分享過關於真實的獵人協會的狀況，但長時間游離於獵人協會勢力范圍外的Maggie，也對萊德這人所知不詳。

除了，知道萊德這傢伙是個很有名的獵人。

「…若明天你不乖乖交待的話，我會在你面前吃掉兩份牛排的。」  
「不信任我的話，我可以先給訂金？」  
「…甚麼訂…」  
吸血鬼沒有她想像中的脆弱，那隻依然有力的手臂，突然將Shaw的腰勾上，將Shaw強行拉到Root身上。  
「你想要甚麼樣的訂金呢，agent？」  
看似纖弱的手指，攀上了Shaw的襯衫，在她的肩膀上輕按，居然意外地有力，開始賣力地按摩著Shaw的繃實肌肉。

Shaw鼻間發出嘲笑般的輕哼，卻沒有阻止，反而低下頭來，伏得更近，身影將半躺在病床上的吸血鬼籠罩。  
「就憑這個想取悅我？」  
Shaw再次摸上Root的下巴，這次她倒十分溫柔，手指勾勒出對方下巴的弧度，然後來到脆弱的喉嚨，在上面輕拂，仿佛在提醒對方，她只要掌心合攏，就能掌握身下人的生死。  
「這遠遠不夠，吸血鬼。」

Root淺笑而沒有回答，雙手離開肩膀，撫上Shaw的頭髮，指腹輕輕沒入髮間。  
頭皮上的刺激的確令Shaw開始感到酸麻。  
Shaw幽黑的眸子裡精光一凝，她雙腿牢牢夾緊了身下人。  
Root的手開始游離，緩緩落到Shaw那鼓起的二頭肌上，她輕輕捏按著，隨即很快滑到對方手臂側。

Shaw眉高高挑起，那是因為Root的手掌已經掃向了她的乳、側。  
「這就是你的訂金？很可惜，誠意不怎麼足夠。」  
「不足夠？」Root歪著頭，像想要避開那隻一直放在自己喉間的手掌。

Shaw猛然鎖緊了她的下巴，伏下身重重地吻向這隻花盡心思勾引自己的吸血鬼。  
現在雙方的目的都達到了，對吧？

Root輕輕呼出滿意的嘆息，她已經在特工嘴裡，嚐到了殘留的甜美肉汁味道。  
對方擠壓過來的氣息、唇舌侵佔得令她幾乎張不開嘴來呼吸，一切如狂風驟雨。  
難得地心率與血壓上升，吸血鬼的蒼白肌膚，終於透出一股潮紅。

這長吻終於中斷之後，Shaw嘴角快勾到上天，她壞笑著地問。  
「這次不長獠牙了？我還等著你來咬碎我的嘴，要是你有種的話。」  
Root正忙著氣喘噓噓地吸入氧氣，按正常情況下，被挑起欲望的吸血鬼是會露出平日藏起來的獠牙。

那她可仍是個重傷吸血鬼。

嘲笑終於生效，因傷而被小瞧的吸血鬼羞怒起來，飛快地拿起Shaw的手掌往自己嘴裡塞。  
疼感令Shaw猛然抽回了手，上面滿是吸血鬼不甘心的口水和淺淺的牙印。

「活脫脫一隻老到掉光了牙的哈士奇狗。」Shaw這樣評價，一邊把手掌上口水擦在對方的病號服上。  
這次輪到Root翻了個白眼。  
「就算要將我歸入犬科，為甚麼至少不是一隻狼？」  
「一隻色狼？那也可以，只不過你的智商和哈士奇比較接近而已。」

氣到失去理智的吸血鬼，以膝蓋頂向對方的小腹。  
雖然力氣不重，但足夠令毫無預警的探員捂著小腹跳下了床。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

響亮的＂啪答＂聲，令Maggie迅速從夢鄉中醒來，她使勁眨著眼睛，適應著從窗簾縫間透出的刺眼陽光。她從床上直起身子，看到床尾對開、那正伏於書桌上沉沉睡著的人影。

鋼筆緩緩在書桌底下悠悠轉出。

Maggie小心翼翼地赤著腳下床，不希望吵醒心愛的人。她傾下身來，仔細審視著Alex。  
Alex偏著頭枕在臂上，睡得很沉，就連灑在臉上的晨陽熱度，都沒能令她醒來。

陽光映得她長長的睫毛好像金色，淡淡的黑眼圈揭示著這位特工很久都沒有睡過安穩覺的真相。Maggie瞥向Alex手臂遮擋住的文件頁－那是她們過往這一個星期以來，在國民城大小地下酒吧裡搜集回來的吸血鬼能力者資料。

她們已經確認了起碼數十個吸血鬼，並非純粹的純血種了。  
幸好幾天前Anti-V消停了一陣子，令她們有更多時間集中精力，搜集任何與解開詛咒有關的線索。

Maggie嘴角浮現出淡淡的苦笑，還剩下兩個月多月，她早就做好了聽天由命的主意了。  
但Alex並不允許她這麼快就放棄。  
她不願意就這樣放棄Maggie的生命。  
Maggie也不想，她不捨得的人，除了遺下的弟妹，就只有Alex。

苦笑轉為溫柔的淺笑，Maggie輕輕掃撫著Alex的背，像摸著她自家貓主子。  
「Alex…Alex…」  
「嗯…？」Alex睡眼惺松地爬起身，很快感到了脖子與肩膀的僵硬，她左右活動著脖子，關節發出咔咔作響。  
「你又半夜起來了？」Maggie將案上的文件夾收起來，「這疊已經被排除過了。」  
「我想…double confirm。」Alex想揉揉眼睛，但手已經被Maggie拉住，對方正輕吻她的唇瓣、額頭。  
「上床繼續睡吧，我去煮早餐。」  
Alex因這早晨親吻而微笑著，站起身，接受女朋友的擁抱。  
「不，有個線人昨晚短信給我一個學者的地址，說不定那裡會有線索，我們最好早點出發拜訪……在上班之前。」  
「We still have time.」Maggie在Alex耳畔回答著，嗓音略顯沙啞。  
伏在女朋友的頭頂之上，看不到她的表情，Alex誤會了Maggie的情緒。  
「不，Maggie，我們還有時間，我一定會找到解決辦法，你要相信我……」  
「No, I mean...」Maggie憋著笑，咳嗽了幾聲，沙啞的聲音褪去，「我的意思是，在出門之前，我們還有時間……回到床上…活動一下筋骨。」  
Alex的臉剎那間燙得要命。  
「Maggie！」  
「What?」Maggie仰起頭，輕吻Alex的脖子。「Life is short, detective.」  
「別再說了……」  
Alex低下頭，看著她們交纏的雙手。  
「I’m just so gald...it’s an other day with you, it’s feel good, Alex.」Maggie挑起她的下巴，深深看著Alex琥珀色的的瞳仁。「和你在一起，沒有比這事情更好的了。」

「你是蜜峰嗎？每天都吐出這麼多甜言蜜語…」Alex在半推半就間，重新與Maggie一起躺回柔軟大床之上。橘金色的陽光，在她們裸露而光滑的身體上折射著。微微冒起的汗水、與因激烈伸縮及刺激而顫起的汗毛，被晨光打得閃閃發亮。

禁不住的曖昧嘆息與低呼細語，從疊交的被單裡傳來，令人浮思翩翩。  
最後，一通電話鈴聲，打斷了兩人此起彼落的喘息聲。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Anny盡忠職守地、冒著大清早毒辣的陽光，站在公寓樓底下，守在封鎖線之外，為的是要第一時間迎接自己的同事。這處公寓位於市中心一處高級住宅區，大概是因為閒人富豪多，平常人潮疏落的住宅區，因警方封鎖了現場，竟難得地出現了兩三圈的圍觀群眾。

不過出外勤多了以後，臉皮不再薄得動不動結巴或臉紅的Anny，已經很是適應這種穿梭在人群中辦事的日子。

兩個一高一矮的身影穿過了圍觀人群，朝封鎖線走來。  
眼尖的Anny沒放過這兩人親密挽著的手臂，她朝二人高舉手示意著。

「早！」像激動的粉絲，年輕的華裔女警探，盯著兩人緊挽在一起的手臂傻笑著。  
「咳，該醒了，還有案子要解決。」Alex臉色怪異，除了得益於那通來得不是時候的電話，更是因為Anny於電話中給出的地址－－與她昨晚從線人處收到的地址一模一樣。

她們原本想拜訪的學者，今晨正好死於非命。

在三人正拾級而上踏入公寓時，Anny簡單地覆述了一遍案件情況。  
「……兇案組那邊盯著這位學者很久了，他是研究吸血鬼歷史的權威。他曾經起訴一位Anti-V成員跟蹤自己，說收到死亡恐嚇，但因沒證據，他最終敗訴。一個星期前，那位Anti-V成員被發現手腕被割開流血而死。就這樣，這位曾在法庭上叫囂著要報復的學者，就上了嫌疑犯榜首。」

「而現在，輪到他被人謀殺了。」  
Maggie冷靜地下了結論，與她們一起進入了充滿血腥味的案發現場。

鑑證人員拿著單反相機離開，取證及記錄已經完成，現在輪到特案組成員登場了。  
Anny首先向她們展示的，是藏在書櫃後暗格的血袋庫。

「所以這學者……是名隱藏的吸血鬼？」Alex詢問。  
「看起來對的…但仍然要等法醫的報告…」  
「不用了，他是個半吸血鬼。」Maggie蹲下來，檢視著地毯上的血跡。

獵人的直覺，加上對氣味的判斷。這些血液並不是來自一隻正常的吸血鬼。  
＂半吸血鬼＂，是人類和吸血鬼的混血兒。在某些愛好鬼混的吸血鬼族群裡，雖然不乏與人類交配的案例，但都因為受孕率極低的問題，所以很少誕生出＂半吸血鬼＂。

「半吸血鬼！？」Anny不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
別說Anny，就連Alex也是第一次聽到。  
Maggie聳聳肩，「有個線人告訴過我這位學者的真正身份，沒甚麼大不了。」  
Anny很快相信了這說詞，只有Alex瞧出了這只是Maggie掩飾能力的籍口。

案發現場十分簡單，在受害者的藏書閣樓中，學者被發現手腕割開，血液流盡而死。  
現場沒有強行闖入的跡象，行兇者很有可能與被害者相識，或者用別的方法潛入了公寓。  
現場無任何兇器，就連掙扎搏鬥的痕跡都沒有。

「也許他被人下了藥？所以才會任由擺佈？」Anny戴著手套，舉起一個空的酒杯。「這看起來像Anti-V報復的個案。」

「也許。」Alex接過酒杯，輕輕嗅聞著上面酒精的氣味。「Rizzoli*這次居然這麼寬宏，還沒確認死者是不是吸血鬼，就容許我們介入調查？」

「大概是因為她和她的法醫女友冷戰完畢了？」八卦的Anny猜測道。  
「法醫女友？！」Maggie聲線聽起來驚訝，不過她仍然在專心翻看死者放在豪華書桌上的手稿與古籍。  
「你都將力氣都花在八卦隔壁兇案組女警探上了，Anny？」Alex沒好氣地一手按在比她矮了點的Anny頭上，後者狀甚委屈，其實內心正偷樂著。

「我才沒有…」Anny嘟嚷著，眼裡精光一閃，突然瞥到Alex襯衫領間露出的紅印。「咳，Alex，昨晚看起來……」

「Alex！」Maggie的聲音突然不正常地提高了八個度，她將一本書塞到Alex手裡。Alex將書本攤開，好奇的Anny將腦袋湊了過來。「這是甚麼書本？＂傳說的…血咒＂？」

「看起來…我們有很多證物要拿回去研究，Anny，你去給Rizzoli打個電話，跟她打聲招呼吧。」Alex鎮定地合起書本，指揮著Anny去忙別的事情。

Alex清楚看到，Maggie那漂亮的瞳仁裡燃起了激動和希望。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「就這樣……你們就發現了與Maggie身上詛咒有關的線索？」  
Kara吸索著飲管，將一大杯奶昔一飲而盡。

她金色的髮絲仍緊緊貼著冒汗的脖子，汗水沒入了材質特制的制服裡。  
這早上，Supergirl來回了國民城的一東一西，解決了兩宗火災。在火場裡數百度的高溫裡待過，就算是超級英雄也難以抵擋冒汗這種生理反應。

「對，那本書上面清楚地記載，純血吸血鬼親自下的詛咒，只有另一個純血吸血鬼自願獻出的血液，才能解除。」Alex有些焦躁難耐，在L-Corp的大樓天台踱步。

這裡是Kara中途的休息點，本來，她是正準備從L-Corp天台下去，回到辦公室裡，更換衣服並順便繼續她白天領薪水的那份正職。

即使女朋友是支薪的上司，但也不代表超級英雄不用繼續工作的。

「那…不是很好嗎？Alex，你們得到了關鍵的線索，現在只剩下…」  
「只剩下兩個多月來尋找那該死的、可能己經絕種的純血吸血鬼！」  
Alex把已經被咬掉一半的、涼掉的漢堡包扔到外帶紙袋裡－－她實在沒那個胃口。  
「情形並不樂觀，Kara，我知道那並不容易－－但如有必要，我會帶著Maggie踏遍全國去找出這個人，但我怕時間來不及……」

「我知道，我知道。」Kara拋下奶昔杯，拉住焦慮的姐姐。她的披風隨著頂樓的急風而飛揚，在她擁向Alex時，順勢將人類緊緊包裹。

「Alex，我也會幫忙的，好嗎？沒有一件事是兩個Danvers聯手而辦不到的。」  
Kara的自信笑容給了Alex力量，Alex緊緊抿起的嘴角終於鬆開。  
「噢…Kara…」  
憂慮的姐姐靠在溫暖的氪星人懷裡，從她吸收了太陽力量的細胞裡得到了安慰。  
「謝謝。」

「Alex，但聽你這樣說，你要找的人正好死於謀殺，而你又這麼巧合找到了線索，這不會有些奇怪嗎……？」  
Alex從Supergirl懷裡抬頭。  
「你沒猜錯，我收到了法醫報告，再將Deo治療Root的報告做比對。法醫還原了出死者腕上的刀傷模型，這跟Deo報告上的幾乎是一致的。」  
「那是……萊德幹的好事!?」  
Kara驚訝得差點飄了起來，幸好她沒忘記懷裡還有一個人類。

「我一開始也覺得不妥，這難得的線索怎麼會突然自己送上門？但我搞不清萊德要制造這場血案的目的，而且她亦不可能知道我們在尋找些甚麼的……怎麼會這樣巧合？我想不通……」

Alex雙眉緊皺，憂慮將她深深掩埋。  
「Alex，不管怎樣，你和Maggie也要小心……」Kara臉上神情愈見嚴肅，「這萊德可是個瘋子，誰知道她會幹出甚麼事來。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

遠在L-Corp大樓的幾個街區之外，剛在合作公司結束掉一個會議的Lena，正隨著助理步向電梯口。

「等一下。」Lena將手提包遞給助理，「我去趟洗手間，你在樓下車裡等我。」

甲級商業寫字樓的洗手間裝修得美輪美奐，精油的香氣在空氣揮發著。Lena踏出隔間，水龍頭打開後，嘩啦啦的水聲充斥著洗手池。

Lena突然全身僵直，她下意識地關掉水龍頭再轉向門邊。  
門板輕輕推開，一個絕不可能出現的人影，大模斯樣地晃悠進洗手間。

「警戒性還差了點哦，Miss Luthor.」  
萊德仍然是一身黑色勁裝，背著那把被黑布重重緊纏著的劍鞘。

Lena伸手取下抹手紙，鎮定地擦手。  
「你想怎樣，萊德？」

「沒有見過面，就這麼快能猜到我的身份？」萊德扯出一抹興味的笑容，「你果然是個能力者啊。」

Lena早就猜到自己也許與其他吸血鬼不一樣，她多出了一丁點與別不同的能力。  
但她也絕沒想過，自己會有與身經百戰的獵人對陣的一天。  
她很清楚自己的能力並不如Root那種習慣於刀鋒上跳舞的吸血鬼。  
更別說，眼前這萊德可是將Root差點殺死的強勢獵人。

她打得過這人嗎？

借著抹手的功夫，加上抹手紙的掩蓋，Lena輕巧地按下了腕上錶蓋的按鈕。  
給氪星人緊急呼救的按鈕。

「那又怎樣？」Lena俐落地反問，「你來…是為了殺我嗎？」  
「不不…如果我要殺你，我不會浪費這麼多時間和你聊天。」萊德抽出背上的劍，心不在焉地用手指擦拭著劍鋒。「離那天還遠著呢，Miss Luthor.」

Lena沉默了數秒，她要用盡辦法拖延時間。  
「那你有甚麼目的？你想從我口中套話？你依然想殺死處於我保護下的Kayler？還有她的姐姐？」  
「不，我對她們沒甚麼興趣，要殺死她們，我易於反掌…你看，我感興趣的是……其他人。」  
「我？」Lena裝作好笑地問，抱起雙臂，事實上，她是在掩飾自己汗水正高高豎起的狀態，

因為獵人之刃的氣息，令自己難以抑制生理上恐懼的本能。  
這柄劍，殺死過很多吸血鬼。  
也許還會包括她。

「你是其中之一，不過……我對你感興趣，乃是因為我對Maggie Carter感興趣。」  
提起偶像的名字，萊德笑得更開心了。  
「我需要做一個實驗。」

「容許我提醒你，就算你想……」  
「噢，不用害怕，我不會浪費你太多時間。」劍峰緩緩轉動角度，反射的亮光映在萊德臉上。

亮光突然消失，如鬼魅般朝Lena身影而來。

Lena的速度自然也不慢，她側身從容躲開，將手上的抹手紙劈頭蓋面地糊向對方臉上，希望借以阻擋對方的視線和速度。但萊德就跟完全沒無影響似的，詭異地在加速飛奔中轉身，手腕以不可思議的角度向前一抖，劍峰斜斜朝Lena身上劃去。

Lena只來得及舉起手臂格擋，她已經被逼到洗手間的角落處，無處可避了。

火辣辣的劇痛，如同燒紅的燙鐵，撕裂了Lena的手臂，殷紅的鮮血嘩啦啦地灑了一地。  
Lena背撞上了冰冷的雲石牆壁，她已經準備好絕地反擊－－只要萊德再扑上來，她一定抓緊機會，露出獠牙，狠狠咬向對方－－！

但萊德退後開了，只剩失去力氣的Lena靠在牆壁之上，掩住鮮血直流的傷口。

萊德審視著眼前的獵物，劍尖指地，滿意地笑了。  
「果然不出我所料。」  
刺眼的笑容令Lena覺得警號大作，她一時間沒搞明白對方的意圖，是希望緩慢地將她殺死，所以才突然停止攻擊嗎？

Lena低下頭來，檢視自己的傷口。  
她能感覺到傷口上的異常。  
火辣辣的餘痛漸漸消失，她試探地摸向鮮血淋漓的手臂，臉色突然一變。

上面除了鮮血，甚麼都沒有。  
沒有被利刃劃開的血肉，她的手臂完好無缺。

「實驗成功了，恭喜你，Miss Luthor小姐。」萊德像討論著電視台播送的天氣一樣輕鬆平常，「這下子，我想我要砍下你的腦袋，燒掉你的心臟，才能將你完全殺死了。」

「你…說甚麼？」Lena被仍震驚得說不出話來，她沒搞明白發生在自己身上的事情。  
「因為。」萊德收好長劍，緩緩中小腿裡，抽出一柄熒綠小刀。「你是大難不死的純血種啊。」

「Lena！！！」  
洗手間大門被狂風與怪力破開，一抹鮮紅混著亮藍的身影隨暴怒而至。

「久違啊，氪星人。」  
通體冒著熒綠光芒的氪星石匕首，直直地往衝門而入的氪星英雄腦袋上擲去！

「不！Kara！！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

*Rizzoli：請到了了隔壁劇組的Rizzoli & Isles來串戲了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然這麼多人都猜到誰是純血種了，我就提前暴露吧…  
> 又開始虐supercorp組了問你們喜歡不喜歡。


	15. Chapter.13 綁架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire
> 
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 希望大家留意到我省略了Maggie和Shaw的一場戲，大家可以猜猜發生了甚麼。  
> 埋下的伏筆大家都猜到了嗎？  
> 比如Root喝下的那杯果汁。（中間略去一言不合便打的炮哈哈哈）  
> 哦當然還有maggie用了甚麼方法給alex留下了線索？  
> 讓Root喝下那杯果汁，並不是為了只讓她反攻大錘的哦，後面有大大的作用。  
> 下章我可能會寫姊妹反目哈哈哈哈。（劃掉）

《Super Vampire》Chapter.13 綁架  
By Fish

 

「不！Kara！！」  
Lena的眼睛，像高速攝影機拍攝的畫面，她居然捕捉到那通體翠綠的匕首，是怎樣於空中滑出弧線，直直朝氪星人的腦門飛去。

Lena明明看得清清楚楚，但她的手腳根本跟不上腦袋，自身的血液像凝固了一樣，令她無法動彈。

如果可以，Lena會毫不猶豫衝到氪星人的面前。  
但匕首的速度太快了，更何況她們中間還隔了個能隨時奪去她性命的獵人萊德。

然而，在幾分之一秒中，Lena看到Kara的身體動了，她顯然並未無視那枝試圖謀殺自己的氪星石匕首，但她也沒能完全避得開，而是舉起了左臂，準備格檔。

「不！」  
Lena眼睜睜看著那枝匕首命中了Supergirl舉起來的左臂。

以往刀槍不入的神，其堅硬的皮膚在面對死敵時終於破裂。  
翡綠刀刃穿過了手臂，氪星人的血液以網狀形噴射而出，Supergirl為這很少承受的痛楚而皺起了臉孔，她咬著牙揮起了右拳，準備擊上那位正朝自己直衝而來的獵人。

很少沒有特殊能力的人類能與Supergirl匹敵。  
萊德是其中一位。

萊德似位身經百戰的武者，她深知道自己肉體的力量未必能與氪星人匹敵，但她對自己速度的掌控十分精確，她早預判到氪星人出拳的角度，在堪堪避過右拳後，她陰險地閃電般出手，將對方右臂上的匕首猛然拔出。原本被匕首刀身所阻斷的破損血管，在失去了阻力後，傷口的血液如泉般湧出。即使是沐浴過太陽能量、曾鋼鐵不入的Supergirl，也抵受不住這驚人的出血量，她不由得腿軟下來，腳步踉蹌。

萊德閃身跨越了Supergirl，朝洗手間的門口奔赴。  
「不，Kara！」

大概是剛才肌肉重生治癒的能力所帶來的副作用，Lena全身沒半點力氣，她拼盡全力往跪坐倒地的Supergirl爬去。

聽到Lena的喊聲，那位正要逃脫的萊德竟頓下腳步，轉頭朝她微微一笑。  
「後會有期，純血種。」

Lena哪有空去管這名混蛋獵人的挑畔，她已經吃力爬到Kara身邊上。  
以往極少有流血經驗的Kara，正面對自己臂上的大出血無計可施。生平第一次，Lena看到了Kara的嘴唇變得稀有的蒼白。

「噢，Kara！不！不！」Lena幫Kara捂住了她的傷口，血流到Supergirl的制服上變得滑溜溜的，Lena的手掌已經感覺到氪星人血液的滾燙。「我的天啊，Kara，不，你要支持住！」

「Lena…你有沒受傷…？」Kara痛極扯了個難看的微笑，她鬆開了按壓傷口的右手，試圖撫向Lena的臉孔。

「我沒事，我…我！」  
指尖如遭電擊，Lena渾身顫抖著，異樣的感覺從她體內升起。  
Kara那血淋淋的手掌輕輕碰觸到Lena的下巴，血液的氣味近在咫尺，她張開手指撫到了Lena的臉孔。

Lena神推鬼使地伸出舌頭，輕輕將臉上的血液舐去。  
她的瞳孔猛然睜大，她只覺腦袋裡轟得一聲，全身的血液朝腦上湧去。  
她…忍不住了，她再也忍受不到了！  
尖牙從她的嘴唇間不受控制地冒出。

「Lena…？Le…na？」  
見Lena一臉異樣，Kara擔心地喚叫著。  
Lena傾下身，她注視著Kara湛藍色的瞳孔。  
Kara全身僵硬，愣住了，沒再言語。  
Lena在Kara瞳孔上的倒影，看到了自己眼裡冒出的紅光。  
Kara看得清清楚楚，Lena瞳孔竟轉為了血紅色！

「Kara……」那股欲、望在體裡叫囂著，力量迫使Lena低下頭來，渴望地看往Kara臂上汨汨流出鮮血的傷口。「不…不要…」

那是對血的渴望。

Lena覺得口渴至極，她想要……她想要感受香甜的血液滑向乾涸喉嚨時的快、感。  
只有這樣才可以緩渴她體裡的灼熱！

Kara只覺血液愈流愈快，眼前一片花白，但她已經下意識知道Lena想要做些甚麼了。  
氪星人的眼神開始失焦，她朝愛人低聲喃吟。  
「Lena…不要緊的…Lena…」

Lena甚麼聲音都沒聽到，她只聽到血液流動的聲音。  
下一刻，是她吸吮著這些甘美液體的聲音，在她耳邊響起。

感覺到Lena的嘴唇已湊上了自己臂上的傷口，Kara的右手反而輕輕舉起，輕擁著人兒伏下身來時露出的後背。

「Lena…」  
刺麻感從傷口處傳來，然後是血液加快流失時的暈眩感。  
世界就像在洶湧巨浪中不斷被搖晃的失重帆船。  
她眼前的視野漸變成了眩目的白光。

Kara那隻搭上Lena背上的右手，終於無力地垂下。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Lena恢復意識的那刻，才發覺已經想不起來，她是甚麼時候失去意識的。  
她只記得，一股強大的力量隨著血液流動著她的胃腔、她的全身…  
湧來的強橫暖流，演變成滾燙的痛苦，與她體裡另一股冒起的能量互相絞在一起。

巨大的痛苦差點將她一分為二。

「Kara！」  
Lena猛地睜開眼睛，當她撐起身子時，被醫護病房裡的冷氣一吹，才感受到自己後脖子上，全是被冷汗沾濕的髮絲。  
「Lena，你醒了！謝天謝地謝該隱！」Kayler的聲音從身旁冒起，憂心忡忡的Kayler正扶著自己坐起身。  
「Kara呢，她怎樣了？！我要去看她！她在哪裡…！」  
Lena抓緊了Kayler的手，希望借力下床站起身。  
「疼！」Kayler臉孔扭曲著，直至Lena反應過來鬆開了手。  
「Kara沒事，Lena，你別著急。」

「她真的沒事？但她明明……血流了很多很多…！」  
Lena想起Kara受了傷後的一切，便及時住口。  
「這裡有最好的設施，聽說Kara傷口的血已經止住了，我想她現在還在那個甚麼太陽能室恢復身體。」

Kayler審視著臉色蒼白的Lena，輕輕撫著她的後背，希望對方冷靜下來。  
「Lena，Kara只要一完全恢復，一定會馬上以光速飛過來看你的，對吧？所以你乖乖在這裡待著，好嗎？」

「我睡了多久？」Lena環視四周，琢磨著自己的病房離太陽能室有多遠。  
「一個小時多些…聽Shaw說，你們倆被Deo小隊發現的時候，你們倆身上全都是血…」Kayler握緊了Lena的手，「我聽到你們倆被同時送進來時真的嚇壞了。」

「Kayler？」仍穿著突擊隊戰服的Agent Vasquez敲門而至，門口打開，Lena瞥見了門外居然有起碼四個全副武裝的的Deo特工守著。

她的心突然像跌進冰窟裡。  
不安與恐懼漫延著。  
她只在探視那位吸血鬼時，才在她病房門口看到這麼多守衛。

「探視時間已經到了，Miss Luthor需要空間休息。」Agent Vasquez示意Kayler隨她出去，Kayler只好委屈地順從，她不捨地整理著Lena的髮絲，收回了手，緩緩走到門口。「Lena，我待會兒再來看你……」

年輕吸血鬼的嗓音與門外的腳步聲同步離去。  
Lena試著在床上挪動著身體，記憶中那被兩股暴虐能量撐得死去活來的痛苦，已經全然不見了。

到底，在她身體上發生了甚麼事？  
Lena幽幽地轉頭，看到床邊早有了一杯Kayler倒好的水。  
她恍惚地拎起水杯，手掌只是輕輕用力一握，微涼的水便灑得她腿上的被單濕透了。  
陶瓷杯竟在她掌中碎成了粉未。

Lena吃驚地捧起了手掌，上面居然絲毫未損。  
Lena微微張開嘴，嘴唇無力地蠕動。  
「怎會…這樣…」

她覺得嘴腔裡仍殘留著氪星人的血腥味。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Aw！輕點！Alex！」  
在太陽床上正要爬起身，卻被撲上來的姐姐按得緊實的Kara無力喊著。  
她這才醒來沒十幾分鐘左右，臂上的傷口雖然止了血，但還在緩慢癒合的狀態。  
那柄氪星石匕首對她的傷害無疑並不小。

「Kara！你怎樣了？！」Alex下手很有分寸，更何況那臂上的傷口實在觸目驚心，她剛才緊緊抱住Kara時自然是避開了其左臂。

她鬆開了擁抱後，眼框上淚珠不住地打轉，嚇得氪星人手忙腳亂起來。

「Alex，我真的沒事，你看，血已經止了，我精神也好了些…我沒事，你別慌。」  
Kara緊緊牽著姐姐的手，感受到姐姐指間冰涼。

「那個萊德，我要宰了她。」又是一記飛快的姊妹擁抱後，Alex劈頭蓋面就來了這麼一句。  
「Kara，告訴我，到底發生了甚麼事，為甚麼她會找上了你們？」

「是她找上了Lena，Lena按下了手錶上的求救鈕，我便馬上飛過去了，沒想到那人…居然有氪星石制成的匕首，我只是一時避不開！」  
Kara想起自己想還擊萊德卻一擊落空，覺得家族的面子都被她丟光了。

Alex並沒有作聲，只是暗自將拳頭握得更緊。

「對了，Lena呢？你來的路上有沒遇到Shaw，她有沒跟你說Lena的情況？」  
轉念一想到昏倒前發生的事情，Kara不由得正色了起來。

「Lena？她也受傷了嗎？我只接到Shaw的消息說你受傷了。」  
「哦……不不，她沒有受傷就好。」Kara呼出了一口氣。

話說如果Lena沒有受傷，不可能沒有守候在小妹房外的，難道Lena那邊也發生了甚麼…？  
Alex有點奇怪地想道。

「我現在就去問一下Shaw……」  
「不！」Kara下意識地拒絕，她將緊張掩飾在嘟嘴攻勢下。  
「我餓了…Alex，癒合傷口需要很多能量……我還流了這麼多血…」  
Alex這才長長地呼出了一口氣，只要知道餓肚子，就證明她的氪星人已經恢復得不錯。  
「好好好，我這就去給你買漢堡。」Alex溫柔地揉揉Kara的頭髮，「在我回來之前，乖乖留在床上曬太陽燈。」

「我要五份加大的巨無霸，還要山莓奶昔！」  
Kara興奮地朝即將關上的大門喊著，Alex沒有轉頭，只輕輕揮了手示意收到。

門緊緊閉合了，Kara的笑容如雪融化在晨陽下般消失。  
她要怎樣…才可以找出Lena發生了甚麼事呢？

「你姐姐走了？」不知道失神了多久，直到門又被重新打開，仍穿著藍色醫護服的Shaw出現了在Kara床邊，手裡拿著薄薄的文件夾。「你想要的化驗報告。」

「這與你預想的一樣嗎？」Shaw提問，但Kara只是用右手接過文件，打開了檔案草草掃視。Shaw早就對結果一目了然，她繼續問道：「你們倆昏倒前，發生了甚麼事？因為我可是親眼看到Lena滿嘴都是不屬於她的血。」

Shaw明明只是以尋常至極的語氣論述，但Kara卻知道Shaw已經察覺到其中有絕不尋常的地方。

對啊，她的愛人，不受控制地吸了她的血。  
而她的血並非普通人類的血。  
上次Lena只是淺嚐少許，就已經出現昏倒與發燒的反常症狀。

見Kara緊閉著嘴並沒回答，Shaw繼續道。  
「這次的報告裡，她的DNA分析又與上次不一樣了，我還是第一次看到這種程度的DNA改變，你別告訴我現在吸血鬼還能變種了？我可一點兒都不想做《變種特攻》那些電影裡的主角。」

「我不知道…」Kara疲憊地閉起眼，太陽燈光曬在她身上，有種懶洋洋的無力感，她的身體還在恢復。「Shaw…別告訴Alex，please.」

「……你不想Alex知道Lena吸了你的血？好吧，但我得提醒你，這件事情隱瞞不到多久。你忘了你姐姐的女朋友是甚麼身份了？我敢說Maggie一眼就看到Lena身上發生了甚麼事。」

「Shaw！」Kara睜開眼，嚴肅地請求，強調道：「我和你，會解決好這件事。我們會查出Lena身上到底發生了甚麼，我不會讓她出事的！」

沉默在空氣中緊緊扼住了兩人的喉嚨，直到Shaw緩慢地開口。  
「但願如此。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

縱使氪星人強烈反對，但Shaw還是按她的計劃，將裝好的血包拿到了手。  
只需要一個小小的實驗，她就可以證實自己內心的猜想了。

Deo走廊裡的燈光將門口打得發亮，Shaw站在離門口四五步遠的地方頓住了腳步。  
她不是沒想過將實施在對方到底正確與否……但眼下實在是沒有多少個合適的人選了。

Shaw正要下定決心上前敲門時，那道門卻自己打開了！

「Shaw？」Kayler好奇地伸出頭，然後才走出了門外。「我…我才剛剛從Lena那邊回來，Kara怎樣了？」

「進去聊。」Shaw將看似又要悠晃到Kara治療的地方打探消息的Kayler塞回門裡，關上了門。「Lena怎樣了？」

「她醒了啊，她很擔心Kara，所以我還想去探望Kara……話說你們甚麼時候派人去診斷一下Lena，讓她趕緊可以下床自由活動，她很心急想去看Kara。」

「不著急。」Shaw打了個太極，沒有正面回答，而是轉身在桌上拿了兩個杯子，就著拿起果汁瓶的功夫，繼續問道，「Lena精神看起來怎樣？」  
「我又不是醫生…」Kayler嘟嚷著，「看起來…有些蒼白，但她一點兒外傷都沒有啊，看起來正常得很。」

Shaw拿著兩杯果汁走到Kayler跟前，將其中一杯遞給了她。  
「Kara也很擔心Lena，放心，現在Lena是被保護起來，這是為了她的安全著想，你要知道，萊德已經潛進來過一次了。」

Kayler默不作聲地咕嚕咕嚕地喝了好幾口，握著尚有一大半的果汁，嘆了一大口氣。  
「這萊德，真陰魂不散。」

Shaw衣袖不留痕跡地一抖，回道。  
「很快萊德就能變成真正的陰魂，放心，想宰她的人多得很了。」

「Agent Shaw.」一名特工敲門而入，「Detective Sawyer在外面，她請求探視Miss Luthor的批准。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「我就帶路到這裡了。」  
Shaw朝守在門外的四名特工點點頭，算是打了聲招呼。  
「謝謝。」隨她一起站在門前的Maggie回道。

Shaw正要伸手打開門上的生物鎖，突然說了一句。  
「你會記住我說的話，對吧？我可是站在你這一邊的。」

Maggie一直抿得緊緊的嘴角終於鬆開，難得地朝這位特工露出微笑。

「別聊太久。」Shaw將手掌按在牆上，門自動打開了。  
Maggie踏了進去，門在她後面關上。  
她並沒有看到，Shaw看著她背後的眼神，摻上了些少憐憫。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你…怎麼來了？」Lena坐在床上，看到來人是Maggie，頓時整個人繃緊起來。

這是她比往日還要強烈得多的本能，而她此刻完全控制不到。  
她幾乎都要覺得下一秒自己嘴裡又會冒出獠牙了。  
她怎麼可能會控制不到這種戰鬥本能，到底為甚麼！？

Maggie審視地看著她，Lena身上那沾滿氪星人血液的衣服早已被換下了。  
但Lena相信Maggie同樣聞得到自己身上濃重的血腥氣。

「Kara呢？」Lena試圖集中注意力，只想再三確定愛人的安危。  
「她醒了。」Maggie誠實地回答，將剛才Shaw交代的話重覆。「你們倆被緊急送來後，Kara的情況頗為嚴重，她馬上被推進了有太陽能燈設備的手術室，幸好太陽燈一照，她傷口就開始止血了。但因為不能輸血，所以他們只能靠以太陽燈的效用，令氪星人身體裡的細胞自行修復身體。」

Lena閉起了漂亮的冰綠眼睛，她已經想像到幾近流光鮮血的氪星人躺在手術室裡的畫面。  
而偏偏……  
「我想去看她…」  
「你是不是吸了Kara的血？」  
Maggie出乎意料地問道。

Lena嚇得驟然抓緊了被子，張開的眼睛暴射出怒光。  
「你…你怎敢…！」

「你嘴上、身上都是血，但偏偏身上一道傷口都沒有。」Maggie拉來了椅子，坐在距離Lena病床兩步之遙。「還有我想知道，為甚麼萊德會逃走了，而不是對你們下殺手？」

「你認為呢？我又不是獵人！」Lena皺眉反問，「獵人在想些甚麼，難道不該問你？」  
「她帶去了氪星石刀，對吧？她是有備而來的。」Maggie身體俯前，「她是故意襲擊你，然後預料到Supergirl會馬上趕過去。」  
「也許…」Lena心思變幻不定，並沒精力想認真回答Maggie。  
「那麼，你回答我，你為甚麼會吸Kara的血？你又不是受了傷需要力量…」

Lena差點就想憤怒反駁，但她將憤怒吞回嘴裡，並不準備要與這位獵人周旋。  
她不會輕易將Maggie想要知道的真相說出來的。

「我沒有。」Lena強調，「萊德逃走了，她才是你們該追查的人！」  
「吸血鬼的本能是不可逆的。」Maggie站起身，即將結束她們之間的對峙。「即使那是心愛之人，我對得沒錯吧？」

Lena抬起頭，目送Maggie踏出房門，Maggie的腳步一頓。  
「Kara的姐姐也有權知道。」

Lena的臉色又蒼白了幾分，本來紅潤的嘴唇，變得暗淡無色。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Kayler走了？」Shaw用掌紋開啟了生物鎖，看到空蕩蕩的病房裡共有Root一人。  
「剛走的。」Root盯住她手裡拎著的外帶盒。「喂飼時間？」

Shaw輕皺眉頭，將盒子隨手放在桌上。「我晚點再來。」  
她最好隨時盯住Kayler，不然……

「我還以為你想我履行昨天的承諾。」Root下了床，輕輕搖晃手腳上的銬鎖，下巴點向外帶盒子。「而且，我想你不會同意我獨自拿著裡面的牛排刀吧？」

Shaw這才想起她仍然有重要的情報，想要從Root身上獲得。  
她內心默默嘆氣，過去這一兩個小時，她要被不少人的秘密弄得頭腦爆炸了。

Shaw正要往外踱的腳步一轉，任由門在她身後關上。她拿著外帶盒走到床邊坐下，從下而上睥睨著這位消瘦得不像樣的吸血鬼。  
「萊德的情況，你知道多少？」

「我想你最好邊切牛排邊聽我說。」Root坐回在床上，拉著被子枕在下巴處，乖巧地輕嘟嘴巴。

Shaw的心情倒沒好得哪裡去，她就知道這女人淨會使喚自己！  
「別擺出那副蠢樣子－－Root！那對我無效。」

Root無辜地睜著大眼睛，「親愛的，在你面前坐著一位手刃過不少罪犯，完全避開州／警與聯／邦／探／員追查的吸血鬼。我想＂蠢＂這個字跟我沾不上關係。」

「你到底要繼續說廢話還是要坦白交代？」  
Shaw開始俐落地地切著牛排，決定不想瞧到Root裝出來的無辜笑容。

「切小塊一點兒。」乖巧的嗓音頓時變成清冷，Root自顧自的說下去。「萊德。宗，是獵人協會有史以來晉升得最快的年輕獵人，據說她在當上獵人未滿一年，就已經掌握了獵人的高階能力－＂獸靈＂……」

「＂獸靈＂是甚麼鬼？」Shaw打斷。  
「那位警探沒有向你展示過嗎？」Root歪著頭，蹦出一道冷笑，「遠古時的獵人可以附身在猛獸上與吸血鬼戰鬥。不過獵人的能力也隨著時間洪流而變弱了，據說現在的獵人只能附／身在小型的動物上，進行偵察－－先給我一塊。」

Shaw還沒有將厚厚的牛排全部切完，她翻了一個白眼，用手捏起一小塊牛排塊塞到了Root嘴裡－－她猛然站起身抽出了手指，怒瞪著對方！

媽的，這傢伙故意含／住了自己的手指！

「味道不錯。」  
Root津津有味地嚼著牛肉塊。「我還沒說完呢，agent。」

Shaw忍住想要將一整塊牛排丟到對方臉上的衝動，她暫且不發作，重重地坐下。  
她內心以高速默念著…我是醫生，我不能殺死病人…我有希波拉底誓言…去他媽的希波拉底！

「繼、續、說！」  
Root很是滿意看到Shaw臉上要吃人的怒火。  
「她是協會的忠實支持者，協會發佈的獵殺任務，她從來都一個不漏。那群獵人協會蠢貨在某些時候總比普通人類精明些，他們在某宗謀殺案裡發現了是我搞的鬼，於是發佈了任務，號召獵人來剿滅我。萊德雖然任務完成率百分百，但她有個壞習慣，她享受殺戮－－稱之為＂比武＂的過程。遇到蝦兵蟹將，她就閉著眼將對方滅了，但若遇到她喜歡的對手，她就會像貓抓老鼠般，享受過程……當然，親愛的Sameen，我可是對她沒有除了殺死以外的想法。」

「誰是你的＂親愛的＂？」Shaw又狠狠切了一刀，差點要連肉帶盒切碎。「我沒興趣聽你的羅曼史。」

「Sweetie，我想吃牛排粒而不是牛排泥。」  
「閉嘴！」

Shaw粗暴地將切好的牛排塞到對方手裡。  
「現在，說說你對吸血鬼歷史的了解。這幾天有一位半吸血鬼、專門研究吸血鬼歷史的學者被人謀殺了，」

Root歡天喜地的吃起來牛排，嘴裡塞得滿滿的，口齒不清地回答。  
「…你說……那位…James…Wood…Jr.?誰…先殺了他？」  
Shaw看不下去，隨手拿了個杯子，恨不得給她灌下去。  
「好好回答我！」

Root喝了幾口果汁，終於將嘴裡的肉都咽了下去，這不怪她，她已經太多天沒有碰過肉了，不管生的還是熟的。

「你剛才說甚麼？James Wood Jr.？你怎麼知道被害者的名字？」  
「因為他早就是我的目標啊。」Root像唱歌般愉悅地回答，「真可惜啊，有人搶在我前頭將他殺了。在我知道Kayler也跑到國民城之前，我一直在這裡跟蹤接近他，想要懲罰這位犯罪者－－即使他是個半吸血鬼。」

「那…」Shaw斟酌著用詞，「你能接近他，你也對吸血鬼歷史很熟悉吧？」  
「當然。」  
「純血種吸血鬼的歷史，還有傳說中的詛咒，你知道多少？」

「啊哈，你們都聽說過卡特家族被詛咒的歷史了？」Root笑瞇瞇的繼續吃著剩下的牛排，沒有理會Shaw突然變得鐵青的臉色，又喝了一口果汁。「純血種吸血鬼的能力啊，傳說中可以說是無可匹敵的，不過最後還是被卡特獵人砍下了頭／顱。」

「你知道多少？」Shaw將她手上的果汁搶了過來，威脅地舉高杯子，「老實交代，不然我就給你洗個果汁澡。」  
雖然這杯果汁已經快被喝到見底了。

「你既然都搜到了James Wood Jr.家裡，怎麼可能沒發現他留下的文獻？」Root將最後一塊牛排吃光，瞥了一眼Shaw手裡的果汁，慢慢綻放出甜美的笑容。

「難道你的朋友沒有跟你交代，文獻記載，只有純血種吸血鬼，才能解下由純血種吸血鬼親自下的詛咒嗎？」

Shaw沒能反應過來掩去自己的震驚。  
「果然是…他們想找你幫忙，但都瞞著你嗎？我猜猜，是那位短頭髮的警探吧？她是卡特警探的愛人？」

「你、話、太、多、了。」＂呯＂一聲！Shaw將杯子重重地放在桌上，另一隻手拎起了Root病號服的領子。「說，要怎樣才可以解除詛咒？還有純血種吸血鬼的能力是甚麼！？」

「…純血種的…血…可以解除卡特獵人家族上的詛咒…」  
Root笑得很開心，Shaw第一次沒有對她的笑容感到厭煩，而是詫異，Shaw從她的笑容中讀到了別樣的含義。  
「至於…純血種吸血鬼嘛…我又沒有遇過，我怎麼知道…」

Root將視線投向桌上的杯子，Shaw的注意力被她轉移。  
杯子似乎有點眼熟…Shaw稍稍回想，才猛然想起了事實！

「Kayler一直很喜歡喝這款果汁，味道真不錯。」  
Root將亮眼的笑容稍稍收斂，她輕輕朝近在咫尺的Shaw臉上噴氣。  
「我畢竟是她的姐姐啊，從小到大，有甚麼好事，我們都一起分享，所以剛才她就端著果汁來找我了。」

Shaw陰沉著臉色，握在對方的領子上的手掌愈發收緊。

「知道為甚麼果汁這麼好喝嗎？因為裡面有我喜歡的佐料。」  
Shaw只覺自己雙腿突然離地，她還沒明白發生甚麼事情前，一雙強而有力的手已經將她肩膀牢牢提起。

她後背狠狠撞到牆上。  
堂堂Deo agent，正被一隻力大無窮的吸血鬼按在牆上動彈不得！

「容我問一句，能量果汁裡面的血是誰的？為甚麼我只喝了一點，力氣就恢復得這麼快？」  
Root饒有趣味地看著Shaw臉上如臨大敵的表情。

Shaw只想將眼前人狠狠抽一巴掌，但她四肢都被對方牢牢按住了。

「不說嗎？」Root將頭湊得更近，鼻息呼在對方敏、感的脖子上。  
「混…蛋！」  
「但你就是喜歡我這個混蛋啊。」  
Root輕輕舐、刮著Shaw脖上溫熱的肌膚，感受著她的大動脈。

「放心，我會很溫柔的，my dear Sameen.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

收到了某位大胃王五大份漢堡的訂單後，Alex正驅車載著Maggie，準備尋找那家氪星人最喜歡的漢堡店。

從Deo裡出來後，Maggie很是沉默，這令她覺得有些反常。

「Maggie…Maggie…Honey？！」  
「What？」Maggie終於回過神來。  
「所以現在開始，只有我喊你Honey，你才會回應我嗎？」  
大概是因為小妹脫離了危險，Alex難得地開了玩笑。

Maggie瞧著女友臉上得來不易的笑容，膽戰心驚地回想著，剛才接到Supergirl受傷的消息時，某人是如何突破市區裡的車速限制，全程陰沉著臉飊車而來的。

就連老手司機Maggie都在東歪西倒的車廂裡覺得頭暈轉向了。

「Yeah, honey.」Maggie心不在焉地回了句。「待會兒你先回去陪著Kara吧，我去外面轉轉…」  
「想一個人將萊德抓回去嗎？」Alex伸手拽住了Maggie衣角。「不許逞強，Maggie。」  
Maggie淡淡地笑了，「只有獵人，才能制止一位獵人。」

「那你最好不要像Kara一樣受傷，不然我不會放過你。」  
Alex抓住了Maggie伸出來的手，如寶貝似的飛快在她手背上輕吻。

鈴聲大作打斷了兩人甜蜜的相視，Alex開啟免提。  
「Shaw？怎麼了？Kara她…」

「不是Kara！」電話那邊傳來了Shaw氣喘喘的聲音，「是Lena！Lena失蹤了，你們趕緊回來，一整隊的Deo特工都按不住你妹了！」  
「I’ll be right back.」  
電話掛斷，Alex方向盤猛打，車子掉頭，朝原路飛快行駛。

「難道又是萊德…？」Alex咬著牙繼續踏緊油門。  
Maggie若有所思地看往車窗外，「先別著急，說不定只是Lena自己離去……」

夕陽已悄然照亮了高樓大廈間的玻璃幕牆，折射出靛青色的孤光。

另一邊廂的Shaw看到電話被掛斷後，便喘著粗氣加緊速度，試圖穿起那皺成一團的衣服衣衫凌亂的她露出了一身小麥色肌膚，脖子上、鎖骨上，乃至平坦緊實的小腹上，都紅印處處。

Shaw光著腳下了床，頓感腿酸骨軟，平日體力很好的她，居然有這麼反常的反應，氣得她將掉落在地上的病號服撿了起來，一把扔到床上那熟睡人兒的臉上。

仍沉睡在夢鄉中的吸血鬼輕輕別過臉，露出了微微紅潤的臉龐，長長的睫毛輕輕顫動著。Shaw看到好看的鼻尖，就想起方才對方是如何用鼻尖，輕刮著她腰上的敏、感部位，惹得自己渾身顫抖。

「混蛋！」Shaw低聲罵著，將身上的制服穿戴整齊，走到門口處，轉身凝視這個令她又愛又恨的傢伙。

「已經跑掉了一個，你就不要出去添亂了，不然我回來狠狠抽你。」  
Shaw將腰上的皮帶扣繫好，順手關掉了房裡的燈，低聲說。

曾經把對方渾圓小巧的breast握在其中的手掌，貼上了生物識別系統，大門終於打開。  
大門關上，曾短暫射進來的刺眼光線被掩蓋了。  
床上的吸血鬼在陰暗燈光裡，輕輕扯出一絲微笑。

她轉換了一個睡姿，側身枕著枕頭，順手將自己手腕上早已悄悄鬆開的手銬，輕輕脫下。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Kara！Please！Listen to me, she’ll be alright, okay? I promised I will get her back！」  
氪星人左臂上粉紅色的結茄看起來仍讓人覺得可怕，Alex費盡九牛二虎之力，將那位雙眼噴著怒火，下一秒快要喪失理智衝出大門的氪星人圈緊在懷中。

「Alex！我一定要將她找回來，天知道她會不會是被萊德帶走的！我…」

「她是自己走出去的，Kara。」Shaw黑著臉，踏著飛快的腳步闖了進來。「剛看完監控，我打了電話給她管家和助理，他們都沒有收到Lena的電話，我已經讓小隊去Luthor大宅和L-Corp公司了。說不定…她只是想一個人清靜一下。」

聞言，Kara終於無力地坐回在太陽能床上，如一隻喪氣的小狗。  
「放心，Kara，我也去幫忙，我保證，我一定會確認Lena的安危，好嗎？」  
Alex小心翼翼地蹲下，輕輕擦去Kara眼角上的淚水。

Kara沉默不語，她知道也許Shaw和Alex腦袋裡轉動著好數個Lena會一言不發出走的理由。  
但她心知肚明，Lena到底是為甚麼才不想留在這裡。  
她到底想…逃避些甚麼，Kara是絕對不會放棄她，無論Lena要對她做些甚麼也好…Kara也心甘情願。

「她怎樣了？」見Alex從太陽能室步出，剛才並沒有跟著衝進去的Maggie，倚在走廊牆邊等候著Alex。  
「情緒有些低落…」Alex抓抓頭髮，「我不明白，難道她們吵架了？還是Lena覺得自己連累了Kara受傷，所以想一個人出去找萊德尋仇？」

「………如果是的話，那Lena會很危險，憑她一個人，制服不到萊德。」Maggie拎出她那輛拉風摩托車的車鑰匙，「我開車去城裡轉一圈，你在這裡陪著Kara。」  
「不，我答應過Kara我要幫忙找到Lena的！」  
「若我們遇上萊德，我該保護你還是Lena？只有獵人才能制止獵人。」Maggie撫上Alex的臉龐，注視著她那顯得憂心的美麗眼睛。「Alex，留在這裡，照顧好你妹妹。」

Alex傾下身來吻住了Maggie。  
唇瓣在彼此的氣息中流連忘返。但一個不好的預感，隨著顫抖如電流般爬上了Maggie的背脊，Maggie吻得更用力了，舌尖攪動著那甘美的氣息。

她們彼此以額相觸，Maggie指腹不捨地滑過Alex那略顯紅腫的唇瓣。  
「Wait for me.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

持續發出轟轟聲的引擎聲關掉，Maggie跨下車，脫去了頭盔，注視著樓上某層亮起了燈的窗戶。

誰會想到Deo小隊翻轉國民城都想尋找的人，居然就藏在這裡？

Maggie駕輕就熟地踏上樓梯，這地方她來過好幾次了。  
她依照著三短一長三短的節奏，敲響了大門。

門被緩緩打開，Lena Luthor那張白皙的臉出現了在Maggie眼前。  
她面無表情地說，「進來。」

Maggie在Kara的公寓客廳裡轉悠，沒有喝那杯Lena那放在茶几上，早已涼掉的紅茶。  
她看著Lena走到窗戶，把客廳以及所有房間的窗簾拉起來。  
她剛剛好心提醒了對方，她在樓下就看到公寓裡亮起的燈光了。

「你沒有告訴任何人，包括Kara或者Alex，對吧？」  
Lena謹慎地拉好窗簾後，回到客廳裡。  
「沒有，我一收到你的電話就趕過來了。」Maggie看到Lena的手掌微微抖動，踏前了一步試探，「你到底發生甚麼事？」

「離我遠些，please…」Lena後退幾步，皺眉解釋，「你身上的獵人氣息…太濃厚了。」

Maggie疑惑地挑眉。  
這是她的錯覺還是…Lena身上的感覺真的與往日不一樣了…？  
剛才在病房她才有隱約的感覺了。

「你想問我些甚麼，Miss Luthor？」Maggie將疑問埋在心底，回歸了這場談話的主題。  
「我勸你給Kara打個電話報平安，她很擔心你。」

「我暫時…不想見任何人……你最好別讓他們知道你見過我。」Lena神情幽傷，「我叫你來，是想問問……那場卡特家族領導獵人們，屠殺吸血鬼的歷史。」

「你是說，消滅最後一個純血貴族家族的那次？」Maggie瞇起眼睛，「誰告訴了你，我的家族姓氏是卡特？」  
「我見過了Root.」  
「滅掉拿非利家族的那時候，我還是個孩子，你問我又有甚麼用？」  
「拿非利…家族嗎？」Lena想起來Shaw給自己手抄的書籍上，也有略略提起這家族的記載。「是那個吸血鬼族的王嗎？」

「為甚麼突然問起純血種吸血鬼的歷史？」Maggie試探道，「是Shaw…跟你說了些甚麼嗎？」

「萊德，萊德說我是＂大難不死的純血種＂。」  
「不可能。」Maggie搖頭，「純血種的能力非凡，除非你一直刻意隱瞞實力，不然誰都早早看得出你的血統。更何況，你對上萊德的生死時刻，都沒有發揮出純血種的能力，這說不通。」

「那難道是因為我…吸食了Kara的血液，所以我的能力才變得這麼古怪？」Lena嚴肅道，「我要怎樣才可以控制住…自己？」  
「你是素食吸血鬼，突然嘗試人血…要有一個適應的過程，不然會變得無法自拔，殺心變重。」Maggie表情愈見古怪，「你想說，你吸了Kara的血之後，不僅上了癮，能力還變得很奇怪了？」

Lena沉默了一會兒。「我要怎樣做，才可以控制著吸血的本能？」  
「這問題你應該問Root，或者Kayler，她們才是吸食人血為生的吸血鬼。」  
「我不能跟她們說這件事，Kayler會保守不住秘密，而Root大概會鼓勵我繼續吸食。」  
「你的能力怎麼個古怪法？不會是你跟Supergirl一樣可以飛翔了吧？」

Lena隨手拿起茶几上的玻璃擺設，掌心一握，玻璃粉未便在她掌間變成粉未傾瀉而下。

力氣幾乎與氪星人變得強橫了起來！  
Maggie睜大了瞳孔，條件反射地拔出了腰間的佩槍！

「出來！」  
客廳裡的壁櫥被破門而出的人影，弄得木碎飛淺。夾雜著木碎的，還有濃重草青味道的泥土碎粉，隨著人影的揮劍，室內飛屑滿天，遮住了視野。

Maggie連轟兩槍，身後重物倒地的聲音令她分了神，她回頭一看，Lena已經臉色蒼白地暈倒在地。  
「Luthor！」

長劍光影揮到她的身前，Maggie還沒來得及開槍，手腕便遭劍柄重重一擊，槍枝跌落在地。Maggie速度很快，連退幾步後，將腿間的鋒利匕首抽出－－這是屬於她的獵人之刃。

飛屑在短短幾秒的戰鬥間緩緩落地，Maggie也終於看得清來人。  
來人掀下了自己的面罩，露出一張咧嘴而笑的興奮笑臉。

「Maggie！你是我的意外收獲啊，我沒想到你居然會送上門來。」  
萊德輕輕比劃著長劍，「可惜我今天的目的，不是為了與你一較長短的。」

「我沒興趣與你較量，我只想將你擊昏後綁回去，送官究治。」  
Maggie換了個握刀的起勢式，準備以極速解決戰鬥。

萊德的刺耳嘿嘿聲夾雜著劍風而至，Maggie從其長劍舞動的夾縫間窺得空檔，準備揮動匕首刺向其腰間。

長兵器對陣短兵器，Maggie的情勢要兇險得多，她要速戰速決。

沒想到，萊德只是佯攻，她直截了當收回劍身，劍橫身前，擋住Maggie的一刺。萊德以離奇的彈跳力縱身一跨，直直越過Maggie。

電光火石間，勝敗已經奠定。

Maggie甫轉身想搶攻，腳步狠狠踏在公寓地板上，再也邁不出腳步。

萊德已經將癱軟倒地的Lena提起來，以劍刃橫在其嫩白脖子間脅持。

「不希望你女友和Supergirl會恨你的話，你最好別輕舉妄動。Dear Maggie Carter, drop your weapon.」

愛惜專屬武器的Maggie，將匕首插回腿間劍鞘，直接將整枝匕首解了下來，拋到了兩人之間的地板。

「你想幹甚麼，萊德？」Maggie漠然地看往全然昏迷不醒的Lena，「你對Lena做了甚麼手腳？」

「你以為我會輕易放過一個純血種吸血鬼嗎？我那時攻擊了她，她的傷口瞬間癒合，你知道這意味著甚麼嗎？」萊德的興奮笑容稍稍收斂，「我當時還順便在劍刃上擦了藥，藥效在數小時後才會發作。原本若她不離開的話，我是準備再去那秘密機構綁走她的。」

瞬間癒合的能力！？  
Maggie瞳孔一睜一縮，已經明白了Lena吸食了Kara血液後的奇怪能力是甚麼了。

「你憑甚麼說她是純血種？說不定那只是吸食了外星人血液之後的奇怪反應。」

「不不不……我將氪星石匕首上的血液做了個小小實驗，這些血對一般吸血鬼，沒有特別大的反應哦。」萊德單手抖出一個小藥包，拋到Maggie身前。

「倒進那杯紅茶裡，喝下它，我們換個地方說話。」萊德指向茶几上的茶杯，滿意地笑，「放心，我會讓你見證我殺死純血種吸血鬼的時刻。」

Maggie看到對方劍身緊緊壓在Lena的脖子上。  
即使對方有癒合的能力，但若她直接拿殺死純血種的方法……砍掉頭顱的話……

Maggie妥協地從地上執起了藥包，輕輕撕掉藥包，走到茶几前，將藥粉倒進紅茶裡。  
白色的粉未輕輕在玻璃桌面上不規則地傾灑。

「我若是你，我就不會與Supergirl為敵。」  
Maggie將紅茶一飲而盡。  
「蠢貨。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	16. Chapter.14 破咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【AU】Super Vampire  
> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 感覺虐姊妹還不太足夠……  
> 可能十五章完結，看作者心情。  
> 會好好安排一場戲，讓大家將萊德繩之於法，好好教訓的哈哈。  
> 哦還差肖根床戲也想再碼一場呢。

《Super Vampire》Chapter.14 破咒  
By Fish

「這完全不合理。」Kara坐在副駕駛上，不滿地嘟嘴，雙手翹於胸前，「就算Lena……不想看到我，她至少會留個訊息給我，不會讓我擔心她的。而不是像現在，手機關機、辦公室和大宅都全無人影。」

說白了，就是氪星人仍然不能接受女朋友不告而別的事實。

「We are about to find out, be patient.」Alex扭動方向盤，車轉入Kara公寓底下街道旁。

離女友以及Deo小隊出發尋找著突然不告而別的L-Corp的總裁，已經過去了三小時。  
Alex默默在內心嘆氣。

氪星人手臂的傷勢終於在太陽能光的照射下完全恢復，曾經猙獰的疤痕消失得無影無蹤，氪星人的皮膚與肌肉重新達至完美的狀態。

這時候，Alex才放心地與Shaw解禁了氪星人的人身自由，由Alex陪伴Kara去尋找失蹤的Lena。既然Lena沒有回公司和Luthor莊園大宅，那只剩下一個選項，那就是Kara的公寓。不過鑑於Lena出走的原因，極有可能是因為不想見到Kara…但Kara還是被Alex說服了，決定先回公寓碰運氣。

「Lena這是第一次見到你被氪星石傷害，所以才嚇成這樣吧。」Alex將汽車停泊在公寓對開的馬路上。「但那不是她的錯，你只是想保護她。」  
「你最好幫我將這想法塞進她腦袋裡。」Kara悶悶地說。  
「然後我會再跟她分享，整天為一個超級英雄家人擔心的滋味是怎樣的。」  
「Alex！」

「Okay, okay.」Alex笑著拔下車鑰匙，「Just a joke.」  
兩人準備下車，Kara率先打開車門鑽到了公寓門口。Alex遲疑半刻，才將插在手機座上的手機拿到手，塞進口袋裡。

在這三小時裡，Maggie錯過了自己四通電話，難道Maggie是鑽到哪些不適合接電話的場所去尋找Lena嗎…？Alex搖搖頭，也許她也要學會放手，不論是對自己過於緊張的超級英雄妹妹，還有有著隱秘職業的女朋友。

她可不想變成control freak.

Danvers姊妹上了樓，  
Kara隔著公寓大門，快速地用X光掃視公寓，根本沒有任何人在裡面。  
「我就說嘛。」Kara喪氣地說，「Lena不在。」  
「說不定她回來過。」Alex不想打擊妹妹，從Kara手上接過鑰匙，打開了公寓大門。「可能她收拾了幾件衣服，去哪間豪華酒店住上幾天，想一個人冷靜一下……」

倆人踏進公寓沒數步，就馬上發現了異常。Alex警戒地拔出佩槍戒備，Kara快步走到一片狼藉的客廳，地板上佈滿了木屑。

角落裡的巨大紅木壁櫥被甚麼東西強力破壞過，整個木板門被卸掉，可憐巴巴地分成幾塊散落地上。

Alex蹲下來，撿起地上的碎未，在木屑中發現不少泥土。

「她來過。」Kara瞥到廚房裡放著的精致瓷壺。「那是Lena放在這裡的…她想要泡紅茶時就會用這個……」

Alex收起佩槍，意外地在茶幾上發現兩隻紅茶杯。  
「她不是一個人，Kara，你看，等等……」

Alex轉換了一個角度，坐在沙發面前，仔細觀察茶几上一癱奇怪白色粉未。  
「這是甚麼粉未……從這角度看，這好像，一個”R”？」  
Alex拎起紅茶杯，茶杯自然已經涼透了。

「這是甚麼意思？R？」面對突如其來的狀況，Kara相反地十分冷靜。  
Alex見Kara反應尚算鎮定，便繼續分析著案發現場。  
「依現在的打鬥痕跡推斷，Lena是被人強行帶走的。但很明顯，她認識要來訪的人，不然不會準備紅茶。現場沒有血，她應該沒受傷……」

Alex已經戴上了檢測現場所用的藍色橡皮手套，她小心翼翼地將粉未捏在指尖，輕輕嗅著，再謹慎地放到舌尖上品嚐。

Kara想阻止也來不及。  
「Alex，don’t！」  
Kara嚇出一身冷汗，假若這是毒藥……

「不是毒藥，放心。」Alex皺著眉，「是迷暈的藥。我不明白，是下藥失敗，才會發生打斗嗎？如果想下藥帶走Lena的話，根本就沒必要劇烈打鬥……」

「R指向的人……是誰？」  
Kara看往敞開的陽台落地玻璃門，灰暗的天空，正一點一滴地灑下淅瀝的、沉悶的毛雨。

她脫下了眼鏡，踏出了陽台，感受著毛毛細雨打在臉上的濕潤。  
她要去尋找Lena。

氪星人將不惜一切。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「很明顯，R指的是Redo－萊德。」案發現場拍攝的”R”粉未字樣照片，貼在白板上。Alex拿起證物袋上的土屑。「記得上次萊德襲擊Kayler嗎？現場也一樣有這種土屑。Kayler說過，這是萊德避免吸血鬼嗅到獵人氣息而做的偽裝。」

Shaw點點頭同意Alex的猜想。  
「我也猜是萊德帶走了Lena，只不過，用藥似乎不是她的風格。我以為她一來就會暴力地揍暈目標－－或者乾脆地，拿起那甚麼獵人劍殺死對手。但現場一滴血都沒有，不像是萊德一貫的風格。」

「Deo小隊呢？他們找到甚麼線索了沒有？」  
「已經收隊了，不管是不是萊德帶走Lena，國民城裡的所有監控，根本全無這兩個人的蹤跡，她們就像憑空消失似的。」

Alex嘆了口氣，重新站到貼滿Kara公寓裡的現場證據照片思考。  
「說起監控。」Winn弱弱地站了起來，他一直被寬大的兩道電腦屏幕遮掩，他臉色蒼白，嘴唇抖顫著結巴。「我……我從監控裡…發現…」  
「發現了甚麼？」Shaw問道。

見Winn張嘴結巴了半天都沒有回答，Shaw乾脆走到電腦前操作，擠走了Winn。  
滑鼠將熒幕上的圖片放大、清晰度調較至最高。

「我的天，Alex。」  
Shaw的瞳孔猛然縮小，她鎖定地將電腦熒幕一百八十度轉向，面向著Alex。  
「是Maggie。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「我不明白。」  
水滴和水汽從英雄制服上滑落，金髮被細雨淋得濕漉漉的氪星英雄，站在Deo指揮作戰中心中央，她不怒自威，冷冷地看著屏幕上的監控圖像。

她一直飛在國民城上空，尋找著Lena的蹤影。  
即使徒勞無功，她也不會停止搜索。  
甚至，她飛到了與國民城相鄰的城市裡搜索，抱著一絲希望，也許Lena已經被帶離了國民城。

屏幕上的監控圖像，是Kara公寓樓下的監控畫面。  
約在兩個多小時前，Maggie踏入了Kara公寓樓下。

「她也出去幫忙尋找Lena，不是嗎？」  
Kara壓抑著快要爆發的挫敗鬱悶感。  
「我猜測，是萊德伏擊了Lena，而Maggie很可能撞見了這情景，雙方大打出手。」Shaw開腔，道出自己的想法。「又或者，萊德已經帶走了Lena，Maggie到了現場後，猜到Lena被誰強行帶走，所以就離開繼續尋找…」

「但是，監控沒有Maggie步出公寓的畫面。」Alex疲倦地捏捏眉心，「最大的可能性是，萊德將她們兩個都帶走了。」

「還有一種可能。」Kara冷冷地將視線投向Alex，Alex心頭一驚。  
「是Maggie約Lena到公寓，然後和萊德合謀帶走了Lena。」

Alex愣住了，除了”Black Mercy”的那次，她還是第一次見到Kara用這種目光看著自己。

不帶任何感情的，仿如陌生人般的目光。  
「Kara……」

指揮中心裡鴉嘴無聲，眾特工，包括Winn，沒有一個敢惹現在的Supergirl。  
Shaw沉默了好一陣子，她知道這也是一種可能，尤其是在她得知了Maggie身上背負著的……

「Supergirl，我不認為Detective Sawyer會和萊德合謀，眼下我們最重要的，是要將失蹤的Lena和Sawyer找回來，而不是爭論……」

「NO-WE.」Kara冰藍的目光，透出了幾分不耐煩與忿怒。「只有我，agent，我會用自己的力量將Lena平安帶回來，不需要Deo的幫忙。」

說罷，氪星人沒有再看Alex或者Shaw一眼，大步踏出了大廳。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「等等！」  
趕在Supergirl於開放式的陽台起飛前，Alex及時拽住了那隻暖熱的手臂。

「Kara，我可以保證，Maggie絕對不會－－」  
「Maggie的詛咒需要純血種吸血鬼才能解開！我敢說Maggie早就察覺到Lena的血統有問題，所以才綁走了Lena！」Kara甩開了Alex的手，氪星人的負面情感終於爆發，她氣急敗壞地反駁。

「她利用了你！Alex，她接近你只是為了解開詛咒，為了查出誰才是純血種，別忘記她是獵人！她將你當成傻子－－！」

＂啪！＂  
清脆的拍打聲響起。  
當Shaw快步追上，趕到陽台邊上時，所見到的情景，就是以下的畫面。

Kara臉側向了一邊，臉上甚至沒有任何紅印。  
而Alex的右手手掌仍然高高舉起。

「我…」Alex竭力將哽咽聲藏起來，「我信任Maggie Sawyer，她絕對…不是那種犧牲別人，只為自己的人。」

「是Maggie Carter，她從認識我們第一天起就撒謊－－」Kara甚至沒有摸上臉頰，人類給自己的一巴掌，根本不會令她感到任何疼痛。

但為甚麼自己心臟仍感到鑽心的疼痛？  
是因為Lena生死未卜嗎？還是因為Alex摑了自己一巴掌？

「Hey！You two, calm down.」  
Shaw拉下了Alex那仍呆在空中的手掌，緊緊將Alex牽住，倒不是害怕兩人會大打出手，而是她知道倆姊妹現在的情緒，都過於激動。  
「現在吵架，根本沒任何幫助，我們需要團結一致，才可以找…」

「團結？Alex只向我一人透露了Maggie的詛咒，而我只向Shaw你提起Lena的異常。我們根本並不彼此信任，還說甚麼團結。」  
Kara一臉挑畔，昂起頭。  
「I am the only one who can bring Lena back.」

「不，Maggie早就已經跟我說過她的詛咒了。」Shaw搖搖頭，眼睛餘光看到Alex臉色白得像紙，被自己牽著的手掌在微微顫抖。

Shaw和Alex都感到了訝異、震驚。  
怒氣沖天的氪星人，令她們感到陌生。

「也許Maggie也猜到了Lena的血統有問題，她探望Lena，是為了打探Lena吸了你的血之後有沒有變得能力異常－－Kara，別這樣，公平一點，你也沒有向Alex說Lena吸了你的血。你害怕Alex會因為關心你而對Lena有偏見。」

Shaw深呼吸一口氣，不理會Alex的手掌驟然在自己掌間收緊。

「現在一切全憑猜測，Maggie未必想害Lena，她有可能也是受害者。Kara，冷靜點。別因為你對Lena的關心，而對Maggie形成偏見。」

「即使…Maggie的生命需要Lena去拯救，Maggie也不會害她的。」  
聽完Shaw的調停，Alex鼓起勇氣，抬起頭，看往沉默著的Kara。  
「我請求你，Kara，別將Maggie當成敵人。」

看著Alex紅著眼睛請求自己，Kara閉起眼睛，終於嘗試將怒火擱到一邊，但深深的失望與憂心仍然在她體內揮之不去。

「如果她真的是敵人，Alex，我不會原諒她的。」

「敵人是萊德。」Shaw提醒，「上次入侵Deo時，萊德動過Lena的血液報告檢測，如果她能聰明到從那種報告裡看出端倪，再加上祟拜卡特家族的她，極有可能知道了關於卡特家族的詛咒。跟我們一樣，應該猜到了Lena是純血種，而Maggie的詛咒需要Lena來解開。別忘記，那位半吸血鬼學者謀殺案，多半是萊德的傑作。」

「至少，Lena在獻出血液之前，不會這麼快被獵人殺死，如果這是你的意思。」  
Kara冷笑一聲，別開臉，不再看往Alex。  
「相當有用的訊息，比起在這裡喋喋不休爭吵Maggie有沒參與綁走Lena，還不如盡快行動，幹點實事。」

「Kar..Kara！」  
Alex無力地喊她，卻只能眼睜睜看著妹妹飛走。  
紅藍身影如炮彈彈射而走，直飛上天。

Shaw目送紅藍背影消失在灰雲中，轉過身去，才發現從不輕言落淚的NCPD警探－Alex，臉頰上已經多了兩道淚痕。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

大概是被下藥的時間較早，Lena是第一個醒來的人質。  
Lena睜開眼的瞬間，看到Maggie跟自己一樣，雙手已被反鎖在椅後，坐著自己的對面。  
兩人的腳踝也被鎖鏈緊緊纏繞著椅腳。

不消數秒，Lena便適應了這昏暗的環境。  
潮濕－這是Lena對這詭異地方的第二個感覺。  
霉味與混濁的空氣，聞起來令人呼吸並不順暢。

也許她們正身處在一個極大的地下室裡。

這裡幾乎沒有任何光源，除了遠處天花板牆角上有微弱的光線。  
那也許是個老舊的燈管，從其發出的慘白的光暈來猜。

Lena身上的敏銳感官很快恢復，自從喝了氪星人的血而變得能力異常後，她的五感大大地提高。

不消一秒，她就感覺到背後有一道刺眼的目光，釘在自己背後。  
更別說，對方那褪下了泥土的掩藏偽裝後，所散發出來的強大獵人氣味。

但Lena仍然輕輕地、嘗試叩動著背後被鎖緊的雙手。  
手銬似乎並沒有想像中的緊－－下一秒，她的手腕碰觸到冰冷的金屬鎖銬，倏地一股灼熱火辣的劇痛感，燙上了她的雙腕。

Lena下意識地因疼痛而痛苦喊出了聲音。  
低笑伴著腳步聲從身後傳來。  
「別亂動，Miss Luthor，我可不想這麼快用銀器殺死你。」

大概是被Lena的呼喊聲吵醒。在Lena緊皺著眉，忍著痛楚的同時，她看到對面的Maggie也悠悠轉醒，張開了雙眼。

「這裡是甚麼地方？」  
Maggie很快憶起自己被萊德強逼服藥帶走，她和Lena相視了一眼，便遭踱步而來、站在她們中間的萊德，擋住彼此視線。

「歡迎來到我的秘密據點。」  
在昏暗的光線中，萊德背向Maggie站著，她那張面向Lena的臉顯得可怖而陰暗，加上邪笑，活脫脫數十年前的恐怖片裡，兇手即將對無辜主角下手的畫面。

「國民城曾經修建過一條地下鐵路，不過後來線路改動，某些站點的月台便廢棄了。不錯的藏身點，對吧？這裡的電力仍然通著呢。」

Maggie剎那間便明白到，這就是為甚麼Deo之前將國民城搜遍，都始終都找不到萊德。

「我可不記得現在的獵人行事都這麼變態，你喜歡將獵物囚起來慢慢折磨？」Maggie譏笑，「你不是喜歡挑戰的嗎？怎麼，不敢面對傳說中的純血種吸血鬼嗎？」

「激將法沒有用，我親愛的卡特小姐。」萊德轉過身來，饒有趣味地打量Maggie，「你真是關心女朋友的妹妹的愛人，她可是吸血鬼啊。」

「我只殺罪有應得的吸血鬼，而不是像你們這種傻冒獵人，像條狗一樣聽協會之命行事。」Maggie冷冷地回應，她明知道萊德只視吸血鬼為敵人，不會對自己造成傷害，才敢大膽出言不遜。「你綁我們來想做甚麼？」

「當然是為了你。」  
萊德走到旁邊坐下，地下月台裡放了第三桌椅子。  
現在她的左邊坐著Lena，右邊坐著Maggie。  
她聲音帶著愉悅，並沒有為Maggie的冒犯而感到不悅。  
「卡特家族的詛咒啊，協會那些老頭子其實都知道。我只是略施小技，就從他們口裡套出話來了。原來卡特家族是因為詛咒生效，所以才退隱起來，不再插手協會事務。」

Maggie很快意會到萊德是為何而來，但Lena卻沒有搞明白這所謂的＂詛咒＂到底是甚麼一回事。因為之前氪星人完美地保守著秘密。

「若那學者真的是你殺的，但我想你應該知道，解開詛咒的關鍵…」Maggie無視Lena投來的疑問目光，含糊其詞。「…是＂自願＂。」

「自己動手放血，也可以是＂自願＂的一種，我親愛的卡特獵人。」  
萊德微笑搖頭，轉向Lena。  
「Luthor，你的手銬是純銀打造的，還泡過聖水。能力愈強大、血統愈純的吸血鬼，就愈容易受銀器和聖水所傷，所以我勸你別再掙扎了。」

「你們能不能別打啞謎？」Lena雙手放鬆著，避免手腕再碰觸到手銬，在剛才強忍痛楚的摸索中，她已經隱約知道這副特殊手銬的原理。

這個手銬裝置用了某種方法固定在地上，她的雙手被卡在手銬之中，手腕的粗幼度可以剛好避免自碰到手銬，但若想真正掙脫卻是不可能的。因為即使手掌合攏起來，其掌心寬度依然比手銬要寬大，所以並不能穿過、挽脫。

更別說，這銀器能傷到吸血鬼的皮膚了。

Lena看著仍然笑得很開心的萊德。  
「你們說的－－詛咒，到底是甚麼？」

「簡單來說，Luthor你的純血種家族長輩，對卡特家族下了一個詛咒。詛咒必須要用純血種吸血鬼的血液才能解開。嗯，好吧，是＂自願獻出＂的血液。」萊德摸摸鼻子，微笑著。「偉大的卡特家族快要絕後了，我自然要出手幫忙，對吧？親愛的Maggie，我可不想你和你那些哥哥一樣，英年早逝。」

Lena將視線投向Maggie，從Maggie的臉色微變，她已判斷出這萊德.宗並不是在胡言亂語嚇唬自己。

「獻出血液－－就這麼簡單？」  
「也許是全身的血液，誰知道呢，我們總要有為科學獻身的探索精神，不是嗎？」  
萊德站起身，愉快地掏出一把閃閃發亮的銀刀。

「別傻了！」Maggie仰起頭，以尖銳的憤怒目光投向萊德。「你以為卡特家族的人會通過這種惡毒的手段來求生嗎？！我絕對不會喝下一個吸血鬼的血！」

「如果她沒有任何利用價值的話，我會在下一秒就砍下她的頭，你知道我做得出的，卡特。」萊德收起了對Maggie友善的態度，冷冷地顯擺出她背起來的那柄長劍。

「你！」Maggie忿怒地嘗試掙脫手銬。「有本事就來一對一決鬥！」  
「會的。」萊德展現出她喜怒無常的一面，下一秒，她又笑得絢爛快樂，「我當然期待和你決鬥了，那可是我的遺願清單之一。不過－－是在你擺脫了詛咒之後。打敗了你，我就是最強的獵人了。」

萊德將那把閃著寒光的純銀匕首拿在手上把玩，一步一步接近Lena。  
「住手！」Maggie喊著。  
萊德歪著頭、咧嘴而笑。  
Lena無懼地抬起頭迎著她的目光。  
出人意料地，萊德走到了她的背後，將銀刀塞入她的掌心之中。

退後了幾步後，萊德抽出背後的長劍，反過來走到Maggie身前。  
掌心握著用布條緊緊纏好的劍柄，Lena試探性地用手指碰觸著劍刃，果然感到灼痛。

Maggie疑惑地看著萊德的動作，她並不知道剛才萊德在Lena背後做了些甚麼。  
下一秒，萊德卻將劍刃橫在她脖子上。

「Luthor小姐，也許你並不在意Maggie的生命，但那位警探可是十分在意，而很不巧，你的女朋友，是那位警探的妹妹。大家都是未來的一家人嘛，我想你不會見死不救的？所以，年起匕首割開你的手腕吧。在你雙手下面我放了銀碟，你的血一滴都不會浪費的。」

「解除詛咒，需要…純血種吸血鬼，自願獻出的血液。」  
Lena低聲重覆剛才萊德說過的話。

「你瘋了。」Maggie並不太相信萊德真的會傷害自己。  
「Luthor，她不會傷害我的，別聽她的話……」

萊德手腕輕翻，劍尖輕易地穿透Maggie的左臂，在Lena敏銳的聽覺中，鮮血如水龍頭擰開般灑滴在地上。

Maggie悶哼了一聲，忍住了這鑽心的痛楚。  
「放心，等詛咒解開了，你還可以用右手與我對戰。」  
萊德輕輕在Maggie耳畔低語。

「別傷害無辜的人。」Lena勇敢地下了決定，這是唯一阻止萊德的方法。

萊德將劍尖抽出，掏出一包藥粉，傾下身，仔細為Maggie那被綁在背後的左臂上藥止血。

「動手吧，Luthor，要一直放血，直到我說停為止。」  
「好，我答應你。」

Maggie額頭冒出冷汗，陰暗的燈光令她看不清Lena臉上的表情，但憑著對方肩膀的抖動，她知道Lena正按著萊德的吩咐，開始用銀刀割開手腕。

「不，停止…」Maggie咬著牙，只能暗暗祈求自己那條訊息，有被Alex或者Kara讀懂。但他們要怎樣尋找到自己和Lena呢，此刻連她自己都不知道她們身在何方。

「等解開了…詛咒…」Lena使勁地忍痛，感受著鋒利刀刃切割開自己的腕脈，所帶來的火辣疼感。血液汨汨流出，滴到地上的某隻碟子上。「我希望她…會殺死你。」

萊德笑了起來，廢了一隻手的Maggie是殺不死自己的。  
「卡特才不會殺得死我呢…」

「我說的…是Supergirl。」  
Lena眼神驟然冷下，手上的勁兒又重上了幾分，鑽心的劇痛令她忍不住閉起眼睛。

血液不知道流了多少、流了多久。  
痛楚透過金屬刀刃與血管的磨擦，流竄到Lena全身。  
Lena張開眼睛又緊閉上，她已經看不清眼前的一切，視野裡只有一片金光，血液的大量流失令她唇舌感到乾涸。

她渴了。  
她想起氪星人甜美的血液。  
Lena昏昏沉沉地墜入幻境，即使如此，她的指間仍緊緊抓住刀刃。

在她昏迷前的一刻，分明感受到涼爽的雨絲及勁風打在自己臉上。  
她的意志隨著忽上忽下的紅色披風而流動。

＂噗…噗…噗…噗…噗…噗…＂  
幻覺中，Lena覺得她聽到了氪星人的心跳聲。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

鐵青著臉的Shaw，將掛在自己耳上的聽診器脫下。

感受著Shaw動作輕柔地幫自己扣好病號服上的鈕扣，Root慢悠悠地問道。  
「你心情不好？」

Root早已習慣了對方的粗暴，在這刻突然對自己溫柔起來的特工，到底受了甚麼刺激？

「沒有。」Shaw的臭臉跟前幾次為病囚檢查身體一樣，並沒甚麼不同。Shaw皺起眉來，她不知道這狡猾的吸血鬼，從哪一點看出來自己心情差劣。

第一次看到Danvers姊妹鬧翻、第一次面臨超級英雄脫離政府機關的監控而私自行動－－種種的擔憂埋在心上，特工自然情緒好不得哪裡去。

尤其她知道，堅強的Alex，甚少會出現情緒波動。但來自妹妹的責備，加上女友同告失蹤，對警探來說，是雙重打擊。

Shaw不再掩飾自己的情緒，索性重重地嘆了一口氣。  
「你身體恢復得很快，奇跡地快。」

「所以你是害怕力量恢復的我，會再次將外面搞得天翻地覆？」Root將掛在Shaw脖子上的聽診器抓住，緩緩拉近，令Shaw傾下身貼緊自己。

Shaw冷冷地用墨眸注視著Root，像一種木然面對挑釁的黑貓。  
Root潔白的手指撫摸著Shaw麥色的臉頰。  
「親愛的，你該不會是厭煩了我吧？我明明記得上次你可是樂在其中……」

Shaw沒心思應對調情，輕輕掙脫開來，站直了身子。  
「上次那杯飲料，我放的是氪星人的血，為的是想知道其他吸血鬼喝了她的血，會有甚麼反應。」

「為甚麼要做這個實驗？難道有另外的吸血鬼出現了其他的…反應？」  
Root雖然不滿獵物從掌間逃脫，不過見到Shaw的認真，還有眉間深深的擔憂，Root已經猜想出，特工與她的伙伴們，真的面臨著嚴峻的狀況。

「是Lena，她可能是純血種吸血鬼。」

「那難怪。」Root並不覺得意外，她只是搖搖頭。「結果－－你也看得到，我的傷勢，應該是拜那杯飲料所賜，好到不能再好了。這就是血統不一樣而造就成的結果。」  
「我知道，你現在可以輕易將我的頭扭下來，無聲無息地從這裡溜出去－－」  
Shaw高傲地昂起腦袋，仿佛Root要是敢逃出去，她就第一個先將吸血鬼的頭扭下來。  
「甜心，我可不捨得扭下你的頭來。」Root嗔怪道，「我喜歡將手放在你腿間多些，你知道的－－－」

「我喜歡將它們鎖起來－－」Shaw被挑釁得忍無可忍，拿起腰間的手銬，以瞬雷不及掩耳之勢，扣上了Root的手腕。

Shaw整個人重新壓向了Root，令對方在床上動彈不得，語調充滿著陰暗的欲望。  
「我說過的吧，總有一天，我會好好地＂教訓＂你。」

「我急不及待地等你騎上我身上，來＂教訓＂我了。」  
Root吃著痛地微笑回答。雖然她現在的力量可以輕易掙脫，甚至徒手拆開手銬，但她並不願意破壞此刻的情趣－－她等這天等很久了。

「抱歉－－教訓甚麼的要等下次了。」  
陌生的聲音響起，Shaw低聲咒罵了一句，退開了身子站到床邊。  
壓在自己身上的人影退開後，Root這才看到剛關起來的門前，站著那位警探－Alex Danvers，剛才打斷了她們的人。

Alex面無表情地朝Shaw頜首－－後者臉上正透著強裝出來的鎮定及尷尬的紅潤。  
「鬆開手銬，我需要Root.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

聽著對方從齒間摻出的痛叫聲。漸漸變弱。本來不忍直視、早就緊閉起眼，別開臉去的Maggie，悄悄重新將目光，投向了那位吸血鬼。

只見Lena的頭低垂著，看不清臉。大概是痛得昏了過去，或者血流得太多而休克著。  
在寂靜的地下廢棄月台上，只有液體滴下的聲音發出可聞的聲音。

那是，純血種吸血鬼寶貴的血液。

萊德不知道甚麼時候走到Lena的身後，將那隻碟子捧起，走回來遞到了Maggie眼前。

「我真的沒想過，自己會有一天變成了卡特家族的救星。」  
萊德雙目在昏暗中發出奇異又興奮的光芒。  
「別浪費純血種的血，Maggie，這珍貴得很。哦，我沒忘記你還有弟妹，想想他們的性命，都繫在你和這隻純血吸血鬼的手上。」

萊德殘忍地笑道。  
「你不乖乖喝下，我就會馬上殺死Luthor。你也想自己的弟妹破除詛咒的，不是嗎？」

Maggie無可反駁，就算要反擊，她也要先解開了詛咒，帶著Luthor從這裡逃出生天，然後與萊德決一死戰。

腥臭的血液被裝在碟子中，捧到了Maggie的鼻間。  
Maggie強忍著噁心，順從地張開了雙唇，認命地將血液灌入口中。

就算他們誤解了古籍的記載……即使要解咒的方法，並不是粗暴地喝下血液，而是要經過甚麼詭異的儀式也好，也改變不到Maggie和Lena現在的境地－－她們無從反抗。

碟子終於空空如也，稠黏的腥血味在口腔中揮之不去，Maggie緊閉著嘴巴，忍著噁心作用下的咳嗽衝動，避免因為反胃而將剛才灌下去的液體吐出。

「怎麼樣？親愛的卡特。」  
耳間是萊德充滿期待及好奇的聲音。  
「有反應了嗎？她的血可是包括了氪星人的力量的啊！嘿嘿！」

「鬆…鬆開她…放她走。」  
腦袋變得昏昏沉沉，Maggie勉強地從齒間擠出這句話。  
「不放她走…我不會和你打的…」

「我沒想著今日就要和你決鬥，卡特。我說過，我不會讓她死的。」  
冷酷的聲音遠去。  
然後她聽到粉未撒到地上的細微聲音，Maggie在意識迷糊之際，隱約察覺到對方是在給Lena止血。

「但我會殺死你的，萊德.宗。」  
痛苦從體內幾乎溢出，一團火從Maggie的胃燒到上喉嚨、大腦、脊椎，再衝回腳心。  
Maggie不忿地想繼續譏諷對方，但毫無預警的劇痛打斷了她。  
「你……啊！！！！！！！！！」

Maggie痛苦地哀嚎，爆炸性般的尖銳疼痛，全方位地刺向了她的腦部。

她暗暗祈禱著自己不會因為喝下吸血鬼的血液而變異，即使Lena從來都沒有咬過她。（吸血鬼＂初擁＂人類奴仆，要先咬了對方，吸取了對方的血液後，再讓人類喝下自己的血液）

「好戲要開場了嗎？」  
萊德退開幾步，欣賞著Maggie在椅上劇烈地掙扎、抽搐的模樣。

「混！蛋！」  
Maggie忍無可忍地疾喝一聲，背著椅子站起了身。無窮的力量和痛楚逼得她要尋找方法發洩，她雙臂用力一扯！手銬的碎片彈射四方，雙腿亦因為用力掰開椅腳而掙脫了枷鎖。  
「萊、德、宗！」

Maggie雙目因暴怒而突出，在陰暗中發出隱隱的紅光。

萊德臉上的笑容愈變愈大。  
「看來，這場架今天就可以打了啊。」  
她重新舉起了手中的長劍。

「想得美。」  
一把冷冷的聲音從後方傳來。  
萊德以不可思議的速度轉身，下意識地將手中的長劍飛擲出去－－只不過，她忘記了一點－－只有氪星石，只能給這位對手造成真正的傷害。

Supergirl任由長劍擦過自己的身體，普通的武器怎會對氪星人造成傷害？  
她鼓起嘴巴，狂怒的冰凍風暴化成鋒利的武器，將手無寸鐵的萊德衝揰至地下月台的頂端！

猶如龍捲風的巨大冰暴將萊德瞬間凍在了月台頂端之上。  
這位獵人甚至還保留著眼睛睜大、笑容扭曲成不知道是驚恐還是忿怒的表情。

「Lena！」  
顧不得對面的Maggie痛苦地抱住了頭，跪在地上，Kara衝向了Lena，眼中只有這位昏迷的愛人。「Lena，醒醒，支持住！」

Kara清楚到看到那雙被綁在椅後的雙手，上面有著好幾道深深的傷口。  
她輕呼出氣，將冰凍呼吸控制自如，希望利用冰凍為對方止血。

「快！走！」  
Maggie失去理智的吼叫將Kara嚇倒。  
此刻氪星人已經將Lena手腳上的鎖扣拆開，小心翼翼地抱起昏迷的吸血鬼。

「Maggie……！冷靜下來！」  
Kara吃驚地看著對方冒出紅光的雙眼。  
「沒事了，萊德已經被我制服－－－」

超越了人類肉體極限的速度，在原地留下殘影，Kara瞳孔猛然縮小，捕捉對方的速度。  
Maggie直直地朝自己衝來，因為抱著傷員，Kara不敢出手將Maggie制服，只得瞬移到月台上的另一邊，避開了Maggie的攻擊。

「Maggie，清醒起來！」  
Maggie因為不知名的疼痛而再次跪在地上，痛苦地發出哀痛的低吟。  
「救……救我……Alex...Alex...」

Maggie用力咬著唇，唇上滲出了鮮血。  
Kara眼角餘光瞥到那隻被棄在地上的碟子，上面暗紅色的痕跡，不難令人猜想到是吸血鬼的血液。  
這麼說來……萊德真的給Maggie喂了Lena的血。

Maggie又突然恢復了站姿，撿起了那把萊德遺留在地上的長劍，變了個人似的，她殺氣騰騰地朝Kara及她懷裡的Lena走來。  
「殺！殺死所有吸血鬼！」

Maggie掌中的劍影如電般揮出刺眼的光。  
在氪星人的眼中，Maggie的速度一點一滴地，化成緩慢的分解動作。  
她判斷著Maggie劍鋒的角度，腳下生風，打開再次避開。

幾道重重的腳步聲，同一時間，在不遠處的廢棄月台樓梯響起。  
有人正在拾級而下。

三個身影借著舉起的亮光，從上層的樓梯處現出。  
Alex、Shaw和Root千辛萬苦，終於憑著氪星人的定位，尋找到萊德的藏身而處。

「Maggie！」  
看到Maggie揮劍劈向了Kara，絕望的呼喊從Alex嘴裡喊出。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	17. Chapter.15 終局 ( End )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Supercorp/Karena、Sanvers、肖根（隱藏在背景之中）  
> 長度：任性的長篇巨坑  
> 分級：Explicit  
> AU背景：國民城仍然是國民城，Supergirl仍然是氪星英雄，但世界多了一個已為人類所知、甚至恐懼的血族。神秘的吸血鬼獵人傳說，到底是真是假？

《Super Vampire》Chapter.15 終局  
By Fish

「Maggie！」  
人類肉眼只見，模糊的長劍殘影如激光般蔓延，目標－－被逼到牆角的氪星人以及她懷中蒼白的吸血鬼。

Supergirl抱著Lena，條件反射般朝另外一邊的牆角一躲，避開了劍刃，但那柄獵人劍刃幅射出來的光芒仍橫掃到她身上。

見一擊得手，眼睛隱約閃出紅光的Maggie，身上殺氣一凜，朝兩人走去接續揮劍，疾風頓生，她背後似長了眼睛般，一回頭便揮劍接住了Root的一擊，棕眼吸血鬼對於自己緊握對方劍刃而流血的手掌視而不見，甜美地笑笑。

「卡特家的，你真喝了純血種的血？」

下一秒，進入瘋狂狀態的獵人以她蓄力已久的一擊回答Root的問題。

Maggie放棄了這把屬於萊德的劍，如電般反手拔出腿上的獵刃，刺向Root。  
吸血鬼柔軟的身子使得Root流暢地向後彎腰，避開險惡的一刺，順手將掌中火辣的獵刃飛脫出去，以劍柄擊向對方，剛喝過純血種血液的Maggie，速度比Root稍快些，輕鬆避過這一擊。

見Root已與Maggie纏鬥在一起，Shaw一早便跑到月台頂端之下，以手槍瞄準上面的萊德。  
氪星人早前一息間呼出的冰晶將萊德凝結於其上，借著陰暗的燈光，朦朧的冰層下，萊德古怪的表情似是一變，冰晶突然以稀奇的速度開始融化。

Shaw瞄準對方最大面積的軀幹開槍，怎料，這卻令冰層裂化融解得更快。  
「該死的！」

Alex頻頻回頭看往纏鬥在一起的Maggie和Root，但仍俐索地奔向妹妹。  
「我們要趕緊將她送走。」  
「等等。」Kara小心翼翼地將Lena交到Alex手中，Alex緊緊擁著這冰冷得似從北極撈上來的身體。Lena已經陷入深度的昏迷了。  
「我有辦法救Lena。」  
Kara瞥向月台遠處陰暗一角，那兒閃爍著不易察覺的熒綠。  
「甚麼？Kara…！」  
Kara閃身而去，回來時，手上多了柄氪星石匕首－－那是她用冰晶風暴擊向萊德時，從對方身上刮下來的。  
「不要，Kara，你會流血不止的…！」  
Alex話都沒說完，氪星人如鑽石般堅硬的皮膚就被割開，氪星石匕首跌至地上，Kara輕輕一捏Lena的下巴，手腕就著Lena微開的嘴，將汨汨流出的血液灌滴到吸血鬼口中。

按照Shaw的德性，一般情況下，她絕對會搶先將罪犯揍到喊娘，但鑑於萊德是被Supergirl冰上天花板的，而子彈就暫時對她造不成傷害，Shaw只能無奈地提示其他隊友。  
「喂，這傢伙要怎麼帶回去……？天殺的！」

Shaw轉身之際，正好看到Root被Maggie一拳轟到牆壁上。  
她只能暫時拋下萊德不管，朝Maggie舉高槍示警。  
「快住手，Maggie！」

「你是在關心我嗎? Dear Sameen.」  
Root微喘著，她已經聞到氪星人鮮血的香氣了，可惜她不能呷一口，不能絕對可以將這發瘋的獵人制服。

「Watch out！」Shaw緊張一喊，剛分了神的Root被Maggie一腿掃倒。「Idiot！」  
不顧這場未必是人類可插手的戰鬥，Shaw乾脆將槍朝她們方向一扔，Maggie為避開而跳得遠遠的。

Shaw以她最快的速度跑過去，吸血鬼復原的速度很快，Root已經站起身，與Shaw並肩站在一起。「我很感動，Sameen。」  
「閉嘴！」  
Shaw凝神看著對面的Maggie，她眼珠無神，但卻透出了一股奇怪的殺氣和紅光。  
喝下純血種的血液之後，難道加劇了詛咒？  
不然怎麼會陷入這般狂暴的境地？

此時，被喂了不少氪星人血的Lena，身體逐漸回復了溫度，被銀刀劃破的手腕傷口，緩緩自行癒合。Alex將吸血鬼交還到氪星人的懷抱中，便走向Shaw與Root站立的方向，眼神將她所愛之人緊揪不放。  
「Maggie, look at me, don’t fight, please...」

Maggie緩緩將眼神轉移到走得愈來愈近的Alex身上，毫無感情的眼裡，似是起了波動。  
「Maggie, you are safe with us now.」

「Al...Alex？」Maggie的雙眼似是要變得有神，她喃喃著Alex的名字。  
「Alex.」Shaw警告般喊著，但Alex仍然一步一步走近Maggie，全然不懼Maggie手中緊握的獵刃。

Alex知道Maggie在任何情況下，都不會傷害自己的。

「Maggie, give me the knife.」  
近距離相視著，Alex看清了Maggie經歷一番折磨、打鬥後的慘樣，她左臂上的血洞混合著某種白色藥粉，看起來讓人心疼。

Maggie嘴巴嚅動著。  
「He..Help me.」  
她手裡的獵刃，咣噹一聲跌到地上，她無力地踉蹌著腳步，Alex連忙上前扶好失蹤已久的女友，緊緊將她擁在懷裡。「沒事了，沒事了。」  
驟然變得無力的沉重身軀，壓得Alex也左搖右擺著，Shaw走上前扛起了Maggie左邊，分擔著她一半的重量。  
「Alex，你女朋友可真夠沉。」  
「親愛的，大概是因為你已經習慣了我輕盈的體重。」Root整理著自己打鬥後亂糟糟的一身，不忘朝Shaw拋出媚眼，被習慣性無視。

「Alex，她還好吧？」Kara雖然手腕上的傷口只能緩慢地癒合，但她仍然輕鬆地將Lena橫抱起來，朝她們走來。「我們先走，Lena需要Deo的治療。」

嗅到了氪星人身上甜膩血液的芳香，Root不由得走近一步，盡情嗅聞著。  
可惜只能聞聞，不能下手啊，不然會被善妒的Deo探員打死的。

Kara的耳朵微微一動，空中傳來怪異的劈裂作響。  
「轟！」  
這好不容易輕鬆起來的氛圍，被突然迸發的巨響嚇得凝固。  
「小心！」不知道是誰喊了一聲，熒綠光芒就在空中以滑行的軌跡朝她們射來。

只有眼神足夠好的氪星人，以緩慢的分解動作，看清中在這兩秒間發生的事。  
天花板上的冰晶被破出，萊德以漂亮的姿勢跳到地上，執起剛才那柄被Kara扔在地上，沾著氪星人血液的匕首，然後朝她們擲刀而來。

電光火石間，雙手因仍抱著Lena而無法還擊的Kara，只有兩個選擇。  
站在原地被擊中，或者閃身避開。

但，站在Kara身後的，是Shaw、Root、Maggie和Alex。  
若氪星人以她為傲的速度避開，遭殃的將會是她所在意的朋友們。

實際上，留給氪星人思考的時間並不多，Kara的反應，也只足夠她做一個動作。

轉身。

將毫無防備的背部留給敵人飛擲而來、可殺死或傷害氪星人的專屬武器。  
「Kara！」  
算是站得離Kara最近的Alex，在冰晶塌下的那瞬間，已經神推鬼差地朝她們走來。  
眼看冒著綠光的匕首就要擊向妹妹的背部。  
Alex發揮了全身潛能，達到了人類可到達速度的極限。

她成功了。  
閃身而至的Alex扑向了Kara的背部，她舉起手，與熒綠匕首的刃鋒相擦而過。

即使氪星石對一般人類，並不如對氪星人這麼致命，但它終歸仍是匕首。  
Root和Lena的鼻翼同時一張，昏迷的還是醒來的吸血鬼，嗅覺都被新鮮冒出的人類血液所刺激。

「Alex！」  
Kara慌忙喊出，轉身看到Alex那為她格檔匕首的雙手，變得鮮血淋漓。  
Alex痛得蹲了下來。

「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！」  
「Alex！」  
萊德的瘋笑和Maggie的驚呼同時響起。

Alex的手掌所幸並沒有被匕首刺穿，但刀峰卻滑過了她的手背，刮下鮮血與皮肉。

匕首被作用力擊射開，直直地插在她們的頭頂的天花板  
「喝！」  
Maggie又進入狂暴的狀態，殘影如炮彈般撞向萊德，兩人在地上滾作一團。

「Alex，你沒事嗎？」  
Kara緊張地蹲在地上，查看著Alex的傷勢。  
Alex緊皺著眉，咬著牙說，「別管我，去幫Maggie。」

「我真想一槍斃了那BITCH.」Shaw一邊扶起Alex，一邊看往氣忿地看著在地上纏鬥的萊德和Maggie，她們的動作太快，她連影子都分不清誰跟誰了。

「真沒想過我會有一天去幫一個獵人。」Root搖搖頭。  
「氪星人，帶你女朋友走，我們可以解決萊德。」

「不，將她留給我。」氪星人冷酷無情地說。  
「Kara…」微弱的聲音從Kara懷裡傳來，Lena已經睜開了雙眼。  
「Babe！I am here.」Kara低下頭，輕吻Lena的額頭，小心擦走她額上的血污。「沒事了，我帶你回Deo，Alex和其他人會照顧你的。」

另邊廂，Maggie雖然因Alex的受傷而再次狂暴，但她那一度失去的意識，已經變得愈發清明。

獵人正在掌控著自己體內新生的力量。  
純血種吸血鬼血液的力量。

「最強獵人的稱號，你就這麼想奪得嗎？」萊德右臉剛才中了一記Maggie的包拳，雖然臉上帶著火辣的瘀青，但她仍然跟鐵打似的，頑強地抵負著狂暴獵人的攻擊。「親愛的Maggie，若不是我，你的詛咒也不會……」

「看來我需要揍到你閉嘴為止。」Maggie冷冷地回了一句，再次一腿踹飛萊德到牆上，塵土飛揚。

她可以感受到，喝了血後，自己身體變得輕盈，地心吸力對她的作用仿佛減半，從而令人類肉體的速度居然突破了不少。  
吸血鬼血液的力量在Maggie體裡叫囂著，難受、狂躁、復仇，這些情緒在Maggie血管裡流竄著。

眼前的萊德，是她想要洩憤的對像。  
不單止為了消解體裡力量的不受控，亦為了她對自己、對Lena、對其他人所做的事情。

「看來你是要動真格了。」萊德在地上爬起，「卡特啊，你真是……」  
她從地上緊抓了一把灰，朝Maggie臉上撒去，Maggie反射性地退後躲避。  
「她想逃！」Maggie緊閉雙眼大叫，同時憑記憶，朝萊德奔逸的方向掃了一腳。

「是時候解決你了。」氪星人的聲音先來後到，萊德光榮地被Maggie絆到了一把後，被氪星人如拎小雞般拎在手上，Kara雙眼威脅地冒出火光，萊德卻還在笑，Kara冷笑一聲，將這狼狽不堪、挨揍了一段時間的獵人，跟丟玩具似的，扔到月台之上的柱子。

隆響一聲，柱子被萊德撞得崩裂，鋼筋與水泥半塌到她身上。

萊德.宗，終於消停了。

「Maggie！」  
大戰一場後，突如其來的乏力令Maggie軟倒在地上，估計是吸血鬼力量仍然未能運用自如。Maggie恍惚間，又再聞到Alex身上的氣味，Alex將癱軟在地上的自己抱起。  
眼前白光點點，即使Maggie努力睜開雙眼，視線依然被暈眩所遮蔽，但Maggie被Alex圈緊在懷裡，覺得莫名安心。  
「對不起……我沒能……阻止她，帶走Lena。」  
「你做得很好，Maggie，我看到你留下的訊息。」  
Alex手指壓緊在Maggie脖子上，測著她的心跳，雖然心跳略快，但她還是舒了一口氣，看往站在月台上的其他夥伴，一臉感激。  
「她沒事。」

「你也不能有事。」Kara回到Shaw身邊，重新將Lena抱在懷裡，朝她們示意，「趕快走吧，Alex的手也需要包紮。Alex，我還可以帶上Maggie。」

「不，我想守在她身邊，我們的車就在外面。」Alex將漸漸昏睡起來的Maggie扶起身。

「我也被那混蛋獵人揍了啊，我疼，Sameen。」  
一臉賴皮的Root藥膏皮似的貼上了Shaw，被後者翻著白眼推開。  
「你看上去很完整，你負責將犯人扛回去。」

Root無奈地看著那不醒人事的萊德，嘆了一聲。  
從甚麼時候起，自己變成了authority的苦力啊。  
這也許是想date一位秘密機構探員的代價吧。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

潔白的床單，被清風吹揚的窗簾。

Maggie倚著陽台的欄杆，單薄的長長睡衣僅將她上半身覆好，下身露出了修長的健康麥色長腿。  
「幾點了？」  
聽到床上傳來的囈語，Maggie微微一笑，雙手將窗簾半拉開，讓陽台灑進旅館床上。  
她的左臂，依然留有清晰的傷疤，那裡曾經被萊德宗一刀刺穿的位置。

現在這位罪犯已經得到她應有的制裁了。

「還早，八點多。」Maggie側坐在床邊，使壞地將被單拉扯下來，露出了床上Alex性感又潔白小腿，乃至大腿……  
「Hey！」Alex將床單搶了回來。Maggie笑笑，俯下身去，給了床上人兒一個早安吻。

「I was like...dreaming about it before.」  
「What?」  
「也是這樣的早晨，我們在早上，你親吻著我。」  
「甚麼時候？」  
「我被萊德下藥帶走之後。」  
「You are safe with me, Maggie.」  
「I know.」

風吹來了陽光的味道，還有Maggie從Alex嘴腔裡嚐到的薄荷味。Maggie低頭，看著自己緊抓著Alex的手掌，Alex手背上，有一塊矚目驚心的疤痕。

「對了。」Maggie重重跌在柔軟床墊上，側躺到Alex身邊。「那之後，Kara有沒說過，她是怎樣找到我們的？」

那一天混亂得Alex幾乎無法完整回憶所有事。  
從兩人失蹤、姊妹吵架、發現Supergirl的坐標急速移動、她帶著Root和Shaw乘車趕到、戰鬥結束、回到Deo帶領團隊分頭監察Lena和Maggie的傷勢……

「我記得……她好像說，她飛著飛著，突然感應到Lena在喊她，甚至聞到她的氣味。」  
Alex努力回憶，畢竟距離那天，已經過了一個月。  
「我猜，大概是因為Lena吸食過Kara的血液，可能兩個人有一種……心靈感應？」  
「那我也喝了Lena的血，我不會該也跟她有心靈感應吧？」  
「那不一樣，因為你愛的是我啊。」  
Alex難得地在枕頭上墊著臉，用軟軟糯糯的、還沒完全清醒時的嗓音，朝Maggie賣萌。  
「You’re always right, babe.」  
Maggie笑著埋首到Alex象牙色的頸項上，盡情嗅聞愛人的氣息。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

機械鍵盤的敲打聲煩得Kayler在沙發上輾轉反側。  
「Kara！你的稿子甚麼時候才寫完！」

Luthor大宅書房之內，Kara安坐在真皮椅上，盯著熒幕作最後一次的稿件修改。  
她習慣性地托了一托眼鏡，耳廓微聳。  
「安靜，Kayler，還有五分鐘——Lena的車就到了，我得馬上改完稿發到博客去。」  
憑氪星人的聽力，她聽到車子已在路上。  
「你不當Lena的助理真的是浪費了。」  
Kayler一個鯉魚翻身，從沙發上跳起，蹦到桌上偷喝水晶高腳杯裡的紫紅色液體。

「那是葡萄汁，不是紅酒。」  
Kayler使勁砸著舌頭。  
「真沒勁兒，酒精對你又沒影響，幹嘛不喝紅酒？」  
「大白天喝酒不好。」  
響亮的鍵盤敲打聲終於停止，Kara按下Enter鍵。

Kayler擠到電腦面前，看著Kara電腦熒幕，轉跳到博客主頁面。  
上面的關注人數赫然已達到了50k。

「我看，你應該進L-Corp旗下的網媒。」  
「不，我和Lena協定過，我不想我們的戀愛關係影響到L-Corp。」Kara合上手提電腦，「所以她就解僱了我。」  
「外人都說這是L-Corp總裁鐵面無情，第二天全部人都猜你們分手了。」  
「不，Lena說這是為了公司可以賠賞給我多三個月的薪水。」  
「你們這一對＂搶錢大盜＂…居然搶L-Corp股東的錢！」  
戲很多的Kayler跳到一旁，裝作一臉憤慨。  
「Lena才是L-Corp的最大股東，她說這叫給女朋友花錢。」Kara打開陽台的門，「要比快嗎？」  
「從這裡跳過去……？」Kayler揚揚手，「不敢與你比速度，再見。」

然後Kayler就目送著Supergirl以閃電般的速度，飛到大宅門口，為剛踏到地面，脫下墨鏡的L-Corp總裁扶著車門、托起手。

說起來，這私人助理解僱了就跟沒解僱似的。  
不管Lena要到哪開會、工作，Kara都緊跟其後，仿如影子。除非是國民城遇到重大犯罪事故，她才會以Supergirl的姿態飛走。

她一刻都不願意再放Lena離開自己視線范圍了。

鈴聲響起，Kayler看著手機上顯示出Anny的名字，高興地接聽。  
「嗨，Anny！」  
「你有Maggie和Alex塌下旅館的名字嗎，她們的手機都沒人接！」  
「怎麼了？」Kayler莫名緊張起來。  
「呃……我想提醒她們給我買紀念品。」  
「警探姐姐，人家可是去返鄉探親，是你說的，這可是Alex當警察這麼久，第一次領大假，你就讓人家倆小口好好玩，行嗎？」

「Kayler！」  
聽到樓下傳來喊聲，Kayler連忙應了一聲。  
「Lena叫我，不說了。」  
「等等！我叫你搞張Lena的簽名照，你弄到了嗎？Kayler…？Kayler！！！」

電話裡的忙音令另邊廂的警探Anny，鬱悶地趴在警局辦公桌上。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「這裡嗎？」  
「左一點，往下，輕點！」  
「這裡可以了吧？我累了。」  
「停，不許動。」  
「真的不要再動？」  
「閉嘴。」

Shaw一掌拍在Root屁股上。  
「就掛這個位置。」

Root將畫釘好在牆上後，仍然踩在梯子上不願下來。  
「親愛的，我好像有點暈，抱我下來。」  
「你是吸血鬼。」Shaw冷冷地回答，「你可以跳下來。」  
然後，她頭也不回的，繼續低頭忙她的木工活。  
「可是現在我們明明是新婚啊，你要對人家溫柔一點才行。」  
「我們是＂假裝＂新婚，是卧底調查。」  
Shaw往上瞥了一眼，絲毫沒有想要理會那嘟起嘴在賣萌的吸血鬼。  
「Sameen真是一點兒都不溫柔體貼啊。」

Root輕盈地跳了下來，貼緊著伏下身正敲著木板的Shaw。  
一個月了，她的親近靠近，終於不會再引起對方瞬間的身體僵硬外加死亡射線了。

「我不溫柔也不體貼，那你還貼上來？」  
「誰叫我簽了那身賣身契，我就屬於了你呢。」  
「那叫聯邦政府的保密及守行為條款，不叫賣身契。還有，我只是負責監視你的探員。」  
Shaw將手下的木工放下，任何＂膏藥皮Root＂貼在自己身上，跟到了廚房。  
「掛完畫，麻煩你趕緊去做飯。」  
「好啊，你想吃甚麼？還是牛排嗎？」  
「廢話，你一成熟，我五成熟，都煮了幾天了，還要問？」

被嗆聲的Root終於捨得從Shaw身上下來，笑瞇瞇的去冰箱拿牛排去了。  
「哦，我的血袋還剩三袋，親愛的，明天你開車＂假裝去上班＂的時候，替我多拿些回來好嗎？」  
「嗯。」Shaw回到客廳，擦擦手，看著這個被她們合力整理得敞然一新的房子。  
雖然只是卧底調查用的，但為了＂新婚COUPLE＂這人設，她還是得要與吸血鬼裝著恩愛，一起裝修和料理房子。

Shaw開始有些羨幕領了長假，跟著女友回家鄉探望弟妹的Alex了。  
雖然嘛，此行也不算度假。  
離開前兩星期，Maggie已經得到了Lena的允許，帶著她的＂救命血＂，準備去為弟妹一起解開獵人詛咒。

誰叫Maggie喝完血後，已經安然度過生日呢。

至於她……Shaw得說實話，當Root願意接受這份聯邦政府的＂守行為＂協議，以協助政府進行卧底或調查任務，來抵消她之前犯罪、迷暈人類的罪責的時候，Shaw有些驚訝。

她還以為Root會無視這些可笑的法律條文，然後再次大鬧天宮逃出Deo。  
「那是因為協議條文裡，提到可以跟探員一起完成任務啊。」  
Root笑瞇瞇的簽完條款，才跑來告訴自己，條款上她硬性要求地添上了Shaw的名字。  
「這樣這輩子你就甩不開我了。」

而Shaw會忍住沒從Deo辭職來擺脫這瘋子吸血鬼，Shaw認為這是表達她盡忠職守，並將堅持與無賴抗爭下去的專業態度。

絕、對……  
絕對不是想屈服於吸血鬼小姐可笑的淫威之下。

Shaw嗅著廚房傳來的肉香，懶洋洋地朝沙發上一躺。  
誰說不行呢？  
Shaw堅持要當第一位成功馴服吸血鬼的政府探員。

看來，已經成功了。

（正文完結）  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 很抱歉結局拖了數個星期……之前回香港，上星期也臨時有點不舒服就沒勉強更下去了。  
> 說實話現在寫作狀態不太穩定，說白了，一直不更的SG真的令人創作欲減少，雖然還得等到十月……而且Sanvers線還得tmd遭遇這種對待……  
> 不過放低期望值的話，說不定到時有驚喜。  
> 希望新季開播後，大家仍然會繼續萌Supercorp/sanvers/Kalex。  
> 至少姊妹戲應該還是有的。  
> 這長篇謝幕了，也許會寫番外，也許會再開坑，也許先繼續更原創的，說不定。  
> 感謝食用。


End file.
